Caballeros de las tinieblas
by KsKaBeLL
Summary: Ya han pasado miles de años, y la profecía debe cumplirse una vez más. Raphael, sin querelo, se ve envuelto en ella, las cosas empiezan a ponerse difíciles cuándo se va con una diablesa de la mano...CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Prólogo

Bueno bueno bueno. Cómo podeis ver no aguanto mucho sin escribir, así que cómo os dije, me senté en el parque con un bloc de notas y, a los dos minutos, un batallón de mosntruos pasaron entre las flores, así que dije ¡ups! me ha venido una idea, jejejeje

Antes de todo, advertir (cómo siempre) que los TMNT no son míos, así cómo los demás personajes que puedan ir apareciendo sobre la serie (ah! eso, este fic está basado en la serie del 2003). Las tortugas aquí tienen pues...nose, la edad que les pongo yo siempre, 22 para Leonardo y bajando uno a uno.

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con lo nuevecito. se trata de una versión de una película que vi cuándo era pequeña, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre..."caballeros de las tinieblas" o algo así...bueno, si a alguien le suena, pues ya sabe, que me lo aga saber. El fic no es exactamente igual que la película (por no decir que de parecido solo tiene el tema). Bueno, espero que os guste. Aquí os dejo con un pequeño prólogo. Besos y nos estamos leyendo!

YaS ;-P

Prólogo

La chica se inclinó buscando algún punto de apoyo entre los cadáveres que inundaban la zona. Al colocar mal el pie, cayó de rodillas entre las vísceras y no pudo suprimir un quejido por su pierna lastimada,

Miles de ellos se abalanzaron encima de ella blandiendo las katanas con rapidez y las mandíbulas completamente desencajadas dejando entreveer unos largos colmillos de color negro.

La chica empezó a sudar y antes de que pudiera verlos venir, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando los miles de sablazos que iban a traspasar su cuerpo:

.- ¡Mink! – antes de que alguno de los filos la alcanzara, centenares de sus atacantes salieron volando en pedazos víctimas de un haz de luz rojizo llenando el lugar de pequeños trozos de carne pútrida desgarrada que caía como lluvia adornando aún más el suelo con sangre.

La chica entreabrió los ojos con miedo de que no hubiera acudido a su llanto:

.- Maldita, no me dejas respirar ¡haz lo que te he dicho! – otra chica de extraña apariencia apareció justo en frente de ella completamente empapada en sangre y con la rabia a flor de piel:

.- ¡No te creo¡Esto es otra de tus trampas!

.- No seas imbécil. ¡Si hubiera querido matarte no te hubiera salvado!- la chica extraña empezó a desesperarse antes de saltar hacia atrás para desgarrar de nuevo con sus propias manos a un par de atacantes más que cayeron al poco rato arrastrándose por los suelos víctimas de mutilaciones graves - ¡Hazme caso¡Entrégame la vasija!

La chica vaciló unos instantes y, antes de incorporarse, frunció el ceño lanzándole una mirada fulminante a la otra muchacha que esperaba impaciente mientras se apartaba los mechones de pelo ensangrentado de la cara.

Metió la mano en su bolsa, y de ella sacó una extraña vasija que, con un movimiento fugaz, lanzó a las manos de la muchacha de extraña apariencia:

.- Buena chica – soltó esta con una diabólica sonrisa en la cara mientras recibía en sus manos el extraño recipiente.

Pero justo antes de que lograse alcanzarlo, algo se interpuso en su trayectoria y, de un golpe, lo desvió hacia un lado alejándolo de ambas chicas que, sorprendidas, no comprendían lo que había pasado.

.- ¡Cuidado! – en el lugar dónde debería haber caído la vasija, apareció uno de ellos con la mandíbula colgando al ser víctima de uno de los ataques. Emitía una especie de ruido gutural parecido a una risa al percatarse de que la vasija había quedado alejada de su dueña.

.- Desgraciado….- susurró la muchacha ensangrentada apretando los dientes y saltando encima de él para despedazarle nuevamente.

Para cuándo quiso percatarse, la otra chica se había acercado cojeando hacia la vasija y se dispuso a agarrarla de nuevo:

.- ¡No! – histérica, la muchacha de aspecto raro se acercó al lugar de un rápido salto y, de una patada en el estómago, mandó a rodar a la chica que se deslizó unos metros por el suelo a causa de las vísceras y la sangre que lo cubría - ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla!

.- ¡Eres una perra! – le gritó la otra incorporándose con un hilo de sangre resbalando por su comisura - ¡Querías volver a engañarme!

.- Chica lista – le gruñó la otra defendiéndose de una nueva decena de atacantes que no permitieron que la muchacha agarrase el recipiente que permanecía en el suelo – ¡te he salvado el culo porqué pienso matarte yo con mis garras en cuánto pueda!

.- Eres……- soltó con un hilo de voz tembloroso a punto de echarse a llorar de la decepción - ¡eres una maldita perra Mink!

* * *

Ciao Ciao! Nos estamos leyendo gentuza! Muaks!--------YaS 


	2. Las 7 estrellas

Yeyyh! Ke pasa nenitas, volvemos a vernos, jejeje. Pues nada, no tengo nada nuevo que contar, nos leemos más abajo nenas! Besos!

YaS :-P

#01# Las 7 estrellas

Abrí la puerta de una patada haciendo saltar los visillos que la sujetaban y me encaminé a paso rápido hacia uno de los extremos de la van, dónde descansaba la moto recubierta por un plástico.

.- ¡Es que no te quieres dar cuenta de lo que te digo!

.- ¡No! – le grité sacando de un tirón el plástico de la moto antes de alcanzar el casco - ¿Quieres que te diga algo Leo¡Olvídame!

.- ¡Raphael! – el muy bastardo se colocó delante de la moto con los brazos cruzados, tal vez creía que así iba a detenerme…..que fe tiene - ¡te pedí un favor y ni siquiera te has molestado en pedir perdón por haber fallado!

.- ¿Fallado¡Eres tú el que tendría que agradecerme haberte hecho caso¡Diablos¡Por algo que hago….!

.- ¡…lo haces mal¡Vamos¡Acaba la frase! Ya sabes lo que sigue – lo miré con el casco puesto y encendiendo la moto, desafiándole con la mirada e invitándole a que se apartase de mi camino si no quería salir herido.

.- No pruebes mi paciencia Leonardo.

.- Bebo de ella día si y día no ¡Cuándo vas a aprender a mantener la boca callada cuándo se debe! – no quise torturar más mis oídos con los malditos gritos de mi hermano, así que arranqué la moto con brusquedad obligando a que Leo tuviera que esquivarme hacia un lado para no ser atropellado.

Apenas salí del garaje a prisas y todavía escuché cómo gritaba mi nombre….desgraciado, no pensaba hacerle ningún favor más….¿quería un ayudante? Pues que lo contrate, a mi ya no me va a ver el pelo en un tiempo.

Conducí por toda la ciudad sin ninguna preocupación a ser visto, no solía haber mucha gente a esas horas de la noche.

La velocidad y golpearle al saco era lo único que me calmaba en aquellos momentos, pero con tal de no permaneces en la guarida con Leonardo comiéndome la oreja prefería salir a que me diera el aire.

Suelo conducir tal y como actúo. Rápido y sin pensar, sin permitir que nadie se entrometiera en mi camino si no quería salir de él a patadas.

Aún podía notar la presión con la que agarraba el manillar deseando tener el cuello de mi hermano entre mis puños…..no sé que demonios le he hecho yo para que siempre tenga que venirme detrás vigilando todo lo que hago. Está bien, decidí ser amable por una vez y le cubrí el turno de vigilancia a Leonardo, April necesitaba alguien que supervisará la llegada de nuevas mercancías……¡joder! Apenas me perdí unos minutos que justo la robaron…..¡mierda!

No solo tenía que aguantar la culpabilidad sobre mis hombros si no qué encima Leonardo me pedía a gritos que me arrepintiera por ello

¿Cree que no lo hago?…..pero no es a él a quién voy a pedirle perdón…….

Permitía que la velocidad dejase atrás todos mis pesares y vagaba por las calles casi vacías de la ciudad sin rumbo alguno. Viendo las farolas y los bloques de pisos pasar a lado y a lado cómo si se tratasen de unos borrones oscuros.

Algo pasó veloz por delante de mi en un cruce de caminos.

Apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar que, al frenar, la moto se deslizó violentamente hacia un lado cayendo por el suelo arrastrándome unos varios metros por el pavimento.

Quedé aturdido al golpear la moto cuándo choqué contra el bordillo con violencia. De un golpe más de rabia que de desesperación, aparté el trasto de encima de mi y me quedé tumbado, vacilante y esperando a que mi vista enfocase de una vez por todas.

Me levanté con un gruñido….maldita sea, vaya día, si lo llego a saber me quedo en la cama…….mi costado me dolía mil y mi muslo sangraba víctima de las quemadas al deslizarme contra el pavimento.

Pegué un grito al aire antes de levantarme de golpe buscando con la mirada el maldito coche que me había tirado por los suelos.

No tardé en encontrarlo.

Una explosión resonó por las calles vacías de la ciudad y una columna de humo se dejó entreveer entre los edificios, al final de la calle.

Tiempo después, un fuerte silbido me llamó la atención y levanté la cabeza al cielo.

El coche caía sobre mi.

No me di cuenta que mi cuerpo actuó solo echándose a un lado de un salto cayendo entre los matojos del parque más cercano.

El auto se aplastó contra la calzada por la caída y, tras un grave sonido de motor, estalló en mil pedazos llenando el lugar de una nueva columna de humo mucho más espesa.

.- ¿qué coño…?- el humo me mataba y apenas podía respirar, salté hacia una de las ramas del árbol más cercano dejando abajo toda la humareda negra y espesa.

¿de dónde había caído ese coche?…….entonces volví a fijar mi mirada en la columna de humo del final de la calle.

Tal vez por curiosidad o por la rabia de que mi moto hubiera quedado hecha añicos, cuándo me di cuenta corría como un desesperado hacia esa dirección.

Ocultándome entre las sombras, sigiloso y sin perder detalles de todo mi alrededor.

Nadie, no había nadie en las calles.

Cuándo llegué, el humo empezaba a dispersarse, dos borrones se distinguían en medio de la calzada.

Me acerqué aún más teniendo cuidado de no dejarme ver.

Fue solo cuándo salté al suelo que mis pies patinaron levemente cuándo descubrí que toda la calle se encontraba bañada en sangre:

.- ….mierda…- susurré arrugando la nariz en una mueca de asco. Mientras me miraba las manos que, al haberlas apoyado, también lucían rojas.

Algo no andaba bien…..y ya se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato…bien, en este caso a la tortuga…..pero nunca he sido de refranes, son solo triquiñuelas para tontos que esperan que les hagan caso……pero bueno, en aquellos momentos decidí haber sido un tonto más.

Sobre el piso se mantenía de pie una chica con una larga cabellera roja cómo la sangre…una extraña mujer….podría resultar una buena comparación si no fuera porque su pelo se oscurecía más a causa de la sangre que goteaba de él sin cesar…todas su ropas, bastante raras, se adornaban de manchones de sangre…. Si era suya….la chica tenía un problema muy gordo.

Respiraba con dificultad y apretaba los puños con rabia con la mirada perdida aún ente la nube de polvo:

.- ¡sal de en medio!

.- ¡No querías matarme! – al escuchar aquél grito me percaté de que la muchacha no estaba sola.

Una nueva voz femenina sonó en la calle mientras su silueta se iba formando a medida que el humo se disipaba. Permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, con aspecto cansado y desaliñado. Se trataba de una mujer con rasgos orientales que luchaba por no caer al suelo:

.- Y pienso hacerlo Sou, sólo ¡apártate de ahí!

.- ¿porqué has hecho eso?- la chica oriental parecía que fuera a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, el terror se reflejaba en su cara y sus manos temblaban con violencia.

Alcancé a ver cómo apretaba los puños en el suelo estrujando las vísceras que se repartían por el lugar:

.- ….joder…..- no pude evitar susurrar al percatarme de ello.

La vi.

Vi cómo la muchacha de pelo rojo se giraba en mi dirección….¿me habría oído?…no es posible, apenas me escuché yo mismo.

Permanecí oculto entre las sombras, sin quitarle la vista de encima…fue entonces cuándo le vi esos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad……¿qué coño era eso?….no era una mujer normal…….

.- Si me matas, hazlo ahora….porque no permitiré que la cojas….- la chica extraña empezó a reírse.

.- ¡vaya¡Qué problema! Acabarás muerta de todas formas….

.- Más quisieras – dicho esto, la chica china se levantó veloz y corrió hacia una esquina para poder agarrar algo del suelo. Pero la otra muchacha parecía más rápida y moviéndose con una velocidad sobrehumana la pateó en el estómago enviando a la chica y a lo que fuera que quisiera coger, unos metros atrás deslizándose por el suelo empapado de sangre.

No lo soporté más….tal vez era lo único que se me había pegado de Leo, el hecho de meter las narices en asuntos externos.

Me abalancé colocándome en medio de ambas muchachas impidiendo que la pelirroja se acercase más a la otra.

Saqué mis sais haciéndolos girar en mis manos con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara:

.- ¿Y tu de dónde has salido? – me gruñó con arrogancia la chica extraña que se detuvo al instante saltando hacia tras al encontrarse tan cerca de mí.

.- Del coño de mi madre – me reí yo solo, que lastimosa broma.

.- ¡largo! – me gritó de nuevo, des de luego, más que una chica parecía una leona….podría hacerme mucho daño si quisiera, estaba seguro:

.- ¡Márchate! – esta vez me gritó la chica a la que protegía. Me giré incrédulo observándola con sorpresa:

.- ¿qué¿encima? – me quejé

.- ¡Cuidado! – la advertencia de la morena no me sirvió de mucho, pues cuándo me giré la chica endiablada saltaba encima de mí.

Me eché a un lado y consiguió rasgarme la mejilla con sus uñas…..¡diablos, que tía es esa!

Del impulso me di contra la pared cayendo al suelo.

Notaba que mi ceja sangraba con contundencia pero, aún y así, alcancé a ver cómo de nuevo la muchacha se le lanzaba encima a la otra que bloqueó el golpe con algo metálico que sujetaba con las manos:

.- ¡Eres una traidora!

.- ¡Olvídame¡Yo no he pedido ser como soy! – intenté incorporarme antes de que la china acabase echa trizas….esa maldita mujer…..¿qué le habrá dado para no aceptar una ayuda?….se veía claro que tenía problemas……

Caí de rodillas…la quemadura había empezado a hacerse notar y escocía cómo mil demonios, al palpar el suelo para aguantarme, rocé algo con los dedos.

Una vieja vasija pequeña cómo el puño de una mano lucía ensangrentada y gastada en el suelo. Era de cuero y tenía una forma circular, en su centro, una joya roja resplandecía con los salpicones de sangre.

Si no hubiera visto la discusión entre ambas muchachas, juraría que aquel trasto viejo era lo que las dos buscaban.

Levanté mi mano para agarrarlo y lo sostuve frente a mi cara, estudiando uno a uno todos los detalles del extraño recipiente.

Entonces lo noté.

Unas fuertes punzadas en la palma de la mano en la que sostenía la vasija. No fue suficiente mi sorpresa de ello cómo para escuchar las dos chicas que me gritaban desesperadas:

.- ¡No¡Suéltalo¡Suéltalo!

.- ¡No lo toques! – no pude reaccionar a tiempo y mi cara de sorpresa cambió a un rostro de puro dolor.

Dolía, mucho. Mi mano restaba humeante a causa de las quemaduras que me propiciaba la vasija. Horroroso.

La sacudí deseando quitármela de encima, pero se había quedado pegada por completo y continuaba quemándome la mano.

Juraría haber olido a carne quemada.

No pude evitar ahogar un grito que resonó por todas las calles mientras me agarraba la muñeca con la otra mano.

¡Aquél trasto me estaba deshaciendo la carne!…..mierda….siempre me pasa a mi estas cosas raras……

Con una mueca de dolor en la cara me giré sintiendo algo a mis espaldas. La chica pelirroja corría presa de la rabia hacia mi dirección demasiado rápido cómo para que me diera tiempo a esquivarla.

Todo fue muy confuso.

Entre mi aturdimiento, el dolor, y la velocidad de la muchacha, no supe cómo reaccionar y mi más rápida acción fue apartar la cara cuándo un haz de luz blanco iluminó el lugar seguido por un pequeño estallido.

Un "PUF"…..nada más.

Noté cómo la maldita vasija resbalaba de mi palma quemada.

Entreabrí los ojos con algo de confusión. La chica ya no estaba. En su lugar, una mota de polvo se disipaba con el viento….

.- ¿porqué…….? – entre la confusión, me miré la mano. Aún dolía a horrores y mi palma permanecía a carne viva. La sacudí con fuerza esperando que el aire pudiera calmarme esas odiosas punzadas.

Unos sollozos me llamaron la atención. La chica morena había caído sobre sus rodillas y permanecía mirando el suelo mientras lloraba sumergida en algún tipo de estado de shock. Corrí hacia ella:

.- ¿Estás bien¿Dónde ha ido esa tía? – la chica me apartó de un manotazo la mano buena que le cedí para ayudarla a levantarse.

.- ¡Tú!

.- ¡Qué!

.- ¡Tenías que meterte en medio! – se levantó tambaleante y la agarré por la cintura intentando que permaneciera en pie. Pero la muchacha volvió a rechazarme la ayuda.

La miré sin comprender, arqueando ambas cejas:

.- ¿qué ha…..que coño ha pasado aquí? – le pregunté señalando a mi alrededor dónde una gruesa capa de vísceras cubría por completo la calzada. La chica no contestó, sólo me miró con desprecio:

.- ¡No tendrías que haberte metido! – empezó a llorar de nuevo aún con la rabia en sus ojos - ¡No….¡No sabes lo que has hecho…….¡Maldita sea!

.- ¡Eh eh¡Espera! – la agarré de la manga del jersey cuándo empezaba a marcharse, ella se volvió violentamente contra mi y me dirigió un puñetazo en la cara.

Apenas lo noté.

.- Vale….genial, esto es inmensamente genial. Ahora cálmate y cuenta que demonios ha pasado.

.- No sabes dónde te has metido imbécil…..- me habló con una voz grave y monótona que me heló la sangre – no tenías que haber cogido la vasija………¡ahora es tuya y no vas a saber controlarla…..- empezó a reírse a carcajadas histéricas mientras algunas lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas - …..van a matarte……

.- ¡Oye¡a mi nadie va a …..!- no pude continuar la frase. Las sirenas de la policía resonaron por las calles.

Estaba muy próxima, de ninguna manera podía permitir que me vieran y mucho menos entre todo ese charco de sangre. Seguí agarrando a la muchacha por la muñeca sin dejar que escapase, pues fue lo primero que intentó cuándo escuchó las sirenas:

.- ¡Suéltame¡No pueden verme aquí!

.- ¡Ni hablar¡No se que es lo que he hecho mal pero cómo aviso te indico que nadie va a patearme el trasero! – la chica me sonrió de una manera espeluznante a la vez que se soltaba bruscamente de mis garras.

Ahora fue ella que me cogió la mano quemada provocando que soltase un leve aullido de dolor a causa de la presión.

Fui a decirle algo cuándo ella misma me colocó a palma de mi mano en las narices:

.- Mira esto

.- ¿Pero qué…..?- 6 pequeñas estrellas negras habían quedado quemadas en mi palma a modo de tatuaje en forma circular, en el centro, una sola estrella roja - ¿qué demonios es esto? – cuándo volví a alzar la vista, la muchacha ya no estaba y por la primera esquina aparecía el primer coche de policía.

Corrí hacia el callejón en dónde alcance de un movimiento veloz la vasija que había quedado tirada en el suelo. Por unos segundos tuve miedo de que volviera a quemarme….pero no fue así. Sólo estaba muy caliente.

Con la cabeza completamente embadurnada de extrañas vivencias momentáneas, me encaminé de vuelta a la guarida dirigiéndome a la primera tapa de alcantarilla que encontré. Ya había tenido suficientes emociones por aquella noche, no tenía ganas de saber nada más sobre esa alborotada superficie.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Quiénes eran aquellas chicas y a que coño se refería con eso de que iban a matarme?

Me detuve unos segundos para apoyarme en una de las tuberías mientras observaba mi mano detenidamente:

.- He vuelto a hacer algo mal…..muy mal….pero esta vez no se de qué se trata……¡joder!…..¿qué le pasa a este mundo que le ha cogido el gusto a tirarme los problemas sobre los hombros?

* * *

Bueno nenitas, pues nada, aquí vuelvo con una história redactada en primera persona (que, cómo no, va tratarse de Raph quién lo haga, jusjusjus). Bueno, pues espero vuestros comentarios haber que opináis sobre la cosa, que de momento no hay mucho que decir, pero bueno, siempre alegra el día ver que mis niñas me hablan (). Nos estamos leyendo chikillas. Take care! Ciao ciao! 

YaS ;-P


	3. La joya de la vasija

Bueno bueno, las cosas empiezan a complicarse y ya nos metemos de lleno en un interesante desarrollo. os dejo con esto, haber que tal va la cosa! Nos leeos más abajo! Besos

YaS ;-P

#02# La joya de la vasija

Desperté completamente dolorido.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar y no conseguía poner las cosas en claro. Fue cuándo entreabrí los ojos topándome con el techo de mi habitación que empecé a recordar los eventos de la noche anterior…..

Mierda.

Me incorporé algo asustado, cómo si todavía intentase mantenerme en guardia…..que tontería, me encontraba en la guarida de nuevo y no había nada a qué enfrentarse.

Me quedé pensativo al borde de la cama, pensando la posibilidad de si levantarme o no, pues temía que mis pies no aguantasen mi peso. Mi muslo derecho rugía de dolor a causa de la quemada….por mucho que intentase vendarla anoche, aún seguía palpitante y me escocía a horrores.

Me armé de valor y me tambaleé como pude hacia el lavabo. Sólo quería darme una buena ducha y olvidar lo ocurrido. No era nada. Tan solo estúpidas tonterías de una estúpida niña que no sabía lo que decía:

.- Ni siquiera se asustó al verme…..que extraño…..

Continué debajo de la ducha dejando que el agua me salpicase toda la cara, cómo si pudiera llevarse todos los malos momentos con ella. Pero esos momentos aún seguían allí……un suelo recubierto de entrañas y sangre no era una tontería de una estúpida niña….y aquella otra mujer……..¿de dónde habría salido algo así?…..

Permanecí allí más rato de lo normal y tenía pensado quedarme mucho más. Pero Mickie tubo que venir a estropearlo todo….¿no era muy temprano para que estuviera despierto?…..

:- ¡Oye¿Raph? Tengo una buena urgencia.

.- Acuéstate – le contesté des de el otro lado de la puerta secamente sin hacer el mínimo movimiento de salirme de la ducha.

.- No seas así……- no tardé en abrirle la puerta con una inmensa cara de mosqueo. Lo golpeé con el hombro al pasar por su lado que, sin darme importancia, se metió corriendo en el lavabo.

Bajé hasta la cocina con la intención de desayunar y marcharme a ver a Casey. Nada más. No quería trato alguno con ninguno de mis hermanos. Ni entrenamientos ni diálogos. Me apetecía estar solo por unos días.

Una mirada ceñuda me penetró por completo cuándo abrí la puerta de la cocina….genial……Leonardo también había madrugado aquél día.

Pasé por su lado cómo si no existiera y, cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera, me senté junto a Don que permanecía callado disimulando su mirada curiosa mientras ojeaba el periódico.

Fueron unos momentos muy incómodos. Yo no hablé. Leo no habló. Don carraspeó para iniciar alguna posible conversación. Pero ninguno de nosotros dos lo siguió.

Me miraba con contundencia, sin apartar sus ojos de mi, y yo le respondía de la misma manera aguantando sus ojos sobre los míos.

Diablos…..era la persona a la que más me costaba mirar a la cara…..al cabo de los minutos ya era una espécie de duelo que esperaba a que alguno de los dos metiera la pata para echarlo todo por los aires.

Sólo eso. Una continua espera para poder desahogarnos el uno con el otro:

.- Bueno…….em………April dijo que se pasaría por aquí esta mañana –las intentonas de Donatello por intentar tranquilizar la tensión del lugar no surgían ningún efecto.

De verdad te lo agradezco hermano, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es desaparecer de aquí de inmediato.

Por toda desgracia, Donatello no escuchó mis pensamientos y continuó mirándonos a ambos. Balanceando su mirada des de Leo hacia mi, esperando que alguno de los dos perdiese la partida en aquella batalla silenciosa.

.- ¡Uf! Que alivio por dios – cómo siempre, Michelanggelo no se percataba de nada y entraba en la cocina cómo si no ocurriera nada. Fue cuándo se sentó también en la mesa que se percató de la situación.

Entornó los ojos y, agarrando su maldito bol de cereales que arrastraba consigo a todas partes, se marchó. Por otro lado, Don no desistió y continuó leyendo el periódico.

Le di otro trago a la cerveza sin dejar de mirarle con repulsión….si, es cierto ¿y qué, intentaba provocarle para que fuera él el primero en saltar, pero la serenidad y la calma de Leonardo me sacan de quicio….y siempre acababa ganando en estos casos:

.- ¡Bueno¡Ya vale¿Qué coño me pasa en la cara Leo¿tengo algo? – sí, ya. Lo dicho, siempre soy yo el que salta primero….obvio¿o no?

.- ¡No! Ese es el problema ¡no tienes nada en esa cabeza Raphael! – toda su tensión se descargó también, sin duda alguna el muy bastardo esperaba a que yo cayera primero, me apuntó de una manera amenazante mientras alzaba la voz a ratos:

.- ¡Qué quieres de mi¡maldita sea¿Qué te he hecho yo para que siempre tengas que estar lamiéndome el culo?

.- ¿Lamiéndote el culo? No te equivoques descerebrado – estaba consiguiendo que Leonardo se saliese de sus cabales. – Te lo patearía si pudiera.

.- ¿Ah¡Bien! Genial¿a caso alguien te lo impide Leo?- me levanté exponiéndome a mi hermano esperando que éste saltase sobre mi.

Pero no lo hizo. Lo conocía y no lo haría a menos que no fuera yo el que lo atacase antes. Pero aquella vez no quería líos, así que si se rebajaba sería él, no yo.

.- Ya he pedido perdón por lo de April ¿que putas quieres¿sangre?

.- No hables así Raphael – su cara se ensombreció y empezó a utilizar su voz monótona y seria que solía usar cuándo intentaba contener toda su rabia – solo quiero que seas capaz de aceptar un error. Todos cometemos errores ¿por qué tu no ibas a hacerlo?

.- Porque si no te tendría detrás pidiéndome que me arrastrase por el suelo ¡por eso!

.- No te he pedido eso.

.- Disculpa pues, creo que lo entendí mal anoche cuándo te disponías a sermonearme de nuevo.

.- ¡Te recuerdo que intentaste atropellarme! – a estas alturas Leonardo empezaba a enfurecerse de verdad y su rabia ya había quedado liberada. Ahora ambos discutíamos al mismo tono de voz y al mismo nivel de grosería.

Genial. Al final se había rebajado él. Yo siempre me encontraba por debajo, así que me sentí cómo en casa discutiendo en mi propia jerga.

Donatello agarró el periódico y se marchó de la cocina sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara.

Cuándo él salió, todo tomó un aspecto más tranquilo. La tensión continuó presente en el ambiente pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Sólo seguimos mirándonos con pesadez deseándonos retorcernos el cuello mútuamente…..dios si pudiera……lo pediría como deseo a un genio….en cuánto lo encontrase.

Leonardo se agarró las sienes con una sola mano intentando calmarse a sí mismo entre suspiros:

.- Vale…vale – soltó finalmente con calma con las manos como parando un golpe invisible. Me relajé pero aún dispuesto a saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento – dejémoslo ahí…..todo bien y punto…esta tarde ahuecaré yo con las culpas a April y todos felices ¿no es eso lo que quieres?- que astuto, su ironía podía incluso ser más bestia que la mía cuándo lo deseaba.

.- ¿Eres tonto? Nunca te he pedido que actúes por mi

.- Pues no hago nada más que responder por ti todo el día….eres cómo un maldito crío Raphael – volví a encenderme, pero no quería seguir con eso. Así que inspiré con contundencia antes de darme media vuelta cruzando el umbral de la puerta…..pero no, la cosa no podía quedar ahí, no podía dejarme marchar tranquilo y punto, tenía que continuar metiendo baza:

.- ¿cómo te has hecho eso?

.- olvídame – Leonardo se percató de mi quemadura en la pierna a causa del accidente en moto. Con ese comentario me recordó que todavía quedaba decirle a Don lo que había pasado con la motocicleta….genial….menudo día, las desgracias nunca viene solas ….¿no es eso lo que se dice? Pues en mi caso vienen muy juntas, así cómo cojiditas de la mano……que graciosas ellas……

A medida que cruzaba el salón notaba la consistente mirada de mi hermano que de seguro todavía me punzaba por la espalda esperando a que me voltease de nuevo para seguir echándome en cara la mala persona que era.

Pues esta vez no Leo, esta vez te vas a quedar con las ganas, porque ésta tortuga no esta dispuesta a recibir por ahora.

.- Oye Raph ¿y la moto? - ¡mira! Una de esas desgracias más de las que os había hablado….qué bien…..a Donatello tenía que darle por visitar el garaje de buena mañana, él y su maldita manía de tener todos los vehículos a punto.

Me giré con la boca abierta esperando que la excusa adecuada se cruzase por mi lengua, pero nunca llegué a hablar:

.- ¡Eh¿Dónde andas¡Maldito diablo¡Sácame de aquí!

Una voz femenina y estridente se coló por toda la guarida llamando la atención de los presentes. A Mickie le cayó el tazón de las manos, Donatello abrió los ojos cómo platos, y Leonardo buscó por todos lados con la mirada sin poder dejar de incriminarme también por ello.

No sé porqué. Pero al momento me vi corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Salté hacia el piso superior y mis hermanos vinieron detrás.

.- ¡Eeeeeeeh! – la voz gritona continuaba chillando desesperadamente. Me detuve asustado delante de la puerta de mi cambra, intentando encontrar una razón de aquello.

¿había alguien en mi habitación?….juraría haber dormido solo…..:

.- ¿Has tenido compañía esta noche Raph? – Michelanggelo y sus malditas bromas. Doanatello no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

.- ¡Oyeeeeeeee!- seguía gritando y yo no me atrevía a entrar

.- Pues si es por eso….por lo menos la tiene amordazada a la cama- se mofó Don abriendo paso a Leonardo que, con cara de pocos amigos pero a la vez tan sorprendido cómo el resto, fue el primero en atreverse a correr la cortina de un tirón.

La voz calló.

Y la habitación estaba vacía. Tal y cómo la dejé:

.- ¿qué caparazones fue eso? – Leo seguía igual de confundido que el resto que, metiéndose en mi habitación sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, empezaron a husmear aquí y allá.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y no pude evitar temblar por ello…..claro….saber que hay alguien gritando en tu cuarto a quién no puedes ver no resulta muy agradable….

.- Vale… muy bien…pongamos las cosa claras – Mickie intentó hacerse el fuerte colocándose en el centro de mi habitación con las manos en alto - ¿alguien de aquí ha escuchado a una chica gritando? – no izo falta responder. Leonardo se giró frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos:

.- Raphael¿qué ocurre ahora?

.- ¿Qué¡Y yo porqué voy a saberlo? – Leo suspiró de cansancio creyéndose que escondía algo y, después de mirarme largo rato, me señaló el cuarto con la mano – vamos, sácala.

.- ¿Queeeee¿¡Qué insinúas! – ¡maldito bastardo¿a caso creía que yo era capaz de raptar a alguien?….las cosas cada vez parecían ponerse más feas….¡mira! otro grupo de desgracias cogidas de la mano:

.- Tal vez no venía de aquí…..- la inocencia de Mickie me salvó el trasero una vez más. Saltó fuera con la intención de salir a buscar a aquella chica y fue seguido por Don y, más tarde, por Leonardo, que pasó lentamente por mi lado sin dejar de fusilarme con la mirada:

.- Ten cuidado Raph.

.- ¿te he dicho alguna vez que me olvides Leo? – ironía, esa era mi mayor arma. Tal vez por eso y por mi temperamento altamente inestable era que nadie excepto Leonardo se atrevía a alzarme la voz…..qué curioso método de defensa.

Una vez solo, me senté en la cama. Aturdido y algo de miedo. La voz venía de ahí, estaba seguro. Plante todos y cada uno de mis sentidos para intentar localizar el mínimo sonido que procediera de la habitación. Abrí los armarios, miré debajo de la cama….nada y doblemente nada…….mierda otra vez, aquello empezaba a irse de mis manos:

.- ¡Eh! – pequé un respingo cuándo la voz femenina volvió a gritar.

.- ¡Shhht! – fue casi un acto reflejo el pedirle a alguien que no veía que se callase. No quería que mis hermanos volvieran a aparecer por la zona.

.- ¡Shhht¿qué? – arrogancia suprema por su parte.

.- ¿qué demonios…¿Dónde estás¿Quién eres? – la voz femenina empezó a reírse a carcajadas….esa risa…..me sonaba de algo…..

.- deja de dar vueltas cómo un maldito imbécil y sácame de aquí

Involuntariamente mis ojos se posaron en el cajón de mi mesita de noche. La abrí encontrando la extraña vasija de la noche anterior…..casi la había olvidado……la joya que poseía en el centro brillaba con insistencia.

La cogí con ambas manos algo temblorosas:

.- ¡vamos vamos¡Me estoy pudriendo!

.- ¿estás….estás ahí….? – cuándo toqué la joya con las yemas de los dedos todo se nubló.

Nada. Por unos instantes no vi nada. Mi habitación se llenó de un espeso humo blanco junto con un pequeño estallido y, casi al instante, mi muñeca empezó a dolerme horrores:

.- ¡Joder¿Y ahora qué? – todo ocurría demasiado rápido y no entendía nada. Me la agarré esperando poder hacerme pasar el dolor, fue entonces cuándo me percaté de que tenía algo colgando de mi muñeca. Algo parecido a una pulsera.

El humo empezó a disiparse y lo primero que miré fue ese extraño brazalete. Era dorado con inscripciones en él…..una maldita pulsera de tía….genial…

.- ¿Qué¿te gusta?

.- ¡Wooow! – involuntariamente salté hacia atrás a causa del susto recibido. Me tomó unos segundos poder mentalizar la imagen que tenía ante mi- ….tú…….

La chica pelirroja permanecía frente a mi con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa maliciosa…esos ojos amarillos…….que escalofríos me dieron……

En un acto reflejo desenvainé mis sais. Había visto de lo que era capaz y no iba a bajar la guardia:

.- ¿qué rayos haces aquí? – le dije con los dientes apretados.

.- ei ei ei, cálmate chico duro, no voy a hacerte daño….bueno, más quisiera, pero no puedo – la chica levantó su muñeca en alto con un gesto de resignación. En ella se encontraba un pulsera igualita a la mía.

.- Ah. ¿y qué? – la chica me miró sorprendida antes de echarse a reír de nuevo. Unos blancos colmillos resplandecían en su boca mucho más grandes de lo normal:

.- ¿es posible¿es posible que tú, un maldito infeliz, se haya metido en esto sin saber cómo, cuándo ni porqué? – fui a contestarle alguna de mis barbaridades, pero cómo un rallo, la muchacha se movió hacia mi empujándome contra la pared y juntando su cuerpo con el mío mientras colocaba sus largas uñas cerca de mi cara – eres un completo estúpido. No deberías haberte metido ¡maldita sea! Ya casi era mío y tuviste que llegar tu para…para….¡aaargh!…¡para joderlo todo! – la agarré de su muñeca apartándola de mi. Esas uñas no me gustaban ni un pelo, ya había sido víctima de ellas y tenía un buen arañazo en la mejilla para demostrarlo….

.- Ya he escuchado eso, ahora me dirás que van a matarme y bla bla bla – la zafé con fuerza apartándola de mi con violencia - ¡que corra el aire nena! – la chica me observó sorprendida una vez más. Después se sentó encima de la cama con un posado de interesante y me miró con curiosidad:

.- vaya vaya vaya, un chico valiente….que bien……¿qué eres¿un incubus? – la miré con los ojos muy abiertos – um…¡no!…pareces más tonto… ¿una entidad menor tal vez?…..¿no serás un demonio?

.- ¿te suena una tortuga?

.- ¡Vamos! Tienes pinta de demonio….las tortugas son más pequeñas…más…monas

.- ¡Ja! Genial….esto es tremendamente divertido….- incluso yo mismo empecé a desvariar ante semejante situación – resulta que una extraña mujer con aires de superioridad ha salido de una vieja vasija que encontré anoche entre un mar de sangre….¿es divertido no?

.- Te estás volviendo loco, eso es un paso.

.- ¡Tú si qué estas loca! – le grité sin poder contenerme. Traté de tranquilizarme respirando profundo – está bien….te lo diré clarito¿quién coño eres?- la chica se levantó erguiendose sobre sí misma todo lo alta que podía llegar a ser , no mucho, por cierto:

.- Estás hablando con un demonio tortuga, deberías tener más cuidado - ¿qué tontería era esa?

.- ¿Un demonio? – solté una débil carcajada - ¿tener cuidado? Me parece que eres tú la que tendrías que tener más cuidado.

.- ¡Ui¿me estás amenazando? – instintivamente y con tranquilidad, agarré la vasija de encima de la cama. Por la reacción de la chica, que siguió mis movimientos a pelillo, supe que eso era un factor muy importante.

Empecé a mover la vasija entre mis manos haciéndome el tonto:

.- vaya, si has salido de aquí, tienes que poder entrar por algún sitio ¿no? – levanté una ceja mientras le enviaba una mirada sobornadora. La muchacha pareció comprender, tal vez no era tan dura de midas cómo lo había parecido.

.- Está bien, haya paz. Prometo portarme bien.

.- ¡ajá¿ o sea que realmente puedo encerrarte ahí cuándo me de la gana? – la pelirroja se sobresaltó víctima de una obvia trampa por mi parte esperando que ella misma se delatase:

.- Maldito cabrón….

.- Tsk tsk, no deberías hablarme así jugueteé de nuevo con la vasija entre mis manos riéndome al comprobar que la situación incomodaba bastante a esa muchacha. Volvió a sentarse en la cama cruzando los brazos con una postura renegada y enfadada – bien. Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Quién eres?

.- ¿No me crees?

.- ¡Eh! Yo hago las preguntas – la chica gruñó así parecido cómo a una especie de animal mientras me clavaba sus amarillentos ojos en los míos. Pero volvió a renegarse de nuevo mientras me giraba la cara:

.- Me llamo Mink y soy una diablesa del inframundo. – arqueé de nuevo ambas cejas mientas me cruzaba de brazos mirando sin cesar a la muchacha - ¿qué¿sigues sin creerme? – la chica me miraba decepcionada esperando a que yo me tragase toda esa parafarnalia - ¿acaso no lo parezco?

En eso no lo dudaba. Sus atuendos así cómo su aspecto bien podían esconder a un verdadero demonio. A parte de u larga y lisa melena de un color rojo vivo, resplandecía unas enormes y fuertes uñas no muy corrientes para una chica y, en su boca, de vez en cuándo, sobretodo cuándo reía, eran apreciables unos portentosos colmillos blancos bastante amenazantes. Vestía con unos pantalones algo anchos y muy bajos….juraría poder llegar a verle le tanga si se agachaba, y si lo llevaba, y en su torso una especie de malla negra le cubría los pechos y parte de sus brazos. En una de sus muñecas, vestía la misma pulsera que segundos antes me había aparecido en el brazo y, en su cuello, decenas de collares distintos colgaban sin orden aparente.

Una chica extraña¿para qué engañarnos?

.- ¿qué miras baboso? – Mink me tomó por sorpresa con la mirada en su cuerpo aún estudiando uno a uno sus atuendos. Desgraciada, su lengua no era mucho más fina que sus modales. Del cierto sí, podía ser un demonio.

.- Vale, bien, supongamos que dices la verdad.

.- ¿supongamos¿quién te has creído para atreverte a insinuar que miento? – solo me izo falta enseñarle la vasija para que la muchacha se callase al instante.

.- Continuo. ¿qué haces dentro de esta cosa, porqué peleabas contra esa otra mujer y qué demonios ocurre con toda esta historia que ya me está tocando las narices? – la chica suspiró de cansancio y frunció el ceño con la mirada perdida en la pared:

.- Vaya…hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía que contarle esto a nadie……mira, mejor te lo envío por carta, ahora si me permites – la muy guarra se abalanzó encima de mi con un fugaz movimiento y tubo la intención de arrancarme la vasija de las manos. Pero logré esquivarla y, posando el extremo de uno de mis sais en su cuello, conseguí mantenerla quietecita por unos instantes.

Acerqué su cara a la mía agarrándola por el mentón mientras le sonreía maliciosamente:

.- Quiero saberlo todo. Y des de el principio – mi voz sonó fría y calculadora, intentando sonar amenazante. Pero la muy puta o era de las que se dejaban tumbar con facilidad:

.- ¿Vas a seguir metiéndome mano o puedo incorporarme ya? – gruñí más con vergüenza que con rabia.

Dejé que se incorporase, pero me mantuve alerta.

Mink saltó hacia atrás, quedando sentada en mi escritorio con las piernas cruzadas. Realmente cuándo se movía parecía que lo hiciera cómo si volase. Parecía ser ligera cómo una pluma y la gravedad no suponía ningún problema para ella.

.- Bien….espero no te duermas porqué resulta algo largo.

.- menos chorradas y al ajo.

.- ¡Ja! Ahora vas a darte cuenta del lío en el que te has metido tortuga. Tal vez sea más inteligente por tu parte entregarme la vasija, la pulsera y olvidar que todo esto ha ocurrido.

.- Tal vez…..pero me gusta conocer gente nueva…. Sigo esperando que hables – la chica volvió a fusilarme con la mirada susurrando algunas palabras inteligibles para mí:

.- ¿alguna vez has oído hablar del infierno? Apuesto que sí……verás, las cosas por allí no son tan fáciles cómo la gente suele creer. Satanás, Dios, etc…ni hablar. El infierno es una gran rifa, una maldita lotería que se juega su amo cada 1000 años. Siempre hay un dios del inframundo, y ese fue elegido de entre los caballeros de las tinieblas.

.- Alto alto alto…¿caballeros de las tinieblas¿qué porras es eso? – realmente parecía la historia de uno de los cómics de Mickie, fue entonces cuándo empece a ponderar que la chica tal vez no estuviera muy cuerda después de todo:

.-¿Me vas a dejar continuar? – asentí – bien. Cada mil años siete caballeros se enfrentan entre ellos durante generaciones para que solo quede uno solo. Todo vale. Se les da 100 años de tiempo, si durante ese período no ha quedado un solo superviviente, la profecía anuncia que van a reunirse. El destino, ya sabes, vayas dónde vayas te persigue y acaba por agarrarte del cuello .

.- aligera

.- Los 7 deben pelear entre ellos en cuánto se reúnan. Sólo uno podrá salir victorioso. Ese uno será el que se dispute la inmortalidad eterna y el trono del inframundo.

.- ¿a quién le interesa ser inmortal y tener cómo reino a un puñado de muertos?

.- No lo entiendes, no es solo cuestión de interés, se trata de mantener el equilibrio. Actualmente el infierno está controlado, el caballero vencedor de la última batalla lo sustenta con fuerza……pero los años han pasado y una suplencia es necesaria. Toso se basa en que el inframundo no caiga en anos de quién no debe….o de quién sí. Que las puertas se abran dependerá de quién llegue al trono…todo es cosa del vencedor.

.- ¿qué puertas?

.- Las que unen el mundo material con el inmaterial. Caos, destrucción y super vida acomodada para mí ¿no es bonito?

.- precioso…..- no pude evitar arrugar la nariz ante el interés de Mink de que los humanos nos fuéramos al carajo- así pues….si un maldito descerebrado gana a los 6 caballeros y luego, venciendo al actual "rey" se hace con el infierno¿tiene la posibilidad de abrir las puertas para venirse con todos sus fantasmitas hasta aquí?

.- ¡hum! Chico listo

.- que cosas más raras…- me incorporé pensativo tragando una a una todas las palabras de aquella historia tan inverosímil…aún me resulta difícil de creer. Levanté la vista hacia Mink que, sintiéndose observada, me lanzó una mirada arrogante - ¿y tu¿qué pintas en todo esto¿y yo?

Mink se acomodó más en el escritorio para proseguir hablando:

.- Ahora te contaré otra historia tortuguita. Érase una vez, una diablesa superior que vivía tan feliz vagando por el mundo material de la china profunda. Uno de los primeros caballeros de las tinieblas, Lord Yoshizuma, o, lo que viene a ser lo mismo, Ragnarock, decidió que para vencer, necesitaría a un fuerte aliado, así que se hizo con una fórmula mágica super-fuerte y encerró a la pequeña diablesa en su vasija sagrada. Cada caballero tiene la suya. Así pues, la desgraciada chiquilla pasó a ser una simple herramienta de combate que le salvaba el culo una y otra vez a su amo, ya que si no, éste nunca la dejaría libre – Mink pareció optar un posado más serio que el anterior y perdió la vista en la pared – le entregué mi fuerza y mi confianza creyendo que, cuándo Ragnarock venciese a los demás caballeros, él me dejaría libre. Pero falló, y me dejó cómo herencia a su hijo…y así durante decenas de generaciones….todos perecían uno a uno…y yo aún sigo esperando que ese hijo de perra de Yoshizuma me libere.

.- vaya – solté con un tono algo gracioso - ¿qué vida más bonita la tuya eh?

.- Graciosillo

.- entonces…debo suponer que la chica con la qué te enfrentabas antes, era una de las herederas de esa familia ¿me equivoco?

.- No, en absoluto. Se trata de Sou, la única presencia femenina que me ha tenido en sus manos durante todos estos siglos – Mink perdió la vista de nuevo en la pared y esbozó una sonrisa espeluznante – morirá. Cómo el resto de su familia.

.- eres una retorcida……

.- soy un demonio ¿recuerdas? – por unos instantes empecé a pensar por mi mismo y a encabezar las piezas del puzzle que tan complicado se me presentaba…no lograba comprender cual era mi papel en todo aquél asunto:

.- ¿Y que pasa conmigo¿porqué estás tú aquí? – a mink se le encendieron los ojos:

.- ¡Porque¡Porque después de siglos de intentonas casi había logrado deshacerme de Sou y poder ser libre de una puta vez! Pero no¡Tuviste que aparecer tú y alcanzar la vasija!

.- ¿qué pasa con ello? – Mink se me tiró encima a cuclillas….esa chica no entendía nada sobre la perversión ¿no?….me agarró la mano con fuerza y, al igual que Sou había hecho anteriormente, e la colocó en las narices:

.- Vaya….ya no lo recordaba….maldito trasto viejo que me quemó a mano…- las 7 estrellas continuaban allí. Negras, permanentes, y la séptima estrella a rojo vivo en el centro. Miré a Mink arqueando ambas cejas en una mueca interrogatória. La chica, a escasos metros de mi aún a cuclillas sobre mi falda, me sonrió con malicia de aquella manera que me daba escalofríos:

.- Bienvenido séptimo caballero de las tinieblas.

* * *

Bueno pues nada, ahí quedó la história. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, jejeje, de momento lo hago aun paso vertiginoso, jejej XD. Bueno nenas, no os digo nada más, )eske tampoco hay reviews por contestar, jejejej, y a parte por aquí ya son las 2 de la madrugasa y mi cabeza ya no funcona como debería hacerlo, juasjuasjuasjuas solo me queda media neurona despierta, y eso no puede ser muy bueno!)

Bueno chikillas, nos estamos leyendo y no olvidéis preguntar si hay algo en los que os quedáis atrpadas (alguna duda o algo así, me refiero, jejeje (). Nos estamos leyendo nenitas! besos a todas y ánimos des de aquí a Samara y a Medeah (y a Itsuki y al resto) a actualizar, jejeje. Ánimos ánimos! Besos!

YaS ;-P


	4. El destino abre camino

#03# El destino abre camino

Unos largos segundos, casi minuto y medio, fue el tiempo que pasé mirando a Mink a los ojos intentando encontrar algo de verdad en ellos….no era posible……¡no estaba dispuesto a jugarme el trasero en algo así!

La aparté de encima mío de un manotazo tumbándola en la cama:

.- Olvídalo. No quiero saber nada de esto – agarré la vasija mientras me levantaba- toma tu asquerosa vasija y lárgate. No quiero volver a verte – la chica echó a reírse a carcajadas. Una vez más temí que pudiera llamar la atención de mis hermanos.

.- de verdad que eres un fuera de serie. Nunca nadie antes había rechazado una oferta cómo esta.

.- Porque eran todos de la misma familia, por eso. Una familia de gilipollas que estaban dispuestos a morir peleando en este estúpido juego – me giré parar mirarla mientras ella sostenía la vasija entre sus manos con una sonrisa diabólica - ¿por qué todos murieron verdad?

.- Yo sería libre si alguno de ellos hubiera vencido.

.- ¿Sí? Pues mira, voy a hacerte un favor – apunté la puerta con contundencia – lárgate, yo te libero – pero la chica no se movió. ¿y ahora que¿No quería esa vasija? Pues ya la tenía, no se a que coño esperaba.

Mink levantó su brazo enseñándome la pulsera:

.- Ah¿esto también? Pues ala, toma – forcejeé para quitármela. Pero no había manera. Parecía que la muy puta se había pegado a mi piel. Seguí forcejeando sin miedo a partirme el hueso. Fue entonces cuándo una enorme descarga eléctrica azotó mi cuerpo.

Me quedé tieso.

.- Oh genial….lo olvidaba- la chica se llevó las manos a la cara.

.- ¡Y ahora qué! – le grité con mosqueo

.- Sólo la familia de Sou sabe el hechizo para poder quitármela y, lo que es lo mismo, liberarme – me froté el cuerpo deseando que el mal gusto de esa descarga desapareciera mientras la miraba asombrado…..todo eso se me iba de las manos:

.- ¡Eso es una chorrada! Cuándo os encontré intentabas quitarle la vasija a la fuerza ¿qué te hizo pensar que ella iba a pronunciar el hechizo?

.- Porque no hace falta pronunciarlo si yo la mato – la chica volvió a sonreír de una manera escalofriante – pero debo ser yo, su portador no puede morir a manos de otra persona, si no me quedaría encerrada en la vasija esperando nuevo dueño.

.- Algún imbécil cómo yo que coja la vasija y ésta le grave las 7 estrellas en la palma ¿no? – sacudí mi cabeza mientras me la agarraba con ambas manos deseando que todo aquello fuera un sueño, que todavía estuviera durmiendo en mi mullida cama.

Pero no.

Quién estaba en mi cama era Mink que me observaba arqueando las cejas. Intenté calmarme:

.- O sea, que si quiero deshacerme de ti, una de tres. O gano a todos los caballeros de las tinieblas, o consigo el hechizo o dejo que me mates.

.- me parece que la tercera opción es la más fácil – se mofó ésta relamiéndose los labios.

.- Atrévete – la chica se incorporó desafiante.

.- No sabes cómo utilizar la pulsera ¿verdad? Pues matarte va a ser mucho más fácil - ¿la pulsera¿Así que aquella cosa era para protegerme de mi propia sierva?…..rayos……¿cómo se utilizaba?……..

Mink se acercó fusilándome con la mirada con una amplia sonrisa de psicópata mientras se hacía crujir los nudillos. Instintivamente, saqué mis sais de mi cinturón y los hice girar sobre mis manos, esperando que en cualquier momento me saltase encima para atacarme.

Lo hizo.

A una velocidad espeluznante, me agarró una de mis muñecas y soltó un arañazo al aire a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Si no la hubiera esquivado, ahora tendría unas bonitas cicatrices y habría perdido un ojo.

Me moví rápido, pero ella lo era más, aún y así conseguí enviarle una patada en el estómago:

.- ¿Raph? - ¡mierda! Mickie tenía que aparecer en esos momentos. No se atrevía a entrar pero me hablaba des de el otro lado de a cortina.

Mink se aprovechó de mi descuido y me agarró el cuello por detrás con su antebrazo intentando ahogarme:

.- ¿Qué? – le contesté a regañadientes y peleando por coger aire con la maldita demonio encima de mi caparazón riéndose a carcajadas silenciosas por el momento.

.- ¿Sabes dónde he dejado el monopatín? – Mink apretó más mi cuello y me besó en la mejilla…..depravada de mierda.

.- No….- conseguí soltar con un susurro.

.- ¿Qué? – joder Mickie, tu y tu puta sordera.

.- ¡Qué no! – le grité aún forcejeando.

.- Vale – me cansé de esa estúpida y, tirándome hacia delante, la empujé con mis brazos con toda mi fuerza y la lancé tumbándola en la cama boca-arriba.

La muy estúpida empezó a reírse.

.- ¡ha sido divertido! Podrías haber muerto a escasos centímetros de él y no se hubiera dado cuenta – cabreado y apretando los puños con fuerza, me senté al borde de la cama con un movimiento veloz colocando de nuevo uno de los extremos de mis sais en su cuello. Mink entornó los ojos mientras levantaba las manos:

.- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – me levanté dejando que se incorporase:

.- ¿Quiénes son ellos¿No estás solo verdad? Olí a muchos más como tú des de la vasija.

.- ¿Y tu que eres , un perro? – me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la silla de mi escritorio aguantándome la cabeza con una mano….todo aquello era demasiado para mí…..- son mis hermanos. Viven conmigo – Mink se sentó cruzando las piernas encima de la cama mientras permanecía con la mirada clavada en el edredón.

A saber lo que estaba pasando por esa alocada cabeza:

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – soltó finalmente. Levanté la mirada clavándola en sus ojos amarillentos.

Suspiré con contundencia agarrándome las sienes de nuevo:

.- Conseguiré ese hechizo…..¿sabes dónde encontrar a Sou?

.- En china.

.- ¡No jodas!

.- Es ahí dónde vive.

.- ¿Y que hacíais aquí?

.- seguir a los demás caballeros – miré con seriedad esos ojos amarillentos y, por una vez en su vida, Mink pareció ponerse seria – están todos en este continente tortuga. Los mil años ya casi han pasado y ahora ya solo esperan el momento de reunión para pelear…..la putada es que el muy cabrón de Jesuis nos pisa los talones y no deja de atacarnos. – abrí los ojos con contundencia deseando que me contase más – Jesuis es uno de los caballeros, el cuarto, para ser más exactos….la sangre que viste en el suelo de la calle anoche, era de uno de sus ejércitos. El muy cabrón controla a los muertos. – me hundí más en la silla….estaba desesperado….todo me daba vueltas y empecé a encontrarme mal…..

.- Tienes que encontrar a Sou antes de que ellos te encuentren a ti.

.- ¿me buscarán? – Mink negó con la cabeza.

.- No. El destino te llevará hacia ellos. Sigas el camino que sigas de aquí a una semana vas a acabar dónde ellos. – suspiré de nuevo – no puedes huir de esto Raph.

Le miré por encima de mis manos que cubrían mi cara:

.- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho mi nombre? – la chica se encogió de hombros.

.- Tu hermano lo ha gritado antes.

.- Genial….esto es genial……- me levanté de la silla. Harto. Muy harto de todo lo que me rodeaba. No pude evitar mandar la silla a estallar contra la pared de una patada para luego concentrar mi rabia en el punch que permanecía colgando de la pared:

.- No quiero saber nada de esto ¿vale?. Os van a dar por culo a todos. A ti, a tus caballeros y a esa Sou. Si quieres tu libertad búscatela tú sola. No pienso mover ni un dedo.

.- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

.- ¿No¿Quién me lo impide?

.- ¿No lo ves? No te va a servir de nada.- Mink vino y se atrevió a interponerse entre mis puños y el punch. Agarró mi mano derecha y volvió a enseñármela – una vez tienes esto no puedes huir nene. Si quieres librarte de esto y de mi, vas a tener que hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas.

.- por las buenas significa que tengo que encontrar a esa china.

.-Ajá, y ya de paso te digo que no se dónde coño puede estar……pero algo me dice que va a encontrarnos ella a nosotros….

.- Y por las malas me va a tocar patear culos ¿no?

.- Veo que eso se te da bien – me soltó en un tono picarón al ver cómo le daba al punch y la velocidad con la que me había defendido de ella cuándo me había atacado.

Joder, menuda mierda. Tengo que mojarme en el asunto tanto si quiero cómo si no…..además esa maldita diablo parece que vaya a matarme en cuánto le diera la espalda……

.- No quiero saber nada.

.- ¿No me tomas en serio? – me gritó

.- ¿A ti que te parece? – me mofé de ella repasándola de arriba a bajo – no, des de luego no lo hago- la chica suspiró entornando los ojos para luego, de un salto, colocarse de pie encima de la cama. La seguí con la mirada, curioso. Todavía no sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Continué dándole al punch hasta que, a mis espaldas, escuche un "PUF" muy familiar. Por unos instantes creí que se había vuelto a meter en la puta vasija y respiré tranquilo. Pero su estridente voz chillona volvió a torturarme:

.- A lo mejor así me prestas más atención.

.- ¿qué dices? – me giré frunciendo el ceño.

Dios. Era la primera vez que veía algo así.

La muy guarra seguía siendo ella. Si, des de luego que lo era, podía ver sus ojos amarillentos. Pero había adoptado una forma de…..tortuga. Una tortuga femenina.

Por unos instantes me quedé callado observándola milímetro a milímetro. Era bastante menos voluptuosa que nosotros y sus extremidades eran más finas. Su ropa había desaparecido por no necesitarla y, en su lugar, un enorme pañuelo le recubría la falda y, en vez de bandana, otro pañuelo rojo cómo la sangre le cubría la cabeza con un cascabel colgando de cada extremo.

Me reí. Me reí a carcajadas:

.- ¿no te gusta? Pues bien que te me has quedado mirando un buen rato.

.- Quítate eso anda. Esto no puede ser serio….- volví a reírme.

No pintaba mal, pero ese cambio había sido espectacular por su parte, pero también muy gracioso….maldita demonio. Des de luego iba a traerme muchos problemas.

Saltó de la cama al suelo y pasó por mi lado con un contundente tintineo:

.- además, vamos a estar un tiempo juntos – la chica me sonrió con la misma sonrisa picarona de antes. Sus colmillos seguían ahí – tal vez pueda llamarme la atención alguno de tus hermanos – traspasó la cortina de la habitación de una volada:

.- ¡Eh eh¡Oye Mink! Ni se te ocurra….- no pude seguir. La muy guarra ya no me escuchaba y había saltado al piso de abajo.

Me llevé una mano a la cara esperándome la peor:

.- ¡Oooowww¡Pero si es un hámster gigante!

Genial….maestre Splinter va a caparme por esto…..

.-

.- ¿De dónde dices que ha salido? – Leo no me creía. Para variar…..respiré profundo volviendo a esconder mi rostro entre mis manos

.- Es….bueno, una prima lejana…..

.- No soy su novia

.- ¡Cállate! – aquello era realmente incómodo…..no tenía pensado decirles nada al resto sobre el asunto, ya que solo iba a meterme en más problemas….pero en aquella situación, no parecía tener alternativa alguna.

Permanecía sentado en la mesa de la cocina con Mink revoloteando aquí y allá repasando de una manera muy lasciva a todos y cada uno de mis hermanos. Leonardo me miraba algo sorprendido pero aún traspasándome con la mirada por meter la pata una y otra vez seguidas. Donatello parecía no creérselo del todo y no podía evitar lanzar alguna que otra ojeada a la contoneante demonio que se paseaba sin cesar. Por su parte, Mickie parecía completamente anonado frente a ella……vaya mierda………encima maestre Splinter lucía levemente enfadado a causa de la aparición repentina de la muchacha y de su presentación aún más repentina.

Al final decidí meter baza y me levanté de la silla:

.- Lo se, lo sé. Todo esto es muy raro…apenas lo entiendo yo mismo….pero me ocuparé de ello ¿vale? No hay problemas.

.- o, claro que no los hay….sólo que acabo de enterarme de que teníamos una prima lejana…- se mofó Don.

.- No hay ninguna prima lejana – Leo continuaba a la defensiva.

.- sí la hay - Splinter me clavó una mirada fría que me heló la sangre. Estaba seguro que a causa de su meditación podía percibir lo que era Mink en toda su perfección…..no iba a dejarme tener a una diablesa en casa….y mucho menos alguien cómo ella. Por alguna extraña razón, sensei intentaba salvarme el trasero del mal momento incluso hasta el punto de haber llegado a mentir…. – sí que hay una prima lejana. Yo mismo la mandé a manos de un amigo en el profundo continente asiático.

Todos se quedaron perplejos. Incluso Leo parecía no acabar de tragarse aquello….dios…espero que funcione…..

.- ¡Vale¡Genial! Somos una tortuga más en casa, que bueno – Mickie se arrugó de hombros con una ancha sonrisa en la cara, no parecía importarle en absoluto la presencia de la muchacha, es más….juraría que el muy baboso ya había despertado cierto interés en ella….maldita Mink.

.- Bueno y….¿cómo te llamas? – Leo seguía cruzado de brazos y la miraba algo boquiabierto obligándose a sí mismo a creer mi historia solo por el hecho de que Splinter le había dado soporte.

Mink se le lanzó encima agarrándolo del brazo y lanzándole una mirada seductora :

.- Me llaman Mink, pero tú puedes llamarme cómo quieras tortuguita– el tonto de Leo se sonrojó…¡Maldita la madre que la…! Me levanté tan rápido cómo pude y la agarré del brazo sacándola de la cocina.

.- Disculpad – pude notar cómo detrás nuestro, 4 pares de miradas se nos clavaban a las espaldas.

La arrastré a malas hasta la sala de entrenamiento dónde la empujé al centro con un resplandeciente cabreo en la cara:

.- ¡Mira dónde a has metido¿te dije que no te quería ver paseándote por la guarida!

.- No seas mentiroso Rapha, no me dijiste nada - …bueno, vale, pero es lógico ¿no?

Sacudí la cabeza sacándome de encima toda las dudas que me comían por dentro.

.- No quiero que llames la atención. Ahora eres mi prima.

.- ¡Genial¡Ya tengo familia!- maldita….no entiendo cómo podrá mantenerse de tan buen humor a todas horas….un humor macabro diría yo.

.- ¡Ah¡Otra cosa! – la agarré de uno de los extremos del pañuelo que le colgaban de la cadera y la atraje hacia mi – no te quiero ver merodeando a mis hermanos ¿me entiendes? – se enojó.

.- ¿Vas a impedírmelo?

.- Apuesta por ello.

.- No seas así…tu hermano mayor es una monada….¿por qué es el mayor verdad?

.- ¿En qué lo notaste? – le pregunté algo asqueado y entre dientes.

.- Yo huelo esas cosas, lo llevo en los genes.

.- ¡Y una mierda! A ti lo que te sobra es ese lívido que llevas por las nubes! – Mink me miró sacando morros haciéndose la ofendida:

.- ¿Y que quieres? Me tiro año tras año metida en una estúpida vasija…al menos antes tenía algo más de libertad…..

.- ¿Y qué? – me mofé de ella soltándole una sonrisa burlona - ¿te tirabas a todos los monstruos, fantasmitas y demonios que se te cruzaban? – Mink me dedicó uno de sus gruñidos algo parecidos a los de algún tipo de animal, y juraría que sacaba las uñas si no fuera porque en el estado de tortuga no las tenía.

Pareció tranquilizarse de golpe…..que extraño….a saber que con comentario iba a salirme ahora….:

.- Bueno, al menos yo lo tengo más fácil…….¿Leo sigue siendo virgen no? – le dirigí un puñetazo a la cara para desprender la rabia que me entró en aquellos momentos, pero la muy puta seguía siendo igual de rápida.

Sus malditas carcajadas se me metían en la cabeza…des de luego, iba a darme problemas….

.- ¡Raphael! – me estremecí al escuchar aquella voz y congelé otro puñetazo que pensaba enviarle a esa desgraciada. Me giré con algo de temor, pues me encontré con la figura de sensei mirando amenazadoramente des de la puerta, sosteniéndose con su bastón entre las manos y alzando la cabeza cómo mirándome des de algún punto alto…….todavía se me siguen poniendo las escamas de punta cuándo lo veo así – Quiero hablar contigo.

.- Si, maestre…..- agarré a Mink fuerte por el brazo acercándola a mi de nuevo para susurrarle al oído - ¡estáte quietecita¡no salgas de mi habitación!

Mink se soltó de mi garra con un manotazo y, mientras me iba, alcancé a ver de reojo cómo me sacaba la lengua….la muy puta…..a saber con qué escenario me encontraba cuándo saliera de la habitación de Splinter……

.-

Se sentó en frente de mi y yo me arrodillé también dejando distancia entre él y yo.

Esperé, parecía que estuviera concentrando sus fuerzas para empezar a hablar, pero finalmente abrió los ojos y me miró con contundencia:

.- Enséñame tu mano derecha – se me heló la sangre de nuevo y pensé en alguna excusa para no hacerlo…pero no había quién pudiera escapar de él con trucos sucios. Así que, lentamente, alcé la palma de mi mano al frente.

El maestro abrió los ojos como platos congelando su rostro en una mueca de sorpresa….luego agachó la cabeza negando para sí mismo con los ojos cerrados. No tardó en mirarme de nuevo con el rostro entristecido:

.- ¿qué has hecho hijo mío?

.- Lo siento….yo no sabía dónde me metía. Fue sin querer – Splinter suspiró sin moverse del lugar. Lentamente apagó las velas de su alrededor con la yema de los dedos y continuó ahí sentado.

.- Yo conocí…a un caballero de las tinieblas…- abrí los ojos cómo platos – hace muchos años, durante mi juventud…lo conocí y también lo vi morir a manos de uno de sus enemigos:

.- Pero…los enfrentamientos son cada mil años….usted no es tan viejo…

.- La fecha queda resguardada a cada mil años, sí….pero durante ese período de tiempo los caballeros pueden matarse entre sí. De manera que resulta mucho más sencillo vencer luego al resto si hay uno menos….por eso se pasa de generación en generación…- agaché la mirada entristecido…si, ya sabía que iba a pasarlas putas hasta que no lograse sacarme este peso de encima….¿pero que más podía hacer?

.- ¿qué debo las posibilidades…pero todas son tan improbables….

.- Busca el hechizo. Encuéntralo cuánto antes si no quieres meterte de lleno en la guerra….- eso haría, bueno, más bien ya lo tenía pensado des de un principio…así que no me dijo nada nuevo.

Le saludé a modo de reverencia y me levanté para marcharme dando la conversación por terminada. Pero el maestre continuó hablándome hasta el último momento:

.- Raphael – me giré – esa diablesa…..ten cuidado….supe de quién se trataba des del primer momento en que sentí su aura…no te confíes demasiado…

.- Lo sé, pero que remedio…

.- Esa pulsera…- levanté mi muñeca derecha – chasquea los dedos - ¿qué¿qué los chasquee?…..en buen momento.

Aún y así, decidí obedecerle. Un chasquido seco y cortó salió de mis dedos. De repente, la pulsera empezó a brillar y a emitir una especie de silbido muy débil.

Me asusté.

Alcancé a oír una especie de grito que resonaba por toda la guarida y cada vez, a medida que se acercaba, subía el nivel de voz.

De pronto, algo rápido reventó las puertas de la habitación y se me tiró encima. Cuándo abrí los ojos aturdido con mi mano derecha en alto. Me encontré con la mirada ceñuda de Mink.

La muchacha colgaba de mi brazo. Su brazalete se había pegado al mío y ella permanecía colgando por ser más bajita:

.- …..estoy flipando…..- susurré para mi mismo.

.- Si yo te contara – se mofó la otra con cara de decepción al darse cuenta que finalmente me había percatado de la utilidad del brazalete.

Así que esa era la manera para controlarla ¿nah?. No pude evitar empezar a reír diabólicamente:

.- ¿En que demonios estás pensando tú eh?- me gritó ella intentando separarse de mi. Fue al cabo de unos segundos que ambos brazaletes cedieron y la chica cayó suavemente al suelo – tu se lo dijiste ¿verdad? – maestre Splinter asintió - ¡arghh¡mierda!

.- ¡Eh! – le regalé un sopapo por ser tan maleducada delante de sensei…no se porqué lo hice, supongo que porque ya le tengo ganas a esa maldita, porque el primero en soltar tacos delante de él soy yo.

* * *

_.- No lo hagas, no te va a servir de nada – la voz de la muchacha seguía siendo contundente aún y a pesar de tener el cañón de la pistola a escasos centímetros de su sien. Intentaba mantenerse tranquila. Y lo lograba:_

_.- ¿qué quieres decir? – Jesuis le apartó la pistola pero sin levantar el pie debajo del cual él tenía aplastada la mano de Sou. Su bota estaba haciendo añicos a la pobre chica que se mantenía impasible frente a esa agresión._

_Sou levantó la mano derecha todo lo que pudo mostrándole su palma._

_La sonrisa maliciosa de Jesuis desapareció de su cara para dar paso a un rostro de terror, confusión y sorpresa:_

_.- ¡Mierda! – el hombre enfundó su arma mientras se daba media vuelta por la confusión - ¿qué ha pasado? – agarró a Sou por la solapa levantándola del suelo. La chica continuaba mirándolo fríamente sin demostrar un ápice de temor - ¡Quién es!_

_.- No lo sé. No lo conozco. – lanzó a la muchacha contra el pavimento y se dio media vuelta saliendo por dónde había entrado – ¡Zardath!_

_Una especie de cánido algo más alto de lo común apareció entre las sombras dejando de husmear los rincones oscuros de la sala. Se paró de inmediato a los pies de Jesuis, esperando:_

_.- Rastrea a Mink – el humano marchó por la puerta seguido de su perro pero se giró antes de atravesar el umbral de ésta – no entiendo cómo dejaste que esto ocurriera._

_Sou le siguió mirando con contundencia a los ojos mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo negro y liso de la cara:_

_.- No sabe dónde se ha metido – concluyó antes de marchar definitivamente._

_.- No….es cierto. No lo sabe….._

* * *

Eissss Ke hay? Pues nada, aquí os dejo con lo último, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar de nuevo. ¡Por cierto! aquello que está en cursiva es porque se trata de algo que Raphael no lo ve, es decir, ya no es una narración en primera persona si no algún acontecimiento que ocurre completamente a parte de la vida de Raph.

Bueno bueno, Medeah me ha dejado su review duplicado XD ¿verdad que la cosa se puso muy difícil la noche anterior para escribir? ...era lo peor, yo no entiendo que pasa con estos servidores, pero tiene que haber una hora punta ne la que se colapsa o algo...vete a saber... ¿Tu crees que Mink se parece a Lina? nose nose, tal vez por el rollo espectral y por el pelo. Yo en un principio tenía miedo que pudiera parecerse mucho a Inu-Yasha (es más, en un principio el pelo de Mink era blanco, y lo cambié por ese mismo sentido ), pero bueno, si me dices que se parece a Lina encatadísima de la vida (komo me gusta esta mujer! dos años seguidos que me disfracé de ella en el Salón del cómic de Barcelona XD XD si si, buscar por internet, x ahí hay fotos! juasjuasjuajus ke tiempos aquellos ...)

Pos no se si seguiré con el yaoi Istuki. El problema esque cómo era una historia para un solo cap, resulta muy difícil poder alargarla de alguna manera que no se note que todo lo demás no es nada más que un acoplamiento, jejeje, además, metiéndome de lleno en este fic. prefiero acabar uno y luego ya me dedicaré al otro...(aún y así sigo rebuscando en mi cabecita las múltiples posibilidades para poder continuar la historia Raph-Leo, jejejeeje. ya se verá ya se verá, no prometo nada)

BUeno nenitas, pues aquí os dejo, nos estamos leyendo y nos vemos de aquí poco!Besos a todas! Istuki!Habe si actualizamos mujer! jejejejeje

YaS ;-P


	5. Entre las sombras

Eis! Cómo va todo por esos lares? jeje, nos leemos más abajo nenitas! Besos

YaS:-P

#04# Entre las sombras

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude por las azoteas de los edificios más altos de la ciudad creyendo que así, tal vez, todos los problemas se quedarían atrás. Que no podían alcanzarme. Que yo era más rápido que ellos y que me iban a perder de vista…..

Me equivoqué:

.- ¡Raph¡Maldito seas¡Voy a arrancarte los ojos cómo sigas corriendo así! – me giré asqueado parando de golpe mis pasos…la muy estúpida se asustó y saltó al momento sobre una de las antenas:

.- ¿qué parte de la frase "déjame solo" no entiendes? – Mink frunció el ceño mientras saltaba de nuevo al suelo colocándose en frente de mí:

.- ¡Ah¡Genial¿esas tenemos? – la chica me arrancó de las manos la vasija - ¡ahí te pudras bastardo! – no se cómo lo hizo. Pero se desmaterializó delante de mis narices en una nube de polvo blanco.

Mejor así.

Necesito ordenar mis pensamientos y con esa maldita culebra rodeándome no había manera.

Volví a correr. Fue cuándo salté hasta la siguiente azotea que me percaté de que la vasija se había quedado en el suelo del edificio anterior.

Me giré fijando mi mirada en el recipiente.

Sí….por unos momentos por mi mente pasaron mil y una imágenes sobre cómo deshacerme de él…quemarlo, tirarlo…dejar que lo atropellase un coche….¡cualquier cosa joder!

Pero eso no iba a quitarme los problemas….deshacerme de Mink no implicaba deshacerme del resto de los caballeros.

Qué estupidez.

Al momento volvía a saltar hacia atrás para recogerla….necesito paz….paz y relajación……lo mejor en estos momentos son un buen par de cervezas en el apartamento de Casey.

.-

.- Mírala mírala. Por ahí la tiro, y por ahí la meto – la maldita bola entró - ¡ja¿ves?

.- Desgraciado. Aparta del medio. Vas a ver lo que es una buena jugada – calculé al milímetro cómo debía colocar el taco y dónde debía darle a la bola para que esta fuera hacia dónde tenía que ir. La golpeé fuerte y secamente. Entraron dos – cómete eso listo.

Casey arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco antes de darle un trago más a la cerveza. Lo imité. Cuándo volteé la mesa de billar noté que el alcohol empezaba a hacer de las suyas…no me extraña…..la mesa del desván de Casey estaba llena de latas vacías. Haber estado unas tres horas bebiendo y jugando parecía no ser suficiente, y no tardé en vaciar de nuevo la lata para, tirándola al montón vacías, agarrar otra de la nevera.

.- ¿Te ocurre algo? – levanté una ceja mientras le daba el primer trago a la lata:

.- ¿Porqué?

.- Porque has bebido más de la cuenta. – Casey observó al milímetro cómo volvía a meter otra bola en la esquina – sólo lo haces cuándo algo va mal.

.- ¡Bah! Nada del otro mundo – mentí….joder si mentí….la mentira más grande de mi vida des de que una vez le dije a Mickie que le quería.

.- Ah, bueno. Te refieres a discusiones con Leo, broncas de Splinter y huidas de entrenamientos agotables ¿no?

.- Psé…- dejé que Casey hiciera su jugada y perdí la mirada en la lata de cerveza. Apoyándome en una de las esquinas de la mesa de billar intenté buscar respuestas en el fondo del baso….suena típico ¿no?…bueno, todo el mundo ahoga sus penas en el alcohol. El problema es que al intentar fijar mi vista en la lata no pude. ….genial…empezaba a ver doble. El próximo paso sería la risa floja con Casey y después de un par de horas de locuras acabaría tirado en su sofá durmiendo la mona…..que típico.

Absorto en mis pensamientos no me dí cuenta de que me había quedado mirando la palma de mi mano. Las estrellas seguían ahí….6 estrellas negras de una forma circular protegiendo a una estrella roja en el centro.

Me pregunté si esa estrella era yo. ¿sería lógico no?

De repente, las estrellas negras empezaron a moverse lentamente…¡diablos!…realmente me había pasado bebiendo…..aún y así continué mirándome la palma. Aún se movían…..5 de ellas se alejaron: 2 al norte, 2 al sur, y una al oeste….la otra se acercaba a la estrella del centro estando casi pegada a ella.

Sacudí la cabeza con preocupación y parpadeando varias veces esperando que solo fuera una desvariación a causa de la bebida:

.- Raph….¡Raphael!

.- ¿Eh?

.- ¡Joder tío, centra la cabeza! Trae eso – Casey me agarró la cerveza de la mano. ¿quién se creía que era para impedirme de beber? Lo miré frunciendo el ceño en señal de amenaza. Ya podía devolverme esa lata si no quería tener el taco metido en el culo en cuestión de segundos.

Pareció entender y, por unos segundos, fue a devolvérmela. Pero el muy cabrón me traicionó y, antes de que la cogiera, me la tiró por encima mientras se derretía en carcajadas.

Joder….si yo iba tocado por el alcohol, Casey ya empezaba a pudrirse por ello.

Salté encima de él apaleándolo por todos lados.

* * *

_.- Te huelo, Mink._

_.- ¿eh? – la chica abrió los ojos nerviosa y se centró en sus alrededores. Utilizando sus sentidos para estudiar las auras que la rodeaban._

_.- Te huelo._

_.- sigues cerca……vas a volver a arrepentirte por ello bastardo…..- se rió a carcajadas bajo el anonamiento de la diablesa que enseñaba los dientes de rabia escrutando sus alrededores con los ojos cerrados:_

_.- Vas a morir_

_.- ¿tu crees?…juju. Cuántas veces habré oído eso._

_.- Voy a matarte. Absorberé la poca alma que te queda y me regodearé en tus carnes una vez más. – Mink lanzó un rugido al aire abriendo los ojos de golpe. Sonó cómo un profundo lamento que intentaba aparentar rabia más que parecía dolor._

* * *

.- ¿eh? –Casey se me sacó de encima de una patada aprovechando mi despiste. No tardó en volver a echarse encima mío:

.- De verdad que no estás centrado colega – me agarró del cuello por mi espalda.

.- Para….para …¡para coño!

.- ¿qué? – husmeé a mi alrededor…algo no iba bien…..nada bien…¿qué estaba pasando¿des de cuándo tengo yo esas sensaciones?….joder, suele ser a Leo a quién le cogen esos ataques repentinos de paranoia…:

.- ¿Has escuchado un grito Casey? – el tonto me miró frunciendo el ceño interrogatóriamente.

.- No – mierda, mierda mierda y más mierda…ahora si me estaba volviendo loco. Lo había oído. Pondría la mano en el fuego que alguien había gritado.

Salí cómo una bala del apartamento de Casey, el pobre me siguió confundido hasta la puerta preguntándome dónde demonios iba. Pero no pude responderle…la locura se estaba apoderando de mi por momentos y, no solo había escuchado claramente aquella voz en mi cabeza si no que sentía algo malo. Algo no andaba bien y lo notaba en mis entrañas. Los nervios se me pusieron a flor de piel y la adrenalina se me disparó fluyendo por todos y cada uno de mis poros…..que extraño…ni siquiera sé hacia dónde me dirijo. Correr, es lo único que hacía. Correr cómo un poseso esperando que aquella extraña sensación me dejas en paz.

No solo eso. Me sentía muy torpe. El alcohol había hecho sus estragos y apenas me dejaba pensar y actuar con claridad…menudo día.

"Rapha"

me detuve en seco mirando a mi alrededor cómo un loco, notando cómo me hacía cada vez más pequeño entre los enormes edificios que crecían a mi alrededor. Me mareaba….y mucho….¿dónde¿de dónde venía esa voz?

"Raphael"

.- ¡Qué? – grité a pulmón abierto haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie deseando que aquella persona que me hablaba se dejase ver y dejase de torturarme la cabeza….empecé a encontrarme realmente mal…no se si fue por el alcohol, por aquello sensación que me removía las tripas, o por saber que escuchaba una voz sin ninguna forma aparente:

"Raphael"

Volvió a hablarme y yo me giré sobre mi mismo involuntariamente mirando hacia lo alto de la caseta de entrada de la azotea.

Una sombra saltó sobre mi siendo tapada por la luz de la luna.

Me aparté de un salto y el individuo cayó pesadamente al suelo sobre sus cuatro patas. Me percaté que de la presión, el cemento se había resquebrajado bajo sus pies.

No tuve más tiempo de pensar. En un movimiento veloz saltó de nuevo hacia mi y pude notar un apestoso aliento que cerraba sus mandíbulas endentadas a escasos milímetros de mi cara:

.- ¿Pero qué? – se trataba de un perro. Un perro en estado de putrefacción y descomposición.

Si me fijaba podía ver sus costillas saliendo entre jirones de carne pútrida y sus ojos giraban con libertad en sus cuencas, sin nervios ni piel que los sujetase.

Gruñó y volvió a saltar hacia mi con la boca abierta dejando una estela de baba a su paso.

Era rápido, muy rápido….y yo en aquellos momentos era tan lento….desenvainé mis sais y el muy bastardo cerró sus mandíbulas en uno de ellos. Por unos instantes estuve forcejeando con repulsión al tener tan cerca la cara de ese animal endiablado….maldito…si juraría que si se posaba en sus patas traseras era más alto que yo….un monstruo, vaya.

Le dediqué un puñetazo en la cara y el muy cabrón, el recibirlo, no fue gran cosa y intentó morderme la mano de nuevo saltándome encima.

Rodé por el suelo para alejarme de él….que mareo….ojalá no hubiera bebido tanto, me sentía tan torpe.

Cuándo comprobé que el animal me seguía, estiré una pierna con fuerza golpeándole uno de sus costados. Alcancé a oír cómo el perro aullaba mientras se arrastraba unos metros por el cemento de la azotea.

Me levanté de inmediato poniéndome en guardia con mis sais tensando todos y cada uno de mis músculos preparándolos para descargar un fuerte golpe cuándo fuera necesario…..diablos….luchaba por mantener el equilibrio…maldita cerveza.

Aún y así la mitad de la cogorza parecía haberse ido con el susto de la emboscada.

Una sombra se movió con rapidez colocándose al lado del diabólico perro que continuó jadeante, observándome con pesadez y con la lengua fuera de dónde colgaba un casi interminable hilo de baba.

No me moví.

Continué mirando a ambos. A la sombra y al perro, esperando que fueran ellos quiénes se delataran por sí mismos antes de que yo tuviera que preguntárselo.

La silueta avanzó un par de pasos saliendo del resguardo de la sombra que les propiciaba la caseta de la azotea.

Era un humano. Alto y con una gabardina de cuero marrón hasta los pies. A juzgar por sus facciones y por su puesto, se trataba de un adulto de mediana edad que escondía sus ojos bajo una increíble mata de pelo negro repeinado hacia un lado que apenas dejaba visible una mitad de la cara.

Que tío más raro.

Continuó ahí. Mirándome con una escalofriante sonrisa en la cara:

.- Bienvenido al ruedo, tortuga. – habló con una voz grave y muy masculina sin ni siquiera mover un músculo de su rostro – eres un caballero poco común….

.- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – le grité con arrogancia. No me respondió, únicamente se rió de mí en mi propia cara. Si no fuera por ese mareo que me tambaleaba le abría partido la nariz en dos:

.- No pareces estar muy al corriente de todo esto. – dicho esto saltó encima de la caseta con un movimiento fugaz. Ese maldito animal lo siguió – concédeme el honor de darte una calurosa bienvenida.

Con un gesto de su mano, decenas y decenas de sombras subieron al edificio.

Al principio solo se trataban de sombras que subían pegadas a la pared, simples manchas oscuras. Pero cuándo me vi rodeado, de ellas empezaron a surgir despegándose del suelo unos cuerpos semi humanos y deformados que adornaron el ambiente con un agradable olor a carne podrida.

Mierda….si no conté treinta no conté ninguno. Salían del suelo y paredes cómo si salieran de la tierra. Sus cuerpos se contorsionaban y se formaban una vez estaban en la superficie.

Rodeado por completo, ni siquiera un hueco por el que poder escabullirme….y encima ese maldito dolor de cabeza no dejaba de hacerme la vida imposible.

Un sudor frío empezó a resbalar por mi frente cuándo predije que aquello era demasiado…no solo me encontraba al borde de la locura si no que mi cuerpo no iba a reaccionar con la suficiente agilidad para poder huir de allí.

Enfrentarme con todos….ni pensarlo….

Raphael nunca se retira….pero no es tonto y aprecia su vida.

El mareo volvió a mi justo a tiempo para qué los de la primera fila saltasen cómo bestias encima de mi con las manos desnudas.

Esquivé, pegué, golpeé y me escabullí tanto cómo podía. Pero cuándo bloqueaba a uno, otro me atacaba por debajo de mi defensa. Cuándo noqueaba a otro, notaba cómo miles de puñetazos caían sobre mí como una lluvia pesada y dolorosa.

Despaché a unos cuántos…menos de la mitad….y yo no me encontraba en condiciones de pelear con todos a la vez. Perdiendo las fuerzas y cayendo al suelo jadeante, los vi venir. Acechantes y observando milímetro a milímetro cada uno de los movimientos de mis sais.

Joder….no allí….allí no….ahora es cuándo besaría a cualquiera de mis hermanos si apareciera……¿aquí acaba todo?….me sentí basura.

Me atacaron por la espalda y conseguí evadirlos lanzándolos por encima de mi hombro, pero para entonces uno que se encontraba noqueado en el suelo agarró mis tobillos tumbándome de sopetón antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El mareo me mataría si no lo hacían ellos antes. Luché para que me soltasen y me dejasen incorporarme….pero no hubo forma. Mis sais descansaban a varios metros de mi riéndose en mi puta cara por haberme quedado indefenso.

No se si fue porque me rodearon el cuello las manos de 4 individuos mientras otros 10 me mantenían inmóvil contra el suelo.

No se si fue porqué mi tráquea se hundía con pesadez y empezaba a faltarme aire que cubriera mi cerebro.

No se si fue por la media borrachera que podía llevar encima.

Pero lo que sí se, es que fue un acto reflejo que apenas pensé:

.- ¡Mink! – grité tanto cómo pude y, en apenas unos segundos, la familiar nube blanca surgió delante de mi apareciendo con un haz de una luz roja que barrió a los enemigos a unos dos metros de perímetro. Todo lo que luego alcancé a ver después de que mis pupilas se encogieran a causa del resplandor, fue cómo las manos que me habían estado sujetando caían faltas de cuerpo en un muñón de carne. Así cómo una lluvia rojiza acompañada de pedazos de carne desgarrada empezó a caer por toda la azotea:

.- ¡Míralo¡Que vergüenza¿ahora si que me necesitas eh, chico duro? – la maldita diablesa no había tardado en aparecer y se erguía en frente de mi mirándome vacilonamente con las manos humeantes por alguna extraña razón. Aún seguía con su aspecto de tortuga:

.- ¡Cállate! – le gruñí poniéndome de pie soportando las arcadas que venían a mi o: por el alcohol, o por verme completamente empapado en sangre y rebozado en tropezones de carne - ¿qué es esto?

.- Tienes la percepción de una piedra….joder…traté de advertirte. Habían seguido mi rastro.

.- ¿Quiénes? – no me respondió. Saltó con una velocidad sobrehumana sobre el pelotón de enemigos que todavía continuaba en pie.

La seguí e intenté tumbar a cuántos antes mejor, pero no pude evitar sentirme algo rezagado a causa de la velocidad y la capacidad de rasgar de la chica.

La tía únicamente hacía uso de sus manos desnudas para cargarse a todo aquél que se le cruzaba, y no tenía pudor alguno en destripar, destajar y descuartizar a quién se lo mereciera….diablos…..tenía que devolver…..

Evité entrometerme en su matanza para hacerle un favor a mi estómago y me dediqué a destajar cuellos a mi manera. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí algo más seguro al tener a alguien a mi alrededor que se encontraba de mi parte.

Agarré a uno de la muñeca atrayéndolo contra mi para luego, de una estocada dura en la garganta, dejarlo tumbado en el suelo.

Otro de ellos pareció abalanzarse hacia mi y me protegí, pero tanto esperar el contacto no llegó. El muy bastardo se había arrodillado al lado de su colega cadáver y……le arrancaba la piel a jirones con los dientes….

.- ¿qué coño está….? – me miró con esos ojos casi vacíos y con el rostro completamente ensangrentado por la comida. Saltó veloz tirándose encima de mi. Con repulsión, lo aparté de una patada estampándolo contra la pared antes de correr hacia Mink.

Fue justo cuándo me giré para localizarla que un nuevo destello de luz rojiza inundó la zona provocándome un grave escozor en los ojos a causa del alumbramiento. Caí de rodillas por la sorpresa y, parpadeando con insistencia tratando de recuperar mi visión repleta de lucecitas y puntitos de colores me incorporé lo más rápido que pude jadeante y algo asustado.

Mink se encontraba de espaldas a mi con el odio plasmado a su mirada y enseñaba los dientes cómo si le gruñiese a alguien.

Sus manos volvían a estar humeantes. Suspiró profundo y se giró con un rostro algo más sereno.

Miré a mi alrededor. Nada. Todos habían desaparecido víctimas de aquella tremenda explosión roja que, en su lugar, lo pintaba todo de sangre y cuerpos descorchados que, con las entrañas fuera, llenaban el lugar de una terrible peste a cadáver en descomposición.

Todo me dio vueltas una vez más y el estómago se me subió a la garganta.

Corrí al borde de la azotea y devolví…..que mal momento…..

Aún y a pesar de mi aturdimiento escuché los pasos de Mink que se acercaba a mis espaldas. Segundos después, estalló en ruidosas carcajadas. De espaldas, le dediqué un bonito gesto con la mano al levantar mi dedo central:

.- Vaya guerrero que estás hecho. Así no vas a llegar a ningún sitio – la muy puta incluso se mofaba de mi por mi estado – oye….¿estabas borracho?

.- olvídame.- le contesté aún con la cabeza colgando fuera de la azotea luchando por ordenar mil imágenes que me daban vueltas.

.- Así que es eso. Estabas bebido. No sólo eres una despreocupada, arrogante, egoísta, insensible y violenta tortuga, si no que encima eres alcohólico. ¡Genial! Me ha tocado la lotería ésta vez – me recuperé rápido y, tan solo girarme, la agarré por uno de los extremos de su pañuelo de la cabeza provocando que el cascabel de la punta tintinease frenéticamente:

.- ¡Déjate de biografías maldita demonio y cuéntame quienes caparazones eran esos! – Mink frunció el ceño y, de un manotazo se soltó de mi garra:

.- Intenté advertirte de ello ¿no me oíste? – abrí los ojos cómo platos comprendiendo de dónde venía aquella voz, pero antes que pudiera contestarle algo la muy guarra lo hizo por mi - ¡ah no! Claro, cómo vas a hacerlo, si estabas bebido – se rió de nuevo – la próxima vez avísame, que hace mucho que no pruebo un buen saque – le gruñí como respuesta pidiéndole que se centrase en el asunto. Pero ni puto caso - ¿ah¡Vaya! Lo olvidaba….aquí no hay saque ¿no¿Cómo era eso?…¿cerveza?…si , algo así….bueno, tal vez ….- alargué mi mano de nuevo hacia su pañuelo y volví a atraerla hacia mi:

.- ¡Ya vale de tonterías¡Haz el favor de contestarme si no quieres que te deje la cara igual que el culo!

.- ¿Fina y bonita?

.- ¡Partida por la mitad imbécil!

.- ¡Eh! No me grites! Estoy a unos centímetros de ti¿o es que a parte de ser sordo también eres ciego? – me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos cerrando los ojos con fuerza conteniendo mis ganas de atravesarle el pecho con uno de mis sais…..¡pero que pesadilla de mujer!…..¡diablos!….ahora sé lo que siente Leo cuándo discute conmigo….¿de verdad soy tan insoportable?

.- Vale, vale – dije con una voz suave para tranquilizar la situación – ahora dime. ¿quiénes eran esos?- Mink se cruzó de brazos aceptando mi nueva manera de entablar conversación:

.- Te hablé de Jesuis ¿verdad? Pues eso era uno de sus batallones. Los tiene a miles y hace que aparezcan de la nada….es bastante cansino el pobre…..

.- Un momento un momento…¿ese es el tipo que dijiste que os iba pisando los talones a ti y a Sou?

.- Chico listo

.- Entonces…….es uno de esos caballeros ¿no? – Mink asintió. Mi malestar general volvió a mi y tuve que sostenerme el estómago de nuevo para no devolver otra vez….mierda….ya sabían quién era y dónde me encontraba. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más feas….uno de ellos me pisaba los talones y no dudaría en matarme cuándo tuviera la oportunidad….:

.- ¿No lo viste venir¿por qué no te moviste del lugar si sabías que estaba cerca?

.- ¡Y yo que diablos iba a saber! – Mink me agarró la mano derecha con un movimiento rápido y puso mi palma hacia arriba. Las estrellas continuaban en la misma posición. Tal y cómo se habían quedado después de que se movieran de lugar repentinamente en el apartamento de Casey.

Allí lo comprendí todo….después de todo, la estrella roja si que era yo…y la que se había acercado era ese estúpido de Jesuis y su perrito…:

.- Genial…esto es tremendamente genial…..- apoyé mis codos en el borde mientras dejaba descansar mi cabeza en mis manos….¿qué hacer?….el tiempo corría más deprisa que nunca y en menos de una semana podía acabar completamente muerto…..:

.- Oye Mink, tenemos que…..- el estridente ruido de las sirenas de policía inundaron el lugar de nuevo. Siempre estaban allí en el momento justo….supongo que un baño de sangre cayendo des de lo alto de un edificio no era algo muy normal…:

.- ¡Malditos! Siempre están en todos lados – la chica sonrió con malicia mientras se subía al borde de la azotea – vais a ver las estrellas un buen rato – de la palma de su mano empezó a salir una pequeña bolita incandescente…..no se porqué pero de inmediato la relacioné con la destructiva explosión roja que lo arrasaba todo a su paso.

Agarré la muñeca de Mink:

.- ni se te ocurra – se soltó de mi de un tirón:

.- Piérdete un rato Raph, hago lo que me da la gana con mis poderes – siguió prestando atención a los coches que empezaban a aparcar a los pies del edificio…¡maldita diabla de los cojones¡Qué ganas me entraron de retorcerle el pescuezo.!…bueno, todavía ahora me pregunto si alguna vez las he dejado de tener.

Volví a agarrarle la muñeca y ésta vez, haciendo uso de mi fuerza, se la estrujé malamente obligándola a arrodillarse frente a mi mientras la pequeña bola incandescente desaparecía con un silbido.

Me miró con rábia mientras se acallaba un aullido de dolor:

.- Suéltame – tajante y seca…¡ui!…que miedo me das

.- Estáte quietecita de una puta vez.

.- ¿Porqué tu me lo digas señorito importante¡suelta! – intentó soltarse y me zafó mi muñeca con la otra mano clavándome las uñas hasta perforarme la carne.

La solté con una mueca de dolor. Hija de….

.- Vámonos. Y ahora – le dije a modo de orden mientras me apretaba mi muñeca sangrante. Me arrugó la nariz en una mueca de desprecio y saltó encima de la casa de la azotea.

No estaba seguro si iba a seguirme o no. Pero de todos modos no iba a quedarme allí para qué la policía me encontrase, así que salté veloz hacia el edificio contiguo y luego hasta el otro buscando un buen soporte dónde poder realizar mis saltos y estudiando, en enésimas de segundo, dónde debía de aterrizar mejor para no emitir ni un solo ruido y poder llevar a cabo una limpia caída.

Saltando al vacío me cogí de una de las antenas que adornaban el techo de uno de los edificios. Allí dí media vuelta con el impulso de la velocidad y salté hacia atrás.

No me seguía.

Ni siquiera se la escuchaba venir…..

.- Hija de perra……yo la mato…¡cualquier día la mato! – levanté la mano y chasqueé los dedos. De nuevo, un ruido seco y corto salió de ellos para al segundo siguiente, escuchar de nuevo cómo un grito se movía a toda velocidad por la noche dirigiéndose hacia mi tejado junto con un nervioso tintineo.

A los segundos, Mink colgaba de nuevo de mi brazalete oscilando en el vacío en dónde yo había extendido el brazo. Me miró con odio y una mueca de fastidio y humillación en el rostro.

Se agarró a mi brazo con su otra mano por miedo a que el brazalete pudiera ceder y dejarla cayendo al vacío de unos cuántos bastantes pisos:

.- ¡Eres un maldito cabrito Raphael¡haz que me suelte! – gritaba cómo una cría mientras permanecía colgada de mi brazo y yo empezaba a caminar con calma manteniéndola en alto para que no tocase el suelo – ¡esas descargas son de lo peor!…¡joder!….si quieres algo, para eso tengo nombre.

.- No hubieras venido y lo sabes.

.- Disfrutas con esto….¿verdad? – me preguntó desistiendo a forcejear y dejándose colgada por completo.

.- No te imaginas cuánto - La sonreí con una sonrisa picarona en la cara mientras le regalaba otro sopapo en la nuca aprovechándome de su situación – ¿cómo nos encontraron?

.- Me rastrearon. Conocen mi olor y mi aura.

.- ¿Quién¿Jesuis?- alcancé a ver de reojo cómo Mink agachaba la mirada. Si no la conociera diría que por unos instantes pareció entristecerse:

.- No….Zardath….

.- ¿ese perro? – asintió. La fuerza del brazalete cedió y la chica cayó al suelo con suavidad justo en frente de mi. Se acarició su muñeca resintiéndose por el escozor del brazalete mientras continuaba con la vista perdida a un lado.

No le pregunté que ocurría…está bien. Más bien no me importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasarle a esa desgraciada, así que aproveché la situación calmada para aclarar las cosas.

La agarré de los hombros para que me mirase a la cara:

.- Tenemos que encontrar a Sou.

.- ¿Tenemos? – maldita sea su madre, ya volvió a ponerse a la defensiva. Entorné los ojos:

.- ¿sabes dónde encontrarla? Necesito ese hechizo – Mink negó con la cabeza antes de saltar de nuevo a lo alto de una de las antenas des de dónde permaneció a cuclillas observándome:

.- Te dije qué ella nos encontraría….estoy segura que no parará hasta que no tenga lo que busca.

.- ¿y que es lo que busca la señorita china si se puede saber?

.- A mi – Mink saltó hacia lo alto de otra de las antenas. No se cómo diablos se aguantaba el equilibrio allí encima – me quiere muerta, y vendrá a buscarme. Si no soy de su familia no soy de nadie más.

.- Egoísta – susurré

.- Mira quién fue a hablar – la fusilé con la mirada cómo respuesta mientras seguía sus pasos por las azoteas intentando no perderla de vista – eres el eslabón roto de la cadena Raph. Año tras año he pertenecido a una sola familia, y tu has cambiado las cosas…..los cambios se pagan duro.

* * *

Bueno bueno, pues nada, hasta aquí lleguó todo, Por el ritmo ke está cogiendo a história puedo predecir que va a ser algo muuuuuy largo, pero bueno, habrá que ver cómo lo arreglo...en fin... 

Buah! Sobre la virginidad de Leo (supuestamente) tal vez Mink pueda hacerle un favorcillo, jejejej, es más, la chica kiere y puede, sólo que Raphael la tiene controladísima en ese aspecto, aún y así va a dejar algunos agujeros en su vigilancia...jejejeje. Por norma general Mink va a mantener su aspecto original, sobretodo para pelear, pero para moverse entre las tortugas utiliza su forma de tortuga (lógicamente) una prima tendrá que ser de su misma raza ¿no?...ya sé que es muy difícil imaginarla cómo tortuga hembra, es más, por la descripción que le puse quedaba hasta ridícula...pero bueno, echarle imaginación al asunto, yo antes de describirla me ice un dicujo y, créeme, no está tan mal, sólo qué cuesta mucho plasmar en palabras una imágen sin ser cansina...por decirlo de alguna manera, imaginate el cuerpo de una mujer completamente normal pero con un caparazón detrás, algo así, jejejeje, xungo xungo lo sé, no deja de parecer grotesco así cómo así, jejeje

Bueno chente, aquí od dejo, haber si nos vemos prontico por aquí, bueno, claro que nos veremos prontico, si estoy siguiendo a pelillatodas las historias nuevas de la sección (llebo un caca mental impresionante, hay veces entre que me confundo y todo lo que leo, pero vaya, ke hay mucho artista suelto x ahí, jejejeje)

Besos y nos estamos leyendo!

YaS ;-P


	6. Huye

Yey, volvemos a vernos. Esta vez he tardado algo más en actualizar...pero es lo que tiene el fin de semana (ke a una se le va mucho la azotea ;-P )Nos leemos más abajo!

YaS ()

#05# Huye

Mi estómago seguía haciéndome pasar atrocidades. Incluso el conocidísimo olor despreciable de las alcantarillas me revolvió el cuerpo entero…..encontrarme mal sólo era una simple expresión con lo que estaba pasando.

Todo se me mezclaba: el malestar, el hecho de que me persiguieran una horda de zombies para descuartizarme, el poseer a una diablesa que a la que me daba la espalda maquinaba cómo matarme y el hecho de tener que encontrar a esa chica antes de que llegase el día marcado….por dios…una faena indescomunable….y yo que apenas hacía un par de semanas me comía la cabeza por las discusiones con Leo.

Ahora eso me sonaba a algo tan trivial…….las cosas no iban bien, ni para mí ni para nadie que me rodease….pocas veces en mi vida me había sentido tan preocupado y tan estresado sobre algún problema.

Alcancé la guarida a pasos lentos…mis pies me pesaban una tonelada cada uno, la resaca ya había aparecido y mi estómago seguía sin sentarse correctamente. Necesitaba dormir un buen trecho. Unas horas, un día entero…tal vez fuera la solución. Dormirme y sudar de todo. Así cuándo me despertase yo ya estaría muerto y Mink habría desaparecido de mi vida.

Morir o luchar….nunca me había costado tanto decidirme por algo así. Todo se veía tan complicado:

.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Leonardo fue el primero en darme los buenos días…que agradable. Su mirada ceñuda continuaba taladrándome a cabeza. No le contesté, pasé por su lado cómo una alma en pena, completamente destrozado y hecho polvo – Casey ha llamado muy preocupado. Aseguraba que te habías vuelto loco.

Lo miré de reojo. ¿de verdad se había tomado en serio las palabras de ese descerebrado? Sí Casey apenas sabía lo que decía:

.- Sólo…tuve que salir a tomar el aire de una manera muy apresurada…

.- Has estado bebiendo otra vez ¿verdad? – una mueca de asco y cansancio adornó mi rostro mientas intentaba sacar una débil sonrisa con la que provocar a Leonardo.

Me continuó observando mientras yo saltaba al piso superior para tumbarme en la cama y morirme en paz de una vez. Me topé con Mickie que salía de su habitación:

.- ¡Oh¿Dónde está Mink¿No iba contigo? – arqueé ambas cejas y inconscientemente eché una mirada a mis espaldas….joder…..me froté la frente con algo de preocupación:

.- Mierda……

.- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mickie sorprendido.

.- Nada nada….volverá enseguida – la muy puta había logrado escabullirse. Ya no sabía ni cómo enfrentarme a mis propios hermanos con esa mentira acuestas. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de contarlo todo : "no es nuestra prima, se tata de una diablesa que se me ha pegado al culo por equivocación y ahora pago por curioso y gilipollas"

Michelanggelo me continuó mirando mientras me metía en mi habitación:

.- ¿estás bien Raph?

.- estaría mejor muerto

.- Déjale. Sólo está resacoso – Leo estaba dispuesto a hacerme la vida imposible hasta el último minuto. Sólo gruñí en respuesta deseando una vez más poder estrangularlo.

Me sentía demasiado cansado cómo para ofrecer algún tipo de resistencia hacia él.

Me desplomé en la cama. Ni siquiera pensé en encontrar una buena posición. Tal y cómo caí, así me quedé.

Notaba como mis músculos sobre utilizados empezaban a destensionarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las cosas parecían más bonitas cuándo empezabas a dormirte y, en aquellos instantes, ya podían darle por culo a todo. A Mink, a los caballeros de las tinieblas y a Leonardo.

A todo.

* * *

_Saltó encima de unos contenedores quedándose a cuclillas. En tan sólo fruncir el ceño recuperó su imagen verdadera y permaneció allí, atenta, escrutando la oscuridad con aquellos ojos amarillos capaces de detectar cualquier movimiento._

_Unos pasos resonaron por el fondo del callejón. Caminaban con tranquilidad hacia la luz dirigiéndose lo más cerca razonable del contenedor en dónde se encontraba Mink, que no perdía la vista ni un momento de la silueta:_

_.- Cuánto tiempo – la demonio se rió ante ese comentario._

_.- Ni que lo digas, empezaba a echarte de menos – soltó irónicamente sentándose de un bote en el borde del contenedor._

_Sou empezó a materializarse des de la sombra bajo el débil foco que alumbraba el principio del callejón. Su pelo seguía suelto sobre sus hombros, negro y liso, brillaba con la escasa luz, y sus ojos parecían cerrarse aún más de lo que sus facciones los cerraban de por sí a causa de la rabia y el odio que desprendía por todos sus poros. Pero aún y así se controlaba apretando con fuerza los puños._

_Uno de ellos empezó a sangrar por haberse clavado las uñas a causa de la presión. Mink la miró divertida con una sonrisa vacilante:_

_.- Creí que ya no estarías por los alrededores._

_.- y yo creí que no vendrías a buscarme._

_.- No te confundas Sou, sólo te olí y me acerqué para saber que es lo que buscas aún por estos lares….vuelve a casa antes de que te mate. – Sou soltó una carcajada cínica mientras sacudía su mano a un lado salpicando toda la pared de motitas de sangre:_

_.- Ya no te interesa hacerlo._

_.- Pero sabes que me gusta la sangre, tal vez lo haga para reírme de ti al verte agonizar – Mink le sonrió provocándola. La chica china no tenía oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir si la diablesa la atacaba, pero ahora eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Prefería morir a deshonrar su familia de aquella manera:_

_.- No me voy a dar por vencida Mink._

_.- Estás fuera, acéptalo – Sou negó con consistencia con la cabeza para luego señalarse la sien:_

_.- Todo está aquí. El cómo, el cuándo, el porqué y sobretodo el dónde. No me rendiré tan fácilmente, todavía tengo una oportunidad – Mink la miró con algo de asombro por la insistencia de la muchacha:_

_.- Van a matarte y lo sabes….no pintarás nada allí._

_.- Él tampoco lo pinta. – Sou se encaminó acercándose más al contenedor des de dónde Mink seguía todos sus movimientos mientras jugueteaba con sus garras- Jesuis ya sabe dónde andáis. No duraréis ni dos segundos. Mucha gente te quiere muerta Mink….y lo sabes. – la diablesa se rió a carcajadas dejando que sus blancos colmillos brillasen bajo la luz de la farola:_

_.- Por favor, algo de seriedad._

_.- Ríete si quieres, pero Zardath te la tiene jugada. No se detendrá hasta matarte, ni siquiera Jesuis le detendría….- Sou se cruzó por delante del contenedor y siguió caminando dándole la espalda a la diablesa que había congelado su rostro en una indescriptible mueca de seriedad. Se giró antes de cruzar la esquina entrando a la calle principal que se encontraba vacías a esas horas - …de verdad te lo mereces. Rezo por que sea él el que te destaje de una vez por todas._

_La rabia se apoderó de Mink que, de un movimiento veloz, acorraló a la chica contra la pared mientras sus ojos brillaron en una luz amarilla y enseñaba los dientes gruñiéndola. Le agarró el cuello con fuerza en un ademán de ahogarla._

_Aún y así, Sou la sonreía._

_Mink pareció perder fuerzas por unos momentos y la soltó quedándose cabizbaja apoyada eN la pared mientras Sou continuaba su camino dándole la espalda:_

_.- Desgraciada. Ya no puedes hacer nada por él_

_.- ¡Lárgate!_

_.- Volveremos a vernos – la china continuó su camino por la calle completamente vacía. Mink la miraba de reojo respirando con dificultad. Antes de girar una nueva esquina, Sou volvió a girarse – no va a conseguir el hechizo. Dile esto de mi parte._

_.- ¡Lárgate!_

* * *

.- Me voy

.- Piénsalo bien hijo mío, puede que no sea la mejor solución sólo por ser la más sencilla – agaché la mirada no soportando el aguantar los ojos entristecidos del maestro que me observaban esperando poder arrancarme algo de racionalidad y que cumpliera su deseo de quedarme con ellos.

Negué con la cabeza.

.- Yo me he metido en esto maestro, y yo me sacaré de ello – me levanté del suelo en dónde me había sentado con las piernas cruzadas y empecé a dirigirme a la puerta - ….las cosas se ponen muy feas, y se que el cuarto no parará hasta matarme…..no creo que por entonces tengáis que estar rodeándome…..:

.- ¿eso es lo que quieres Raphael?…..¿quieres morir solo? – lo observé largamente intentando encontrar algo de rabia en ese comentario, pero apenas logré captar una pizca de ironía entristecida que deseaba hacerme entrar en razón.

Negué otra vez con la cabeza aún dándole la espalda:

.- No moriré….al menos no todavía…..si no consigo el hechizo….pelearé – Splinter golpeó el suelo con las palmas de sus anos algo desesperado por no conseguir que le hiciera caso:

.- ¿Pelearás?….y en caso de que vencieras….¿pretendes hacerte cargo del inframundo Raphael¿Crees que lograrás llevar a cabo una faena así?……- sensei no quiso escuchar respuesta a sus propias preguntas, por lo tanto, yo no se las dí. De todas formas tampoco hubiera sabido qué contestar….¿cómo iba a saberlo?….ni siquiera yo tenía claro lo que en realidad quería hacer…..una cosa era segura, debía desaparecer de allí cuánto antes, al menos todo el tiempo que durase esta locura. Mis hermanos no iban a pelear mis batallas y, si me quedaba, se verían obligados a ello.

.- …Raphael…- me giré. Pues estaba a punto de marcharme por la puerta por o alargar más este momento – no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder aguantar esta enorme mentira sobre Mink a tus hermanos…..pero de antemano ya te advierto que, si la cosa se descubre o, si por otro lado, te encuentras en apuros….no esperes que yo los retenga.

.- Pues tal vez debería.

.- No. Tu serías el primero en desobedecer alguna de mis órdenes con tal de ayudar a cualquiera de tus hermanos….así que no esperes un trato distinto por su parte. No los podré detener – me quedé ahí. Plantado en la puerta dándole la espalda al maestro….¿para qué tanto rollo?….si yo precisamente me iba para no ponerlos en peligro y luego ellos me seguirán hasta la muerte si es necesario con tal de ayudarme….bueno, es lógico…sí, yo también lo haría….

Entreabrí la puerta de la habitación de Splinter indicándole que ya me iba:

.- Pues si las cosas van a ser así……primero van a tener que encontrarme.

.- Sabes que lo harán…..- odio cuándo tiene razón, y siempre la tiene. Huir era mi mejor opción, pero si algún día mis hermanos se percataban de lo que estaba ocurriendo me encontrarían….siempre lo hacen….pues bien, no iba a ponerles las cosas fáciles.

Antes de salir el maestro volvió a hablarme:

.- …..¿cuándo?……

.- Esta noche – escuché como sensei respiraba profundo en forma de suspiro sabiendo que a partir de esta noche, iba a desaparecer de sus vidas hasta que las cosas no se calmasen.

Tardó en contestarme y lo izo cuándo ya estaba cerrando la puerta:

.- …ten cuidado hijo mío….. – otra vez no le volví a contestar

Todo aquello me estaba resultando más amargo de lo común. En numerosas ocasiones había deseado desaparecer de allí, poder hacer mi vida alejado de todo lo que suele rodearme siempre, sobretodo solía pensarlo cuándo me discutía con Leo y éste conseguía ponerme en contra a los otros dos…….diablos, no pensé que el momento de independizarme iba a ser tan difícil…….podría decir que…en pocos minutos, había pasado de ser un maldito adolescente a ser un aburrido adulto que marchaba para buscarse la vida. Y en mi caso, más bien era para salvaguardar mi vida….o tal vez para perderla….vete tú a saber. Ahora eso no me importaba lo más mínimo, solo deseaba desaparecer.

Sumido en mis pensamientos no me percaté de que alguien me agarraba fuerte del brazo cuándo salí de a habitación del maestro.

Me giré algo asustado descubriendo a Donatello apoyado en la pared justo en la esquina. Me observaba frunciendo el ceño con una seriedad poco habitual en él.

Por unos segundos deseé que la tierra me tragase, de seguro que llevaba ahí un buen rato:

.- ¿Des de cuándo llevas ahí?

.- Des de lo de "me voy" – no me contestó nada más, con solo eso me daba a suponer que se había enterado de todo y, a juzgar por su rostro, la cosa no le parecía muy adecuada…..genial, yo intentando huir a escondidas y me habían cogido antes de marcharme.

Don me asió con fuerza del brazo y me empujó contra la pared en un intento de no dejarme huir:

.- ¿Qué esta pasando Raph¿Dónde te vas y porqué? – negué con la cabeza.

.- Aunque quisiera no podría contártelo. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo muy bien.

.- ¿Quién te quiere muerto? – Don me taladraba con la mirada. Por unos momentos me recordó a Leo, supongo que había heredado algo de él….la manera tan nítida de interrogar a sus hermanos - ¡Contéstame!

.- ¡Sht! – mi hermano empezaba a desesperarse hasta el punto de no comprender nada de nada y lo mandé callar temiendo que llamase la atención del resto.

.- Oye Donny, no ocurre nada ¿vale?. Bueno, al menos nada de lo que yo no pueda salirme con facilidad. – lo agarré por los hombros – te prometo que estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo. Ni siquiera sabréis que he marchado….¿entiendes?

.- Pretendes que no les diga nada al resto ¿verdad?

.- Veo que si que me entiendes – Don apartó su mirada ceñuda perdiéndola en algún punto recóndito detrás de mi caparazón.

.- quiero que me lo cuentes todo…..¡todo!…. qué está pasando, quién es Mink y porqué siempre que sales vuelves herido. Todo……..siempre te empeñas en escondernos tus problemas.

.- Porque son míos y no vuestros por eso – suspiré intentando calmarme de puros nervios – Don…..mira, no me ocurrirá nada. Ahora mismo no puedo contártelo, pero cuándo vuelva lo haré. Todo estará bien……..no les digas nada al resto….¿ok? – no acabó de contestarme, pues volvió a girarme la vista con enfado. Lo conozco y sé que nunca traicionaría a uno de sus hermanos, así que confié en que no diría nada sobre el tema….pero también me ponía las escamas de punta pensar en qué sería capaz de hacer Donatello con tal de tenerme vigilado. Me resultaba extraño que no hubiera insistido en el tema….a saber que se traía entre manos.

Se dio media vuelta sin protestar y apenas mirándome a la cara….su cerebro maquinaba algo y me daba miedo. Tendría que ser lo más cauteloso posible al salir de la guarida.

* * *

_Seguía en el mismo callejón, sentada en una de las esquinas de las zonas más oscuras. A sus narices, a pocos metros, la gente paseaba sin cesar por la calle principal sin siquiera mirar a la callezuela. _

_Se agarraba las rodillas con los brazos y escondía su rostro en ellos. Levantó la mirada unos centímetros haciendo que sus ojos brillasen en la oscuridad del callejón. Miraba la gente pasar, metida de lleno en sus ajetreadas vidas, tranquilos, felices…..apenas se imaginaban lo que ocurría a sus espaldas._

_Habían visto las calles teñidas de sangre, y no lo imaginaban._

_Últimamente olían demasiado a muerto por las noches, y tampoco se paraban a pensarlo._

_¿Cómo los humanos pueden haber evolucionado tanto y no percatarse de las verdades que se les presenta? Muy fácil. No les interesa. Simplemente no quieren saberlo, son felices tal y como son y se niegan a imaginarse cosa que les aleje de su monotonía._

_Mink recostó la cabeza hacia la pared a sus espaldas, tragando una inmensa bocanada de aire._

_Estaba cerca, lo notaba y eso la ponía más nerviosa aún……:_

_.- ¿Qué pretendes? …vuelves a las andadas de nuevo…..- una voz en su cabeza empezó a reírse con desprecio – Zardath, basta._

_.- Te sigo oliendo….huelo tu miedo Mink….es lo que más me atrae – la chica volvió a esconder su rostro en sus brazos mientras ahogaba un rugido de rabia – no vas a poder huir, sé lo que piensas y sé dónde quieres ir…..vas a morir de todas formas, el miedo sólo me excita más._

_.- Pues ven a por mi desgraciado – esa voz volvió a reírse con insistencia a la vez que Mink se incorporaba husmeando a su alrededor._

_Se preparaba para buscarle, sería ella la que lo mataría, y tenía pensado hacerlo con lentitud._

_La voz continuaba riéndose provocándole un grave dolor de cabeza que la chica intentó disipar agarrándose con fuerza las sienes. Pero continuaba ahí, taladrante, ronca y amenazadora._

_.- Mink……..- apretaba los dientes con fuerza deseando cortar el contacto pero no lograba sacárselo de encima- ….Mink…._

_.- ¡Qué! – gritó con fuerza desesperadamente._

_.- Mira a tus espaldas – la sangre de la demonio se congeló por unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta enseñando los colmillos y las garras._

* * *

No hay cosa en el mundo que odie más que el pasar desapercibido y menos, cuando se trata de huir intentando que mis hermanos no se percaten de ello. Intentas no hacer ruido, caminar de puntillas, controlar tu respiración, pues sabes que al mínimo estruendo Leo bajará y me colocará la katana en el cuello tomándome por algún tipo de intruso.

Resulta incómodo, es cierto, y mucho más cuándo llevas una maldita mochila. Joder, no estoy acostumbrado a llevarla, suele ser Don, pero aquella vez él no estaría conmigo para poder guardarme las cosas.

Me deslicé con rapidez por el piso inferior hasta alcanzar la puerta de entrada. Una vez allí, pensé que si la traspasaba cómo si nada, la alarma que Donny colocaba por las noches saltarían despertando al resto, así que me encaminé hacia otra de las salidas secundarias que sólo nosotros y April solíamos usar.

Agarré la trampilla con las manos cuándo un débil silbido llamó mi atención. Me giré pálido, creyendo encontrar a Leonardo a mis espaldas, pero en ves de él, Don ocupaba su lugar apoyado contra el marco de la puerta principal.

Me indicó con un gesto con la mano que me acercase, le obedecí a regañadientes pensando que el muy espavilado sabía que iba a marcharme aquella noche:

.- Mierda Don, me asustaste – le susurré

.- ¿Ya te marchas? – asentí con la cabeza mientras sostenía con fuerza la mochila por ambas asas. Don agachó su mirada antes de entregarme uno de los comunicadores.

.- Llévatelo- miré el aparato para luego mirarlo a él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa:

.- ¿Me tomas por tonto?- le dije. Él pareció no sorprenderse y entornó los ojos:

.- Le quité el detector, si es lo que te preocupa….mira – encendió su receptor en mis narices demostrándome que en la pantalla, únicamente parpadeaban tres puntos relativamente juntos.

Vaya, juzgué mal a Donatello creyendo que iba a jugármela para tenerme controlado.

Agarré de una volada el comunicador de su mano, pero él lo apartó siendo aún más rápido:

.- Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa, Raph – lo miré abriendo los ojos como platos….¿una promesa?…vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de mis hermanos me hacía jurar por nada...- si estás en apuros.…..promete que llamarás – Don vio mi reacción e intentó suavizar las cosas – pero sólo si las cosas se ven realmente feas….¿ok? – suspiré con contundencia sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Entonces agarré el comunicador metiéndolo en la mochila:

.- Está bien….sólo si tu prometes no decir nada al resto de todo esto. – Don asintió.

.- Pero no se que demonios quieres que les diga…..se levantarán y ni tú ni Mink vais a estar….

.- Pues dí que me he fugado con ella, yo que sé. ¡imaginación, hermano, es lo único que te falta – me dió una palmada en la espalda a la vez que me marché por la puerta grande suponiendo que Don había desactivado la alarma. Me despedí meciendo con vagancia mi mano a mis espaldas sin girarme hacia él.

No quería verle la cara…..sé que no me volteé por eso. El dolor punzante que sentía en aquellos instantes, cada vez que daba un paso más, cada vez que me sumía más en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas al alejarme de la puerta de la guarida en la que sabía que Don esperaba a perderme por completo antes de entrar de nuevo. Dolía….¡Diablos si dolía!……

* * *

_La chica permaneció sentada en la enorme butaca de aquél enorme camión. Pálida, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del salpicadero y sin apenas moverse. A su lado, un niño pequeño la observaba mientras se ajustaba el cinturón._

_Fijó la mirada fríamente en ella, repasándola milímetro a milímetro, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del cuerpo de su compañera._

_Lucía unas facciones demasiado adultas para tratarse de un chaval._

_De golpe, el cuerpo de la mujer se convulsionó violentamente haciendo temblar el camión entero volviendo de su estado de trance:_

_.- ¿Tienes algo, madre? – el cuerpo de la mujer entreabrió aún más los ojos y agarró una fuerte bocanada de aire volviendo a la vida mientras se agarraba con fuerza al volante del vehículo. Tras quedarse respirando con dificultad y algo aturdida, se miró la palma de la mano derecha:  
.- …Sí….se mueve….están atacando……_

_.- ¿…y……..el séptimo…?- la voz del chaval sonaba pausada, tranquila y relajada. Dulce por completo con algún punto de estridencia al final de la frase. _

_La mujer giró su cara con una elasticidad sobrehumana hasta el punto que su propio cuello, por querer encararse demasiado a la derecha, acabó cediendo en un sonoro "clack" que había descolocado por completo las vértebras. La mujer dibujó una diabólica sonrisa en la cara mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro:_

_.- Se acerca a ellos…..y a gran velocidad……_

* * *

La noche estaba siendo más fresca de lo normal por aquella época. Tal vez por el aire frío que ya envolvía la zona de por sí, o tal vez por viajar encima de la lona de uno de los camiones.

Sí, resulta extraño, pero es un medio de transporte muy útil para desplazarse por la ciudad con velocidad.

No sabía dónde me dirigía….tampoco quería saberlo, pues no podía evitar dejar de pensar que, a parte de no saber dónde dirigirme para encontrar a Sou, me reconcomía por dentro el saber qué me dirigiera dónde me dirigiera, en realidad era porqué es allí dónde tenía que estar.

Mi maldito destino me arrastraba hasta el conocido punto de reunión que estallaría por los aires en un par o tres de días. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo en tan solo pensar en una cosa tan grotesca cómo el no poder huir a ninguna parte, ya que tarde o temprano acabaría en el mismo lugar.

Así pues, me dejé llevar por el conductor. Él sabría dónde tenía que llevarme y cuándo, menos faena para mi y para mi cerebro, al fin y al cabo, él también formaba parte del destino ¿no?

Girando una de las esquinas con algo de brusquedad, me percaté de una espesa columna de humo que sobresalía entre los edificios de el final de una calle con a que nos cruzamos.

Fruncí el ceño….que raro, algo me decía que, por alguna extraña razón, Mink se había metido en líos de nuevo.

Ya decía yo que hacía mucho rato que no la veía.

Salté hacia lo alto de una de las farolas cuándo el camión cruzó con esa calle. Allí arriba, levanté mi brazo derecho y me dispuse a chasquear los dedos. Pero antes de hacerlo, una nueva explosión resonó por la zona dando paso a una nueva columna de humo aún más espesa que la anterior…..

No estaba seguro si se trataba de algo conocido…pero por dentro me decía a mi mismo que, si iba hacia ahí….ya si que no volvería.

¿Y qué?

Tampoco iba a volver de todas formas.

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude dirigiéndome hacia la zona afectada desistiendo a chasquear los dedos por miedo…..no sé qué tipo de miedo….pero no quise hacerlo.

Tal vez no deseaba volver a ver a esa demonio….al menos, no todavía

* * *

Bueeeeno, pues nada, aquí ha estado lo último. Podríamos decir que hemos entrado de pleno en la etapa del desarrollo de la historia (supongamos que los 4 primeros capitulos eran de introducción ;-P). No solo por el hecho de que Raphael se marche a su suerte va a significar que Mickie, Leo y Don vayan a dejar de salir en el fic (lo anuncio para todas aquellas fans que se podrían negar a leer un fic entero sobre Raph, jejejejeje, además, se le hecha salsilla a la história¿o no:-P)

pues si Karliña, almenos, por lo que yo pueda saber (ke no suele ser mucho), sacaron hace unos años una serie de televisión de TMNT que se llamaba Next Mutation (bastante pésima por lo que he leído, pues no duró mucho tiempo en el aire). En aquella serie si que aparecía una tortuga hembra (Venus de Milo) (me parece que era una hermana perdida).

Aquí en el fic he usado eso cómo excusa de Raph para no contarles la verdad sobre Mink a sus hermanos. La única putada esque Splinter detectó a la chica al instante y encubrió a Raphael siguiéndole la bola. Pero no, Mink no es ni prima ni hermana lejana(sólo una mentirijilla que se supone que Leo, Don y Mickie tiene que creerse).eso me sirvió para contestarte Medeah, ke lo preguntaste en el cap pasado y no me acordé , jejejeje (y mira que ya quería explicarlo) Por cierto, estoy contigo con lo del Raph borracho (um! Sexy XD), y bueh, relación con Mink de revolcón revolcón, pues podría ser posible...jejejeje (¡Shhht!)

Bueno nenitas, nos estamos leyendo! Y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar!Besossssssssssss!

YaS ;-P


	7. Las cicatrices de Mink

Uoh! Tardé enos en actualizar de lo que pensaba, jejeje, espero que os guste, nos leemo más abajo!

YaS :-P

#06# Cicatrices de Mink

_Desgarró el aire con las zarpas esperando alcanzar a su oponente. Pero fue más rápido y saltó hacia la pared utilizándola cómo soporte para rebotar de nuevo y lanzarse encima de la chica con las mandíbulas abiertas._

_Los colmillos de Zardath se clavaron en el antebrazo de Mink que ella misma usó para protegerse. Durante leves segundos la muchacha permaneció mirando pesadamente a su enemigo a los ojos. Unos ojos llenos de rabia que apretaban más y más fuerte las mandíbulas deseando poder partir el brazo de la demonio._

_Mink estiró su otra mano y consiguió arañar a Zardath en el costado de su rostro. Unos profundos arañazos sangrantes aparecieron en él a causa de zarpazo de la chica, pero el animal no se dio por vencido y continuó resquebrajando los huesos de Mink con sus dientes._

_La chica no pudo evitar aullar antes de golpearle una y otra vez de modo desesperado a su contrincante en el rostro deseando que la soltase. Finalmente, la cabeza huesuda de Zardath se resintió por ello y retrocedió tambaleante cerrando los ojos pero sin soltar el brazo de la chica mientras lanzaba unos rugidos guturales._

_La mano libre de Mink empezó a brillar con insistencia hasta que una pequeña bola roja incandescente apareció en ella. La diablesa sonrió con orgullo mientras Zardath, aferrado a su víctima, abría los ojos cómo platos y se echaba a un lado con velocidad justo a tiempo para esquivar la mortal estocada rojiza de su enemiga._

_Un resplandor rojo inundó la zona de nuevo cegando a los barrios de los alrededores. Después de un contundente estallido, la nube negra se disipó mostrando el cuerpo postrado de Mink en el suelo apoyándose en una rodilla. Jadeante, su mano humeaba y a su alrededor, todo había quedado completamente negro y destrozado a causa de ese ataque. Pero por aquella vez, no hubieron víctimas y la lluvia de sangre que solía caer después de esa estocada, pareció quedarse congelada por una vez al no encontrar cuerpo alguno que desgarrar._

_Zardath la sonreía con los ojos, pegado con sus garras a una de las paredes de los edificios más próximos, observando cuándo y cómo volver a atacar a la chica:_

_.- ¿La desesperación te come por dentro, Mink? – la muchacha se incorporó mirando desafiante a su adversario:_

_.- Vas a pagar por esto, Zardath – Mink se apretó con fuerza su antebrazo deseando que dejase de sangrar a la vez que levantaba esa misma mano en dirección a su oponente. Una luz roja volvió a indicar un nuevo sortilegio por parte de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera llevarlo a cabo, algo contundente la golpeó con fuerza por detrás mandándola por los suelos varios metros hasta que topó con uno de los coches aparcados en la cera._

_.- Eres muy cansina. Acepta tu situación y sométete a ella – Jesuis se incorporó triunfante justo en el sitio en que Mink había estado anteriormente. El golpe en la nuca había dejado a la chica algo aturdida y luchaba por poder levantarse huyendo del dolor que la mataba lentamente._

_Aun y así, la diablesa se incorporó de un rápido salto posándose encima del coche con el que había chocado:_

_.- ¿Someterme? ….¡ja!…vamos Jesuis¿de verdad crees que dejaré que me mates así cómo así? – intentaba seguir sonando arrogante, segura de sí misma y, para nada, mostrar exteriormente el terror que sentía cada vez que las mandíbulas de Zardath se cerraban cerca de ella._

_Jesuis apenas había participado en la batalla, dejaba que su esbirro hiciera la faena sucia por él, pero eso no significaba que cuándo decidiera intervenir, no lo hiciera. Pues solía divertirse alcanzando a la muchacha por sorpresa siempre que ésta prestaba atención en el animal._

_.- Parece que solo queréis acabar esto antes de tiempo – se mofó la diablesa limpiándose con la mano una pequeña gota de sangre que caía por su comisura._

_Jesuis empezó a reírse:_

_.- Qué razón tienes. Si te matamos, acabaremos con el séptimo caballero de un plumazo…..bueno, al fin y al cabo Sou logró salvar su trasero._

_.- ¿así que solo es eso de nuevo? – Mink saltó hacia arriba esquivando el cuerpo de Jesuis que se había abalanzado violentamente sobre ella. Volvió a aterrizar en el coche de atrás – por dios, empezáis a resultar algo monótonos. Siempre estáis intentando sacarme de en medio….significa eso que realmente soy poderosa ¿nah?- la chica se rió a carcajada limpia algo orgullosa de sí misma – es lógico. Yo también haría lo mismo si fuera vosotros. Deshacerse de mi supone casi una victoria segura._

_.- Te las das de importante, demonio. Me ocuparé de darte una buena tortura cuándo sea el amo del inframundo, no te preocupes. Zardath disfrutará comiéndote el hígado una y otra vez. – la chica gruñó y se abalanzó sobre el cuarto caballero con las garras listas. Pero cuándo su cuerpo entró en contacto con el del hombre, la materia de Jesuis estalló en trocitos y en miles de sombras que se esparcieron por todo el lugar. Mink miró a su alrededor confundida y observo cómo de aquellas sombras, centenares de formas humanas empezaban a formarse retorciéndose y saliendo de las motas negras del suelo._

_La chica gruñó cuándo decenas de ellos se le tiraron encima agarrándole las extremidades para inmovilizarla. Forcejeando, Mink no divisó la silueta de Zardath que saltaba veloz de la pared del edificio dónde se sostenía y volvía a aparecer a escasos centímetros de ella con las mandíbulas abiertas por completo dirigiéndose a su yugular._

_La chica cerró los ojos antes de notar cómo un cuerpo la embestía con violencia lanzándola unos metros por el aire encima de sus opresores que continuaron agarrándola con fuerza._

_Se incorporó confundida y aún forcejeando observando cómo el cuerpo de Zardath había quedado sostenido en el aire._

* * *

¡Diablos! Esa cosa tenía fuerza. Detuve sus mandíbulas con uno de mis sais a la vez que lo zafé violentamente de su gruesa cuello sosteniéndolo en el aire mientras luchaba para que sus colmillos no llegasen más allá de mi arma.

Esa estúpida demonio había vuelto a liarla por la ciudad. No se en qué coño estaba pensando cuándo decidí acercarme al barullo. Cualquier mente más despierta que la mía hubiera racionalizado y se hubiera alejado del lugar….pero yo no….¿para qué? Si tarde o temprano iba a meterme en el barullo de todas formas.

Lancé con violencia a ese monstruoso animal hacia atrás. Consiguió acomodarse y calló en sus cuatro piernas. Permaneció observándome de arriba a bajo, buscando un hueco por dónde poder clavarme los dientes a al que me descuidase:

.- ¡A ti quién te ha dado permiso para vagabundear a tus anchas por la ciudad! – Mink me observó frunciendo el ceño mientras se deshacía, de un par de zarpazos, de la decena de zombies que la bloqueaban contra el suelo.

La muy puta empezó a gritarme y no se percató de que el maldito animal se le echaba encima de nuevo:

.- ¿Y des de cuándo te pido yo permiso para hacer las cosas? – levanté mi brazo mientras ella seguía gritándome y chasqueé los dedos justo a tiempo para ver que, víctima de un calambrazo y de una extraña fuerza que la lanzó hacia mi con violencia, lograba esquivar involuntariamente las garras de Zardath que se hundieron en los cuerpos de uno de los opresores de la chica.

El brazalete de Mink volvió a pegarse al mío y la chica permaneció colgada de nuevo:

.- ¡Qué coño haces¿¡Le estás cogiendo demasiado el gustillo a pegarme esos calambrazos! – ni siquiera se había percatado de porqué lo había hecho.

Alcancé a ver cómo el animal volvía a saltar hacia nosotros. Dando un medio giro lancé a Mink con fuerza hacia él aprovechando que mi brazalete la asiaba. La muchacha quedó algo confundida pero, al verse catapultada de esa manera, se acomodó en el aire pudiendo atacar debidamente al animal:

.- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – me gritó lanzando con violencia a Zardath contra un contenedor - ¿qué te crees que soy¿una bomba?

.- Pues algo así…… – susurré mientras me deshacía de unos cuántos de aquellos humanoides asquerosos que se abalanzaron sobre mí al haber perdido de vista a Mink.

Los mutilé sin perder el tiempo en consideraciones. El código del honor ninja para mí había quedado atrás y ahora sólo quería salvar mi vida y no mi honor. Así que poco me importaba despedazar a mis víctimas.

Por otro lado, esos ya estaban muertos, así que tampoco podía decirse que los estuviera matando yo, sólo les hacía el favor de devolverlos a la tumba.

Sumergido en mi batalla alocada la mochila pasó a ser un completo estorbo, así que la lancé a un lado fijándome de vez en cuándo de que nadie la agarrase….¡demonios!…¿en qué estaría pensando?….¿quién diablos iba a robarme la mochila en un momento cómo aquél?

El maldito de Jesuis se me echó encima blandiendo una fina espada que se movía con rapidez. Logré esquivar su filo por milímetros tirándome hacia atrás de sopetón. Unas manos me agarraron con fuerza de los tobillos. Aturdido, miré hacia abajo para descubrir que de aquellas sombras negras que inundaban el lugar, nacían nuevos individuos bajo mis pies.

No pude evitar soltar una mueca de asco cuándo la cara de uno de ellos apareció rugiente y mal formada del asfalto. Aún y así, Jesuis continuó estocándome y tuve que bloquearlo con mis sais, pues no podía moverme para esquivarlo.

El cuarto caballero juntó su cara con la mía mientras forcejeaba sin mucho éxito intentando alcanzarme la cabeza:

.- Me parece que te desprecié en un principio, pero aún y así mi calurosa bienvenida te dio problemas.

.- No jodas – me reí – te diré algo remilgado. Pude con ellos hasta borracho. – lo empujé con fuerza alejándolo de mi a la vez que intentaba saltar para soltarme de las garras del suelo.

Jesuis blandió su espada y me rozó el caparazón. Aprovechando el impulso para esquivarlo, conseguí soltarme de una vez de los malditos zombies que me agarraban cada vez que alguna de mis extremidades tocaba el suelo.

Por dios. Que agobio, empezaba a desesperarme. Mink saltó por encima de mi y, detrás de ella, ese maldito perro que la seguía, de una patada, lo mandé de nuevo contra el contenedor que, a causa del golpe, lo aboyó hacia adentro con fuerza.

Al menos, el maldito perro quedó inmóvil por unos minutos:

.- No puedes espavilarte sola ¿eh?

.- No me marees Raph, todo esto es culpa tuya, si no fueras tan imbécil cómo para convertirte en caballero involuntariamente, yo no estaría pasando por esto.

.- ¡No digas chorradas, estúpida! Es a ti a quién están buscando para matarte.

.- ¿Crees que no te matarían a ti de todas formas? – no pude contestarle, de reojo alcancé a ver cómo una sombra veloz agarraba mi mochila del suelo y corría perdiéndose por la calle contigua:

.- ¡Oye! – empecé a correr hacia allí, pero una horda de zombies se me cruzó tirándose encima de mi intentando morderme cualquier parte posible de mi cuerpo.

Un débil zumbido sonó a mis espaldas y, de repente, alcancé a ver cómo mi sombra se reflejaba roja en el suelo.

¡Joder!

Tuve el tiempo exacto para tirarme al suelo antes que el desbastador ataque de Mink volviera a surgir de sus manos para llevarse consigo, de nuevo, a todos los enemigos que me rodeaban.

Una luz roja intensa dio lugar a una fuerte explosión y, luego, el humo negro y la conocidísima lluvia de sangre y tropezones que adornó la calle.

Me levanté asqueado, sacudiéndome de encima toda aquella podridumbre de entrañas de zombies:

.- ¡Mierda! Jesuis ha huido – agarré a Mink por el cuello atrayéndola hacia a mi después de ese comentario:

.- ¡Te prohibo que utilices ese puto ataque cuándo yo esté cerca!

.- ¿de qué hablas? – la chica se liberó de mi - ¿te he salvado el culo o no? – me froté con paciencia la frente antes de caer que mi mochila había volado.

Empecé a correr con rapidez hacia la calle dónde había desaparecido el ladrón. Supuse que Mink me seguía, pero de reojo observé cómo seguía plantada en el mismo lugar observándome con las manos en la cintura.

Maldita diablesa….me va a ser muy difícil someterla.

Chasqueé mis dedos de nuevo mientras corría.

Alcancé a oír el grito de Mink al ser víctima del conocido calambrazo del brazalete y, a los pocos segundos, la chica se me pegó al brazo de nuevo.

Me detuve para husmear a mi alrededor intentando descubrir por dónde diablos se había marchado ese ladrón:

.- ¡Raphael! – me gritó enfurecida, pero no le presté atención….mierda….no había cosa que me diera más rabia que me robasen en mis propias narices….¿quién coño robaría en medio de una matanza cómo aquella?

Me miré la mano derecha intentando buscar una respuesta.

Las estrellas se movían de nuevo….había unas 4 que continuaban alejadas…pero habían dos que se encontraban cerca…..una se trataba de Jesuis que estaría huyendo por el callejón intentando salvar su cuelo…¿y la otra:

.- ¡Mierda mierda mierda!

.- ¿Qué pasa? – me gritó algo harta de que la ignorase. La agarré de su pañuelo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mi.

.- Acaban de robarme la mochila.

.- ¡Aah¡Que desgraciados! – la muy puta empezó a reírse .- ¡jodete!

.- Ríete si quieres, pero llevaba ahí tu vasija – la cara de la demonio cambió por completo en una ensombrecida expresión que luego se convirtió en un grito de terror.

Me agarró con fuerza del cuello acercando su cara a la mía:

.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil? – la chica se desesperó. Sabía que la vasija era importante, tanto para ella cómo para mí….pero no tanto - ¡diablos diablos! Hay que recuperarla Raph!

.- Chica lista – la imité para fastidiarla.

.- ¡No lo entiendes! Si destruyen la joya de la vasija me van a matar a mi también! – abrí los ojos cómo platos.

.- ¿Y eso porqué? Sabía que estabas atrapada ahí dentro¿pero la joya?

.- ¡Imbécil! – la chica se echó a correr mientras me agarraba de la mano – yo no estoy atrapada en la vasija, si no en su joya. Y esa es la única razón por la que yo estoy aquí….si la joya desaparece, yo también lo haré …- vaya vaya….así que para quitarse de encima a esa maldita diablesa sólo había que cargarse esa joya…..hum. Parece que las cosas se ponían mejor.

Mink pareció leerme la mente y se detuvo en seco observándome con desconfianza en los ojos:

.- ….algo me dice que no tendría que haberte dicho nada…

.- ¡Tranquila mujer!…..ahora ya puedo matarte yo antes de que lo hagas tu – la muchacha me gruñó con rabia pero algo desvió su atención.

Apresuradamente miró hacia la calle des de la azotea en la que nos encontrábamos:

.- Allí….allí está. Lo noto – por una de las esquinas un camión pasó veloz derrapando casi desplazándose al carril opuesto.

Joder¿cómo se le ocurre a la gente conducir así con un trasto cómo ese?

Mink no me dio tiempo a pensar y, aún agarrándome del brazo, saltó al vacío para caer justo encima del camión.

Tambaleé a causa del derrape y me caí a uno de los costados asiándome con fuerza del canto de la zona de carga del trayler.

Fue entonces cuándo allí, oscilante, me fijé en el retrovisor alcanzando a ver la cara del conductor.

Una mujer. Se trataba de una mujer que sonreía estirando la boca de una manera completamente inhumana. Los ojos de la tía se clavaron en mi a través del espejo y pareció sonreír aún más mientras pegaba un fuerte volantazo.Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo antes de percatarme que la muy puta se pegaba demasiado a los pilares que sostenían el puente. Así que saltando hacia arriba, me salvé a tiempo justo cuándo los pilares de cemento rasparon todo el costado izquierdo del camión.

Mierda, fuera quién fuera, no estaba bien y, además, acababa de delatarse a sí misma cómo enemiga al tratar de deshacerse de mi de aquella manera.

Volví a centrar mi vista en Mink que, a unos metros por delante de mi, permanecía completamente quieta a cuatro patas rasgando con fuerza la chapa del camión.

Al acercarme, observé cómo una inmensa mano había traspasado el techo del camión des de la cabina y agarraba a Mink con fuerza por el cuello postrándola a no moverse. El color de su piel empezó a oscurecerse mientras, con sus garras, rasgaba sin parar la piel de su atacante que caía a jirones que volaban a causa de la velocidad.

Me agarré a su cintura para no caerme y corté la mano con uno de mis sais provocándole un corte algo más profundo que los arañazos de la chica.

No la soltó.

Mink empezaba a desvanecerse y yo veía venir otro maldito puente demasiado bajo para que nosotros estubieramos allí arriba.

Sabiendo lo que venía, la mano alzó más a Mink por el cuello con la intención de estrellarla contra el duro cemento del techo del puente.

Mierda.

Colocándome encima de ella, corté con rapidez uno de los dedos de la mano. Escuché un fuerte rugido proviniente de dentro dela cabina, así que, con toda la rabia, acabé de esforzar el corte hasta notar que mi sai rompía el hueso del dedo cortándolo definitivamente.

Finalmente, la mano volvió a la cabina de un movimiento rapido dejando a Mink caer pesadamente contra el techo del camión a tiempo de que yo, a su lado, la tumbase por completo aplastándola de su cabeza.

Fueron unos segundos muy largos lo que duró ese interminable túnel que traspasábamos a toda velocidad. No podía evitar temblar de miedo cada vez que pensaba que, si esa monstruosa mano volvía a empujarnos hacia arriba, íbamos a morir aplastados y desfigurados contra el duro cemento.

Los ojos de Mink, encarados a los míos, parecían recuperar poco a poco el aliento y también mostraban esa inquietud:

.- ¡La vasija está ahí dentro! – me gritó intentando levantar la voz por encima del ruido del motor. Asentí. Me lo había supuesto únicamente por la manera de atacarnos de los dos ocupantes del vehículo que, sin importar a quién se llevaban por delante, continuaban a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad:

.- ¿éstas bien? – en vez de contestarme, la muy puta me miró frunciendo el ceño por sorpresa.

Diablos, no se fiaba de mi. Cómo yo tampoco solía preocuparme de si ella se había herido o no a la chica le pareció raro que se lo preguntase.

Únicamente me sonrió de una manera maliciosa. No quise ni replantearme que significaba eso, pues el final del túnel se veía cerca y estaba dispuesto a atacar la cabina.

Cuándo la luz de las farolas de la calle se reflejó en la brillante capota del camión, me deslicé hacia la ventanilla del conductor sin esperar a salir por completo del túnel. Una vez fuera, entré mandando una fuerte patada a la vez que me agarraba del borde de la ventanilla.

La cara de la mujer crujió bajo mis tobillos y se desplazó débilmente hacia el lado derecho a causa del golpe. Conseguí hacerme sitio en el asiento y agarré con fuerza el volante del camión que se había descontrolado.

Intenté frenarlo a un lado de la calle, pero los coches pasaban zumbando y pitando por ambos lados sin dejarme maniobrar. Antes de percatarme, la mujer se incorporó de nuevo agarrándome el cuello con una fuerza algo supra natural.

Por unos instantes vi las estrellas y mi visión se emborronaba impidiéndome de ver con claridad la calle….¿en que estaba pensando?…¿no veía que así iba a matarnos a todos?

Aparté a la mujer de mi con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba enderezar del todo el vehículo que se desplazaba a toda velocidad tambaleante.

Me la quité de encima de un buen puñetazo haciendo que la mujer se doblase sobre sus rodillas. Fue entonces cuándo alcancé a ver de reojo ese niño pequeño que me observaba de una manera bastante macabra.

Cuándo levantó la mano, ví que era sobredimensionada. Una mano enorme, la misma que había agarrado a Mink por el cuello anteriormente, pues lucía un sangrante muñón a causa del dedo que le había cortado.

Dirigió su mano hacia mi cara y me la agarró por completo. Aplastándomela sin dejarme respirar ni dejarme ver por dónde conducía.

Mink debió atacar también, pues a los pocos segundos ese asqueroso chaval retiro su mano de mi cara con un gruñido y alcancé a ver a Mink que, al haber abierto la puerta, permanecía colgada de esta por la ventanilla sin preocuparse de que el camión iba a toda velocidad:

.- ¡Busca la mochila! – me gritó intentando deshacerse del puto niño que luchaba por arrojarla fuera intentando que se soltase de la puerta:

.- ¡Que te crees que tengo tres manos! – me sentía nuevamente desesperado, la mujer de mi lado se había recuperado y continuaba sonriéndome de aquella manera tan tenebrosa mientras me agarraba con fuerza las manos encima del volante.

Estaba dirigiendo el camión directo al muelle y, por mucho que apretase el pedal del freno, la pedazo de bestia continuaba a toda velocidad por encima de la rampa de madera en dónde se atracaban los barcos.

Diablos…me tensé…y mucho, sentí el puro terror al encontrarme en una situación cómo aquella. A la velocidad a la que íbamos el golpe contra el agua iba a ser igual de bestia que si fuera contra el suelo:

.- ¡Mink! – la grité deseando que pudiera hacer algo. Pero seguía forcejeando con la puerta abierta también percatada de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

Giré mi cara y me encontré con le rostro de la mujer en frente de mi. Me sonreía de aquella manera tan elástica e inhumana mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por su mejilla:

.- Vas a morir séptimo…..- me desesperé aún más cuándo la muchacha pareció desvanecerse encima de mi falda.

Muerta, o eso parecía.

Aún y tener las manos libres de presión, era demasiado tarde cómo para maniobrar y salvar el camión del agua.

Abrí la puerta de una patada mandándola a volar hacia atrás a causa de la velocidad:

.- ¡Vámonos! – le grité a Mink. La muy perra había conseguido meterse dentro y permanecía agarrada por la enorme mano de aquél chaval que la aplastaba contra el parabrisas de delante.

De la presión, éste se resquebrajó y Mink salió disparada contra la capota del camión. Permaneció allí tumbada a causa de la velocidad del vehículo que le impedía levantarse.

Salí de un salto colocándome encima de la cabina. El camión iba a caer pesadamente al agua y no había tiempo para nada más.

Salté hacia la madera del muelle dejándome rodar por él intentando detener la velocidad de mi cuerpo. Al incorporarme, alcancé a ver cómo el camión caía estrepitosamente al agua aplastándose todo el morro de éste a causa de la presión.

Levanté el brazo y chasqueé los dedos.

Una fina esperanza me indicaba que tal vez pudiera recuperar a Mink del agua.

Pero empecé a desesperarme cuándo la chica no aparecía.

Casi involuntariamente, mis pies empezaron a temblar y mis rodillas cedieron desplomándome sobre el muelle.

Seguía esperando.

Nada.

Fue entonces cuándo algo salió del agua con rapidez y, completamente empapada, la chica vino a mi de nuevo. La recibida fue algo más brusca y me empujó violentamente con su cuerpo mientras su brazalete buscaba el mío.

No pude evitar sonreírla cuándo la tuve encima mío completamente mojada y tosiendo cómo una loca:

.- Podrías ser más caballeroso y tirarte al agua a buscarme ¿no? – no la contesté, la permití soltarse y se incorporó de rodillas en frente de mi mientras yo continuaba sentado.

Seguía tosiendo y respiraba con dificultad:

.- ¿Qué? – me gritó al percatarse de que la estaba mirando.

.- Nada – sonreí – creí que ya te había perdido de vista.

.- Ni te imaginas lo que vamos a tener que pasar juntos antes de que te deshagas de mi – me fijé en su espalda. La muy espavilada había logrado hacerse con mi mochila que, al igual que ella, desbordaba agua por todas partes. Me incorporé y se la quité de un agarrón:

.- Desagradecido.

.- No pretenderás que me crea que has ido a buscarla por mi ¿verdad? – sabía que Mink había conseguido la vasija por la cuenta que le corría en el caso que la joya se hubiera destruido.

Durante unos segundos permanecí en el extremo del muelle, repasando con los ojos milímetro a milímetro esperando ver a alguno de los dos ocupantes salir del agua:

.- No saldrán – me dijo a mis espaldas – Darla cayó muerta antes, y a ese bichejo le pesa demasiado la mano cómo para lograr salir a flote – más que una afirmación pareció una burla:

.- ¿Quiénes eran? – pregunté mirándola a los ojos - ¿caballeros?

.- Ella sí, era la segunda caballero de las tinieblas.

.- ¿Y él?

.- No tengo ni idea…nunca antes lo había visto…..

.- Esa Darla…¿era algún tipo de demonio? – Mink me miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender – bueno. Humana no era, eso seguro.

.- Pues….no lo sé…no aprecié ningún aura demoníaca en ella….- Mink abrió los ojos cómo platos - …más bien….no detecté aura alguna…ni humana, ni bestia ni demonio…estaba completamente vacía….- que cosa más rara. No sé muy bien cómo iba ese embrollo de las auras, pero ahora poco importaba.

Ambos habían muerto y yo ya sumaba un caballero menos en mi lista.

Lo consideré cómo algo bueno. Me atreví a sonreír después de largos minutos de angustia…por dios….menuda nochecita…..

.-

La única idea medio buena que pasó en aquellos momentos por mi cabeza fue l de coger un tren…..lo sé….he dicho idea buena. Pero creerme, las opciones de Mink eran más alocadas….

La estación no se encontraba muy lejos del río y había logrado saltar encima de uno de los vagones de un tren de carga. Mink me pisaba los talones sin protestar y, por una vez, no tuve que estar mandándola venir con el brazalete cada vez que yo me movía y ella se quedaba atrás.

Me sentía muy cansado. Echo polvo. Echo trizas….demasiado trote para una sola noche. Así que, des de arriba del vagón, conseguí echar a un lado la vieja puerta corredera de éste y entré.

Un maldito tren de harina. Eso era lo único que había ahí dentro. Centenares y centenares de sacos de harina.

No maltraté más a mis doloridos músculos y me desplomé en uno de los rincones intentando conciliar el sueño rápido. Pero aún y con la puerta cerrada, la estrepitosa vía y el ruido que hacían los raíles por ella era bastante ensordecedor y molestaba.

Mink se sentó en frente de mi encima de uno de los montones de sacos. Empezó a sacudirse la ropa para quitarle todo el agua que chorreaba de ella.

Casi sin que me percatase, empezó a desnudarse para dejarla secar:

.- ¡Eh eh! – la chica me miró sin expresión alguna – evítame poder ver eso si puede ser.

.- No digas chorradas. Lo estás deseando – me sonrió burlona mientras se situaba detrás de uno de los montones de sacos para seguir desnudándose. Iba colocando todas y cada una de sus prendas encima de los sacos que la tapaban. Cuándo paró de moverse por unos segundos, supuse que ya se encontraría desnuda.

Diablos, no pude evitar pensar el asomar la cabeza por ahí….¡qué demonios!…por muy cuerpo de mujer que tuviera Mink no era nada más que una maldita diablesa…..bueno, aún y así me sentí extrañamente incómodo:

.- Oye….- Mink se asomó levemente mientras se recogía el pelo mojado en algún extraño recogido.

.- ¿qué pasa? – sonrió maliciosa - ¿ahora quieres verme? – le lancé uno de los sacos de harina por encima de su cabeza, la muy puta logró esquivarlo y estalló metros atrás en una nube de polvo blanco.

.- Olvídalo – que caray….ésta mujer realmente tenía el lívido por las nubes….mierda - ¿porqué demonios Jesuis tiene tanto interés en sacarte de en medio?

.- Porqué soy poderosa, eso es todo. Si me mata se va a poder librar de ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – gruñí ante ese comentario.

Nadie se deshace de Raphael en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me prometí a mi mismo hacérselo pagar en cuánto volviera a encontrarme con él.

Aún y así, no me dejé llevar por las sutilezas de la chica que parecía no captar por dónde quería yo llevar el tema:

.- Ya….y…¿qué hay con ese…. Zardath? – Mink me miró fríamente y luego volvió a perderse detrás del montón de sacos de harina. No pude evitar alargar el cuello a un lado por no comprender que hacía.

Había notado que cada vez que se hablaba de ese baboso animal las reacciones de Mink solían ser, desviar el tema, ponerse seria o no hablar.

Un extraño comportamiento por su parte teniendo en cuenta que siempre era la primera en poner a cagar a cualquiera.

Suspiré profundo haciéndome oír:

.- ¿qué pasa con él? – volví a probar suerte.

.- ¿Porque lo dices? – me habló sin asomarse, seguramente desnuda recostada en el montón de sacos.

.- No soy tonto.

.- Eso es discutible – joder, se puso de nuevo a la defensiva

.- ¡Vale! Ves a tu maldita bola, sólo intentaba saber más de ti – me crucé de brazos frunciendo el ceño y girando la cara hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas en dónde el paisaje urbano empezaba a desaparecer por estar saliendo de la ciudad.

Mink no habló. Ni siquiera emitió ruido alguno durante largos minutos.

Fue cuándo la escuché suspirar que volví a intentarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir boca, fue ella quién rompió el silencio:

.- ¿Te acuerdas cuándo te hablé de una feliz demonio que vagaba por los parajes del profundo oriente?

.- Si. Luego un chico malo llamado Ragnarock la encerró en una vasija. ¡Perdón, en una joya de la vasija. – escuché cómo se reía débilmente.

.- Veo que me escuchas….- una de sus piernas apareció por la esquina de los montones de sacos. Seguramente se habría tumbado…. No pude evitar sentirme más turbado aún – pues, cuándo ese chico malo la encerró fue para tener un arma con la qué pelear….un arma que se pasaba de generación en generación mientras éstas se entrenaban esperando el día del encuentro. – Mink pareció coger aire con profundidad – la tercera generación, exactamente el bisnieto de Ragnarock también me tubo en sus manos. Era Suzu, un gran espadachín de Oriente que llegó a obtener el conocido nombre de Samurai. Suzu tampoco olvidó su entreno cómo séptimo caballero y yo siempre me encontraba revoloteando intentando averiguar una manera de matarle para poder quedar libre.

.- ¿has hecho lo mismo con todos tus portadores? – le dije cortándola - ¿intentar matarlos?

.- Ajá, pero nunca lo he logrado.

.- ¡Ja!

.-…..con todos mis antiguos portadores hasta entonces siempre habían deseado verlos morir y ellos siempre me habían castigado por mi arrogancia y desobediencia. Pero con Suzu era distinto, era alguien tan noble que no se dejaba mosquear por estúpidas triquiñuelas de una diablesa joven. Me controlaba con honor y mantenía intacto mi nombre y el suyo. A medida que fueron pasando los años, me enamoré de él……..- quise echarme a reír, pero por la seriedad con que Mink trataba el tema supe que, si lo hacía, iba a estar bajo los raíles del tren en cuestión de segundos. Así que opté por callarme - ….un amor prohibido….los demonios nunca deben colgarse de un humano….¡nunca, únicamente está permitido que sea el humano el que se enamoré……durante un largo tiempo estuvimos viviendo bien. Nadie molestaba, nadie lo sabía y yo, después de dos generaciones, disfrutaba de mi cautiverio con solo estar junto a él…..pero su abuelo, Ragnarock, acabó por enterarse y nos engañó a ambos hechizándonos.

Mink dio una larga pausa en la qué la pierna extendida volvió a su lugar. No sé porqué, pero se me formó un nudo en la garganta….de alguna manera me imaginaba cómo continuaba la historia, y no me gustaba ni siquiera para ella.

.- A mi me castigo durante 50 años……sus malditos conocimientos de brujería oriental me mantuvieron encerrada en la puta vasija durante 50 eternos años.

.- ¿Y a Suzu?

.- Entregó su alma a los demonios…..se la devoraron por completo hasta formar otro ser. Un demonio formado por millones de ellos, un maldito demonio que no tiene ni idea de cuál fue su pasado ni cuáles son sus recuerdos de entre todos los que poseé. Ragnarock lo entregó a una de las familias rivales. A La familia del cuarto caballero, es decir, por ahora…….Jesuis.- No me sorprendí porque de alguna manera lo había imaginado……diablos…ese maldito Zardath tiene más pasado que yo mismo…..en tan sólo pensar que Mink estuvo enamorada de algo así hace miles y miles de años se me ponían las escamas de punta. Y aún más cuándo recordaba la voracidad y la violencia con la que Zardath atacaba a Mink deseando arrancarle el cuello de un mordisco:

.- Me recuerda. Sabe que me conoce y no se imagina de qué es….sólo sabe que tiene que matarme o si no, lo haré yo antes….

.- ¿serías capaz de matarlo? – pregunté intentando que mi voz no sonase temblorosa. Se tomó su tiempo para contestarme y lo hizo sin si quiera asomarse:

.- Sí.

Tragué saliva imaginando que la vida de alguien cómo ella no podía ser tan fácil cómo pelear, amar la sangre, desobedecer a su dueño y armar jaleo. Tal vez, por primera vez des de que la vi, pude pensar en Mink cómo en una especie de….humana……sabía que había algo de humano en ella, que no solo se trataba de un amasijo de carne llevado por el odio y el rencor. Tenía demasiados sentimientos para tratarse de un demonio y había pecado por ello.

El pasar tanto tiempo cerca de los humanos la había vuelto cómo ellos. Me dolía pensar que, tal vez durante aquellos años en su vida que permaneció cerca de Suzu, había resultado ser cómo una humana normal y corriente. Alguien que entregaba sus sentimientos, que amaba, cuidaba y respetaba a los que le rodeaban solo por el hecho de sentirse feliz por estar enamorada….. me dolía pensar que todo aquello pasó una vez la separaron de Suzu. Encerrada en la maldita vasija durante medio siglo reunió su odio, rencor y rabia que había logrado apartar hasta entonces convirtiéndose en lo que era ahora, una increíble máquina de matar que adoraba la sangre de sus enemigos…….una máquina con pequeños brotes de sentimiento en su interior, sentimiento afectivo fuera del puro interés sexual que la muchacha poseía por cualquier cosa que se movía……..diablos….estaba empezando a ver la vida de una manera completamente distinta a la que la había visto hasta entonces….Mink estaba logrando que yo abriese los ojos poco a poco dándome a entender que no sólo existe lo que te entra por los ojos.

.-¿qué pasa, una historia demasiado fuerte para ti ¿chico duro? – la chica se mofó de mi al verme sumergido en mis pensamientos y asomó su cabeza por primera vez sonriéndome.

.- Bonito cuento, recuérdame que se lo cuente a mis hijos, cuándo los tenga.

.- No te mientas Raph, no los vas a tener – la maldita risa chillona de la diablesa volvió a clavárseme en el oído agudizando mi ya presente dolor de cabeza.

Con un gruñido chasqueé los dedos mientras la sonreía vacilonamente sin moverme de mi lugar. La chica abrió la boca de espanto antes de notar cómo el calambrazo recorría todo su cuerpo y se veía empujada hacia mi con fuerza.

Me aparté justo a tiempo permitiendo que se chocase de bruces contra la pared de madera que yacía a mi espalda.

Se sobó la cara con insistencia mientras murmuraba insultos casi inaudibles. Presa de la rabia, se giró hacia mi con las garras en alto:

.- ¡Maldito seas tortuga¡Voy a rasgarte el puto culo!

.- ¡Olvídame! – no lo hizo y se me tiró encima intentando alcanzar mi cara con sus garras - ¡Oye oye oye¡quietecita!

Se me hacía muy raro pensar que detrás de esos colmillos y esos rasgados ojos amarillos una vez existió una mujer enamorada de alguien, aunque bien, mujer si que podía recordar que lo era, pues al llamarla olvidé por completo que se encontraba desnuda.

Quién no parecía recordarlo era ella misma…..maldita demonio…..

* * *

Bueno, no tengo gran cosa que comentar esta vez. solo que el cap. me ha quedado algo más largo de lo que suelen ser de por sí, pero vaya, esque me animé escribiendo y la cosa se ha alargado, jejejeje, nunca puedo saber cuánto va a ocupar un cap. más o menos, pues tengo el guión escrito, pero suelo regodearme bastante más en él de lo que lo hag en un principio (jejejeje, cosas del directo, es lo que hay) 

Pues si Medeah, las cosas empiezan a ponerse xungas a partir de ahora, así que sí, tal vez Raph se deje llevar por su alocado temperamento y le coja el gustillo a eso de descuartizar monstruos y enemigos (si eske no lo había cogido ya antes, jejej o tal vez, por otra parte, le coja algún tipo de ataque de ansiedad a causa de todas las emociones que se le presentan de golpe en un solo día. Bueno, al menos, si yo estubiera en su lugar, empezaría a medicarme, pues de seguro mi corazón no agantaría mucho tiempo, jejejeje.

Es cierto que en la serie Next Mutation a Venus le ponían pecho! Xd ya lo pensé en cuánto la ví en foto, pero vaya, siendo algo tan pésimo no quise darle muchas explicaciones, intentaron darle una figura femenina a la chica y les quedó bastante feilla, la verdad. Nunca la he visto emitida, pero si he visto fotogramas y escritos sobre los fans y, la verdad, deja mucho que desear (bueh, la verdad esque todas las series de TMNT hasta ésta del 2003 dejan mucho que desear, pues la primera serie animada que se izo (del 90 ¿no?) era también de lo peor, bueno, a mi me encantaba porque era una chikilla pequeña que disfrutaba viendo a Michelanggelo comiendo Piza y solo pizza, pero la verdad esque también era algo p´ésima (ahora que lo recuerdo y la comparo con la actual, pues si...) jejeje.

Bueno nenitas, nos estamos leyendo y espero no tardar en actaulizar! Besus neas! Nos vemos!

YaS ;-P


	8. Llantos en el tren

yeyyyh, volvemos a vernos! pues nada, aki os dejo con lo nuevecito ke, por cierto y aviso para aquellos que tengan prisa, **el capítulo es algo largo**. Jusjusjus. Nos leemos más abajo!

YaS ;-P

#07# Llantos en el tren

_Donatello permanecía en su escritorio sumergido en un pequeño aparato que atornillaba, abría, desatornillaba y lo volvía a abrir de nuevo. Mantenía encendida la televisión de fondo a modo de tener algo en lo que poder desplazar su atención momentáneamente._

_Al escuchar unos ruidos por el pasillo superior levantó las narices del pequeño trasto y entornó ambos ojos al escuchar gritarse a sus hermanos:_

_.- No me apetece, gracias._

_.- Oye Mickie resulta ser una obligación y no un pasatiempo. – Leonardo cortó el camino de su hermano menor colocándose delante – prometo no vapulearte._

_.- Olvídame hermano, búscate a otro pelele. Ayer ya me dejaste frito y hoy solo me apetece descansar – Michelanggelo saltó al piso inferior y se desparramó en el sofá subiendo el volumen de la televisión para no escuchar las súplicas de su hermano que deseaba que alguien entrenase con él._

_Leo frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados observando a Don mientras Mickie lo miraba de reojo para asegurarse que se había salvado de él._

_Por unos instantes, Leonardo pareció volver al mundo real después de unos instantes de vista perdida en la moqueta:_

_.- Oye. ¿Dónde está Raph? – a Donatello se le heló la sangre y empezó a sudar frío mientras seguía metido en sus cosas - ¿no sabes nada Donny?_

_.- ¿Se fugó con Mink? – se apresuró a contestar dudando de si la excusa era buena o no._

_Leonardo arqueó una ceja antes de girarse hacia Michelanggelo que canturreaba sentado en el sofá. Mickie se percató de la mirada de Leo y se incomodó:_

_.- Ya te he dicho que no voy a entrenar._

_.- No me refería a eso….- Leonardo se presionó los sienes - ¿Raphael te ha llamado?_

_.- Ah¿qué no está?_

_.- Bienvenido a tierra Mickie – se mofó Don. Leonardo gruñó y se dispuso a marchar de la guarida para buscar en casa de Casey:_

_.- No tardaré, atentos al teléfono por si se le ocurre llamar – dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger sus katanas del suelo para colocárselas luego en la espalda._

_Apenas la puerta se hubo abierto del todo que April entró histérica por ella y se lanzó a los brazos de Leonardo al ser el primero con el que se topó. La muchacha se encontraba al borde de algún tipo de ataque, oscuras ojeras adornaban sus ojos y todo el cuerpo le temblaba._

_Donatello y Michelanggelo se asomaron al escuchar el alboroto que hacía a chica:_

_.- Oye April, cálmate. Que….¿qué pasa?_

_.- No puedo más ¡no puedo más! – Leo la agarró y la sentó en el sofá junto a Mickie que la observaba algo confundido:_

_.- ¿qué ocurre? – Don asomó por el respaldo preocupado por la chica._

_.- Están pasando cosas muy raras…..muy raras…me escama…no he podido dormir en toda la maldita noche y estoy harta de los cafés, las tilas y de todo lo que me he metido ya en el cuerpo – Leo lanzó una mirada cómplice a Don, el cual se arrugó de hombros cómo respuesta por no comprender nada en absoluto:_

_.- Vale, haber, tranquilízate y cuéntalo todo des del principio _

_.- ¿Porqué siempre que viene una víctima alterada empieza a hablar,hablar,hablar y no calla? En todas las películas sale lo mismo. Llegan despavoridos y empiezan a tartamudear frases intendibles mientras el bueno le va pidiendo que se calme._

_.- Cállate Mickie.- April tragó saliva y pareció intentar relajarse._

_.- ¿visteis las notícias de antes de ayer por la mañana?- todas las tortugas negaron con la cabeza – salió una de las calles de los barrios más próximos a mi casa. Un enorme charco de sangre se veía escampado por toda la calle y sus alrededores se encontraban en ruinas, cómo si hubiera ocurrido una guerra……la policía justificó que un camión que transportaba ganado se volcó….._

_.- Que cruel…._

_.- pues…no me lo creí. Ayer por la noche, en mi calle, ocurrió algo parecido. Unas explosiones enormes acompañadas por una luz roja que teñían la acera de sangre de nuevo….había gente allí abajo….no se que es lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no era muy normal…..Luego salí de allí por la puerta de atrás. Estaba muy asustada y había llamado a Casey para que me viniera a buscar…..lo estaba esperando cuándo un trayler alocado atravesó la calle contigua a la mía a una velocidad espeluznante….bueno…..me pareció ver a Raphael encima de éste…._

_.- ¡Quéeee! – El rugido de Leo gruñó por toda la sala - ¿a Raph?_

_.- No lo sé si tiene algo que ver….pero, estoy asustada. Después de ver toda aquella sangre pintando mi calle no he podido dormir, temía que aquellos monstruos volvieran a atacar….- la chica hundió su rostro entre sus manos mientras Mickie la abrazaba:_

_.- ¿Monstruos? – balbuceó Don – eso fue una alteración de la vista a causa de los nervios April…..las explosiones perfectamente podían ser bombas y…_

_.- …y la sangre víctimas ¿nah? – se burló Mickie – Don, cada día eres más sutil._

_Leonardo desapareció de la habitación dejando a April con sus hermanos. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la cámara del Maestro._

_Algo no andaba bien, y tenía la leve sensación de que Splinter sabía de que se trataba. Primero esa extraña tortuga hembra aparecía en casa de la mano de Raph diciendo que era la prima perdida. Luego Raphael desaparece con ella y April lo ve metido de lleno en una sangrienta pelea subido a lomos de un camión…..no, por supuesto que había algo que fallaba._

_

* * *

Un punzante dolor me maltrataba la mano._

Si me desperté fue gracias a eso, si fuera por mi hubiera seguido durmiendo. Para mi sorpresa en cuánto abrí los ojos, se trataba de la puta vasija que había permanecido debajo de la palma de mi mano todas las horas que llevaba durmiendo.

La agarré y la metí a regañadientes en la mochila. Me sentía destrozado por completo, no solo por haber dormido en un frío suelo de madera rodeado de sacos de harina, si no porqué todos mis moratones de la noche anterior empezaban a surcar mi piel maltratándome con cualquier movimiento.

Me recosté hacia tras suspirando profundo. En un intento de volver a mi vida normal cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me apretaba las sienes con una mano.

Pero nada.

Yo seguía metido en un estúpido tren que se alejaba de la ciudad luchando por salvar mi vida contra unos estúpidos llamados caballeros que se empeñaban en matarse unos a otros. Un enorme dolor de cabeza, una extraña sensación en mi estómago y una diablesa descansando a mi lado….o así creía.

Buscando a Mink con la mirada me percaté de que no se encontraba en el vagón conmigo.

Mierda…si había vuelto a desaparecer lo pagaría caro. Por alguna extraña razón, y sin pensarlo, agarré de nuevo la vasija y la observé a pelillo.

.- Está aquí…- me susurré a mi mismo. Mink descansaba en su joya. Lo notaba…¿cómo?….y yo que sé, la cuestión era que lo notaba¿para que buscarle más explicacioes?

Miré hacia la ventana esperando ver el paisaje correr.

Pero no. Estábamos detenidos en medio de unas tierras bastante áridas. Sin vegetación, ni postes de luz, ni montañas…..diablos, juraría que estaba en el desierto si no hubiera sido porque juraría saber algo de geografía….

Me asomé con cautela. Era de día y el sol quemaba ahí fuera. Nada. Nadie. Sólo el maldito tren detenido…..que cosa más rara.

¿Para qué iba a detenerse un tren si no había estación alguna?

Me incorporé agarrando mi mochila a mis espaldas a la vez que sacaba de ella una lata de cerveza.

Ya. Sin mi cerveza no voy a ninguna parte.

¡puah! La maldita lata estaba ardiendo, pero necesitaba algo con que refrescarme la garganta. Con cuidado me desplacé al vagón contiguo pasando por en medio de muchos más sacos de harina.

Miraba a mi alrededor con angustia, Una extraña sensación me regodeaba el estómago y, a causa de mis experiencias, había acabado comprendiendo que eso no era bueno. Cierto. Siempre que tenía una sensación, se acaba cumpliendo.

Nunca me había pasado en mi vida, pero mira, durante aquellos últimos días las desgracias venían solas y ya no me fiaba ni de mi sombra.

Seguí avanzando por los vagones vacíos. Nada de nada. El pensamiento de que hubieran tenido que abandonar el tren por algo cruzó mi mente por unos instantes…..pero …¿para qué?

Para pasar al otro vagón, la puerta no quiso ceder y me vi reventándola de una patada. Detrás de esta descubrí que no se trataba únicamente de un tren de mercancías. Si no también de pasajeros.

Hubiera echado a correr para que no me vieran si no fuera porqué todos, y cuándo digo todos son todos, estaban en sus respectivas butacas completamente inconscientes.

Lo primero que podría llegar a pensar es que estaban durmiendo….pero…joder…¿todos a la vez?

Desplazándome con sorpresa por el pasillo central entre filas y filas de butacas completamente ocupadas por personas retumbadas en sus asientos, me acerqué a una anciana que permanecía con los ojos abiertos. Mirando al frente. Sin inmutarse, sin moverse.

Le agarré con cuidado la muñeca. Ésta no se movió.

Sin pulso……..diablos….no me izo falta probar pasajero por pasajero para imaginarme que todos se encontraban muertos. Mujeres, niños, hombres, ancianos, jóvenes. Todos todos.

Me resultó extraño a parte de angustioso. Me sentía rodeado de muertos que clavaban sus miradas al vacío…sin embargo no estaban heridos. Ni tajos, ni sangre ni vísceras. Nada.

Fue entonces cuándo la sensación de malestar empeoró en mi. El estómago seguía lanzándome algún tipo de indirectas y, no se si fue por ese malestar en sí, o por el extraño olor que adornaba la sala, que la cerveza ya no me dio más de si y la arrojé medio llena por la ventana.

Completamente confundido y, sí, algo asustado, continué caminando a lo largo del tren con la intención de llegar a los primeros vagones. Todo lo que abandonaba a mi paso era completo silencio y desolación. Gente muerta, eso era todo.

Exactamente no se cuánto tiempo deberían llevar ahí, y de aquella manera, pues tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba el tren detenido en medio de un maldito desierto.

Mientras seguía andando, el número de víctimas no disminuía en nada, y no podía evitar retorcerme de rabia cada vez que divisaba algún que otro chaval de escasa edad en medio del pasillo completamente inmóvil.

No era algo muy agradable de ver, la verdad…más bien me recordaba una y otra vez en el embrollo en el que me encontraba metido porqué, por alguna extraña sensación que me recorría el cuerpo, algo me decía que aquello no era sólo un simple atentado….si no más bien una búsqueda repentina de una sola persona…..que tal…¿un caballero?

Pensé en sacar a esa perrilla de la vasija para que me diera algún tipo de pista sobre el asunto. Pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, pues la muy imbécil siempre me echaba en cara lo necesitado que me encontraba cuándo la llamaba para que saliera….ya, lo sé, una maldita estupidez por mi parte, pero yo me rijo por impulsos y mi primer impulso fue mantenerla allí dentro. Y cuánto más tiempo mejor.

Inconscientemente me observé la mano

Las estrellas habían vuelto a moverse mientras dormía…..mierda…..dos de ellas se encontraban justo el centro sobre de mi mientras las otras 3 se mantenían alejadas. Unas más que otras….

Fue entonces cuándo se me heló la sangre y empecé a replantearme la idea de llamar a Mink. Ciertamente dos caballeros se encontraban a bordo y no me gustaría tener que cruzármelos de cara en medio de un puñado de muertos subidos en un tren…..una idea escalofriante.

Pero lo que sí que no haría era echar a correr.

Desenvainé mis sais y continué caminando por el pasillo haciendo uso de la mayor técnica del sigilo que pudiera recordar de maestro Splinter….demonios, la mochila volvía a molestarme, pero no volvería a arriesgare a que me robasen de nuevo la vasija.

Me deslicé por el frío suelo de los vagones cuidando mis pasos. Controlando mi respiración y mis movimientos para que mis sombras no se vieran reflejadas por encima de mi.

Cuándo entreabrí la puerta del nuevo vagón, los llantos lejanos de un niño llegaron a mis oídos. Llantos desesperados de un bebé.

La sola idea de pensar que el crío se encontraba solo y atemorizado me daban ganas de acercarme a recogerlo…pero había algo más….no se encontraba solo y, no se porqué, quién fuera que fuese que estaba con él no era su madre….

Me acerqué más, con cautela, tragando fuerte intentando eliminar esa maldita sensación de mi estómago. Tal y cómo me sentía, hubiera deseado echar a correr. Pero no. Mi carácter me impedía abandonar a esa criatura a su suerte y, tal vez por rabia o tal vez por honor, sentía unas tremendas ganas de agarrar al culpable por el pescuezo.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente en cuestión de segundos mientras seguía caminando con la vista fija en la puerta del final de aquél vagón, cómo si alguien fuera a aparecer por él en cualquier momento. Pero más me acercaba, los llantos se hacían más fuerte y nadie seguía sin aparecer.

Me asomé sosteniendo mi respiración por completo por no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Al final del pasillo del nuevo vagón, una mujer alta y muy delgada con el pelo extremadamente corto y negro permanecía de pie dándome la espalda observando uno de los asientos a su izquierda.

Me oculté al percatarme de su presencia y permanecía allí, esperando. Hubiera deseado saltarle encima, pero solía recordar que Leo siempre decía que era demasiado impulsivo en algunos aspectos y, casi siempre que me dejaba llevar por mi voluntad la acababa cagando….bien, aquella vez me encontraba completamente solo sin ninguno de mis hermanos que pudiera darme respaldo en caso de que lo necesitase, por eso decidí mantener la calma y esperar el momento oportuno.

Informarse antes de atacar, solía decir el maestro.

La mujer era realmente alta y vestía toda completamente de negro. No se movía….llegué a pensar que tal vez ella se había muerto de la de cosas raras que había visto últimamente ya me esperaba cualquier cosa.

Pero no, notaba su respiración y la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños mientas seguía con la vista clavada en uno de los asientos.

No quise esperar más y mis ansias de curiosidad me mataban, así que entré en el vagón por completo con mis armas en la mano esperando recibir la mirada de la mujer.

Pero ésta no se giró. Siguió en la misma posición que antes y aún y así, me había escuchado entrar. Estaba seguro. Ella ya sabía que yo estaba allí:

.- ¿Vienes a por más sangre? – su voz resonó en un susurro dentro del silencio del vagón. Una voz casi imperceptible y muy suave.

.- Ahora me toca a mi ¿no? – contesté arrogante – creo que tu ya has tenido tu turno. – la chica negó con la cabeza aún sin mirarme.- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

.- Esa gente no sufrió. El gas lo mata todo – gruñí en respuesta mientras hacia girar mis sais en las manos:

.- ¿Qué caballero eres?

.- ¿Tú eres el séptimo verdad?….lo he escuchado. Una especie de demonio que ha sustituido a la pretendienta de la familia Yoshizuma….que extraña suerte la tuya - ¿un demonio?….siempre igual, bueh, ya casi me gustaba el nombre y todo. Más valía eso que explicarles toda la historia de mi vida.

La mujer no parecía que albergase intención alguna de atacarme, pero había algo tenso en el ambiente que me impedía relajarme y dejar de sentirme indirectamente atacado. Tal vez el no ver a los ojos a mi enemigo era lo que más me preocupaba, o tal vez los incansables llantos de bebé que yacía en el cesto en el asiento al cual la mujer miraba sin cesar.

.- Soy Besty. Conocida cómo "la ciega" entre vosotros – la mujer se giró a mirarme a la cara por primera vez. Sus facciones eran alargadas y muy finas con una piel completamente blanca que resaltaba con el oscuro de su pelo. En sus ojos, pues, no había mirada. Estaban perdidos en un punto de la pared, con un velo en sus pupilas que le impedía de ver.

No pude evitar estremecerme al verlos. Su belleza se veía extrañamente resultona con aquellos ojos….diablos, no había ningún caballero medio normal.

.- Supongo que el haber matado a toda esta gente solo ha sido un aperitivo antes de matarme ¿no? – tensé mis músculos al notar que seguía con su vacía mirada hacia mi.

.- No a ti…hacía tiempo que andaba detrás del tercer caballero. Nunca había logrado alcanzarle….pues ataqué el tren sabiendo que se encontraba dentro – se me heló la sangre solo de imaginar que había otro de ellos por el tren, entonces lo recordé, ya había sabido antes que dos se encontraban muy cerca de causa de la repentina movilización de las estrellas de la palma de mi mano - ….que puto es este destino, muy asqueroso. Ves que un día te agarra del cuello y por un momento sabes que ya no te vas a librar de él…al menos es lo que recuerdo de cuándo empecé en esto…..pero este juego es macabro y a veces muy doloroso…aunque empieza a gustarme todavía no soy capaz de hacer algo así…..

.- Acabas de cargarte a más de 100 pasajeros de un tren. – le dije secamente sin dejar de destensar mis músculos – me parece que ya no hay nada de lo que no seas capaz.

.- ¿Tú serías capaz de matar a un niño?

En un primer momento no la entendí. Tal vez no quería entenderla, pero cuándo la mujer volvió a clavarme aquellos ojos blancos en mi rostro me vino todo a la cabeza. Los llantos del bebe del asiento volvieron a taladrarme los oídos y, por primera vez y sin acurar mi defensa, me acerqué lo suficiente cómo para que ella pusiera matarme en tan solo una estocada. Pero no lo iba a hacer.

Lo leí en sus ojos vacíos. No todavía.

El niño era un maldito bebé de meses. Un bebé que permanecía en su cestita llorando con desconsuelo unos enormes lagrimones mientras estiraba inconscientemente de uno de los dedos de la mano de su madre que yacía muerta a su lado con la cabeza pegada al cristal.

Me estemecí por dentro notando cómo una a una, todas mis escamas se ponían de punta.

Lo más horroroso fue cuándo en una de las manitas del bebé alcancé a distinguir las siete estrellas negras en su palma:

.- ¡Mierda! – dije en voz alta apartando la cara a un lado

.- Que asqueroso este destino que juega con nosotros cómo le da la gana. – la mujer se giró dándome la espalda dispuesta a salir por una de las puertas del vagón que permanecía abierta – buena suerte. Nos vemos dentro de poco.

Seguidamente desapareció a paso lento saliendo del tren.

Me quedé allí, pasmado, aprteando mis puños con fuerza y rabia por encontrarme delante de uno de mis enemigos al que, tarde o temprano, alguno de nosotros iba a matar.

Un bebé. ¡Un puñetero crío de teta, joder!….quién habría sido tan desgraciado de mandarle esa tarea tan puta a un niño….me sentía confuso, desorientado….me costaba albergar una a una todas las experiencias que me venían por grupos acorralando por completo mi mente…..una mujer mata a todos los viajeros de un tren en el que yo me encontraba con una especia de gas. Creía que iba a tener una victoria antes de descubrir que el Tercero no era nada más que un maldito bebé.

Me mantuve delante de la cesta, din sacarle la vista de encima. Ni siquiera me atrevía cogerlo, sabía que el niño iba a morir tarde o temprano y no quise ni tocarlo….me di asco a mi mismo pensando en un destino marcado para el bebé en vez de intentar arreglarlo de alguna forma.

Pero no la hay…la única salida es la muerte y a aquel crío ya no le quedaba nada más. Pues sin saberlo esperaba atención de una madre que ya no respiraba.

Cogí la vasija en una mano viendo cómo, al sacarla, el niño dejaba de llorar impresionado por el brillo de la enorme joya roja que ésta llevaba incrustada:

.- …..oye, Mink….- la chia nunca se hacía esperar y la conocida nube de humo blanco apareció al instante justo a mi lado. Mink se presentó sentada en uno de los respaldos de las butacas, permanecía con la mirada ceñuda y con cara de sueño. La muy perra debería estar durmiendo aún:

.- ¿Ya me echas de menos? – no la contesté. La demonio se percató por si sola de la criatura y se volcó encima de ella a verla. Parpadeó confusa para luego mirarme a mi antes de balancear su mirada por la zona descubriendo a todos los cadáveres que permanecían en sus asientos:

.- ¿Me he perdido algo bueno verdad?

.- Según como se mire…….te suena el nombre de "La ciega"

.- ¿Betsy la ciega? Esa es la caballero número uno de la troupe – abrí mis brazos indicándole que todo aquello era culpa suya. Mink puso los ojos como platos antes de empezar a rodearme buscándome heridas por el cuerpo….que extraño, normalmente se hubiera reído de mi, en el caso de que estuviera herido:

.- ¿Porque no me has llamado? Esa tía es realmente peligrosa.

.-Mira lo peligrosa que es que yo estoy vivito y coleando – la miré frunciendo el ceño amenazante. Ella se percató:

.- ¿Qué? Solo te buscaba heridas para reírme de ti un rato – bueh, lo que decía.

* * *

_Continuaba sumergido en la misma faena en la que había estado metiendo las narices todo el día. Se encontraba completamente solo, pues los demás se habían dado por ausente y había aprovechado para disfrutar de la tranquilidad y el silencio. Aún con la televisión conectada en el canal de las noticias seguía sumido en sus pensamientos más profundos mientras desbordaba esa inmensa intranqilidad en arreglar algún inarreglable aparato que a Mickie le dio por romper._

_Eso era lo único que le tranquilizaba por el momento. _

_Metido en sus cosas, notó una presencia a sus espaldas pero no se volteó. Sabía que tarde o temprano quién quiera que fuera iba a dar señales de vida si realmente le interesaba algo de él. La voz de Leonardo cayó grave en la sala y, a juzgar por su tono, a Donatello le pareció lo suficientemente serio cómo para escandalizarse:_

_.- Don._

_.- ¿hum? – intentó no darle importancia al asunto y ni siquiera se giró a hablarle a la cara._

_.- Suéltalo ya – de un respingo el destornillador le cayó al suelo y, cuándo se agachó a por él, se encontró que Leo había puesto su pie encima._

_Donatello entornó los ojos sabiendo lo que venía y se levantó con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro. Leo también le sonreía ampliamente, una sonrisa seca e insinuante con una pizca de vacilo en ella indicándole a su hermano que lo tenía cogido por dónde quería:_

_.- ¿Qué está pasando, Donny?- Donatello se estremeció y siguió sonriendo._

_.- ¿a que te refieres?_

_.- A todo. Tú sabes algo y lo ocultas….¿dónde está Raphael? – Don parpadeó intentando disimular el asombro que sentía al ver que su hermano era mucho más agudo cuándo quería que lo que ya de por sí era……._

_.- ¿Raphael? Mink…eso me dijo._

_.- ¡Oh! Vamos. – Leo se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el canto del escritorio de Don - ¿no pretenderás que también me crea que Mink es nuestra prima lejana en realidad no? Sensei me ha estado rehuyendo todo el día, hay algo de por en medio que no me gusta ni un pelo y tú sabes algo._

_.- ¿En que te basas para decir eso hermano?_

_.- En que llevas todo el día con las narices metida en ese trasto solo para reprimir la angustia que tienes en el cuerpo y, además, acabas de decirme que Raphael te dijo a ti que se iba con Mink. Entonces, tu hablaste con él cuándo se fue ¿verdad? – Donatello permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos intentando encontrar alguna buena excusa. Pero Leonardo lo tenía bien agarrado y nunca había sido la persona más indicada para mentir. Así pues, sintiéndolo mucho por Raphael, incluso él consideraba que ya era hora de que las cosas se fueran descubriendo._

_Fue a decir algo cuándo su hermano desvió la atención hacia el monitor de la sala. En dónde un reportero hablaba sobre los "atentados" ocurridos las dos últimas noches. La imagen de la zona justo cómo quedó después del enfrentamiento se vio plasmada por la pantalla. Toda inundada de sangre y los edificios salpicados por ella en cierta medida. El asfalto de la calle permanecía agrietado, quemado y descolocado. Lo que antes habían conseguido justificar con un accidente de un camión de ganado, ahora se convertía en un atentado con coche bomba del cual se ocuparon de hacer desaparecer a los cuerpos de las víctimas._

_Leo volvió a clavar su fría mirada en su hermano que, por unos instantes, creyó que podía salvarse. Pero tras ver todo lo que había ocurrido justo en el sitio dónde April decía haber visto a Raphael, se le puso la piel de gallina y creyó que ya era hora de que Raph aceptase una ayuda tanto si la quería como si no:_

_.- ¿qué está pasando?- volvió a preguntar. Donatello se abrió de brazos mostrándose vacío:_

_.- Apenas se nada Leo….sólo lo que escuché que Raph hablaba con el maestro, nada más – Donny miró a los ojos de nuevo – la cosa es seria. Muy seria – agachó la mirada al suelo - …creo que el maestro nos debe una explicación después de todo…._

_

* * *

.- ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez y vámonos de aquí! – me tapé la nariz con la mano - ¡mierda Mink! Esto empieza a apestar a cadáver de lo lindo!_

.- ¡No me presiones! Además ¿porqué yo? Aquí eres tú el caballero….- me miró desafiante entrecerrando los ojos mientras permanecía con sus garras en alto.

.- ¡Porque soy tu dueño y te ordeno que lo hagas!

.- ¿Quéeee¡A ti quién demonios te ha dicho que yo…..! – no acabó la frase, chasqueé los dedos y uno de esos calambrazos le calló la boca de golpe. Aprovechando que volvía a esta pegada a mi, la agarré por la muñeca:

.- Escucha, yo no puedo hacerlo y tu no eres más que un pedazo de animal con mucho odio, así que ¡hazlo!

.- ¿Un pedazo de animal? …serás….! – me levantó la mano justo cuándo el bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo. Diablos, llevaba dos horas igual. Yo no iba a llevármelo conmigo, y tampoco iba a dejar que se quedase ahí hasta que llegasen las autoridades, por entonces el niño estaría desnutrido y muerto de frío…..la única solución era matarlo, pues si no lo hacíamos nosotros de seguro Zardath no tendría problema alguno en clavarle los colmillos.

Mink se calmó y me miró algo cansada y con unos ojos entristecidos:

.- Raph, lo he intentado siete veces y no puedo……pídeme que mate a quién quieras pero…a un bebé no puedo. ¿No sabes que el único que puede matar a su hijo sin problemas es la propia madre?

.- ¡Déjate de chorradas! – la eché a un lado de un guantazo y desenvainé mi sai colocándolo con un movimiento rápido debajo del cuello del niño.

Pero ahí se quedó.

Mi pulso temblaba y mi propia voluntad luchaba contra mi fuerza al sentir el punzante tan cerca de su tierna piel…mierda, nunca creí que pudiera traerme tantos problemas el matar a alguien.

Retiré el sai cuándo el bebé agarró uno de los extremos con la mano. Sólo faltaba eso, que se cortase…¿porque estás cosas siempre me pasan a mi?

Guardé mi arma en mi cinturón mientras suspiraba con la mirada perdida en el suelo:

.- ¿No es tan fácil eh?

.- Vaya una diablesa que estás hecha, si ni siquiera puedes matar a un estúpido bebé.

.- ¿y tu? No se supone que los ninjas conocen técnicas de muerte súbita? Pues ala, pégale un tortazo en la nuca y verás que rápido se queda en el lugar. – que desagradable que es la cabrona. Tan sutil y fina como la lija…diablos, si fuera tan fácil lo habría hecho muchisimo antes….una cosa quedaba clara. Alguien lo mataría tarde o temprano pero, si se corrió la voz de que yo era ahora el séptimo caballero, tal vez se correría la voz de que el Tercero no era nada más que un crío y no vendrían a por él. Aunque el crío acabará en la Zona Cero de batalla cuándo llegue el momento al ser arrastrado por su destino…

.- Joder….¿qué hago? – Mink me miró confundida sin saber qué contestarme.

* * *

_.- Porqué no nos dijo nada¡Porqué! – Leonardo se movía de un lado a otro de la sala de entrenamiento completamente histérico clavando miradas al techo intentando descubrir alguna solución. _

_Splinter reposaba en una esquina con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras se sostenía con su bastón entre las manos. Había tenido que contarlo, de todas formas, lo hubieran sabido tarde o temprano, se sentía mal por haber traicionado a Raphael, tanto él cómo Donatello, pero las circunstancias lo habían requerido y no estaban dispuestos a esperar más tiempo antes de que cortasen la cabeza a su hermano._

_Ahora que ya conocían la historia de Mink y de los Caballeros de las Tinieblas, Michelanggelo permanecía sentado en el escalón con la cabeza entre las manos mientras Leonardo maldecía al techo esperando que Don le diera alguna buena noticia:_

_.- Dime que puedes saber dónde está – le susurró Leo en un tono de desesperación._

_.- El transmisor que le di no llevaba ningún detector._

_.- ¡Mierda Don!_

_.- Raphael no hubiera caído tan fácilmente en aquello, pues tuve que demostrárselo ante sus narices que se encontraba libre de alguna señal. – la tortuga levantó la cabeza arqueando las cejas en un gesto de satisfacción – pero no contó con la palmada cariñosa de la despedida. – Mickie se levantó corriendo hacia al lado de Don:_

_.- ¿Le pusiste un detector sin que se percatase?_

_.- Un nano-detector, un minichip en uno de los extremos de su bandana. No se habrá percatado de ello – Mickie saltó de alegría alrededor de Donatello que encendió uno de los transmisores. Leonardo y Splinter se acercaron de inmediato alrededor de Don observando la pequeña pantalla del transmisor que llevaba en las manos._

_Efectivamente, tres de los puntos se encontraban relativamente juntos y uno se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia. Donatello parpadeó confundido:_

_..- Se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad…_

_.- Muy a las afueras…- corrigió Mickie. Leonardo se acercó a una de las esquinas recogiendo sus katanas del suelo._

_.- Vámonos¿a que esperamos? – justo Don se levantó siguiendo su orden que el comunicador de sus manos empezó a sonar:_

_.- Raphael…- susurró completamente sorprendido. Leonardo se acercó y ante la vacilación de su hermano le arrebató el teléfono y lo descolgó:_

_.- ¡Oye¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza imbécil¿Dónde estás?._

_>Vaya vaya, pero si es Leonardo – Leo pegó un respingo_

_.- ¿Mink?_

_>¿No me has echado de menos? – Leo abrió la boca para contestarle algo, pero sacudió fuerte la cabeza antes de seguir hablando de chorradas:_

_.- ¿estás con Raph?_

_>No te pongas celoso que yo me reservo para ti – la chica empezó a reírse al otro lado del teléfono y Leonardo se sonrojó por sorpresa de sus hermanos – Raphael está en plena forma, demasiado bien diría yo. _

_.- Dile que se ponga_

_>ah, ah. No lo hará.- Mink tomó unos segundos de silencio – Me parece que os necesita – Leonardo abrió los ojos con fuerza y fue a preguntarle cuándo la diablesa colgó:_

_.- ¡Diablos!_

_.- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Michelanggelo con nervios._

_.- Don, rastrea a Raphael. ¿cuánto crees que podemos tardar en llegar en dónde se encuentra?- Donatello observó una vez más la pantalla calculando los Kilómetros de distancia que tendrían que sortear en el mínimo tiempo posible:_

_.- Si seguimos los atajos y salimos antes de la ciudad en vez de hacerlo por la misma salida que él, es posible que en un par de horas y media lleguemos. La circulación del centro no nos incordiará si salimos antes de la zona._

_.-_

_Siguiendo el rastro se encontraron traspasando todas las tierras áridas en dónde el tren había quedado detenido en la vía. Siguieron la cola de éste hasta alcanzar los primeros vagones des de dónde se recibía la señal de Raphael._

_Tras aparcar la van relativamente cerca, irrumpieron en el vagón con las armas a cuestas temiéndose encontrar algún tipo de masacre parecida a las de la noche anterior._

_En esa primera sensación acertaron. El vagón apestaba a cadáveres y éstos se encontraban repartidos a lo largo de todas las butacas. Las moscas ya se habían apoderado del lugar y se hacía imposible permanecer allí._

_Tan solo entrar, Michelanggelo salió corriendo al exterior para devolver a causa del mal olor junto a la vía. Donatello seguía rastreando la señal intentando no mirar a su alrededor. La impaciencia le comía por dentro y el pensar que su hermano podría aparecerles muerto también le provocaba un inmenso nudo en la garganta._

_Leonardo lo seguía mirando por el rabillo los cadáveres de todos los pasajeros. Estudiando el posible motivo de su muerte al no verse sangre por ninguna parte:_

_.- Algún tipo de gas, sin duda – Don pareció leerle la mente y le contestó por sí mismo adelantándose a su pregunta – aquí. – Donatello se detuvo delante de la puerta del lavabo del vagón._

_Leo lo miró con algo de sospecha en los ojos:_

_.-¿Raphael en el lavabo? – Don se encogió de hombros cómo respuesta._

_Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Con miedo a mirar a su interior por no querer encontrarse a su hermano malherido o ya muerto._

_Pero no._

_Raphael no estaba en el lavabo._

_En su lugar, encima de la taza y metido en una pequeña cestita se encontraba un bebé que permanecía dormido:_

_.- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Leonardo no creía que pudiera haber un crío vivo entre toda esa muchedumbre de muertos. Donatello se acercó y, de entre los mantos del bebé, sacó el nano-detector que le había colocado a Raph:_

_.- ¿Y esto?…..¿Lo encontró?._

_.- Mira – Leonardo alcanzó una hoja de papel echa una bola que también se encontraba metida en la cestita. La desplegó con algo de miedo, pues de su hermano Raph se esperaba cualquier cosa y, tras ver el lío en que estaba metido y los miles de cadáveres que solían rodearle en los últimos días, empezó a preocuparse y a ponderar la posibilidad de que fuera él que no se encontrase del todo bien de la cabeza._

_.- es la letra de Raphael, sin duda – analizó onattelo asomándose por encima del hombro de su hermano – "Tendría que haberlo matado, pero no soy suficiente fuerte aún. PD: Muy agudo Donny, pero soy un año mayor que tú"_

_.- Pues sí, Raph encontró tu mini-chip – Leo agachó la mirada hacia el bebé que permanecía profundamente dormido - ….¿y ahora qué?….._

_Don agarró la cestita con cuidado temiendo poder despertarlo:_

_.- Aquí no va a quedarse, eso seguro._

_Se encaminó fuera de vagón con la resignación en el rostro y la frustración de que Raphael hubiera conseguido burlar su detector de aquella manera. Leonardo lo seguí de cerca, calculando sus pasos y sumido en la eterna preocupación de no saber nada de su hermano. Sólo que había dejado atrás un bebé del cual se tendría que haber deshecho. Sin duda Raphael no quería ser encontrado, pero la situación se estaba poniendo bastante fea cómo para tener en cuenta lo que ese cabeza hueca quisiera o no._

_¿Porqué ese bebé aquí vivo?_

_Leonardo levantó la vista y se fijó una vez más en el niño que Don sostenía. _

_Su mano……en ella se encontraban grabadas las 7 estrellas de las que el maestro les había hablado. Así pues….ese crío también era un caballero._

_Leonardo sonrió con tristeza:_

_.- Maldito Raphael…no ha sido capaz de matar a uno de sus enemigos y nos lo pega a nosotros…._

_.-Mal hecho – indicó Mickie recuperándose contra la van – si ese niño es un caballero, acabará llegando de una manera u otra a esa mortal batalla épica ¿nah? – Leo y Don lo observaron sin comprender – pues que nos lleve._

* * *

Hum...vemos ke la caballería de Raphael entra en combate. Jejeje, ya era hora. 

Pues sí Medeah, la verdad esque a Raph le iba a otorgar en un principio el Tercer lugar cómo caballero, pero me pareció mucho más fantástico concederle el Séptimo, pues, a parte de que era el último en meterse en el juego (ke no tiene nada que ver, pues la familia Yoshizuma lleva generaciones en él y siempre sus caballeros han sido los Séptimos) también se lo puse para darle un toque literario y mágico a la cosa, ya que se considera el número siete cómo el número de la literatura y, en la mágia, también se considera uno de los números más importantes, suelen decir que tiene ciertos atributos especiales cómo número impar. Mira, una idea cíomo otra de darle un toque especial al tema.

Vaya vaya, pues si chikilla, Samara, te he visto hasta en sueños! XD, esque en casi un mismo día recibí todos tud reviews de todos los cpas que te tuviete que leer de un solo jalón, jejejeje. No me extraña que tubieras un lío mental contundente (tal y como remarcas en tu fic) y que mi historia y la de Medeah te confundieran, jejej (incluso a veces me pasa hasta a mi y mira que yo soy la escritora XD). ¿a la guarida? jejeje, tu lo que quieres eske haya tema con Leo ¿nah? ¬¬ aixxxx, jejeje, tranquila tranquila, si Mahoma no va a a montaña la montaña va a Mahoma, ya ves tú que al final resulta que son leo, Don y Mickie que les van detrás. TRanquila, que más tarde habrán encontronazos ;-P

Bueno nenitas, siento no extenderme mucho más aquí, pero eske ando con algo de prisa y no me puedo liar demasiado (ke si fuera por mi empiezo a escribir mis pensamientos y no paro, jejejej) Pues nada, nos estamos leyendo y ánimo a las dos para seguir actualizando!

Besos des del otro lado del charquito!

YaS ()


	9. No puedo dormir

Ahí esta! Despues de un fin de semana sigo actualizando, jusjus, pues nada nenitas, nos leemos más abajo! besos!

YaS;-P

#08# No puedo dormir

La garganta me escocía mil demonios y, en tan solo tragar se me encogía en una áspera bola necesitada de algo de líquido…agua. Por una vez necesitaba agua y no cerveza….además, una birra calentona ni iba a surtir efecto alguno y aún podría llegar a hacerlo más desagradable.

No me equivocaría si dijera que durante unas tres horas estuvimos andando completamente desorientados a través de aquellas malditas tierras áridas que no aposentaban ni una pizca de vida. Ni árboles, ni plantas, ni agua…nada de nada.

El suelo empezaba a arderme bajo las plantas de mis pies doloridas pero me era completamente imposible aligerar el paso, pues apenas podía doblar mis rodillas lo suficiente cómo para evitar arrastrar los pies por la tierra.

Seguíamos al borde de la carretera confiando en que nadie pasaría por ella, pues esos lares del culo de dios parecían bastante desolados y abandonados y si algún vehículo viniera me sería posible reconocerlo kilómetros atrás antes de que él nos viera a nosotros.

Aún y así no dejaba de lanzar miradas hacia atrás inquieto. Mis hermanos podrían andar cerca y no me extrañaría nada en absoluto que se hubieran decidido a seguir mis pasos. Donatello debería encontrarse de los nervios, jeje, si no lo conociera diría que se estaba comiendo las uñas buscando otro método de darme a la caza.

Su mini-detector había quedado impune hasta minutos después de encontrar al niño. El muy atontado de Donny no pensó que, aunque mi transmisor no tuviera señal alguna, si yo lo encendía mi nano-detector se marcaría en la pantalla.

Me reí a carcajadas cuándo me lo descubrí, sabía que mi hermano tramaría algo.

.- No creo que haya sido buena idea – observé a Mink por el rabillo del ojo que andaba completamente ausente a las consecuencias que yo estaba viviendo. El sol y el calor no parecía afectarle en absoluto y caminaba con tranquilidad al lado de mis pasos:

.- ¿quién te ha preguntado?

.- Has sido un tonto Raph – arqueé ambas cejas sin dejar de mirarla – acabas de echarles un gran problema encima a tus hermanos. Luchabas por huir de ellos y apartarlos de todo pero ahora les has engatusado al niño que, dentro de lo que cabe, es un caballero.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Pues que los demás no tardarán en buscarlo y, con él, también van a estar tus hermanos - …..diablos, no me lo había planteado de aquella manera….creí que le encontrarían un lugar mejor al niño no que pensasen quedárselo…no serían tan estúpidos cómo para hacerlo, saben las consecuencias que ello tendría…

Me quedé pensativo por un rato, ignorando la irritable cancioncita de la demonio que tarareaba en otra lengua desconocida para mí.

No aguantaba más, me dejé caer al borde de la carretera tumbándome por completo en el suelo y respirando con dificultad:

.- Si no consigo agua y sombra, va a haber una tortuga menos en este mundo – susurré tapándome los rayos de sol con la mano sobre mi cara.

El tintineo del cascabel de Mink se acercó corriendo sentándose a cuclillas a mi lado:

.- Una tortuga muerta, una tortuga menos. Sí, es cierto – la muy perra seguía mofándose de mi debilidad aprovechando que apenas tenía fuerzas cómo para golpearla. No la contesté, únicamente gruñí y permanecí tumbado por unos largos minutos – vas a ponerte moreno cómo no te muevas de ahí.

.- ¿porqué no te metes en tu puta vasija un rato eh? – insistía para que me dejase en paz. Pero Mink no era de las que se dan por aludidas fácilmente y continuaba tocándome los huevos mientras jugueteaba con mi mochila que había quedado tendida a un lado.

Ella tampoco no me contestó. Permaneció en silencio durante un rato para luego, de un movimiento veloz que casi me asustó, agarrarme la palma de mi mano derecha. La observó con detención retorciéndome con gravedad la muñeca:

.- no se han movido…siguen igual que antes…..

.- Solo que todas están bastante más cerca – gruñí intentando alejar mi mano de sus garras pero la muy bastarda continuaba cogiéndomela con fuerza y me dislocaba el hueso en cuestión de segundos.

.- No se que te extraña, el día Cero se está acercando y tu sigues en el mismo estado que al principio. ¡Ya puedes estar moviendo ese trasero Raphael! Porque no me pasaré una generación más metida en esta vasija, así que vete preparando la corona para ser rey porque yo quiero ser libre.

.- ¡Mierda! – la quité mi dolorida muñeca de sus manos y me incorporé sobándomela con fuerza. Mink me miró frunciendo el ceño reprochándome el que no la hubiera oído – sí, sí. ¡No me metas prisa! Yo no quiero ser rey de nada, sólo peleo para salvar mi vida, si hubiera una manera de traspasar esta estúpida obligación a alguien lo haría, créeme. – me incorporé de nuevo sacando fueras de flaqueza. Me mareé mil a causa del calor…- además, tuviste que meter la pata y cabrear a Sou para que no nos diera el maldito hechizo

.- ¡No fue culpa mía imbécil! – me rugió – esa sólo está dolida porque le has arrebatado su puesto, que era lo único que tenía, o sea….

.- ¿o sea?

.- ¡Que la culpa es tuya! Si no te hubieras metido por en medio nada de esto estaría pasando, Sou estaría muerta y yo sería libre – la agarré de nuevo por su pañuelo de la cintura con el puño en alto con la intención de desfigurarle esa arrogante sonrisa que me torturaba, pero Mink detuvo cuidadosamente mi puño desviando su atención hasta el tramo de la carretera.

La chica empezó a husmear el aire:

.- Huelo a comida.

.- ¿dónde? – donde hay comida hay agua, y eso ya me vale. La muy perra no me contestó y echó a correr siguiendo el camino que habíamos estado haciendo antes.

.- ¡Oye! – por mucho que quisiera no iba a ponerme a perseguirla ahora, apenas podía caminar cómo para echarme a correr yo también. Ni hablar.

La muy puta continuó corriendo hasta que sólo fue un maldito punto negro cercano a la carretera. Caminaba rápido siguiendo sus pasos maldiciendo la madre que la parió una y otra vez.

Ya cansado de tanto ajetreo para mis pocas fuerzas, levanté el brazo y chasqueé los dedos. Mink no tardó en caer de nuevo en mi regazo, en dónde empezó a sacudirse con fuerza víctima de las típicas rabietas que le cogían cuándo le endiñaba alguno de esos calambrazos:

.- Quietecita y a mi lado.

.-

Se trataba de una maldita, mugrienta y apestosa gasolinera que permanecía casi abandonada al lado de la carretera. Dos surtidores polvorientos se encontraban fuera de sus sitio mientras que, en un rincón, una furgoneta y un coche muy viejo descansaban a la sombra.

.- Entra y coge algo de beber.

.- ¿Quién yo?

.- Tengo serias razones para no entrar ahí. Tu pasas más por humana. – la chica se recostó aún más sobre mi caparazón en el que había encontrado un hueco cómodo.

.- Vale, pero tu roba la camioneta.

.- ¿qué dices?- me la sacudí de encima tirándola a un lado. Ella me miró sacando morros haciéndose la ofendida:

.- ¿quieres continuar andando por el desierto o prefieres llamar a un taxi? – bufé con algo de fastidio antes de levantarme y salir de detrás de la caseta de los lavabos. Aquél lugar realmente apestaba…no se yo si habría algo comestible por ahí dentro….

Mink se deslizó por la puerta contoneando las caderas con contundencia mientras yo me esmuñía por debajo del marco de la ventana para alcanzar la camioneta.

Era una maldita vanette del año de la polla que apenas haría un gran esfuerzo si lograba encenderse.

Abrí la puerta y me metí dentro, utilizando uno de mis sais, descolgué la tapa del salpicadero de debajo del volante y, por una vez en mi vida, me cagué en dios por no estar Don junto a mi.

Tras vacilar unos minutos con los cables, logré encenderla. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada de satisfacción cuándo el motor rugió algo ahogado por el calor. Me dirigí hacia la puerta con la furgoneta y esperé a Mink.

La diablesa no tardó en salir completamente cargada de envoltorios varios de comida y unos cuantos litros de agua….diablos…¿de dónde había sacado el dinero?…yo no tenía y ella mucho menos. Saqué mi cabeza por la ventanilla:

.- ¿Dónde vas con todo eso?

.- Hay que aprovecharlo. Durante mucho tiempo no va a venir nadie a esta tienda…..- siguiendo el dedo pulgar de Mink que señalaba hacia el interior descubrí al propietario caído sobre el mostrador, doblado sobre su cintura…..extraña postura, permanecía boca abajo pero, aún y así, su cabeza miraba hacia el techo:

.- Que puta……¿le has partido el cuello?

.- ¡Qué! Me había sacado la escopeta por pedirle que me diera todo esto – no quise discutir más, entorné los ojos suspirando y arranqué le motor estrujándolo al máximo para que nos sacase de allí cuánto antes.

* * *

_.- Estupenda idea._

_.- Sí, genial…_

_.- ¡eh! No me fastidiéis. ¡Soy yo el que anda harto de soportarlo!_

_.- Fue tu idea Mickie, acarrea con ella – Leonardo se recostó aún más en el asiento de copiloto hundiéndose por segundos hacia abajo. Miraba por la ventana intentando encontrar en aquél paisaje tan desértico alguna respuesta a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo:_

_.- Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea._

_.- Eres un poco pesadito ¿no Donny? – se quejó Michelanggelo sosteniendo al niño intentando reconfortarlo entre sus brazos para que dejase de llorar de una vez por todas._

_.- Sólo soy lógico, eso es todo….¿no habéis pensado que nos estamos metiendo de lleno en un enorme barullo que nos queda inmensamente grande?_

_.- Raphael está en ese barullo…_

_.- Lo sé Leo, pero…llevando al niño con nosotros sólo conseguiremos ser el blanco de los Caballeros que vengan a por él._

_.- Quién se atreva a tocar al bebé lo va a pagar caro. Así Raph tendrá menos enemigos a los que enfrentarse – Donatello suspiró. Leonardo no se encontraba de humor cómo para avenirse a razones y únicamente pensaba en encontrar a su hermano mediante las estrellas del niño. Estaba completamente dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo aquél que se le cruzase en el camino, incluso Don llegó a pensar que se encontraba realmente cabreado por la huida de Raphael y que sólo buscaba una manera de poder llegar a patearle el culo cuánto antes…._

_Fue Michelanggelo que, después de conseguir calmar al niño por unos segundos, rompió el silencio:_

_.- va a acabar muriendo de todas formas….el niño ya está condenado._

_.- ¿eso significa que Raph también lo está?….no sé exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer – Leonardo golpeó el salpicadero con el puño reaccionando al comentario de Donatello:_

_.- ¡Diablos¿Todo queda así?…imposible. Estáis diciendo que a Raphael no le queda otra oportunidad más que morir o reinar en el inframundo, al igual que a este crío solo le queda la oportunidad de morir. ¡Y un cuerno! – Leo volvió a hundirse en la butaca cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo la vista en la ventana – tiene que haber algo que pueda salvarlos de eso, que les quite ese maldito tatuaje de la palma de la mano y los salve de un destino que, según dicen, tienen que seguir tanto sí cómo no……- tomó unos largos segundos de silencio en los que nadie quiso intervenir – no. No es definitivo, estoy seguro._

_.- y….¿y si lo és? – preguntó Mickie casi en un susurro_

_.- Pues Raphael no morirá solo._

_.- Vamos vamos, menos suposiciones y situémonos en los hechos actuales – Don frenó la van en una gasolinera que quedaba a un lado de la carretera - ¿Quién baja a por pañales?_

_Mickie entornó los ojos y, por mucho calor que hiciera, tomó la gabardina y el gorro para bajar. Leo y Don esperaron en la furgoneta. Leonardo seguía ausente por la ventana y Donatello lo observaba con preocupación. Por unos instantes, desvió su atención hacia la cestita del bebé que permanecía atada a uno de los asientos de atrás._

_El niño se había calmado y permanecía balbuceando palabras intelegibles mientras se sobaba los piececitos con las manos. Se rió al ver la cara de Don asomarse por encima del cesto. _

_La tortuga jugueteó con él unos instantes sin poder dejar de clavar la mirada en la pequeña palma de la mano del niño. Donatello parpadeó con fuerza algo incrédulo cuándo, en un movimiento repentino y lento, todas las estrellas se movieron de lugar, algunas permaneciendo más juntas mientras que otras se alejaban:_

_.- Fascinante….- susurró sin dejar de fijarse en la pequeña estrellita roja del centro, cerca de la cual se encontraba una de las negras – oye Leo, estas cosas se mueven….¿crees que esa de ahí será Raphael?_

_Leonardo no contestó pero Don tampoco esperaba respuesta alguna así que continuó jugueteando con el bebé mientras no perdía de vista el fenómeno de las estrellas tatuadas._

_Escasos fueron los minutos que pasaron hasta que Mickie asomó por la puerta de nuevo. No llevaba puesta su gabardina y su palidez del rostro indicaba que algo no andaba bien._

_Leonardo arqueó ambas cejas y bajó la ventanilla asomándose por ella:_

_.- ¿Ocurre algo¿No hay nadie ahí?– Michelanggelo solo señaló hacia el interior con un vago movimiento casi imperceptible:_

_.- No no. Si haberlo si que hay._

_.-Pues ponte la gabardina estúpido_

_.- No hará falta – con ese comentario, Leonardo se imaginó lo peor y, después de maldecir en voz baja se bajó de la van y entró en la mugrienta tienda. No le fue necesario caminar muy adentro pues, a la izquierda de la entrada, el propietario permanecía inmóvil sobre el mostrador con el cuello completamente retorcido girado 180 grados._

_Leo arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco y, tras suspirar, alargó la mano para alcanzar el paquete de pañales y salió por la puerta:_

_.- ¿Pasa algo?_

_.- llama a la poli Don, diles que se pasen – Leonardo volvió a meterse en la van justo después de Mickie que seguía completamente pálido. Donatello obedeció y empezó a marcar el número indicando la dirección a la policía._

_.- Bueno…..debo suponer que vamos por el camino correcto ¿nah?_

_.- No cabe duda. Raphael ha pasado por aquí….y si no él, por lo menos alguno de los Caballeros…..nadie sería capaz de hacer algo así y marcharse sin robar ni siquiera la caja….- explicó Leo volviendo a hundirse en el asiento:_

_.- ¿Un ajuste de cuentas?- preguntó Don arqueando una ceja._

_.- ¿En medio del desierto?…por favor…._

_

* * *

Aquella maldita van se calentaba más que el asfalto en verano. Era increíble el ruido que hacía y puesto que llevaba en marcha sin detenerse gran parte del día, el motor empezó a resentirse pidiendo algo de descanso._

La detuve a un lado de la carretera, en una zona en la que, milagrosamente, existía unos pocos árboles que voreaban la carretera.

Me recosté en el asiento echándolo para atrás todo lo que podía para apoyar mis pies en el salpicadero. Por unos segundos permanecí mirando a la oscuridad que ya hacía rato que nos había alcanzado y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me dio hasta miedo.

Nunca había vacilado ni una pizca entre la oscuridad, es más, la adoraba. Pero durante aquellos días había empezado a verla de otra manera y no osaba abusar de ella…pues ahora realmente sabía lo que puede llegar a esconderse ahí dentro…

Me sentía tremendamente cansado, confundido, algo aturdido por lo que pasaba y preocupado….esperaba que Leo y el resto fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes cómo para darse cuenta del peligro que supone quedarse con el niño…cuándo se lo entregué creí que le buscarían otro lugar o que, tal vez, alguno de ellos sería capaz de hacerle el favor de matarle…tanto si me lo llevaba yo cómo si lo dejaba ahí, el niño iba a pasarlo mal……mierda, todo aquello me mataba lentamente y en tan solo imaginarme lo que todavía me quedaba por recorrer se me ponían las escamas de punta.

Pero de cierta manera….me sentía protegido…..

No pude evitar lanzar una mirada por el rabillo a Mink que permanecía también recostada comiendo de una de las bolsas que había comprado mientras discutía con la emisora de radio…

Bueno, lo acepto, tenerla a mi lado me resultaba en cierta manera…tranquilizante….aunque eso no quitase que también fuera irritante y estresante….

Levantó sus amarillos ojos que brillaban únicamente al ser iluminados por la luz de la luna…parecía un maldito gato husmeando en la oscuridad:

.- ¿Qué? – me sorprendió mirándola con arrogancia y la chica mi miró desconfiada:

.- No sé porqué has tenido que matar al tendero.

.- …que pesado …- me dijo mirando por la ventana. Al poco rato volvió a girarse metiéndose otra papa en la boca -¿qué hacemos aquí?

.- Necesito descansar un rato – me recosté colocando las manos bajo mi nuca deseando que se callase de una maldita vez para descansar:

.- Ya conduzco yo.

.- Olvídalo. No me fío de ti – me sonrió cínicamente mientras se alargaba por encima de mi estirando la mano hacia el contacto dónde permanecían las llaves.

.- ¿Crees que estrellaría el vehículo para poder matarte? – me soltó susurrando. Golpeé su mano de un guantazo seco para hacer que se alejase de las llaves.

.- Sí, lo creo.

.- Pues haces bien – me dijo ceñuda sobándose la mano golpeada. Giré mi cabeza mirándola a ella por primera vez:

.- No entiendo porque no lo has hecho ya. Estoy seguro que te resultaría tremendamente fácil. – Mink me sonrió enseñándome los colmillos antes de permanecer callada durante unos segundos en los que se manoseó el pelo:

.- Porque me divierto contigo.

.-¡Ah! genial! – bufé – ahora soy la tortuga divertida – Mink me miró mientras se seguía rizando el pelo en los dedos:

.- Además….- arqueé una ceja imaginándome la típica escena de película en la que la chica se declara …..¡ah no¡Ni hablar!….la miré frunciendo el ceño, pero no pude evitar ponerme inmensamente nervioso. – además…pareces el único que pueda pelear decentemente contra el resto….tus técnicas de pelea son muy buenas. Tendrías que haber visto los patanes de la familia Yoshizuma que ni entrenando durante años consiguieron blandir bien una espada. – me parece que mi mandíbula descendió unos centímetros cuándo la escuché decir eso.

Mi imaginación había volado demasiado de nuevo y haber pesado que diría eso me había humillado a mi mismo por dentro sintiéndome como un estúpido creído….¿qué queréis, la chica tiene la bragueta muy floja….

.- Siento curiosidad de lo que podrías ser capaz de conseguir, no lo sé, tal vez por eso no te haya matado aún…..pero te aseguro que si las cosas se ponen muy difíciles para ti y en cualquier momento te veo herido de muerte en mis narices, seré yo la que te remataré. Así acabaré siendo libre igualmente. Tenlo en cuenta….- Min fue a seguir divagando sobre sus planes cuándo se percató de la cara que se me había quedado. No tardó en sonreír ampliamente a la vez que yo me sacudía la cabeza:

.- ¿qué pensaste que significaba ese "además"? – diablos, la muy perra no tenía pelos en la lengua y se atrevía con todo:

.- ¿qué te crees? – solté arrogante – ¿el ombligo del mundo? – la chica se movió hacia delante y montó encima de mi a cuclillas dejando el volante a sus espaldas mientras seguía sonriendo:

.- No te preocupes, que también me gustaría acostarme contigo.- me quedé estático notando cómo todo mi cuerpo se detenía en una especia de espasmo. Fueron unos largos segundos los que tardé en reaccionar agarrando las muñecas de Mink con rapidez en un acto de defenderme de sus insinuantes caricias:

.- ¡Eh! A mi no me van esos truquitos de contoneos de cadera. – la agarré por su cintura levantándola para echarla a su asiento de nuevo -…..serás…..

.- …curiosa.

.- Mi insulto era guarra, pero vaya, que si lo llamas así.- hizo como que no me escuchaba hablar y continuó con sus monólogos:

.- Soy curiosa, nada más. No lo he hecho nunca con un demonio tortuga - ¡y dale con lo de demonio! – y, aunque tengas una mínima posiblidad de salir con vida de esto, me gustaría poder probar antes de verte muerto, aullate y desangrante en el suelo.

.- Qué romántica – la muy perra había pasado de insinuarse a ser totalmente áspera pintando de nuevo el momento de mi muerte. La verdad es que no supe que pensar, pero realmente no me la tomé en serio. De una alocada cómo ella a la que le encantaban las bromas sucias y retorcidas podía esperarme cualquier cosa.

La muy guarrilla echó a reírse:

.- ¿qué pasa¿No te gustaría? – se mofaba de la situación. No, realmente no me la tomaba en serio – vaya….espero que no todas las tortugas seáis iguales, tu hermano Leonardo también esta en mi lista – gruñí – él parece algo más pasional en este tipo de relaciones, seguro que me sería mucho más difícil acostarme contigo que no acostarme con él…

.- ¿Pero si es que te estás oyendo¡Eres una maldita puta Mink! – la chica se enfadó y me lanzó un puñetazo descuidado en el hombro:

.- ¡Eh¡No te pases que solo bromeaba estúpido! – volvió a recostarse en el asiento y agarró de nuevo la bolsa de papas mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana. Por unos instantes creí que a conversación había terminado y respiré profundo, pero ella no tardó en mirarme de reojo con rabia.

Diablos, ahora se había enfadado…..mierda, a cada cual más orgulloso…y yo que no suelo disculparme con nadie¿porque iba a ser distinto con ella?….joder, pues porque realmente la necesitaba en esto……

.- Oye – no me respondió, continuó masticando sin ni siquiera mirarme a la espalda. La agarré por el hombro y la sacudí levemente – perdona ¿vale?

Me miró de reojo de nuevo antes de girar su cara por completo y poco a poco, pintándola con mucha calma para que me doliera más, me lanzó una de sus arrogantes sonrisas:

.- Estúpido¿crees que después de milenios me va a lastimar el que alguien cómo tu me llame puta¡ja! – apreté con fuerza mis puños mientras empezaba a alterarme de lo lindo - ¿sabes? Casi en vez de una tortuga me has parecido un gusano, se te da bien arrastrarte por el suelo.

No lo aguanté más y mi inmediata reacción fue arrearle un buen sopapo en la nuca que la echó para delante de golpe, ella se rebotó y me aprisionó el brazo clavándome con fuerza las uñas mientras me aplastaba contra la puerta de la camioneta….mierda¡que ganas tengo de sacármela de encima!….pero aún y así, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas mientras me aplastaba contra el cristal…..

* * *

_.- Por fin….se durmió…Michelanggelo se desplomó en el asiento de la van mientras sus brazos colgaban muertos a ambos lados._

_.- Ni que lo digas…..recordarme que nunca tenga hijos…- susurró Leonardo cerrando levemente los ojos para intentar dormirse ahora que podía. Donatello aún permanecía al volante con el rostro cansado esperando hacer algunos kilómetros más antes de detenerse:_

_.- Ha sido uno de los días más calmados en mi vida y no dejo de sentirme muy cansado…- Mickie repasó sus propias palabras – bueno…fuera de los cientos de muertos que he visto en apenas unas 12 horas…¿cómo alguien puede ser capaz de algo así?_

_.- ¿Y como alguien puede ser capaz de querer gobernar el inframundo, Mickie, hermano, son tantas las preguntas que corren por esta historia…. – Donny lanzó una mirada por el retrovisor viendo cómo su hermano se encogía de hombros antes de apoyarse en la ventanilla mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche:_

_.- Diablos – soltó Mickie frunciendo las cejas mientras seguía mirando con un rápido movimiento a algo que permanecía en la carretera quieto - ¿qué hace una vanette aparcada a estas horas ahí en medio del desierto?_

* * *

Pues nada, aquí después de unos moviditos días de fiesta me he sentado de nuevo delante del ordenador (la verdad eske entre semana se e pega el culo en la silla, de verdad, que vicio) jejeje

¡Tranqui Sam! juasjuajus, no tengo porque asustarte, jejeje, solo ice uso de mis poderes psíquicos para leerte la mente a millones de kilómetros de distancia para poder saber que es lo que ibas a escribir antes de que lo hcieras, jejej¿para qué voy a asustare?.XD Menos coñas, tan solo fue casualidad.

Oye, pos no me había planteado nunca la cuestión de la edad de las tortugas. Pero bueno, supongo que por mucho que el mutágeno les cayera a los cuatro a la vez, ya de por sí alguno tendría que ser mayor queel otro ¿no? No creo que salieran los 4 a la vez del huevo (jum, nacimiento sincronizadoXd nuevo deporte olímpico, jejejeje, ke deskicie mental...--') así pues, yo siempre he puesto la diferencia de edad de un año entre ellos (aunque un año para una tortuguita es mucho temp y se hacen muy grandes enseguida, pero bueno), es igual...es uno de aquellos temas de debate de freaks, jejejej. Tambien he llegado a considerar la opción de que realmente no fueran hermanos...¿que pasó? no creo que el tendero cuándo le vendió las tortugas al niño le pusiera justamente 4 hermanitas de entre las 1000 y muchas que había en la pecera. Nose, resulta algo paradógico, por mi que en ningún momento han sido hermanos, sólo que así se han considerado, jejej (ke kereis? si tiene una rata cómo padre XD jejejejeje)

Medeah sigue preocupada por el bebé, jejejeje. La verdad esque si que es un poco cruenta la situación en la que se encuentra, pero mira, la vida es muy guarra y a veces putea a quién menos debe (y claro, cómo la mía es una mente enfermiza que busca puntos sádicos que resaltar, creí que meter a un bebé por en medio de la matanza sería un buen puntazo, jejejej). Cierto que ahora el problemón lo tienen Leo y cia. pero bueno, por otro lado también les va a servir para poder acabar encontrando (tarde o temprano ) a Raphael, ya que si consiguen mantener vivo al bebé, les puede funcionar cómo una mákina de rastreo o algo así, jejeje (ke cruel por dios! Espero que ninguna protectora infantil esté leyendo mi fic, porque des de luego que me denúncian! XD jejejej)

Pues nada chikillas, nos seguimos viendo dentro de nada y ánimos a las dos para seguir actualizando(ueeeh!sexo sexo sexo! jajajajaja, nada nada, sólo seguía en mi línea ;-P Nos estamos leyendo!

YaS;-P


	10. Charcos de sangre

Uoh! Anda que fuí rápida XD Por una vez en mi vida tube dos capítulos enteritos escritos!juasjuasjuas, yo ke siempre voy a la última escribiendo de sopetón! Bueh, menos chorradas, nos leemos más abajo!

YaS;-P

#09# Charcos de sangre

El cielo se había encapotado ya de buena mañana y, en pocas horas, empezó a llover con desespero. Una increíble tormenta me dificultaba el paso con la vanette, pues los malditos limpia-parabrisas no funcionaban y no podía ver nada de la carretera.

Cada vez me ponía más nervioso, no se si por el maldito silencio que quedó en el vehículo después de que encerrase a Mink de vuelta a la vasija o por la poca visibilidad que tenía del camino pedregoso que seguía. Hacía horas que había abandonado la carretera principal y, víctima de una mala impresión, decidí desviarme por un pequeño camino que cruzaba las tierras áridas por en medio. Supuse que se trataba de una ruta demasiado rebuscada cómo para encontrarme con el resto…pero empecé a preocuparme. Miles y miles de preguntas rozaban mi mente.

¿Porqué había decidido tomar aquél camino? Bien podría haber seguido tranquilamente por la carretera hasta alcanzar la siguiente ciudad….me ahogué en impaciencia en tan solo pensar que el destino empezaba a hacer sus estragos en mi mente y me controlaba para dirigirme justo dónde debía de ir….diablos. Me sentí inmensamente controlado únicamente por haber tomado una decisión repentina.

La lluvia levantaba una bruma impresionante que obstaculizaba aún más la visión. Casi parecía que se estuviera creando niebla. Una niebla bastante espesa.

Divisé unas luces borrosas algunos metros más adelante. No pude evitar suspirar de tranquilidad pues sabía que podía pararme en un lugar medio seco…aunque con este aspecto….

Se trataba de un viejo Motel de carretera el letrero del cual parpadeaba a causa de la lluvia y de las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba. No era un edificio muy grande, pero si bastante más ancho que el resto de Moteles de carretera.

Aparqué en el parquing situado a un lado de la casa de madera. Habían pocos coches, consideré que aún y así, había demasiados para tratarse de un Motel tan escondido. Pero estaba lloviendo, así que supuse que todos los conductores habrían parado allí.

Salí de la furgoneta con cuidado y me situé a un lado de la casa mirando levemente por una de las ventanas. Ésta estaba cubierta con una delgada cortina des del otro lado, pero se podía apreciar perfectamente escasas personas que permanecían sentados en una cafetería bastante roñosa.

Realmente me apetecía entrar aunque solo fuera a descansar un rato. Pero estaba claro que no pasaría desapercibido.

Me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano cuándo recordé que no me había llevado la gabardina y el sombrero de casa…mierda….

Inconscientemente llamé a Mink y ésta no tardó en presentarse corriendo por colocarse debajo del balcón dónde me había situado para no mojarme.

La diablesa me miró frunciendo el ceño cabreada por haber discutido antes con ella y por haberla encerrado en la vasija:

.- No me mires así – volví a echar una ojeada discreta por la ventana – tienes trabajo. – creí que Mink iba a contestarme alguna de sus sutilezas. Pero no lo hizo.

Permaneció callada, en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la estructura del Motel y en la zona. Su rostro realmente había palidecido y, en verla , no pude evitar sacudirla por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar:

.- ¡Eh!

.- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

.- En la vanette ¿qué te parece? – seguía con la mirada perdida – oye. ¿Va todo bien?

.- No, realmente. Este lugar no me gusta.

.- Vaya, si que es cursi la niña. ¿a caso prefieres un hotel en vez de una casa de putas de carretera? – Mink retrocedió aún embobada en la zona, mirando a su alrededor nerviosa.

.- No lo sé…hay algo en el ambiente…

.- ¿Un aura maléfica? – dije mofándome de sus premoniciones sonriendo con arrogancia. Ella me golpeó levemente el hombro empujándome contra la pared.

Una hombre había salido de dentro y corría en nuestra dirección para coger el coche.

Me esmuñí entre las sombras todo lo que pude, intentando pasar desapercibido.

.- ¿vamos a entrar ahí Raph? – me susurró

.- a eso te quería. No puedo entrar con este aspecto – la chica se giró a mirarme. Diablos, cómo si no me hubiera visto nunca.

Sonrió de una manera que no me gustó nada en absoluto mientras levantaba la palma de su mano en dónde una luz roja empezó a brillar con intensidad:

.- ¡Eh! Eh! – me alerté poniéndome muy nervioso incluso saliendo de la oscuridad que me ocultaba. - ¡no hagas eso aquí!

Antes de percatarme una haz rojo se apoderó de mi dejándome completamente ciego. Diablos, esa maldita resplandor se vería seguramente a kilómetros del lugar, y más en un día tan oscuro…

Noté como mi cuerpo ardía mucho reuniendo calor por todas partes y, por unos instantes, empecé a tener realmente frío.

Cuándo la luz se disipó. Luche parpadeando por recuperar mi visión:

.- ¡Estás loca joder! – apreté los puños con fuerza - ¿ya intentabas volver a matarme?

.- No digas chorradas – por su tono de voz supe que no era esa su intención. Así que cuándo recuperé la visión, mi primer reflejo fue abrazarme por el frío que recorría mi cuerpo durante unos instantes.

Al rozarme noté mi piel fina…demasiado fina. Fue entonces cuándo me miré a mi mismo:

.- pero….¡Joder! – me tapé de un veloz movimiento con ambas manos las partes antes de retroceder de un salto - ¡imbécil¡No te he pedido que me transformes en humano!

.- Es la solución más rápida. Ya verás cómo pasas desapercibido.

.- Sí, claro. Nadie va a fijarse en mi ni siquiera percatándose de que estoy completamente desnudo – empecé a tiritar con violencia notando cómo mi cuerpo se mojaba más y más debajo de aquella guerra de barro y agua….el pelo. Mierda, algo que nunca había tenido. Caía a chorretones mojados sobre mi frente y me molestaba muchisimo tener que apartármelo cada dos por tres.

La muy estúpida continuaba mirándome con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara con las manos en la cintura:

.- ¡Oye que coño te pasa¿Vas a taparme o no?

.- Me lo estoy pensando. Estás muy mono desnudito y completamente inofensivo bajo la lluvia – me acerqué y la agarré de uno de sus mechones de pelo rojo que le caían por los hombros tirándole de él con violéncia:

.- Vísteme de inmediato si no quieres comer barro – Mink me gruñó y, tras soltarse de un guantazo, buscó a su alrededor.

Descubrió dentro de uno de los coches el hombre que antes había salido del Motel. Se encontraba sentado en el asiento toqueteando algo de la radio.

La diablesa se dirigió allí corriendo evitando mojarse y, una vez al lado del vehículo, picó a la ventanilla con insistencia.

* * *

_.- ¿Cuándo empezó a llover? – Donatello conducía con cuidado frenando a cada insospechada sombra que se cruzaba. La visibilidad era completamente nula y una espesa bruma se levantaba del suelo._

_.- Vas muy nervioso – comentó Leonardo recostado aún en el mismo asiento con el niño en brazos durmiendo – relájate Don. Sólo es lluvia._

_.- Ya…pero no me percaté de cuando empezó a llover – susurró más para sí mismo que para los demás. Pero para su sorpresa Leo le contestó:_

_.- Cuándo nos pusimos en marcha esta mañana ya llovía – Leonardo levantó levemente la vista del niño y miró de reojo a su hermano mientras reclinaba su respaldo hacia atrás para quedarse casi completamente tumbado:_

_.- ¿En serio?…no me di cuenta…realmente estaba cansado…- en una de las miradas relámpago que Don lanzó al bebé le pareció ver algo en la palma del niño. Tubo que volver a mirar de inmediato tras devolver su vista a la carretera – Leo…..las estrellas…._

_.-¿Hum? – agarró la manita del bebé con cuidado y fijó su vista en ella – se están moviendo…..muy lentas….¿qué ocurre? – Don acercó su morro a la mano con curiosidad descuidando la carretera._

_.- ¡Donny! – el grito de Mickie des de el asiento trasero le llamó la atención. Una sombra permanecía de pie en medio de la carretera y la van se dirigía hacia ella con velociadad:_

_.- ¡Mierda! – Don reaccionó pegando un volantazo enviando el vehículo a la cuneta en dónde derrapó con gravedad quedando cruzado en la calle._

_Cuándo todo se calmó, Donatello respiró con tranquilidad ocultando su cara entre las manos por el susto._

_.- ¿Lo atropellaste¿Lo atropellaste Don? – preguntaba Michelanggelo con insistencia recibiendo en sus manos al bebé que Leo le cedía en los brazos. Fue éste el que bajó la ventanilla mirando curioso en la carretera._

_Aun estaba ahí._

_Una sombra enorme. Un hombre muy alto. Se alzaba como una mancha negra en medio de la carretera y ni siquiera había retrocedido al ver venir la van:_

_.- ¿se encuentra bien? – Leonardo bajó del vehículo sin tener miedo a ser visto. Pues la oscuridad de la lluvia era casi absoluta y apenas podía él distinguir al sujeto. Además, las cosas no podían estar nadar bien si éste se había quedado detenido ahí en medio son moverse ni un pelo…así que ver a una tortuga gigante no habría sido lo peor que le habría pasado en aquél día._

_El hombre no contestó. Continuó de pie, inmóvil. _

_Leonardo frunció el ceño y se acercó unos pasos guardando distancias de seguridad al no verle si quiera el rostro:_

_.- ¿todo bien? – volvió a preguntar alzando una mano._

_Ésta vez, el individuo alzó levemente una mano, casi sin moverla. Al instante la mirada de Leonardo se clavó en ella y tensó sus músculos con nervio. Observó cómo, lentamente, el hombre sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Fue entonces cuándo Leo dirigió una mano a su espalda a punto para empuñar una de sus katanas controlando milímetro a milímetro los movimientos de a mano del hombre._

_Éste acabó sacando un pequeño objeto. Leo destensó sus músculos pero aún manteniendo su mano en la empuñadura._

_Era una vasija. La misma vasija que sensei les había contado y la que Raphael también tenía en su posesión:_

_.- Entregadme a Simon.- su voz sonó grave, gutural, casi un gruñido inaudible que se perdía por el ruido de la lluvia._

_.- Me parece que te has equivocado._

_.- ¡Leo! – el grito de Mickie lo alertó - ¡Sal de ahí! – instintivamente devolvió la mirada a su oponente. Fue entonces cuándo, de repente, los ojos de éste se marcaron en su rostro con un brillo azulado intenso._

_Leo retrocedió algo asustado y desenfundó finalmente su espada._

_Por unos instantes no pudo moverse. Nada reaccionaba y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Intentó blandir su arma pero sus músculos no obedecían sus órdenes. _

_Todo empezó a clarecerse. Tanto hasta alcanzar un color blanco supremo que le envolvía entero sin dejarle ver en dónde se encontraba. _

_No entendía nada, su mente estaba también en blanco y, aturdido, apenas podía retroceder._

_Un ruido seco delató a unas manos también blancas que salieron del suelo de sopetón agarrándole los tobillos con fuerza:_

_.- ¿pero qué….? – forcejeó pero sus músculos seguían sin responder a sus órdenes. Vio cómo algo se acercaba a lo lejos. Un punto negro entre toda esa blancura. _

_Veloz, muy veloz. Casi podía escuchar cómo silbaba a su paso. Algo que cada vez se acercaba más a su dirección y no disminuía la marcha._

_Siguió luchando intentando soltarse para moverse, pero le era imposible. Miedo, terror, aturdimiento, muchos sentimientos se entremezclaron en su cabeza al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, completamente incapaz de moverse y con algo contundente que se dirigía hacia él._

_.- ¡Leo! – Michelanggelo volvió a gritar tras observar que su hermano permanecía completamente clavado al suelo. Sin moverse. Parecía una estatua que naciera en medio del asfalto – ¡Don, Don Don!_

_.- ¡Qué! _

_.- Algo va mal…no me gusta, no me gusta – instintivamente apretó al niño contra su pecho al observar que el hombre pasaba lentamente por el lado de su hermano y éste ni se inmutaba. Parecía no verlo._

_A paso lento, se dirigió hacia la van aún con la vasija en sus manos:_

_.- Quiere al bebé…- susurró Donatello antes de abrir la puerta y, saltando por encima de la furgoneta, saltó encima del hombre desenfundando su bo._

_Blandió su primera estocada lanzando un abanico a uno de los costados, pero el hombre se desplazó tremendamente rápido. Es más, desapareció en sus narices esquivando la estocada de Don. Cuando éste quiso darse cuenta, el individuo se encontraba dentro de la camioneta._

_.- ¡Mickie! – fue lo único que logró vocalizar cuándo el grito de su hermano le resonó en la lejanía._

"_Entregadme a Simon"_

_La frase resonaba una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Leo que, en un intento por liberarse, cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras gritaba intentando salir de aquella pesadilla._

_Cuándo volvió a abrirlos. Aquella cosa seguía silbando hacia él a más velocidad. Fue a los pocos instantes que se percató de que una de sus espadas no estaba en su funda y que, lo que le atacaba, era la katana que le faltaba._

_Gritó cuándo se la vio venir encima con su filo expuesto e incluso la escuchó silbar cuándo ésta pasó por su lado a toda velocidad rozándole la mejilla._

_Creyó estar salvado cuándo la katana dio media vuelta sin detenerse y, de un limpio sablazo, le cortó el cuello a sus espaldas._

_.- ¿Qué…? – Donatello se giró nervioso al escuchar gritar a Leonardo que, después de haber permanecido inmóvil, caía al suelo doblándose sobre sus rodillas agarrándose con fuerza el cuello sin dejar de gritar._

_Donatello se aterrorizó al verlo chillar de aquella manera y no ver razón alguna aparente._

_.- ¡Leo! – vaciló en si ir a socorrerle, pero le pareció que Mickie se encontraba en mayor urgencia y no tardó en meterse dentro de la van._

_El niño lloraba desconsolado mientras oscilaba peligrosamente agarrado por el trajecito que sujetaba el hombre en su mano aguantándolo en el aire. _

_Don no se izo esperar y ésta vez consiguió estocar un buen golpe en el estómago del hombre haciendo que éste soltase al bebé que, apresurado, cayó en manos de Donatello que saltó de nuevo fuera de la van en busca de más espacio dónde pelear._

_Michelanggelo se encontraba también inmóvil. Completamente de pie a un costado de la van, pero pareció volver a reaccionar más rápido que Leo y, en verse al hombre de espaldas a él, lo atacó con voracidad agarrándolo del cuello con la cadena de uno de sus nun-chakus._

_El individuo gruñó con fuerza mientras intentaba deshacerse de la tortuga pegada a su espalda. Por unos instantes los gritos del hombre sonaron igual de guturales que al principio pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Michelanggelo sostenía su nun-chaku vacío en el aire. Sin nadie apresado en él._

_Confundido, parpadeó y se agarró la cabeza con una mano. Balanceó su mirada hacia Donatello que, inmóvil bajo la lluvia con el bebé en su regazo, miraba a Mickie igual de confundido y sorprendido:_

_.- ¿Viste cómo huía? – Don únicamente contestó negando lento con la cabeza absorto por la impresión de ver a una misma persona desaparecer dos veces._

_Al poco rato devolvió su atención en Leonardo que, aún en medio de la carretera, permanecía de cuatro patas respirando con dificultad y completamente aturdido. Su espada había caído a su lado al soltarla y la otra se encontraba en su funda:_

_.- Leo….¿estás bien? – Leonardo pareció reconocer la voz de Don y inspirando con insistencia, lo miró sobresaltado antes de sentarse en el asfalto dejando que la lluvia mojase su cara - ¿qué ha pasado?_

_.- Yo….no lo sé…..me creí muerto Donny….- Donatello le palpó el caparazón intentando calmarlo. Mickie también salió de la van tras dejar al bebé en su cesta:_

_.- No se qué ha pasado…ese tío…- continuaba igual de confuso que antes y ni siquiera se había percatado por lo que había pasado su hermano._

_Fue entonces cuándo Michelnggelo observó que su sombra adquiría un color rojizo entre las oscuridad del día. Absorto, levantó la vista a sus espaldas descubriendo que, en algún lugar no muy lejos de allí, un enorme haz de luz roja inundaba la zona por unos segundos._

_Luego todo volvió a la oscuridad:_

_.- Habéis….¿habéis visto eso? – tartamudeó en un susurro. Donatello se incorporó a su lado ayudando a Leonardo:_

_.- Demonios…..eso pareció una bomba o algo así….._

_.- Sí, iguales que las que estallaron en la calle de April ¿nah? – Leonardo se tambaleó intentando dirigirse hacia la van. Don lo siguió – vayamos._

_.- Espera espera….¿no podríamos tomarnos un descanso?…no sé…un par de horitas….yo sigo bastante trastornado. Ni siquiera sé lo que ha ocurrido aquí ni quién era ese…_

_.- Ese era uno de los caballeros – Leo montó en la van – y venía a por el bebé……_

_

* * *

Vaya, me sentía realmente raro vestido…unos jeans y una estúpida camisa de manga corta no me retenían todo el frío que al ser humano me había provocado la lluvia._

Seguí a Mink hasta el interior del Motel. Al entrar en este, la calefacción que había puesta me envolvió ofreciéndome un cálido estado de bienestar. Menos mal.

Todo el mundo allí presente se giró al vernos entrar. No me extraña nada, yo completamente empapado y ella con su aspecto reotorcidamente raro. Aún y así podía pasar por una humana loca que vestía a sus anchas por completo.

El lugar no era muy grande, tras bajar un par de escalones se extendía un pequeño comedor compuesto por no más de cinco mesas. En uno de los rincones, un escritorio parecía pasar por recepción y, al otro lado, una barra de bar bastante pequeña dejaba entreveer a una muchacha relativamente joven que nos miraba de reojo mientras se secaba las manos en un paño. En el lugar habían dos mesas ocupadas, seguramente por residentes del Motel. En una de ellas un hombre bastante gordo y barbudo jugaba a cartas con otros dos y, en la otra mesa, una mujer morena de cabello corto permanecía de espaldas a nosotros.

No pude evitar lanzarle alguna que otra mirada…me era extrañamente familiar….

Mink me arrastró de la mano hasta la recepción, en dónde la muchacha que permanecía en la barra se apresuró a atendernos. Se trataba de una chica rubia con una inmensa y lisa coleta. Podría considerarla hermosa si no fuera por aquellos enormes dientes que le sobresalían de la boca. Vaya, que cuándo sonreía realmente la cagaba…..

.- Una habitación para dos – Mink no tardó en pedir. La agarré fuerte por el pañuelo de su cintura:

.- ¿Invitas tú maja? Yo no tengo nada de dinero – bajo mi sorprendida mirada me lanzó un vistazo de reojo antes de sacar una cartera. De ella pagó a la chica la cual nos entregó una de las llaves.

Me quedé algo aturdido después de ver a Mink sacar una cartera…..diablos¿des de cuándo los demonios tienen dinero? Antes de que me percatase me condujo a la barra en dónde la muchacha rubia de antes tubo que venir de nuevo a servirnos:

.- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – le susurré.

.- del mismo tío que me prestó la ropa – me contestó mientras me echaba el pelo mojado hacia atrás. No sirvió de mucho, pues al instante volvió a caer sobre mi frente:

.- ¿Prestado? Y un cuerno!….¿no le habrás matado también? – la muy perra izo cómo que no me escuchaba y pidió una botella de sake. - ¿me has oído?

.- No lo maté, solo lo atemoricé un poco.

.- Y le robaste.

.- Sí, igual que tu también robaste esa camioneta…a estas alturas ¿qué hay de malo? – bufé algo harto de toda esa historia. En apenas un par de días había hecho todo aquello que me estaba completamente vedado. Solía patear el trasero a pequeños gamberros que robaban coches y bolsos, y ahora…mira tú, metido de lleno en una serie de asesinatos y robos que ni siquiera los había visto venir….maldita Mink.

Nada más tener la botella en sus manos se sirvió con una ancha sonrisa en la cara:

.- ¡Sí¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no probaba el sake! – me alargó un pequeño baso – prueba – obedecí sin rechistar y, no se si fue por mi cuerpo de humano que podía resultar mucho más débil, pero aquello me quemó el estómago entero y toda la tráquea…por dios…¿cómo era capaz de beber algo así con tanta soltura?

Empecé a toser cómo un desgraciado pidiéndome una cerveza para pasar el mal trago. Habría que aprovechar ahora que Mink tenía la pasta…..:

.- Oye, pediste una habitación para dos…¿no te he dicho que tu duermes en tu vasija? – me miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

.-¡Oh vamos! Hace tiempo que no duermo fuera de ella, además, casi invita la casa. ¿Qué más da? – que más da, qué más da. Era la mejor excusa de aquella demonio. Todo le daba igual, diablos, cómo me gustaría poder ser tan despreocupado a veces.

Des de hacía rato notaba una mirada que se me clavaba en la espalda, así que me giré frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad. La mujer de cabello extremadamente corto y moreno permanecía clavándome los ojos…esos ojos…completamente vacíos de visión alguna y a la vez tan blancos.

Me acerqué. Aún no poder verme ella sabía que yo estaba ahí y me sonreía de una manera tenebrosa:

.- Cuánto tiempo, Séptimo. No eres el mismo…¿cierto? – me espanté, aquella mujer tenía algún tipo de percepción extra sensorial y, aún no verme, sabía que era yo y que era humano. – no mataste al niño…..

.- ¿A caso fuiste tú capaz de hacerlo? – me sonrió - ¿qué haces aquí?

.- Lo mismo que tú. – fui a contestarle intrigado por aquella respuesta, pero al instante, la puerta se abrió y todos nos volteamos a ver quién era. Un hombre alto, empapado y con una enorme gabardina entró sin problema alguno…diablos, por unos instantes creí que era Jesuis, pero ese era bastante más corpulento.

Absorto en mis pensamientos Mink me agarró del bolsillo del jean y me arrastró hacia la barra de nuevo:

.- ¿Haciendo amigas?

.- Un buen caballero saluda a sus enemigos antes de enfrentarse a ellos – solté con aires de arrogancia refiriéndome a Besty la ciega. Mink entornó los ojos antes de clavarlos de nuevo en la botella de sake:

.- No me gusta…no me gusta nada que ella esté aquí. – por unos instantes me preocupé.

.- Quieres decir que….¿qué estamos cerca de la Zona Cero? – Mink asintió preocupada:

.- Espera que éste mismo Motel no lo sea de por sí…..- vaya. No lo había pensado. Realmente imaginé que la Zona de combate sería más…tenebrosa. Pero ese maldito Motel apenas aguantaría en pie si se iniciaba una batalla….no era ahí….seguro.

Mink bebió otro vaso de sake antes de cederme uno de nuevo:

.- Olvídalo, esa cosa es asquerosa – le dije pasándoselo.

.- El buen sake sólo lo soportan los buenos orientales.- tanto Mink cómo yo nos giramos al escuchar esa voz. Nos era tremendamente familiar y, al menos yo, no sabía exactamente de quién era. Pero por la cara de Mink al escuchar decir eso, supe del cierto que ella la conocía y que no iba a agradarle.

Aún y el espanto que se llevó, la diablesa se giró con una sonrisa arrogante y provocadora en el rostro:

.- Vaya…cuánto tiempo Sou.

* * *

Bueh. Me estoy muriendo de calor por dios! Me mantengo en la sombra ke los bombones al sol se derriten ( puaj puaj puaj, ke chiste más viejo!...habrá que renovar el repertorio...--') Aquí la primavera-verano hace sus estragos y nos encontramos en sequía, nah, que dentro de poco nos restringen el agua (noooo¿ke hago yo sin mis baños matutinos? ...eske si no luego no soy persona y no hay kien me haga conducir un coche de buena mañana...). Mira tú que me ha dado por hablaros del tiempo..¿no es ese el tema del ke todo el mundo habla cuándo no hay nada mejor ke decir?...ke pobre soy...meirda XD

Pues ya viste Medeah que no. Todavía no los encontraron (pero poco keda , jusjusjus) y si, bueno, si tubieramos en cuenta el carácter de Raph y el de Mink pues si, yo también la violaba ahí mismo, pero vaya, que se mantenga quietecito Raphael que Mink tampoco se haría de rogar mucho...jejeje

¿ahí se dicen chelas? jejeje, ahora utilizaré yo el mote: "¡Oye! Pásame la chela!", jejeje, pos si po si, aki son las birras o el zumo de cevada (ke suena más natral y más cursi ), así cuándo estás en clase en la universidad y el profesor te pregunta dónde vas saliendo de clase pues es más fácil responder "nah, al bar a por un zumo de cevada, ke voy baja de vitaminas" XD jejejeje.

Si bueno, en realidad Raph podría traspasarle el trabajillo a otra persona: ya sea por voluntad propia o por descuido (cómo pasó con él). Si fuera por descuido, debería dar la casualidad de que alguién agarrase la vasija con tan mala suerte que fuera por el lado que tiene el relieve de las 7 estrellas. No se si expliqué muy bien la cosa al principio, pero la vasija posee dos caras, una plana con la joya (de Mink) y la otra con el relieve y el circulo de las 7 estellas. En teoría si lo agarras por ahí con la mano derecha debe de tatuarte las estrellitas.

Por eso digo que sólo un tonto muy tonto que se encuentra en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado podría agarrar la vasija de la manera equivocada cómo para que se le traspasase la obligación (vaya, cuándo hablo de ese tonto muy tonto efectivamente me refiero a Raphael). Y en cuánto a pasarlo voluntariamente pues no tiene mucha dificultad, la verdad (más adelante se verá algo)

Pues nada, aki os dejo con esto y nos estamos leyendo! Espero poder actualizar prontito! Ciao ciao!

YaS;-P


	11. Que tiemble

#10# Que tiemble

_El ambiente seguía más tenso que nunca y, aún y así, continuaba con la decisión de seguir aquella maldita luz roja que había iluminado la zona una hora atrás. Nadie se había atrevido a soltar ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera querían hablar sobre el tema. Sobre-confundido, Doantello permanecía al volante completamente en cuerpo presente, pues su mente se desplazaba más allá de la carretera intentando encontrar un hueco dónde encaber de una manera racional lo que había ocurrido._

_Michelanggelo continuaba cuidando del niño que, después de conseguir que se callase durante un rato, estaba más que despierto y no dejaba de soltar en el aire balbuceos incomprensibles y alguna que otra risotada._

_.- No sé que te ha pasado por la cabeza para seguir este camino…diablos, en cualquier momento nos topamos con algún pueblo fantasma o algo así… - Mickie susurró dirigiéndose a Leo que, hundido de nuevo en el asiento, no quitaba atención de la poca visibilidad de la carretera. No le contestó._

_.- Casi prefiero eso que no encontrarnos de nuevo a ese hombre….- Fue Donatello el que habló por él intentando aligerar la cosa por unos instantes - …no entiendo que pasó…..¿Cómo pudo moverse tan rápido?….- miró a su hermano girando la cabeza con brusquedad - ¿Y a ti que te pasó?_

_.- Aluciné…eso es todo – Leonardo arrugó la frente en una mueca de reproche sin dejar de mirar en frente – el muy cabrón me izo creer que me había matado…..pero fue tan real…..- Donatello volvió a dirigir su vista a la carretera antes de mirar a Michelanggelo por el retrovisor interior:_

_.- ¿Y tu qué¿La mitad de lo mismo no? Porqué también te vi parado sin hacer nada._

_.- Bueno…em….- Mickie se rascó la nuca esbozando una amplia sonrisa – yo sólo entré en shock al ver aparecer con tanta rapidez a esa cosa dentro de la van….en realidad me asusté…jeje_

_.- ….menudo ninja…..- Leo miró a su hermano que seguía conduciendo mientras bostezaba - ¿no sabes a que puede ser debido Donny¿Otro tipo de gas alucinógeno? – Donatello negó con la cabeza._

_.- Cualquier gas de ese tipo podría disiparse fácilmente con la humedad y la lluvia…sería poco probable….más bien…..- le devolvió la mirada a Leonardo arqueando ambas cejas - ¿viste esos ojos?_

_Leo asintió lentamente intentando establecer algún tipo de relación entre los ojos del individuo que empezaron a brillar con un fulgor azul metálico en medio de la oscuridad. Pero no encontró relación alguna y le devolvió a Don su mirada interrogatória:_

_.- Bueno…no se si estoy en lo cierto, pues sólo lo he visto una vez…pero a juzgar por tus alucinaciones y por lo rápido que se movía…me da que todo no es nada más que un truco._

_.- ¿Un truco?- Michelanggelo se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento de Don:_

_.- ajá…Bloquea las sensaciones y toma el control de ellas…..- juzgando el silencio que se derritió en la van después de eso, Donatello comprendió que sus hermanos seguían esperando alguna explicación más – es decir…esos ojos, juraría que cuándo se los vi fue cuándo se movió con rapidez hacia el interior de la van. Así pues, creo que es posible que mediante el cruce de miradas consiga taparte los sentidos y controlarlos a su voluntad….._

_.- Entiendo..- susurró Leo_

_.- Pues yo no_

_Leonardo se giró para mirar a su hermano a la cara el cual lo observaba con una mueca de no comprender en su rostro:_

_.- Sus ojos Mickie. Si le miras a los ojos te bloquea los sentidos y juega con ellos. – volvió a girarse de nuevo cruzándose de brazos – a mi me manipuló mal la mente….desgraciado…._

_.- Y su velocidad sobre humana viene dado a lo mismo – Don seguía explicando intentando que Michelanggelo dejase de poner esa cara de incomprensión – bloqueó nuestra visión así cómo la percepción del tiempo._

_Mickie abrió la boca captando de una vez por todas de qué iba la cosa…aún y así se le hacía imposible de creer que hubiera alguien capaz de hacer eso:_

_.- O sea…que el muy gilipollas en realidad no se mueve más rápido que un caracol pero, al bloquearnos, nos da la impresión de que se ha desplazado en unos segundos…cuándo en realidad los que nos hemos quedado quietos hemos sido nosotros…._

_.- Bueeeeno, parece que no es tan tonto- Don dirigió una sonrisa a Leo que se la devolvió con desdén dando por finalizado el tema de conversación. Únicamente tenía una cosa en mente y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie, por muy especial que fuera, se entrometiera en ello:_

_.- ¡Eh! – el grito de Michelanggelo los alertó a ambos - ¿eso es una mujer?_

_Efectivamente, a un lado del sinuoso camino de piedra se encontraba una mujer bajo la lluvia, completamente empapada y con un niño agarrado de la mano. Hacía señas con frenesí pidiéndoles que se detuvieran:_

_.- ¿Qué hago Leo? Si me paro va a salir corriendo en tan solo vernos….- Don alentó el paso esperado alguna respuesta. Leonardo se asomó de nuevo por la ventana agudizando la vista al máximo para intentar ver el rostro de la mujer entre la espesa bruma. Justo en su pecho, una enorme mancha de sangre se transparentaba a través del fino vestido blanco que recubría su cuerpo:_

_.- Diablos…está herida…o eso parece- susurró el mayor frunciendo el ceño._

_.- Me detengo _

_.- ¡Qué! Espera, espera Donny…tío, no tengo ganas de soportar más gritos…._

_.- ¿Quieres dejarla ahí en ese estado Mickie? – Donatello clavó la mirada ceñuda en su hermano menor que, girando la cara se cruzó de brazos algo nervioso por todo lo que había pasado y por miedo a que aquello no fuera nada más que otro tipo de truco._

_Esta vez fue Don el que se bajó y, a paso lento, se acercó a la mujer que en un principio había echado a correr hacia ellos pero, al verlo salir, se detuvo en seco deteniendo con ella al niño que agarraba de la mano. Donatello colocó las manos delante de sí en un gesto tranquilizante hacia la mujer:_

_.- No, no. No se asuste. Sólo quiero ayudarla – entre la bruma, casi alcanzó a ver cómo, repentinamente, la mujer esbozaba una alargada sonrisa antes de encaminarse hacia él._

_

* * *

Vacié mi tercera jarra bajo la atenta mirada de Sou que, aún haber estado una hora insultándose con Mink, todavía no había aclarado nada sobre su presencia. Harto de tantas divagaciones y conversaciones estúpidas sobre quién iba a matar a quién, eché a Mink a un lado de un golpe y me metí yo:_

.- Vale, muy bien, me quedan muy claros tus sentimientos, ahora, si no te importa ¿qué haces aquí?- me sonrió cínicamente aún cerrando más los ojos antes de darle otro trago a su baso.

.- Recuperar mi puesto.

.- Ah, genial – bufé algo cansado de que todo el mundo intentase matarme o sacarme de en medio.

.- Te dije que lo sabía, que lo sabía todo – le habló a Mink para luego, en un movimiento fugaz, señalarme con el dedo – este estúpido ha sobrepasado mis expectativas. De verás, no creí que fueras a llegar tan lejos, ya te veía muerto tirado en una cuneta…

.- Qué agradable – miré a Mink – tal para cual.

.- Al haber sido caballero sabía exactamente dónde debía de ir, la esencia en sí misma todavía me quedaba en mente y podía incluso percibir la presencia de los demás sin llegar a tener las estrellas – saltó de su taburete y me agarró por la solapa acercando su cara a la mía – yo iba a ser la única vencedora en este juego, y tu tuviste que interponerte con tu maldita curiosidad. Me alegro, me alegro que vayas a morir por haberte metido dónde no te llaman, pero si pierdes esta batalla, no seré yo la que esperé mil años para poder vencer la próxima.- le aparté su mano de mi con un leve manotazo y retiré el odioso pelo hacia atrás mientras me levantaba yo del taburete:

.- Vale, vale, mensaje captado – saqué la vasija de mi mochila - ¿quieres tu estúpido puesto de séptimo caballero? Bien, adelante. Toma la mierda de la vasija.

Con un golpe seco la deposité en sus manos, pero antes de que Sou pudiera ni siquiera apretarla, Mink se la arrebató de las manos de una volada y, acto seguido, me endiñó un señor sopapo que me dolió más de lo previsto:

.- ¿Estás loco? – la muy imbécil me habló susurrando – no saques esto aquí en medio, y menos para dárselo a ella – para mi sorpresa, Sou la sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento:

.- Muy lista…no estáis solos. Tal vez lo hayas notado – me lanzó una mirada culpabilizante que me heló la sangre…maldita sea, me estaba poniendo de los nervios con su sistema de auto-culpabilización indirecto y no estaba dispuesto a soportar a esa remilgada oriental por mucho tiempo más:

.- Sólo te lo diré una vez más…¿qué- coño- haces- aquí?

.- Vengo a saborear tu muerte que será mi victoria.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Mira que bien Raph, ahora somos dos las que vamos a correr a matarte antes de que lo haga otro – seguí mirando a Mink incrédulo, no podía ser que ahora se me pegase otra tía al culo….mierda, si fuera por respeto lo soportaba¡pero no por mi muerte joder!

.- Antes de que mueras, la vasija será mía al igual que tu sangre. – Sou se levantó del taburete y se dispuso a marcharse.

.- No si yo logro matarlo antes – Mink le guiño un ojo odiosamente haciendo que la chica morena le enseñase los dientes en señal de desprecio antes de marcharse hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

Por unos instantes me quedé ahí, pensativo, con los labios pegados al canto de la jarra intentando encontrar una razón para seguir viviendo…demonios….si todos me querían muerto tal vez sí debería retirarme de esto…nunca me sentí tan basura:

.- ¿Estás loco¿de verdad ibas a entregarle la vasija? – ni siquiera escuché el reproche de Mink, continuaba en mi propio mundo hasta que, en unos segundos, me llegó la información correctamente al cerebro y la agarré con furia de un mechón de su pelo atrayéndola hacia mi:

.- ¿quieres que te diga algo maldita diablesa? Pienso mataros a las dos. Sobreviviré entre todo este barullo y cuándo sea rey del inframundo haré que os cuelguen eternamente para escuchar una y otra vez cómo se os parte la columna – Mink me miró abriendo los ojos con incredulidad antes de soltar una enorme carcajada.

.- ¿qué sobrevivirás?…jum….eso espero – la muy puta me agarró suavemente una de mis mejillas y me la lamió – si no mueres en mis manos no morirás en las de nadie – la aparté de mi con rabia tragando una a una las miles de amenazas que había estado recibiendo durante aquellos días.

Sin percatarme, Mink se había retirado también y me encontraba completamente solo en la barra. Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos…no lo sabía, ni siquiera yo mismo tenía claro que iba a sobrevivir. Durante aquellos últimos días había visto cosas que ni siquiera en los cómics de Mickie asomaban…todo me empezaba a dar miedo, mi percepción de la vida había cambiado por completo y me sentía solo. Completamente abandonado a mi suerte rodeado de gente que se pegaba por degollarme…..fatídico, realmente fatídico. No podía ni con mi alma y la posibilidad de acabar con eso de una vez por todas pasaba principalmente por mi muerte…..diablos….no pude evitar sacudir la cabeza con fuerza al verme a mi mismo bajoneado de aquella manera ponderando la posibilidad de matarme antes de que nadie más lo hiciera.

Ni hablar.

Nadie mata a Raphael. Si tenía que morir sería yo mismo el que lo hiciera y, cómo no iba a ser así, sería yo el que saldría por la puerta grande para lograr restregar a todos por sus caras que la maldita tortuga a la que todos querían matar a ganado el juego.

Sólo por eso. Por orgullo, estaba dispuesto a acabar de hundirme hasta el cuello en el asunto….tampoco no podía estar tan mal……

Acabé la cuarta jarra y fui a levantarme para marchar. Pero alguien me presionó del hombro obligándome a sentarme de nuevo en el taburete. Me giré asqueado descubriendo al hombre gordo y barbudo que una hora antes había visto jugando a cartas:

.- Te veo muy solo joven – genial, sigue tirándomelo en cara…a esas alturas mi maldita autoestima caía hecha añicos…..- ¿te importa si te hago compañía?

Negué con la cabeza perdiendo la vista en la jarra vacía.

Al instante, volvió a estar llena de nuevo. Aquel hombre no había tardado en pedir una nueva ronda a su cuenta y no pude evitar mirarlo algo curioso.

Me mostré arrogante, serio y poco sociable…bueh, tal y como tiene que ser. Deseaba que me dejase en paz mientras me ahogaba en mi propia mierda, pero aquél Santa Claus de pacotilla no iba a dejarme escapar así cómo así.

Al notar que no decía nada, alargó su enorme manaza delante de mis morros.

Tenía las 7 estrellas.

Algo me recorrió todo el cuerpo meciéndome de nervios y, de sopetón, tensé mis músculos buscando mis sais en el cinturón…mierda….estaban en la mochila…..

Lo miré amenazante alejándome de él paulatinamente, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera apartarme, uno de sus enormes brazos se abalanzó hacia mi y me agarró con fuerza por los hombros apretándome hasta hacerme estallar…..mierda, juraría que perdí un par de costillas:

.- Bwahahahahahaha ¡no pongas esa cara¡No voy a atacarte! – me relajé un poco al escuchar su ensordecedora sonrisa que resonó por toda la sala llamando la atención de los presentes - …al menos…todavía no – eso lo dijo con una voz grave y amenazante que volvió a ponerme los pelos de punta.

.-¡ Bwahahahaha¡Caíste de nuevo¿de verdad doy tanto miedo? – volvía relajarme con los nervios completamente atrofiados. Pero en pocos segundos volvió a hablarme de la misma manera tenebrosa que lo había hecho con anterioridad – pues espera a verme cuándo estoy cabreado…….

.- ¡Oye abuelo a mi no me vengas con esas que te rajo la tripa y acabamos rápido¿nah? – el hombre me observó perplejo ante mi ataque de rabia llevado a cabo, básicamente, por un ataque agudo de nervios a causa de esas estúpidas bromitas. Después de observarme durante unos segundos, empezó a reírse de nuevo.

Me frustré al no haberle inculcado miedo alguno y me senté de nuevo aguantando mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras me apoyaba en la barra.

.- ¡Pero que brío que tiene este chico! – entorné los ojos – déjame ver – me agarró la mano retorciéndomela de una manera in-humana para alcanzar a verme as estrellas. Diablos….mi maldita muñeca estaba recibiendo bastante últimamente - ¡lo sabía!

.- ¡Suelta! – se la saqué de sus garras de un tirón y el hombre no tardó en agarrarme de nuevo por los hombros:

.- ¿Un joven caballero eh? Jejejeje, no sabía de ti. ¿cuál eres?

.- el séptimo – el hombretón frunció el ceño con sorpresa.

.- ¿el séptimo?….¿pero no era la heredera de los Yoshizuma?….¡ah no!…¡claro…….había oído que la habían desbancado por error…bwahahahahahah esa chica nunca aprende…pero los rumores hablaban de un demonio verde – volvió a mirarme – no eres un demonio ¿verdad?

Le sonreí con arrogancia mientras le ofrecía mi mano:

.- Raphael – el hombretón no tardó en corresponderme y me apretujó la mano con nervio.

.- Tito Tom

.- Dejémoslo en Tom.

.- ¡Jum¿Un jovenzuelo rebelde eh? – Tom se rió a carcajadas antes de darle un hiper-trago a la jarra dejándola por la mitad. Era un tío bastante impresentable y cualquier mujer que lo viera se alejaría corriendo. Pero había algo en él que me gustaba y no sólo el hecho de que fuese un fan de la birra….tal vez, la manera de tratarme aún y ser uno de mis enemigos…tal vez el momento en el que había llegado, ya que me había venido que ni pintado que alguien me subiese la moral de aquella manera.

Vestía unos jeans tallas miles más grandes que los míos y una roñosa camisa a cuadros. Una espesa barba negra le cubría su cara hasta el pecho y, detrás de algo parecido a una gorra, se dejaba entrever una brillante calvicie víctima de la edad. Un camionero vamos, tenía toda la pinta. Hablaba con una voz grave y estridente….vaya, más que hablar gritaba…era de aquellos de los que sientes vergüenza ajena pero que a la vez te alegra su optimismo para encontrarse en la misma situación que la mía.

Tras un par de jarras más, todo me parecía distinto e incluso empezaba a sentirme cómodo bajo mi apariencia humana. Tom me contó toda su vida y no sentía ningún recelo por el hecho de que yo no le contase ni pizca de la mía…demasiado increíble le parecería….

.- Mírala bien….si no sonríe apenas se le nota que es un adesfesio…..bwahahahahahaha- la chica rubia de la barra empezaba a incomodarse con tantas miraditas por nuestra parte y Tom no se cortaba un pelo en susurrarme cada uno de los pensamientos que le cruzaban la cabeza – mira mira, hace rato que te observa con unos ojillos sospechosos …por mi que tiene cierto interés en ti chico.

.- Bueh, pues que se olvide, a mi esa no me toca ni un pelo – le di otro trago a la jarra notando cómo ya caía por mi garganta cómo si se tratase de agua. La borrachera que llevaba encima empezaba a hacer sus estragos y no podía evitar reírme cada vez que recordaba dónde me encontraba, para qué, con quién y bajo qué aspecto. Todo me resultaba tan irreal que por unos instantes no le di importancia alguna…además, me estaba emborrachando con uno de mis enemigos y allí residente se encontraba "la ciega", vaya, que si querían matarme lo tendrían realmente fácil.

Pero Raphael no es un buen blanco ni siquiera cuándo va borracho.

.- Esa chica….ju ju…la que te acompañaba. Esa es la buena – miré a Tom con los ojos abiertos antes de sonreírle picaronamente:

.- No sabes lo que dices. No es quién aparenta ser.

.- Lo sé. Todos los caballeros conocemos a Mink de los Yoshizuma. Es una de las más temidas – me zarandeó de nuevo amistosamente – ¡tienes suerte de estar bajo su regazo chico! – me reí a carcajadas sin querer explicarle lo dificultoso que era estar con ella y el peligro que corría constantemente:

.- Te la regalo, no me gusta que me estén diciendo lo que tengo que hacer constantemente…y mucho menos estar en peligro permanente de salir volando hecho pedazos y destripado.

.- Bueh, lo pintas muy feo, pero apuesto a que no habrías llegado hasta aquí sin ella – sí, bueno. Era posible. Está bien, ni siquiera me veo capacitado para negarlo, le agradecería a Mink durante toda mi vida (o lo que quedase de ella) la ayuda que me había estado ofreciendo durante estos últimos días…

.- ¿y que, hazme el favor y dime que ya te has cargado a uno – lo miré incrédulo apartándome nuevamente un mechón de pelo moreno de la cara:

.- ¡Ja¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto – hablaba con una seguridad que ni siquiera yo mismo sabía que tenía en aquellos momentos – hundí en el río a una de ellos……

.- ¿Quién? – luché por recordar el nombre que Mink me había dicho pero mi mente se encontraba muy nublada por el alcohol y, al cerrar los ojos, me mareaba con contundencia, así que opté por no pensar, que siempre resultaba más fácil:

.- Era una mujer morena…..con un maldito crío la mar de feo…

.- Darla

.- ¡Eso! – el rostro de Tom se ensombreció de una manera que no me esperaba y hasta me asusté un poco de pasar de verlo tan alegre a estar tan serio en tan solo unos segundos - …..¿qué?

.- ¿Estás seguro de haberla matado?

* * *

.- _¿Está segura que se encuentra bien? – Donatello no podía evitar preocuparse por el enorme manchurrón de sangre que la mujer tenía en el pecho, incluso Mickie, sentado a su lado, se apartaba de ella arrugando la nariz._

_Apestaba…y mucho…algo en ella o en su maldito crío no andaba bien y provocaba que el ambiente de la van fuera más tenso aún:_

_.- Si, si. Estoy bien gracias. No es nada – Leo se giró escrutando los ojos de la mujer que, al verlo, apartó la mirada con incomodidad. Leonardo frunció el ceño algo disgustado para luego clavar su mirada en el crío que, completamente tapado con una especie de chubasquero viejo y mugriento que le llegaba hasta los pies, le aguantó la mirada incluso llegando a transformarla en amenazadora._

_Leo desistió, tan solo era un niño:_

_.- ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó Michelanggelo intentando no acercarse demasiado a la mujer que, en cuestión de segundos, cada vez apestaba más y más._

_.- Nuestro auto se estropeó en la carretera…y no hay nada cerca._

_.- ¿En la carretera¿Ahí atrás?….verdaderamente deben de llevar por lo menos horas caminando bajo la lluvia – Don lanzaba miradas por el retrovisor hacia la extraña que, por no contestar ni hablar demasiado, tan solo sonreía de aquella manera tan alargada y elástica. - ¿el crío está bien? – la mujer asintió._

_De pronto, en medio del silencio de la van, algo parecido a una arcada su escuchó salir de la boca de la extraña. La mujer se tapó la comisura en un movimiento fugaz intentando evitar todas las miradas que las tortugas le enviaban:_

_.- ¿de verdad que se encuentra bien? – Leonardo seguío intentando encontrar los ojos de la chica entre su mata de pelo desaliñada, pero ésta tampoco no se dejaba ver._

_Ella asintió._

_Michelanggelo se interpuso en medio de Don y Leo susurrando con una mueca de terror en la cara:_

_.- No me gusta…no me gusta nada…_

_.- ¡Mickie! – Don le pidió que se callase por respeto._

_.- ¿Ahí delante no os llega?…diablos…aquí detrás huele a muerto Leo….- Leonardo lo echó hacia atrás en un ademán de que pasase desapercibido y, volviendo a buscar la mirada de la mujer, la cual la escondió de nuevo, le indicó a Mickie que se sentase en su sitio para intercambiarse los lugares._

_Algo en esa mujer no andaba bien. No sólo por su aspecto desaliñado, mojado y sangrante, si no porque a causa de los sonidos guturales y estomacales que emitía parecía que tuviera algo vivo en su interior que luchase por salir por alguna parte y ella se lo impidiese._

_Leonardo se recostó en el asiento trasero vigilando de reojo todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer y su niño:_

_.- Y….¿dónde van? – después de eructar una vez más, la chica respondió casi en un susurro. Cómo si le costase hablar:_

_.- Hay un….hay un Motel más adelante….._

_.- ¿Un Motel¡Genial! Ya sabemos dónde pasar la noche – Michelanggelo pareció alegrarse aún sin pensar en que dado su aspecto posiblemente tuvieran que dormir una noche más en la van._

_Leo continuó estudiándola y, alcanzó a ver cómo miraba al bebé en una mueca de espanto. La mujer permaneció largo rato observándolo en su cestita y de escondidas, creyéndose que nadie podía verla, alargó una débil mano temblorosa para tocarlo._

_.- Mickie¿a Simon no le toca comer? – Leonardo se percató de la intención de la mujer y se las ingenió para apartarlo de en medio. Con un soplido, su hermano pequeño se levantó y, agarrando al niño, se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la van arrugando la nariz al pasar cerca de la extraña que, en cuestión de segundo tras segundo, apestaba más y más._

_A Donatello empezaron a darle arcadas y, disimuladamente, bajó una de las ventanillas. El olor a putrefacto se hacía insoportable y cada vez más a menudo la mujer emitía sonidos estomacales indicando que había algo que no andaba nada bien en su barriga. Leonardo llegó a mirársela con asco. No le agradaba, no solo por el hecho de no dejarse ayudar por fuera lo que fuera que le estaba pasando si no porque insistía en rehuirle la mirada tantas veces cómo él intentaba encontrarla._

_La mujer empezó a toser con insistencia. Una tos muy seca y fatídica._

_Inconscientemente, Leonardo le posó una mano en la espalda pero la mujer, agobiada, se la apartó y se dobló sobre su estómago sin dejar de toser para caer segundos después al suelo a cuatro patas:_

_.- ¡Leo haz algo!_

_.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?…joder. Donny para – inconscientemente Mickie apartó al bebé al verse a la mujer doblada a sus pies tosiendo cómo una loca. Alcanzó a ver cómo empezaba a sacar una especie de líquido amarillento que le chorreaba apor las manos y la comisura de la boca._

_Su hijo simplemente se apartó haciéndose a un lado sin mucha preocupación en el rostro:_

_.- Algo no anda nada bien aquí….- Michelanggelo no pudo evitar una mueca de asco cuándo la extraña empezó a vomitar con contundencia el mismo líquido amarillento manchando el suelo de la van en un charco:_

_.- Mierda, mierda – Don se apresuró a bajar después de haber echado a un lado la furgoneta y, corriendo bajo la lluvia, se apresuro a abrir la puerta de atrás observando el espectáculo con una mueca de horror en la cara._

_Parecía estar vomitando todo su interior. Todas sus vísceras salieron reuniéndose al suelo con el resto de órganos que ya había expulsado. Leo se llevó la mano a la boca antes de saltar por encima de ella reuniéndose con sus hermanos que observaban horrorizados des del exterior de la van._

_Entre sonidos guturales y gritos que quedaban ahogados con el vómito, la chica empezó a enrojecerse con violencia y su estómago empezó a ensancharse escondiendo una especie de bola en su interior que, con las arcadas, iba subiendo por su pecho hasta llegar al cuello estirando su piel al máximo pero sin resquebrajarla._

_Toda su piel era completamente elástica y se expandía al paso de la enorme bola que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Luego, con un crujido sonoro, la mandíbula inferior le cayó desencajada dejando entrever débilmente aquella cosa que la traspasó hasta vomitarla._

_La bola era enorme y estaba recubierta de una débil membrana ensangrentada que ocultaba algo en su interior. Después de dejarla caer pesadamente al suelo, la mujer se desplomó con el cuerpo completamente vacío, reventado y con los ojos en blanco cayó completamente muerta._

_Donatello agarró con fuerza el brazo de Michelanggelo mientras retrocedía horrorizado tapándose las bocas para evitar las arcadas que le entraban en tan solo verlo:_

_.- ¿Qué coño es esa cosa? – soltó Leonardo en casi un grito de desesperación mientras observaba cómo la bola se movía y se resquebrajaba cómo papel._

_Una criatura ensangrentada salió de ella a duras fuerzas y , tras temblar durante unos segundos, no tardó en ponerse en pie y erguirse mirando a su alrededor._

_Era un niño._

_El mismo niño que permanecía a un lado observando el espectáculo. El mismo hijo de la mujer que ni siquiera se había inmutado al verla pasar por aquello._

_.- ¿Pero que…..? – Michelanggelo retrocedió junto a Don al ver clavar sus ojos en él. Era exactamente igual, sólo que éste último era completamente calvo y se erguía ensangrentado y desnudo._

_Los miró largo rato hasta que, enseñando los dientes, les gruñó con un débil rugido y en un movimiento rápido saltó hacia ellos._

_Don echó a un lado a Leonardo haciendo que la criatura diabólica cayese entre medio de ellos dos. Simultáneamente echaron a correr hacia las puertas delanteras de las van al mismo tiempo que Mickie saltaba encima de ésta completamente anonado por lo ocurrido._

_La criatura giró sobre sí misma una vez aterrizó y saltó al momento encima de la van atrapando a Mickie contra el techo de ésta._

_Leonardo y Donatello se alertaron al oír el conocido grito agudo de su hermano menor mientras unos golpes en el techo lo delataban:_

_.- ¡Mickie! – Donatello fue a salir de nuevo cuándo, el hijo de la extraña que hasta entonces había permanecido anonado, sacó su brazo de debajo de su impermeable y, de un rápido y fuerte movimiento, agarró a Don por el cuello estampándolo contra el parabrisas delantero haciendo que el cristal se resquebrajase detrás de su cabeza._

_Leonardo no vaciló y arreó un golpe con ambos puños agarrados a la nuca del crío._

_Suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo. Pero apenas se movió y continuó sosteniendo a Donatello con fuerza. Desenfundó una de sus katanas y estocó en la muñeca de la criatura, pero antes de que consiguiera colocar el golpe Michelanggelo entró corriendo por la otra puerta cerrándola seguidamente con el pestillo._

_Volvió a gritar cuándo se encontró con el mismo panorama en su interior y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo por Don, la otra criatura se pegó al cristal empezando a golpearlo con violencia._

_Leonardo rehusó a su katana y envió una patada al estómago del niño haciendo que retrocediera débilmente. Fue cuándo Don, habiendo asiado su bo aún y en el estado en que se encontraba, consiguió golpear con uno de los extremos directamente dentro del ojo de su opresor haciendo que este lo soltase mientras gritaba desconsolado tapándose el rostro con su enorme mano que antes había estado apunto de matar a Donatello._

_Le faltaba el dedo índice._

_Michelanggelo aprovechó y de una patada al pecho lo mando fuera de la van. Desplazándose con rapidez, Leonardo cerró las puertas traseras de un golpe seco mientras ordenaba a Don que arrancase con un grito._

_Segundos después la van abandonaba el lugar chirriando las ruedas._

_

* * *

"__Te huelo"_" 

_Mink levantó la cabeza asustada dirigiéndola principalmente hacia el balcón que permanecía cerrado. _

_Esperó aguantándose la respiración para oír todos y cada uno de los ruidos de su alrededor y empezó a arrugar con fuerza las sabanas de la cama sobre la cual permanecía sentada:_

_.- ¿Otra vez por aquí¿no te das por vencido eh? – una voz grave empezó a reírse dentro de la cabeza de la chica. La misma risa que tanto le maltrataba y le atornillaba el cerebro una y otra vez – basta Zardath._

"_Sigues estando muy cerca…pero no aún. Cuánto más tarde más me regodearé en el momento…."_

_.- Vienes a buscar tu propia muerte de la mano de Jesuis. _

"_Amo y señor" _

_Mink agachó la cabeza mientras gruñía de rabia y se levantó lentamente de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el balcón:_

_.- Me rastreas otra vez – corrió las cortinas de un tirón para luego abrir la puerta con un gruñido y salir al exterior en dónde la densa lluvia empezó a mojarla por completo pegándole al cuerpo toda la ropa._

"_Nunca he dejado de hacerlo" La diablesa clavó su mirada ceñuda en un horizonte apenas visible por la bruma blanca que rodeaba el lugar y no pudo evitar arañar la barandilla de rabia provocando un estruendoso ruido metálico:_

_.- Tal vez deberías huir…sería lo mejor._

" _Voy a matarte después de tanto tiempo….no sabes lo que voy a disfrutar con ello….tanto tiempo esperándolo."_

_En una mueca de dolor agachó su mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando no dejar salir una débil lágrima revoltosa mientras volvía a escuchar de nuevo aquellas carcajadas en su cabeza._

_No contestó. Tampoco tenía necesidad alguna._

_Jesuis seguía pisándoles los talones y se había reservado el mejor momento para el final deseando poder verla muerta a pies de su siervo mientras se hacía con el inframundo desollando a Raphael poco a poco._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y por unos instantes sintió verdadero asco de sí misma al verse preocupada por las amenazas que Zardath nunca había dejado de lanzarle. Después de tanto tiempo, justo ahora empezaba a derrumbarse sin querer imaginarse el momento en la Zona Cero en que tuviera que despellejarse cara a cara contra él_

_Sintió asco por no desear degollarlo….en realidad lo deseaba….salvar su alma era lo único que podía hacer por entonces….._

_

* * *

Subir las escaleras verdaderamente se estaba convirtiendo en un reto para mi persona. Una a una se hundían bajo mis pies y parecían reírse de mi cada vez que me tambaleaba perdiendo el equilibrio por unos instantes……mierda…la maldita voz de Tom todavía me resonaba en mis adentros y no podía evitar reírme al recordar algún que otro comentario gracioso por su parte._

No era yo aquél….mierda…no era yo porque no sabía qué hacía, ni porqué ni hacia dónde me dirigía. Sabía mi habitación eso era todo, y llegar a ella era mi única intención.

Abrí la puerta sin poder evitar lanzar un portazo al cerrarla…vaya, la cosa no estaba nada mal. Una enorme cama se postraba ante mi junto a un pequeño mueble que sustentaba una vieja televisión.

Fue entonces cuándo, al fondo de la habitación, alcancé a ver a Mink de espaldas de pie en el balcón. Estaba completamente empapada y no se movía…..diablos…la llúvia le había pegado la ropa al cuerpo y su insinuante trasero me quedó completamente expuesto.

Mierda

El estado en el que me encontraba fue suficiente malo cómo para avanzar y agarrarla fuerte de su cintura comiéndola con desespero el cuello….mierda otra vez….el alcohol no me dejaba vivir tranquilo y aquella noche se había propuesto hacerse recordar.

Todo era muy irreal, todo me resultaba extraño y mi cuerpo actuaba completamente solo buscando únicamente para si mismo deseando conseguir aquello que sereno ni se me pasaría por la cabeza…

Ese era mi problema…la cabeza….Tom me había estado comiendo demasiado la oreja con lo buena que estaba la diablesa de los Yoshizuma y de las mil y una cosas que haría con ella…mierda. Mira que soy duro de midas pero cuándo ando ebrio me dejo influir de lo lindo.

La chica quedó algo perpleja por aquél saludo y no tardó en clavarme las uñas en la espalda para alejarse de mi de un bote frunciendo el ceño:

.- ¡Eh! Sólo venía a hacerte un favor – me repasó de arriba abajo fusilándome con la mirada mientras sacaba morros.

¿Y ahora que? Pero si hasta hacía unos días era ella la que se me insinuaba.

Levantó su palma en alto y el conocido resplandor rojo iluminó de nuevo la sala. Sabía que no iba a atacarme, aunque en aquellos momentos bien podía deshacerse de mi sin que apenas yo me diera cuenta y ella quedaría libre.

Pero no lo haría.

No tengo ninguna razón consistente, pero incluso en mi estado supe que no me atacaría.

La luz me cegó una vez más dejándome aún más tonto de lo que ya de por si me encontraba. Al fregarme los ojos descubrí mi mano.

Había vuelto a ser el Raphael de siempre y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada de alegría al reencontrarme con mis verdes escamas. Mecí mis brazos estirando todos mis músculos alegrándome de verlos de nuevo.

Mink me lanzó al pecho mi bandana roja que seguramente la muy perra haría sacado de mi mochila.

La miré algo sorprendido por ese repentino cambio preguntándome porqué ahora me daba la bandana…mi mente lo veía todo demasiado extraño y no estaba yo cómo para ir relacionando conceptos de aquella manera.

Lo comprendí al instante cuándo, en el rostro de Mink, en vez de su expresión ceñuda, esbozó una picarona sonrisa antes de empujarme con violencia sobre la cama para colocarse luego ella a cuclillas sobre de mi.

No la rehuí y ni si quiera me pregunté porqué. Simplemente la agarré por su cintura colocándola en el lugar adecuado mientras le devolvía la sonrisa maliciosa:

.- ¿Con qué curiosidad nah? – pregunté con picardía. Ella me sonrió antes de lamerme uno de los costados de mi cuello mientras yo me fundía entre su melena pelirroja:

.- Siempre consigo lo que quiero. – volvió a incorporarse aún a cuclillas sobre de mi y, de un revolada, me agarró la bandana de la mano y me tapó los ojos con ella.

Me reí a carcajadas mientras me volvía ciego. La situación no me puso nervioso lo más mínimo a causa de mi nivel de embriaguez, es más, me sentía cómodo y no iba a permitir (en aquellos momentos) que Mink huyera para dejarme con la miel en la boca.

Por lo perra que es capaz sería:

.- ¡eh eh! – le dije intentando deshacerme de mi bandana mal puesta, pero ella me lo impidió agarrándome los brazos mientras me besaba el cuello – no me fío de ti, podrías degollarme y ni me enteraría – se echó a reír.

.-Tiempo al tiempo. Tu primero cumple con tu faena y luego yo haré la mía – que romántica. Se apoderó de mis labios sin hacerse esperar más y me besó apasionadamente durante largos segundos. Vaya, aquél beso me resultó más de lo que había creído que sería.

. - ¿sabes? Eres más cariñoso cuándo estás borracho.

* * *

Sexo!sexo!sexo! Yuhuuu! juasjuasjuas 

Samara se apresuró en limpiar los dos reviews que tenía pendientes jusjusjus. Pus ya viste que no, no le cortaron el cuello a Leo (xro él así lo creyó) ke mal rollo tener imaginaciones de ese tipo...jum...ahí ya viste que ya hice de las mías, cómo dijiste, jejejej (para no variar)

¿Cómo Spyke?...nose nose, nunca llegué a imaginarme a Raph en humano de piel negra...más bien, míarlo cómo un tío medianamente alto y con el pelo castaño oscuro ni corto ni largo, vaya, una espécie de Scott por así decirlo pero con algo más de salsa (x dios, mira ke me aburre ese chico) y sin las gafas XD, jejejeje(aunke puestos a pedir lo ponemos cómo Kurt y yo contentisima, jejejeje, no hombre no XD)

Siento no alargarme mucho más, pero eske ando algo liadilla con exámenes (sí...ya he empezado ese fatídico mes de maltrato psicologico...buah buah, lo que me espera...)

Pues nada chikillas, nos estamos leyendo y ánimos Samarita a seguir con el Yaoi! ueeh! tenemos a otra pervertida por la zona, jusjusjus poco a poco vamos cayendo todas en el lado oscuro...jusjus) Nos estamos leyendo!

YaS;-P


	12. Llegó el kaos

**"¿Dónde me escondo si no va a salir el sol, quizás mañana, tal vez me sienta mejor. Nunca estoy solo con nadie, y ahora me cuelgo del aire.**

**Todo da vueltas menos a mi alrededor. Nunca me entiendes cuándo te hablo con la voz. No necesito agarrarme; creo que pudo congelarme.**

**Ya me levanto, que ya no puede ser peor, y ya ni te miro no sea que me dé un dolor. ****Oigo unas voces: será que alguien me llama. Voy a buscarte y me caigo de la cama.**

**Nunca me encuentro cuando no quiero ser yo. Ya voy volando y se qué no soy un halcón. Si tu mirada me engancha de los pelos, sé que no aguanto y me estrello contra el suelo.**

**Y ahora me noto que no me late el corazón; ya ni me lavo y la mierda me da su sabor. Yo que empezaba a mirarte de mañana…sales corriendo y me quedo con las ganas.**

**Iba a la cama y me confundí con el colchón. Poquito a poco me voy royendo el corazón. ¡Cómo me alegro de verte tan temprano! Sólo me falta tenerte a cada lado.**

**Hago un esfuerzo y me meto en mi caparazón. Cierro los bares y se me abre la imaginación; cierro os ojos y el recuerdo me mata: vuelvo a la vida si te abres bien de patas.**

**Átame fuerte que estoy perdiendo la razón. Todas as drogas me dan un poco de calor – vente conmigo- me dice algún marciano- que éste planeta está lleno de enanos. Que éste planeta está lleno de humanos, que éste planeta está contaminado"**

Extremoduro: "Volando solo"

Yeyy ¿ke hay? Cúanto tiempo la verdad. Culpa mía no fue! Ha sido todo cosa de esta maldita página que funciona cuándo le da la gana! Bueno bueno, nos leemos más abajo nenitas! Besos!  
YaS:-P

#11# Llegó el kaos

_La lluvia se había detenido de buena mañana, pero aún y así el rocío permanecía persistente en el ambiente sin dejar de levantar aquella espesa bruma que llegaba a parecer humo por su opacidad al ser traspasada por los primeros rayos de sol que, escasamente, se colaban entre las nubes._

_Jesuis se paró a varios metros lejos del motel. Examinando con calma todos y cada uno de los detalles de la infraestructura. Se paró en seco, dejando que su gabardina volase con el viento mientras sus pies se perdían en la bruma. Esbozó una macabra sonrisa antes que, de su bolsillo, sacase una pequeña daga con la que se cortó la muñeca izquierda._

_La sangre comenzó a brotar con desespero al haberse cortado las venas, pero fuera de cualquier dolor, Jesuis continuaba sonriente y clavo sus uñas en la herida para luego, en un abanico en el aire, lanzar su sangre salpicada a su alrededor en grandes cantidades._

_Las pequeñas motas de sangre caían en el suelo árido mezclándose con la arena, pero no fue hasta pasados unos largos segundos, que las gotas del suelo empezaron a hervir con insistencia hasta emerger de ellas unas escalofriantes formas que se mal formaban al salir a la superficie._

_Retorciéndose y colocándose cada uno de sus miembros en su lugar, centenares y centenares de siluetas humanas mal hechas y completamente putrefactas tomaban forma al instante mientras aparecían a montones rodeando por completo todo el edificio del motel._

_La sonrisa de Jesuis se acentuó a la vez que Zardath asomaba el hocico colocándose a su lado._

_.- Nadie va a salir ni a entrar sin perder la cabeza antes…_

"_Buenos días Mink. Llegó la hora"_

_

* * *

__La diablesa se levantó aturdida de la cama incorporándose con rapidez. Estudió y escrutó su alrededor recapacitando sobre su situación. Zardath ya había llegado, y con él Jesuis._

_Se levantó de un salto y se asomó de nuevo al balcón. Miles de cuerpos mugrientos se agrupaban bajo sus pies intentando alcanzarla al oler a carne fresca. De un gruñido les enseñó los dientes antes de cerrar con fuerza y salir corriendo de la habitación._

_

* * *

Aquel portazo me devolvió a la cruda realidad de golpeNo pude evitar dar un respingo en la cama al asustarme y, inconscientemente, me levanté apretando los puños….mierda…falsa alarma otra vez….últimamente mis nervios se encontraban a flor de piel y me encontraba listo para pelear a cualquier indicio de violencia._

Pero no había ninguno.

En aquella habitación solo había una molida y destrozada tortuga que deseaba volver a meterse en la mullida cama…pero no podía…no se si por la incomodidad de aquellos momentos que me decían que se me escapaba algo importante, o por el conocidísimo malestar de la resaca tal vez por haber bebido tanto o tal vez por aquella sensación en la barriga….

De nuevo, algo no andaba bien. El saber que me encontraba rodeado de mis enemigos no calmaba la cosa y esa extraña sensación que había desarrollado en tan solo ser caballero volvía a martillearme la consciencia..

Mi consciencia…joder…cuándo la recuperé deseé cortarme las venas allí mismo….no me hacía falta preguntar ni oler la parte izquierda de la cama para saber que no había dormido solo. Mi cansancio y mi mal estado físico me lo explicaban todo…..diablos….una vez más la puta demonio se había salido con la suya y me había hecho tragar el orgullo aprovechándose de que andaba ebrio…

La muy perra….iba a pagar por ello….en cuánto supiera dónde diablos se había metido….bueno, al menos había recordado transformarme en humano de nuevo antes de marcharse.

Me senté al borde de la cama con el rostro ocultado con mis manos…¿porqué preocuparme tanto? Al fin y al cabo era ella la interesada en acostarse conmigo, así pues, debería estar orgulloso de haber tenido un polvo espontáneo…pero no…algo no me hacía sentir bien y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

No fue hasta que inspeccioné mi aspecto en el espejo del lavabo que no lo descubrí. Tres bonitos y casi perfectos arañazos cruzaban simétricamente uno de los costados de mi espalda….vaya, lo dije acertadamente cuándo inquirí en un principio que esas uñas no me gustaban ni un pelo….al ser suficiente duras cómo para rasgar mi concha(ya que por entonces era tortuga) me estremecía pensar lo que podrían llegar a hacer si me arañaban la carne…

Esos arañazos…bueno, podría sentirme orgullosos de ellos, mucha gente lo haría…pero yo no, y no solo porqué Raphael siempre va al revés del mundo, si no porqué algo en ellos no iba bien….

" Mink apenas me dejó actuar por mi mismo durante toda la noche. Cuándo creía que era mi turno de hacerla rabiar un rato tenía que quitármela de encima de un buen empujón, pues por las buenas la diablesa no cedía y parecía haber decidido que aquella vez iba a ser ella la que me montase.

¡Ja!…vaya fe, lo lleva claro si se cree que voy a permitir que me tenga cómo un pelele toda la noche, yo me lo había buscado y yo me lo iba a comer. Así que me apoderé de su cuerpo bajo mis brazos impidiendo que se moviera para montarme de nuevo. Me miró con una sonrisa burlona en la cara estudiándome con la mirada. Le respondí con una muestra de mi arrogancia mientras me ahuecaba entre sus piernas que, con mucho gusto, abrió dejándome el camino libre.

Bueh, mejor así, casi creí que le gustaría que la forzasen…después de los jueguecitos preliminares me esperaba cualquier cosa de ella. Mordí su cuello con insistencia antes de, casi bruscamente, penetrarla de un tirón haciendo que ésta gimiera a la vez que me apretaba con fuerza mis hombros acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Sí bueno¿qué voy a decir? Por supuesto que no estuvo nada mal y por supuesto que me gustó. Hacer el amor con una diablesa que me llevaba centenares de años de ventaja en el sexo me era algo vergonzoso, pero en el estado en el que me encontraba me dio a parecer que a duras penas pudo ella notar mi poco avance en el tema. Así que únicamente ice aquello que deseaba hacerle y nada más. Los instintos suelen ser más fuertes que la racionalidad y, cómo en mi caso, la racionalidad es poca y más completamente borracho, pues no me costó mucho dejar florecerlos. Así pues, entre sus piernas, me encontré como en casa….solo que si siempre que estaba en casa me encontrase en semejante estado de placer, entonces pasaría a ser una tortuga casera en vez de una callejera cómo Casey solía llamarme.

Minutos después Mink se abandonó a su suerte entre mis brazos y era yo el que controlaba la situación.

Fue entonces, en el mejor momento para mí, que algo en ella empezó a ir mal. Frunció el ceño en una mueca de dolor mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y, tras empezar a sudar con insistencia, me detuve algo anonado y sorprendido por la reacción que estaba teniendo. Fue allí cuándo, sin dejar que me alejase de ella, gruñó con fuerza antes de gritarme que no me detuviera. Me pareció realmente extraño y me dio a entender que en su interior se estaba produciendo algún tipo de lucha mucho más violenta que la que se llevaba a cabo en el exterior.

Continué haciendo caso de sus plegarias pero su estado no variaba. Fue cuándo la penetré con fuerza buscando su parte más profunda que me arañó en el caparazón mientras soltaba un grito"

Bueno….tal vez no debería darle mucha importancia al tema, pero la expresión de dolor de Mink en aquellos momentos no me pareció nada bueno y, en la parte más oscura de mi cabeza, escondía un leve presentimiento que me delataba una lucha feroz de los sentimientos que Mink podía seguir albergando por Zardath.

Inconscientemente me miré la palma de mi mano….mierda…todas las estrellas estaban juntas en un mismo grupo, únicamente dos se mantenían algo más alejadas, pero relativamente cerca.

Des de luego las cosas no iban bien y algo bastante crudo estaba por ocurrir. De nuevo la mala sensación de mi estómago no había fallado y me alertaba de un peligro inminente o de la llegada de un nuevo caballero.

Agarré mi mochila de una volada asegurándome que tanto mis sais, cómo mi bandana y la vasija se encontrasen en su interior y, tras vestirme, salí de la habitación corriendo cómo un desgraciado intentando encontrar a Mink.

Al salir tuve que frenar de golpe, pues justo por delante de mi puerta Betsy la ciega permanecía de pie. Impasable e inmutable. Retrocedí al instante, estudiando los movimientos de su delgado cuerpo y centrando mi mirada en aquella suya tan vacía pero tan observadora a la vez….:

.-Queda menos, séptimo…espero por tu vida que te hayas preparado para este momento…porqué ninguno de nosotros vamos a dar el brazo a torcer.

.- No contaba con ello – le contesté arrogante apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara. Por unos segundos ella permaneció observándome, intentando guiarse por el ruido para averiguar mis movimientos. Pero no me moví, resté quieto contra la puerta cerrada de mi habitación - ….¿es aquí?……¿ésta es la Zona Cero?

Betsy agachó la cabeza antes de asentir con lentitud:;

.- Así es…yo también creí que sería distinto…pero cómo ya te dije, el destino es muy puto y juega con nosotros a sus anchas….- la ciega paseó su mirada vacía por la zona - …va a morir tanta gente….

No lo aguanté más y mis ansias de encontrar a Mink aumentaron. Con un gruñido me alejé de allí tomando las escaleras para bajar a la entrada, noté como los ojos blancos de Betsy me seguían los pasos aún y no saber en dónde me encontraba.

Cuándo alcancé el recibidor-cafetería en el que había estado anoche bebiendo, un pequeño grupo de gente se encontraba amontonada en él.

Un par de hombres vallaban con insistencia y nervio la puerta principal mediante montones de losas de madera. El grupo se encontraba nervioso y confundido y aguardaba en silencio a que aquellos dos acabasen su trabajo. Fue cuándo un fuerte golpe provinente del otro lado los alertó haciendo que éstos aligerasen su faena.

Otro golpe, y otro.

Fuera lo que fuera, algo estaba deseando entrar y la confusión y el pánico se había extendido por lo zona. Me uní al grupo de gente buscando alguna cara conocida, sólo alcancé a Tom que, sentado en uno de los taburetes observaba mientras sostenía una nueva jarra en la mano.

Diablos…¿éste hombre había dormido o había permanecido allí des de anoche..?

.- Buenos días chico – me saltó con una voz ronca y monótona, nada que ver con la estridente y taladrante voz de la noche anterior.

.- ¿Qué esta pasando ahí fuera?

.- El cuarto caballero a llegado y está causando estragos…..estamos atrapados cómo ratas Rapha.

.- ¿El cuarto? – fruncí el ceño en una mueca de asco – mierda….puto Jesuis – me dirigí hacia una de las ventanas y, tímidamente corrí una de las cortinas para mirar a través de ella. Únicamente me dio tiempo de echar un rápido vistazo en el exterior antes de que, una putrefacta mano, traspasase el cristal y me agarrase por la camiseta.

La pequeña multitud gritó frente al ruido de cristales rotos pero, ninguno de ellos excepto Tom, corrió por salvar mi pellejo. Aún y así no los necesité ni lo más mínimo. Para deshacerme de la garra que me aprisionaba asiándome con fuerza hacia el exterior, fui yo el que también traspasó el cristal con mi brazo para agarrarle su cuello que, con un poco de presión, su tráquea cedió bajo mi puño y el cuerpo cayó muerto sujetado por mi brazo.

Lo solté y me aparté de allí antes de que una decena más se acercasen al descubrir el meollo. Pero Tom fue más rápido y, acercándose a la ventana, se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo y con su sangre repasó el marco de ésta.

Por alguna extraña razón, los malditos monstruos no pudieron pasar por la ventana rota y permanecieron al otro lado gruñendo con insistencia.

Todo el personal se quedó perplejo bajo esa actuación pero, aún y así, los gritos no cedieron y la histeria continuaba en el ambiente.

.- ¿Cómo coño has hecho eso? – pregunté arqueando ambas cejas completamente incrédulo.

.- La sangre de otro caballero es letal para los zombies de Jesuis y puede llegar a actuar de barrera – Tom se apresuró a hacer lo mismo por todas las ventanas de la planta inferior y me pidió ayuda por no caer desangrado por la falta de sangre. Así pues, también me dediqué a untar los marcos de las puertas y ventanas con mi propia sangre maldiciendo una y otra vez la madre que los parió a todos.

Cuándo quise darme cuenta me encontraba en la cocina del bar salpicando con fuerza los marcos de allí:  
.- Mierda, si lo hubiera sabido des de un principio no me habría matado a descuartizarlos todas las veces que he peleado contra ellos….

.- Eres un inconsciente chico, es lo primero que un caballero debe saber. Por eso llevamos las vasijas – lo miré interrogándole con la mirada. Él entornó ambos ojos mientras se acariciaba la espesa y negra barba con insistencia – la única manera de poder vencer al actual rey del inframundo es con la sangre de todos los caballeros.

.- ¿Con la sangre?

.- Por eso nos hacen reunirnos a todos en un mismo lugar para que peleemos. Un consejo chico, cada vez que mates a un caballero guarda unas gotas de su sangre en tu vasija, de ésta manera, cuándo quedes vencedor nato de entre los 7, toda la sangre de tus enemigos quedará en tu vasija lista para ser utilizada cómo arma contra el rey del infierno. Intentar matar a ese bastardo con algo que no sea sangre es bastante difícil, por no decir imposible….

.- Vaya…por eso en menos cantidad también sirve contra esos monstruos del asqueroso de Jesuis. – Tom me sonrió.

.- Exacto. – el hombretón se desplazó de nuevo hacia el comedor dónde, a esas horas, todos los residentes del motel, unas 20 personas, se encontraban reunidas sollozando y completamente aturdidas por lo que estaba ocurriendo. A las afueras, los zombies gruñían y arañaban con fuerza las puertas y los cristales de las ventanas deseosos de entrar a por carne fresca…mierda….Jesuis había preparado una buena emboscada y nos había atrapado como ratones en un espacio reducido…diablos, si aquello continuaba iba a ponerme muy nervioso.

Cualquiera de los caballeros podría salir ahí y plantar cara durante al menos unos minutos, pero a juzgar por la gran cantidad de voces moribundas y por los numerosos cuerpos que se amontonaban pegados a la pared exterior haciendo que no se viera ni siquiera una pizca de suelo arenoso, me indicaba que el muy cabrón del Cuarto había sacado toda su artillería pesada y por lo menos nos encontraríamos rodeados por un par de centenares de zombies……genial, aquello era inmensamente genial….y la estúpida de Mink seguía sin aparecer…

Por unos momentos vacilé en si llamarla a través del brazalete o no….algo en mi interior me decía que esperase…que Mink no iba a faltar a una fiesta de aquél calibre…pero por otra parte el terror se apoderaba de mi en cuestión de segundos y, si había que pelear a lo grande, recuperar mi aspecto de tortuga me iría la mar de bien….

Sí…tenía miedo y la única en la que me podía apoyar medianamente no estaba ahí….entre los gritos de desesperación y entre los desmayos del personal que se encontraba reunido empecé a preocuparme y el terror del ambiente se me empezó a contagiar.

Aún y así mi orgullo continuaba estando intacto a pesar de todos los bajones que había sufrido. Así que no iba a dejarme vencer por un par de monstruitos y por un par de abuelas desesperadas……..

Mierda……cómo echaba de menos a los chicos…..

* * *

_Permaneció agazapada en el tejado observando milímetro a milímetro cómo la espesa capa de cuerpos humanoides se apretaban entre sí alrededor del Motel luchando por entrar. Supuso que los caballeros habrían barrido la zona a base de barreras de sangre y los zombies de Jesuis morían de ganas de hincar el diente a carne humana todavía viva._

_Volteó la zona saltando por el tejado dejándose resbalar por la pendiente de la entrada hasta caer en la caseta del recibidor. Fue allí dónde Jesuis le clavó la mirada descubriendo a la chica a cuclillas sobre su cabeza._

_Le sonrió antes de bajar la mirada centrándose en la tarea del Motel._

_Mink frunció el ceño sorprendida por aquella reacción pero no tardó en sentir que algo se avecinaba veloz y, antes de poder saltar para esquivarlo, la golpeó por la espalda con brusquedad lanzándola en medio del tumulto de zombies que se abrieron al verla caer._

_Se incorporó a cuatro patas tosiendo a causa del polvo levantado y no pudo evitar estremecerse al comprobar que toda la avalancha de monstruos se le echaba encima al haberla olido desviando su atención de las ventanas por unos instantes._

_Desgarró con las zarpas a su alrededor deshaciéndose de todo aquél que se le acercaba demasiado intentando morderla. No vaciló en destripar a uno para hacer que sus compañeros le prestasen atención a sus salientes tripas para conseguir algo de tranquilidad._

_Casi automáticamente miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para alcanzar a ver cómo una sombra saltaba sobre ella con pesadez. Se apartó con agilidad descubriendo a Zardath que hundía el suelo bajo sus pies al caer pesadamente._

_Una enorme nube de polvo se levantó ocultando la zona y Mink recibió un bocado en el antebrazo, el cual mantuvo en la boca de la bestia para evitar que ésta desgarrase la carne de un tirón._

_Tras enviarle una fuerte patada en las costillas del endiablado perro, Zardath la soltó y retrocedió observándola con aquellos ojos libres de movimiento mientras respiraba babeante._

_Mink le gruñó sujetándose el antebrazo y se abalanzó sobre él con una velocidad sobre-humana extendiendo todas sus zarpas. Pero Zardath fue rápido y se apartó al ataque rebotando en la pared del motel para lanzarse de nuevo contra la diablesa que, de cuatro patas, no logró verlo venir a tiempo y fue golpeada con fuerza siendo lanzada por los aires a gran distancia._

_

* * *

__.- Bueno…al menos dejó de llover._

_.- Sí…genial Don, ya está todo arreglado – Michelanggelo seguía completamente pálido acunando a Simon entre sus brazos con la mirada perdida en el horizonte._

_Ninguno de ellos había osado sacar tema alguno sobre lo ocurrido, pues ya estaban algo hartos de tener que buscarle la racionalidad a todo aquello extraño que les ocurría._

_Sólo había que aceptarlo. Se enfrentaban contra algo no humano y completamente sobrenatural, así que ¿para que buscarle la explicación, las cosas eran como eran y únicamente debían salvar su pellejo y el de Simon…al menos hasta poder encontrar a Raphael._

_Leonardo seguía igual o incluso más nervioso que en un principio y jugueteaba sin cesar con el pie temblando a modo de tic mientras se cruzaba de brazos con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás mirando el techo de la van:_

_.- Mierda….sigue oliendo a muerto …- Don husmeó el aire frente al comentario de su hermano y arrugó la nariz evitando una nueva arcada:_

_.- …diablos….y mucho más que antes….esa mancha en el suelo de la van es realmente mortal._

_.- ¿La mancha?…No..- Mickie abrió la ventana antes de apartar la cabeza de una revolada - ¡joder!…viene de fuera ¡ostia puta que peste! – Donatello cerró todas las ventanas si atreverse a preguntar porqué de nuevo. Delante de sus narices el camino rocoso dejaba entrever una pequeña infraestructura que parecía perderse en el horizonte y se acercaba conforme iban adelantando hacia ella:_

_.- Vaya…ese debe de ser el Motel al que se refirió la mujer._

_De pronto, algo se estrelló violentamente contra el parabrisas delantero hundiéndose en éste acabando de reventarlo del todo a causa de los múltiples rasguños que ya tenía._

_Donatello giró el volante con brusquedad por el susto mientras el grito taladrante de Michelanggelo le ponía los pelos de punta antes de que la van derrapase con brusquedad cruzándose en el camino una vez más:_

_.- ¿Qué fue eso?…¡Ahora qué!_

_.- ¡Mickie cállate! – Leonardo miró a Don preocupado. Su hermano agarraba con fuerza el volante del vehículo ya detenido y, completamente pálido, tenía la mirada clavada en el resquebrajado cristal - ¿estás bien?_

_.- un culo….¡tengo un puto culo incrustado en el parabrisas de la van! …¿cómo voy a estar bien? – tras reaccionar unos instantes por el espanto, bajaron corriendo de la van descubriendo a una muchacha incrustada en el cristal de ésta._

_Mink se incorporó lentamente saliéndose del hueco que había hecho y resintiéndose por su espalda y su trasero. Saltó al suelo tambaleante apoyándose en el morro del vehículo antes de mira a su alrededor confundida descubriendo que acababa de aterrizar contra una furgoneta:_

_.- Vaya……_

_.- ¿Estás bien? – la chica parpadeó anonada al descubrir a Donatello en frente de sí completamente pálido. No pudo evitar sonreír antes de buscar desesperadamente con la mirada a Leonardo que, al otro lado, observaba aterrorizado cómo la chica podía estar de una pieza después de aquél golpe tan brutal - ¿Estás….?_

_.- sí, sí, estoy viva¿cómo no? – Mink estiró los músculos husmeando a su alrededor intentando captar la presencia de Zardath, pero hasta entonces parecía lejana - ¿qué hacéis aquí?_

_.- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Michelanggelo se cruzó de brazos observándola a pelillo – eres tú la que has caído del cielo, no nosotros._

_La chica estalló a carcajadas comprendiendo que no la reconocían bajo su real apariencia, pues siempre se había mostrado ante ellos cómo una tortuga. Desvió su atención momentáneamente hacia el Motel que, tras un agudo aullido, Zardath reclamaba su presencia:_

_.- Bueno, de todas formas…- la diablesa cambió de posado por completo y adoptó una infinita seriedad - …no deberíais estar aquí – Fue entonces cuándo Simon empezó a llorar, que Mink clavó su mirada en él descubriéndolo saltando frente a Don que acudió a él y lo traía en brazos._

_La diablesa lo examinó detenidamente antes de darse en la frente con la palma de la mano:_

_.- ¡Mierda!…¿no lo matasteis?_

_.- ¿Qué…? – Mickie frunció el ceño sin comprender._

_.- ……¿Mink?….- la chica se giró sorprendida por la capacidad que había tenido Leonardo en reconocerla por la voz y por las circunstancias de haber hablado con ella por el comunicador. Fue a decir algo pero las palabras no le pasaron por la lengua así que únicamente se abrió de brazos sonriendo._

_.- ¡Oh, genial! – Donatello entornó los ojos en una mueca irónica - ¿ésta es la diablesa de la que nos habló sensei?…..bien, bien….._

_.- Espera, espera….¿tu eres la tortuga de la guarida¿la prima perdida?- antes de que la chica pudiera responder a Mickie, algo cayó pesadamente encima de la van aplastando el techo de ésta haciendo saltar en mil pedazos todos los cristales que volaron como metralla._

_Donatello protegió a Simon mientras observaba cómo su furgoneta quedaba hecha añicos en tan solo unos minutos. _

_Leonardo desenvainó sus espadas al instante siguiente antes de colocarse delante de Michelanggelo que también se ponía en guardia esperándose lo peor._

_Zardath los examinaba uno a uno mientras bajo sus pies el metal de la van se resentía víctima de su golpe. Olfateó el aire intentando reconocer sus aromas pero ninguno de ellos le resultaba conocido a pesar de su familiaridad en apariencia….:_

_.- ¿qué es esa cosa? – Leo le susurró a la chica apretando los dientes mientras retrocedía lentamente. Mink le sonrió girando la cara hacia él:_

_.- Nah, un ex novio mío que está celoso….- Zardath se abalanzó con violencia contra Mickie que interpuso la cadena de su nunchaku entre las fauces abiertas del animal evitando que éste se acercase demasiado a su carne._

_Quedó tumbado en el suelo forcejeando contra el diabólico perro que acercaba más y más sus colmillos a la cara de la tortuga:_

_.- ¡Una ayudita! – Leo no se izo de rogar y saltó hacia Zardath con ambas katanas en alto. Una de sus espadas silbó en el aire al no cortar a su víctima pero la otra logró destajar la pata de Zardath que, tras retroceder de un salto, aulló de dolor mientras luchaba por moverse sin apoyarla en el suelo._

_Fue Mink la que apareció detrás de él y abanicó a su alrededor dirigiéndole un zarpazo que el animal esquivó cojeando, aún y así recibió de nuevo una fuerte patada en las costillas que lo envió contra un costado de la van con violencia haciendo que el vehículo volcase hacia ese lado:_

_.-…mierda….- las suplicas de Don por intentar mantener a salvo el vehículo no parecieron servir de nada y ésta vez fue Michelanggelo quién cayó con peso sobre la herida bestia hundiéndola aún más en el metal cortante. Pero antes de que lograse estocarla de nuevo, Zardath mordió el aire alcanzando la muñeca de Mickie que se echó a un lado al verse herido._

_El enorme perro luchó con fuerza para salirse del costado de la van que, a causa del golpe, había quedado incrustado en el metal afilado. Forcejeando por salir, se rasgó una y otra vez la piel despellejándose largas tiras de putrefacto pelo que quedaron pegadas a los salientes del metal._

_Dentro de su desespero por huir y salvar su vida, Zardath se vio atacado de nuevo por Leonardo que, blandiendo una de sus espadas, pretendió separarle la cabeza del cuerpo, pero el animal fue rápido y alcanzó de un bocado el antebrazo de Leo impidiéndole de estocar el golpe._

_Durante unos instantes lo mantuvo apretado entre sus fauces haciendo que la tortuga gruñera de dolor y se viera obligada a soltar su espada. Fue Mink la que golpeó al animal con fuerza en la nuca provocando que éste soltase a Leo antes de que finalmente destajase su piel contra el metal de un último tirón y pudiera huir a gran velocidad de nuevo hacia el Motel._

_Todos se quedaron anonados observando cómo huía y luchaban contra las hemorragias que el maldito animal les había causado. _

_Un incómodo silencio se repartió sobre la zona y las miradas se centraron en Mink que, voluntariamente, había aprisionado con fuerza el antebrazo de Leo evitando el desangre._

_La chica se dio por aludida y entornó los ojos al descubrir la mirada ceñuda de Leonardo que la interrogaba palmo a palmo:_

_.- Bueh….está bien ….¿qué queréis saber?_

_.- ¿Dónde está Raphael? – Mickie fue el primero en preguntar mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose la arena de todas partes._

_.- ¿No debería de estar contigo? – Donatello lo apoyó._

_.- Sí bueno…en teoría….está bien. La mar de bien, creerme…debería…hum…estar durmiendo….._

_.- ¿Debería? – Donatello arqueó las cejas mientras luchaba por acallar a Simon que berreaba con fuerza a causa del susto. Leonardo pareció perder la paciencia y, soltándose de Mink de un tirón, la agarró por la solapa acercando su cara a la suya:_

_.- Menos coñas, condúcenos de inmediato con él antes de que esa cosa vuelva – Mink le sonrió picaronamente mientras se soltaba con delicadeza de las garras de Leo:_

_.- Esa cosa ha ido a buscarle, así que sólo tienes que seguirle – Mink saltó del costado tumbado de la van hacia el suelo y se paró en seco delante de Simon que, al verla, dejó de llorar y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo pelirrojo – es decisión vuestra si queréis ir allí o no…pero no os lo recomiendo. Con mucho gusto me llevaré al niño y os lo sacaré de encima – Mink miró a los presentes que la observaban atontados sin saber cómo tomarse aquellas palabras – os encontráis en la Zona Cero y nada ni nadie va a poder salir de ella una vez dentro._

_Donatello bufó y perdió la mirada en el suelo antes de observar a Leo junto a Mickie en busca de soluciones. Leonardo vaciló unos instantes y de un saltó bajó también de la van aún sosteniéndose con fuerza el mordisco:_

_.- ¿Raphael está ahí verdad? – Mink asintió – pues nosotros también. ¿qué decís?_

_.- Pues claro, si hay que cortar cabezas lo haremos juntos – Donatello asintió con fuerza antes de intentar plasmar una falsa sonrisa en el rostro para mostrar seguridad._

_.- ¿No hay segundas opciones?…no sé….yo puedo quedarme aquí con el crío. No me importa – sin esperar responder a Michelanggelo, Donatello junto a Leonardo empezó a ponerse en marcha hacia el Motel caminando a paso rápido pero precavido._

_Mickie los observó frunciendo el ceño poniendo cara de asco por las decisiones tan desesperadas que sus hermanos solían tomar sin contar para nada con su opinión. Se cruzó de brazos antes de resoplar de rabia. Mink, a su lado, lo miró y le sonrió:_

_.- Tranquilo pequeño, yo cuidaré de ti. – la chica empezó a caminar detrás de las dos tortugas riéndose a carcajadas:_

_.- ¿Pequeño? – Miechalenggelo se ofendió por el comentario mientras les seguía de cerca - …..diablos….¿tanto se nota?….._

_Leonardo se giró en redondo buscando a la diablesa que, en unos segundos le adelantó y no pudo evitar girarse de curiosidad:_

_.- Oye, si son 7 los caballeros, hay uno que falta por llegar._

_.- ¿Uno?_

_.- Uno o un par…una cosa muy rara…- se mofó Don recordando el momento con la mujer destripada por una réplica exacta del niño que ya llevaba con ella. _

_.- No puede ser el momento si no están todos reunidos ¿cierto? – Mink se mordió el labio pensativa ante la acertada reflexión de Leonardo que, con las manos en la cintura, esperaba en frente de ella una respuesta clara y concisa._

_La diablesa se encogió de hombros antes de pasarle por al lado a la tortuga para proseguir el camino:_

_.- Las cosas están negras, así que todo ya ha empezado. Lo que significa que tienen que estar aquí por huevos._

_.- ¿qué?…pero, con nosotros no estaban ¿no? – Micealanggelo acudió a Leo caminando con prisa a su lado – tal vez…tal vez se hayan metido dentro del cuerpo de uno de nosotros cómo izo con aquella mujer. Y ahora en cualquier momento vomitaremos una especie de huevo-embrión que nos resquebrajará por dentro…_

_.- Mickie, cállate – Leo lo agarró de la nuca conduciéndole a su lado intentando que dejase de decir chorradas que, de alguna manera, no le parecían tan infactibles dada la gravedad de la situación._

_.- ¿Cómo sabes que va a empezar todo? – Donatello se acercó a Mink con Simon en brazos sin perder la vista de enfrente por miedo de que Zardath volviera a aparecer. _

_Mink se paró en seco y señaló detrás de sí. Más allá de la furgoneta que ya quedaba lejos, más allá del principio del camino de piedras que se desviaba de la carretera._

_Justo ahí, en el horizonte, una extraña capa de color oscuro se extendía des de aquél punto y les envolvía cómo si se tratase de una especie de cúpula. Una cúpula negra que no dejaba entrever el cielo y que lo bañaba todo de una eterna oscuridad encerrándolos en una boca del infierno._

_Leonardo, Mickie y Donatello lo observaron embobados completamente incrédulos de aquél extraño espectáculo del cual no se habían percatado. Se veían cubiertos de un extraño mantel transparente que se bañaba con protuberancias negras y oscuras sin traspasar nube alguna._

_.- Lo sé, porqué ya nos han encerrado dentro._

* * *

Bueeno, pues esto ha sido todo por el momento. Ya pedí perdón por la tardanza, pero eske la verdad es ke la ágina esta cada vez que la "reforman" se pone por los suelos. Durante un tiempo creí que nos habíamos vuelto todas perras y que no había nadie que actalizase, pero más tarde supuse(al no poder actualizar yo) ke setrataba de la puta página que ya volvía ahacer de las suyas ...bueeeeno, cosas ke pasan :-)

la canción de principio se trata de "Volando solo" de Extremoduro, un grupo punk-rock español la mar de bueno por estos lares. Y , vaya, escuchando el tema se me vinola situación de Raph a la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirla (jusjusjus, ya sabeis que yo prinero escribo y luego pienso (cogito ergo su) XD)

Bueno nenas, en el proximo cap os ody más diálogo! XD Besos a todas!

YaS;-P


	13. Emboscada

#12# Emboscada

Los llantos y los gritos de desesperación no cesaban y me ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que algún golpe brusco en la puerta alertaba a los presentes haciendo que se asustasen aún más. Mujeres y críos lloraban agarrándose a cualquier cosa buscando algo de consuelo y una explicación lógica.

Lástima por su parte que nunca fueran a tenerla, pues el asunto no tenía nada de lógico…la verdad.

Seguí buscando con la mirada a mi alrededor deseoso de encontrar la melena pelirroja de Mink sobresaliendo entre la multitud…pero nada. La muy asquerosa había desaparecido de buena mañana y justamente cuándo todo el meollo empezaba a montarse.

Alcancé a ver cómo Sou se subía a una de las mesas quedando por encima de todos e intentando acallar a la multitud que, desconsolada, disminuyó el volumen de sus sollozos esperando que la chica oriental les dedicase una buena explicación sobre las hechos.

De verdad que se lo agradecí, pues mis oídos empezaban a resentirse también entre tanto grito y tanto llanto.

.- Vaya, no sabía que la heredera Yoshizuma se encontrase también entre nosotros…

.- Pues ya ves…- respondía Tom con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

.- ¿quiere matarte eh? Jejejeje – diablos, que gracioso. El hecho de que me clavase el codo en las costillas aún me resultó más desagradable después de haber luchado por tragar ese bastardo comentario por su parte:

.- Por favor, sólo pido algo de tranquilidad y racionalidad. Gritar y llorar no os va a servir de nada en estos momentos, así que si todos podemos calmarnos y pensar con claridad nos será de muchísima más ayuda. –Sou consiguió colocarse a la multitud en el bolsillo que, haciéndole caso, la escucharon esperando oír una buena solución por su parte – sólo os pido que sigáis tres normas: La primera, no intentéis salir de aquí, pues allá fuera moriríais seguro y además nos pondríais en peligro al resto. Así que manteneos dentro de la casa.

Muy lógico. Des de luego. Al menos así evitaríamos que algún gilipollas le diera por abrir alguna de las puertas o las ventanas….

.- En segundo lugar: no os entrometáis en lo que podréis llegar a ver aquí dentro. Buscad un escondite y manteneos alejados sin meter las narices. Es lo más seguro para vosotros.

Tom se agachó para susurrarme al oído. En un instantecreí que ya iba a soltarme alguna de sus sutilezas pornográficas referentes a Sou, pero me equivoqué:

.- Vaya, es la primera vez que veo que alguien le pone normas a este juego…..

.- Bueno, supongo que es la primera vez que hay público de por en medio ¿no? – Tom se arrugó de hombros y clavó su mirada a una esquina. Curioso, lo imité y descubrí a Besty la Ciega que, con la vista perdida, prestaba atención a las aclaraciones de la chica sin poder evitar esbozar un tenue sonrisa por encontrarle el lado gracioso al asunto.

Justo al otro lado, apoyado en el marco de una puerta y separado de la multitud, el hombre que anoche vi entrar al Motel prestaba atención mientras clavaba su mirada sin cesar en el cuerpo de Betsy. De nuevo volvió a parecerme a Jesuis, pero era muchísimo más corpulento que éste y se guardaba una infinita seriedad bajo un rostro bastante joven y de pelo corto y moreno:

.- Y, en tercer lugar: bajo cualquier circunstancia manteneros juntos o en pequeños grupos. No os separéis de los demás….. quedaros solos sería lo peor que os podría pasar. – cuándo Sou se bajó de la mesa la desesperación volvió a fluir en el ambiente y el lugar se llenó de nuevo de quejas, lamentos, llantos y gritos de terror:

.- Vaya, vaya. Felicidades chinita, has sabido cómo calmar la situación – saqué mi sonrisa más arrogante e irónica que pude cuándo Sou pasó por mi lado. Me dirigió una mirada fría que me traspasó por completo antes de proseguir su paso hasta sentarse en el taburete no muy alejada de mí.

Fue entonces cuándo volví a prestar mi atención al hombre de la gabardina. Pero cuándo miré hacia el marco de la puerta ya no estaba y en su lugar un crío lloraba desconsolado llamando a su madre entre la gente.

.- Oye – me acerqué a Sou que no tardó en girarme la cara - ¿quién era el tío ese de negro? – la chica me observó de reojo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

.- ¿Es posible que todavía no conozcas a tus enemigos, Raphael? Tsk, de verdad que vas a acabar muy frito en todo esto.

.- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo cara aplastada! Tu sólo dedícate a contestar lo que te pregunto y punto – me fulminó con la mirada y, al descruzarse de piernas, por poco me endiña una buena puntada en los bajos…puntada que, diría yo, iba muy intencionada:

.- Es Saucer, el Quinto caballero.

.- ¡Hum! Lo sabía….otro maldito Caballero…ya pierdo la cuenta….

.- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, Séptimo – me giré en redondo alertado por la voz femenina que me amenazaba. Se trataba de Betsy que, aún con su posado de infinita seriedad, sus ojos acertaron de pleno los míos sin poder evitar sentirme vagamente observado – ese caballero es mío y seré yo la que lo mate. Luego rendiré cuentas contigo, si me eres tan amable – intenté sonreírle a regañadientes mientras ella se marchaba:

.- Cómo no……

.- ¿La gente te quiere eh?

.- Guarda tu picardía niña si no quieres perderla a guantazos – una vez más, dirigí mi mirada a mi alrededor aún apoyado en la barra junto a Sou….demonios…aquello era completamente desolador….por todas partes la gente se amontonaba y empezaba a sentarse en los rincones completamente desorientada y asustada. Temblaban….temblaban de terror y ni siquiera habían visto el principio de todo. Sólo sabían que ahí fuera había algo muy numeroso que luchaba por cortarles el cuello uno a uno.

Mierda. De verdad que todo aquél asunto me estaba cambiando de lo lindo…en un principio me hubiera dado completamente igual lo que pudiera pasarles a esos desgraciados, pero me sentí realmente mal por ellos y me sorprendí a mi mismo buscando soluciones.

.- Hay que sacarlos de aquí….

.- ¿estás loco? Van a morir en tan sólo pisar la calle – no ice caso de la oriental y agarré por el delantal a la chica rubia que hacía de camarera y de recepcionista. Cuándo ésta se giró noté que me clavó la mirada en lo más profundo a causa de todos los comentarios por lo bajini que yo y Tom le enviamos anoche….que mal momento:

.- ¿Eres de aquí verdad? - ¡puaj! Ni que no lo supiera ya. La chica asintió con la preocupación en el rostro – dime¿hay alguna otra salida¿una puerta trasera o algo así? – se repeinó la trenza rubia con desespero evitando mi mirada en todo momento….¿qué pasa¿acaso doy miedo?…por unos instantes pareció pensar en algo profundo antes de asentir con gravedad:

.- Hay una….en el sótano. Existe un pasillo estrecho que conduce bajo tierra hacia el pozo del patio trasero….era una antigua salida de emergencia que se ideó en caso de incendio….

.- Genial – la agarré del brazo y la arastré de nuevo hacia Sou que me observaba sin comprender:

.- ¡Tú! La Mesías, conduce la gente hacia el sótano. Vamos a sacarlos de aquí – Sou no se movió. Me miró perpleja moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación antes de dar un bote y saltar del taburete:

.- No se que pretendes demonio, pero cualquier cosa será mejor antes que dejarles aquí…. – vaya, de nuevo con lo de demonio. Juraría haber notado cómo la chica rubia me traspasaba el cogote con la mirada por ese comentario, de seguro que se lo creía, ya que todo lo que había visto hasta entonces le resultaba tan irreal cómo aquello.

Al poco tiempo Sou había conseguido movilizar a la multitud y a paso de hormiga la conducía por la puerta hacia el sótano junto con la chica rubia guiándole los pasos. Me quedé detrás, apresurando a la gente y vigilando la retaguardia.

Cuándo todavía quedaban unas veinte personas por bajar las escaleras, la puerta principal reventó saliendo volando por los aires. No de los enormes pedazos de madera se dirigió con contundencia hacia la cola de la multitud y lo bloqueé de una patada en el aire evitando que golpease a alguien.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Jesuis se erguía en toda su altura sonriendo con arrogancia. El muy bastardo había aprovechado su inmunidad frente a la barrera de sangre para abrir camino a sus tropas de putrefacción personalizada. El olor que se coló en el lugar fue inmensamente insoportable y no pude evitar soltar una arcada a causa del desagradable hedor a muerto.

Con solo un gesto de su mano, centenares de zombies se colaron por la puerta a montones buscando cómo desesperados la carne fresca que les llamaba la atención por el olor.

La poca multitud que quedaba aún en el lugar se sobresaltó con desesperación y empezó a correr en todas direcciones….¡mierda!…luché todo lo que pude por mantenerlos juntos pero me era imposible, parecían estúpidas ovejas que luchaban por salvar su vida arriesgándola aún más. Conseguí salvar a la mitad mientras los demás, por aventurarse a separarse, eran despedazados a manos de los guerreros de Jesuis que se abalanzaban con las fauces de par en par sobre sus víctimas desgarrándolas al instante.

Los gritos se me hicieron insoportables y no pude hacer nada más que apartar la mirada de ahí dónde los zombies se amontonaron cómo bestias alrededor de los cuerpos que empezaban a caer muertos.

Nunca en mi vida me había sabido tan mal ver sangre derramándose por el parqué de la zona…juraría que mi estómago empezó de nuevo a producir estragos ya no por la resaca, si no por el sangriento espectáculo y los retorcidos gritos de las víctimas que chillaban cómo cerdos al morir…..desagradable…..completamente desagradable…..:

.- Llévatelos – la orden de Tom sonó seca y grave mientras extendía un brazo delante de mi pecho evitándome que atacase – sácalos de aquí, yo me encargo de la retaguardia – lo miré a la cara buscando sus ojos que sólo conseguí cazar de reojo. Él se giró y me sonrió a marchas forzadas – nos vemos luego Rapha, mantente en vida para mi ¿queda claro?

.- Lo mismo te digo, Tito Tom.

.- ¡je! …en realidad suena mal….

.- Te lo dije – cerré la puerta a mis espaldas conduciendo con rapidez a la gente hacia delante. Supongo que Sou y la rubia se las apañarían por delante para abrir camino, pero, joder, iban demasiado lenats……

Cuándo cerré la puerta, alcancé a ver cómo Tom se abalanzaba sobre Jesuis blandiendo una enorme hacha de metal. Luego sólo escuché el estridente ruido del metal al chocar contra algo medio oculto por los gritos y los llantos del grupo de gente que seguía avanzando con desesperación y a empujones.

Antes de abandonar la puerta, recordé las barreras de sangre y, utilizando la herida anterior, presioné para volver a abrirla consiguiendo que la sangre cayera a gotas. Así pues, unté los marcos de la puerta justo cuándo ésta se abrió y uno de los guerreros putrefactos de Jesuis se mantenía inmóvil al otro lado. Observándome mientras me enseñaba aquellos amarillentos colmillos.

Incluso pude notar su aliento en mi cara….

* * *

_Sólo alcanzar el cercado del Motel, la avalancha de monstruos que lo rodeaba barrió su paso colándose a empujones por la puerta de entrada que había sido rebentada. Des de una de las zonas más altas, observaron cómo esa increíble concentración de muertos se esmuñía dentro de un lugar relativamente pequeño:_

_.- Mierda…no se si reír o llorar. – Don miró a su hermano mayor que seguía con la vista clavada en el espectáculo – ahora lo tendremos más fácil para entrar._

_.- Pero los de dentro lo tendrán más difícil para salir…_

_.- Ajá…..- Donatello suspiró con consistencia antes de mirar a Simon a su regazo que jugueteaba con la banda cruzada sobre el pecho de Don - ¿vamos?_

_Antes de dar ni un paso, unos agudos gritos los alertaron haciendo que todos se giraran a sus espaldas buscando con desespero la víctima._

_Únicamente alcanzaron a ver cómo un par de criaturas pequeñas salían a gatas de debajo de la van para empezar a correr con una gran rapidez hacia uno de los costados del Motel:_

_.- ¿Qué coño es eso? – Michelanggelo agudizó la vista intentando seguir con la mirada la velocidad de aquellas bestias:_

_.- No són…..¡son esos monstruos!_

_.- Vaya….los hijos de Darla estaban en el lugar también….- Mink observó perpleja cómo ambas criaturas monstruosas se colaban por un viejo pozo que descansaba en la parte trasera del Motel - …que extraño…._

_.- ¿Los hijos de quién? – Mickie se sorprendió_

_.- ¿Los conocéis?_

_.- Tuvimos un encuentro con ellos…- fue Leo el que respondió aún con la vista clavada en el pozo - …un encuentro no muy agradable…._

_.- Imagino….que extraño…juraría que Raphael logró matar a Darla y a su asqueroso crío….- Mink permaneció pensativa mientras las demás miradas se clavaban en ella pidiendo nuevas explicaciones sobre cómo Raphael consiguió deshacerse de esas cosas – aquella noche en la ciudad…cayeron al agua junto con el trayler. Que suerte tuvieron al sobrevivir…_

_.- Genial, ahí tenemos el cuento de April refiriéndose al camión que corría desbocado por la ciudad con Raph al galope – Michelanggelo entornó los ojos comprendiendo de una vez que los cabos empezaban a atarse después de mucho tiempo de incógnitas…así pues, Raphael intentó deshacerse de la mujer y de una de las criaturas, pero no lo logró y fueron ellos los que las encontraron en medio del camino._

_Segundos después, Leonardo corría directo a la entrada del Motel seguido por Mink mientras Mickie permanecía cercano a Don por tener éste al crío en sus brazos._

_Apenas alcanzaron la entrada que una multitud incontable de humanoides se les lanzó encima. Instintivamente, Leonardo desenfundó sus espadas y saltó en medio de un grupo para inmediatamente deshacerse de ellos en un par de estocadas intentando abrirse camino entre el montón de cuerpos que cayeron muertos o inmóviles al suelo. Al poco tiempo Michelanggelo se unió al juego quebrando huesos a más no poder consiguiendo despedazar a su enemigos con la intención de dejarlos indefensos y aullantes tumbados en el suelo. Pero aún y así, todas sus ofensivas eran inútiles, porqué por cada dos que tumbaban otros cuarto asomaban por la puerta y les atacaban con voracidad:_

_.- ¡Esto es imposible! – Mickie saltó al lado de Leonardo buscando un apoyo sobre el que poder respirar algún tiempo para recobrar el aliento:_

_.- Hay demasiados…no podremos entrar por aquí – Leo sujetó con fuerza las katanas y se dispuso a abrir de nuevo el camino de vuelta al llano para buscar otra entrada, pero justo antes de que enviase su primer ataque, un resplandor rojizo iluminó la zona cegando a las tortugas por completo:_

_.- ¡Al suelo todos! – el grito estridente de Mink fue obedecido al instante y tanto Leo y Mickie, cómo Don que permanecía alejado, se tumbaron contra la arena protegiéndose las cabezas._

_A los pocos segundos, una enorme explosión dio lugar a una repentina lluvia de sangre y vísceras que cubrió casi por completo los cuerpos de Leo y Michelanggelo que permanecían aún en el suelo._

_Cuándo la luz y la nube de humo y polvo desapareció, el paisaje quedó bañado en rojo. Las cornisas del Motel estaban completamente salpicadas en sangre y por entrañas que resbalaban pared abajo para ir a caer en charcos y charcos de vísceras destrozadas y despedazadas. _

_Fue entonces cuándo el olor a muerto aumentó._

_Leonardo se levantó aturdido sacudiéndose sin cesar todos los interiores de encima con una mueca de asco y espanto en el rostro. Se giró en redondo descubriendo a Mink en el principio de los charcos de sangre que sonreía orgullosa mientras su mano seguía humeante._

_Des de luego había limpiado el camino de enemigos, pero el método resultaba bastante desagradables e, incluso Don que no había sido tocado, no pudo evitar reprimir las arcadas que lo invadían:_

_.- Vamos, vamos. ¿No me digáis que tampoco os gusta la sangre? – Mink se acercó chapoteando sin repulsión alguna por todos los charcos - ¿estáis bien?_

_.- Bueno, es una manera cómo cualquier otra de pelear. No está nada mal….- Leo envió una mirada a Michelanggelo que continuaba de cuatro patas en el suelo completamente pálido. De un rápido movimiento se tapó la boca antes de empezar a vomitar completamente asqueado por encontrarse rodeado de tripas y más tripas que le cubrían hasta el caparazón._

_Mink lo miró arqueando una ceja algo preocupada:_

_.- Nah, no te preocupes. Está bien – Donatello se había acercado al grupo caminando de puntillas intentando buscar aquellas zonas menos afectadas. Leo se rió:_

_.- Si. Si no vomitase ya habría que empezar a preocuparse.- unos nuevos rugidos delataron la presencia de más enemigos en el interior del Motel. A gran velocidad y seguido de cerca por Don, Leonardo entró deteniéndose en el umbral en seco._

_El lugar se encontraba repleto de cadáveres despedazados sobre los cuales algunos de los monstruos seguían comiendo mientras otros peleaban entre sí por algún pedazo de carne…._

_Por alguna razón , la impresión que Leonardo se llevó por ello fue la mínima, pues en realidad se encontró con algo que esperaba y, aún intentar calmar el malestar de su estómago, no tardó en entrometerse en la situación destajando por doquier a todo aquél monstruo que se le cruzase con una calma envidiable._

_Más atrás, alcanzó a ver cómo un hombretón barbudo mecía una enorme hacha contra otro hombre algo más canijo y embutido en una gabardina negra:_

_.- …vaya… creí que iba a perderme la primera batalla, pero estoy en primera fila – Mink apareció a sus espaldas apoyándose en los hombros de Leo que observaba atónito la velocidad y la brutalidad de los movimientos de ambos luchadores que jugaban a encontrar su puntos más débiles deseando descuartizarse el uno al otro en cuánto antes….:_

_.- Són…¿caballeros?_

_.- Jesuis y Tom, el Cuarto y el Sexto respectivamente. Aconsejo salir de aquí en cuánto antes, ésta no es nuestra lucha – Mink tubo que defenderse de una horda más de zombies que les atacaron aún con sus mandíbulas sangrantes por haber estado comiendo._

_Jesuis envió una mirada furtiva a los brazos de Don descubriendo a Simon que seguía llorando cómo un condenado. Tras bloquear con el cañón de su pistola la enorme hacha de Tom, se movió a gran velocidad hacia Donatello. Su cuerpo apenas tocaba el suelo, más bien parecía deslizarse, y Don se lo vio venir sin poder actuar._

_Antes de que Jesuis consiguiera meterle mano a Simon, algo se interpuso entre la tortuga y el caballero. Cuándo Donny abrió los ojos se encontró con las anchas espaldas de Tom que sujetaban el cuello de Jesuis con una de sus enormes manos mientras blandía su hacha con la otra._

_El hombretón observó de reojo a la aterrorizada y confundida tortuga:_

_.- ¡Diablos¡Más demonios por los alrededores! – rápidamente y esquivando un golpe de Jesuis sin dejar de agarrarlo por el cuello, Tom se dirigió a Mink con un grito - ¡Diablesa de los Yoshizuma! – Mink levantó la mirada alertada mientras Leo luchaba por impedir que los zombies la alcanzasen dada su distracción - ¡tu chico está en el sótano!_

_Las miradas de las tortugas se entrecruzaron mientras peleaban por salvar su carne de los pútridos colmillos de los guerreros de Jesuis. Mink se acercó cómo pudo al hombretón de Tom que, dad una estratégica retirada de Jesuis había quedado rodeado de muertos y los arrasaba a montones con la enorme hacha:_

_.- ¿En el sótano¿qué se le ha perdido ahí?_

_.- Él y la heredera de los Yoshizuma están intentando sacar a la gente por la salida del pozo. Tal vez necesiten una ayudita – al instante, la mirada taladrante de Leonardo se posó en Mink. Se quedó algo pálido al saber que había muchísima más gente metida en el embrollo y buscó el regazo de la diablesa para poder acercarse a sus hermanos:_

_.- ¿El pozo?…un momento un momento – Michelanggelo se deshizo de los brazos de uno de los atacantes que lo aprisionaron por la espalda antes de lanzar el cuerpo inerte por encima de su cabeza contra una de las pocas mesas que quedaban en pie – por ese pozo…¿no es dónde se han metido esos asquerosos criajos? _

_.- ¡Mink! – Leonardo agarró por la cintura a la diablesa apartándola de una nueva horda de zombies que acudían des de el resto de habitaciones de la casa alertados por el ruido – condúcenos de inmediato hasta allí ¡ya! – la chica tragó saliva antes de saltar por encima del grupo de enemigos para caer a cuclillas sobre el mostrador del motel. Con la mirada, rebuscó y estudió una a una todas las posibles puertas que conducían al sótano. Únicamente una, situada en una esquina de la sala, se encontraba abierta de par en par y ningún zombie osaba entrar por ella:_

_.- Barrera de sangre – musitó antes de saltar de nuevo en el centro del corralillo que las tortugas habían formado para proteger a Don y al bebé – esa puerta. Tiene que ser esa la que conduce al sótano._

_.- ¿Pues a qué estamos esperando? – Leonardo abanicó unos metros por delante de sí destajando en numeroso crujidos las tripas de sus atacantes abriéndose camino entre sus cuerpos inmundos que caían muertos al piso. _

_Antes de que lograse traspasar el umbral de la puerta algo lo golpeó con consistencia lanzándolo contra el cristal de la barra del bar haciendo que éste se partiese en mil pedazos por el golpe y cayese al suelo junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Leonardo en una lluvia afilada:_

_.- ¡Leo! – Michelanggelo saltó en su dirección pero algo también lo atizó con menos violencia devolviéndolo a rastras hasta el lugar des de dónde había saltado._

_Zardath permanecía sobre la barra del bar y volvía a escrutarlos con la mirada con odio y rencor. Las cicatrices de la anterior batalla todavía permanecían sangrantes y los jirones de piel que se habían quedado pegados en la van mostraban la carne abierta - …otra vez no…._

_Mink se colocó delante de Michelanggelo y quebró sus nudillos deseosa de retomar la batalla con el fiero animal:_

_.- No van a dejarnos marchar a menos que no les entreguemos a Simon – Donatello presionó aún más al bebé contra su pecho en un instinto de protección._

_.- Pues van a quedarse con las ganas…._

_.- Coged a Leonardo y largaos de aquí. Buscad un sitio seguro._

_.- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Mickie arqueó ambas cejas dejando de presionar sus puños para mirar con confusión a la diablesa que seguía traspasando a Zardath con la mirada._

_.- Os alcanzaré en seguida – Mickie asintió a la vez que Mink saltaba acechante y con las garras en alto contra su enemigo._

_Michelanggelo se escabulló detrás de la barra y cargó a cuestas el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano mayor que, al haber sufrido la lluvia de cristales, permanecía magullado por un costado y una débil línea de sangre caía de la comisura de sus labios. Acto seguido, buscó a Don con la mirada que, acompañado por Tom que guardaba la retaguardia, le hacía señas para que le siguiera metiéndose en los pasillos que ascendían a las habitaciones._

_

* * *

Aquél estúpido y estrecho pasillo era de lo más oscuro que había visto en mi vida. La fría y húmeda piedra hacía eco devolviendo todos y cada uno de los lamentos que la multitud susurraba con terror._

Un maldito pasillo de la muerte, diría yo.

Avanzaba con precaución por delante de Sou siguiendo a la chica rubia que nos abría camino con una débil lámpara de luz que apenas la iluminaba a ella misma.

Nunca me considere claustrofóbico, pero aquél lugar me ponía enfermo. La peste a humedad era insoportable, el aire necesitaba una urgente renovación y la estrechez del lugar provocaba que apenas dos cómo yo pudieran ir en paralelo.

Una maldita pesadilla que me ponía cada vez más y más nervioso.

Si nos atacaban en aquél lugar no sería capaz ni de defenderme a mi mismo…diablos¿cómo defender a toda esa gente?

Sou seguía detrás de mi a paso apurado y seguro. Envidiaba la serenidad que la mujer derrochaba en cualquier situación. Únicamente una vez le había visto el terror y la desesperación en los ojos…la primera vez que la vi, justo cuándo perdió el control sobre Mink y dejó de ser la Séptima caballero.

Inconscientemente agarré mi mochila y rebusqué uno de mis sais para colocármelo en el cinturón. Que incomodidad, que ganas tenía de recuperar mi forma original, aquello de ser humano empezaba a aborrecerme y no sólo porque todas las abuelas se apoyaban en mi por ser un buen mozo, si no porqué mis músculos no eran los mismos y mi agilidad pasaba por la de un maldito caracol.

De nuevo, si nos atacaban allí, pocas posibilidades tendría de salvar el pellejo.

Al rebuscar en la mochila, rocé la vieja vasija y no pude evitar sacarla y observarla en la penumbra en la que me encontraba. La risa aguda de Sou resonó a mis espaldas:

.- A juzgar por tu apariencia, juraría que sigue estando igual de vacía que el primer día.

.- Pues sí. No lo he sabido hasta hoy que la sangre de mis enemigos me podría resultar tan útil….- miré a la chica de reojo que me observaba con su típica serenidad en el rostro – bueno, tu tampoco la llenaste mucho que digamos.

.- No me diste tiempo – me reí a carcajadas mostrándole mi sonrisa vacilona:

.- Vamos, apostaría a que no habrías llegado hasta dónde lo he hecho yo con vida.

.- Por favor, he estado soportando este peso durante 20 malditos años. ¿Crees que me sería tan complicado haber aguantado durante unas semanas más? – no la contesté. No era quién para juzgar su capacidad de lucha. Realmente si había soportado el estar huyendo durante toda su vida tenía que ser una gran mujer.

.- No se porqué te empeñas en recuperar el puesto de caballero – mi voz sonó grave y juraría que dado el eco los del final se percatarían de ello. Por unos instantes creí que no me contestaría, pero tras una débil sonrisa de desprecio habló monótona y suavemente:

.- ¿Suplicas por tu vida, Raphael?

.- Hay demasiada gente que quiere matarme cómo para preocuparme únicamente por ti.

.- Jum. Veo que comprendes la gravedad de la situación.

.- Si no lo hubiera hecho ya estaría muerto niña.

.- Honor – se tomó una pausa para continuar a la vez que le dediqué una furtiva mirada de reojo – solo eso. Simple y duro honor. Toda mi familia ha cargado con el peso de ser caballero, y yo también debo hacerlo…además. Soy la primera portadora de los Yoshizuma que es una mujer – arqueé una ceja:

.- ¿Y qué?

.- Innovación y orgullo. Demostrar a todos aquellos que me decían que iba a morir en las garras de mis enemigos que soy muy capaz. Ser mujer no me hace más débil. – el mismo motivo que hacía que Sou se moviera hacia delante era el que también me movía a mi por entonces. Demostrar a todos aquellos que me quieren muerto que soy capaz de traerles problemas.

Demostrárselo a todos: a Jesuis, a Zardath, a la mismísima Sou y…a Mink. A ellos y a todos los caballeros que más tarde pelearían por obtener mi sangre en su vasija.

Honor.

Supongo que de alguna manera me sentí estrechamente ligado a la chica oriental y, por una vez en bastante tiempo, no me sentí tan solo cómo solía sentirme des de que todo aquello había comenzado.

Sumergido en mis cavilaciones, no me percaté de dos sombras que se movían fugaces a lado y a lado de las paredes del túnel. Cómo buscando esconderse en las sombras.

La chica rubia se percató antes que yo y se detuvo después de dar un respingo. Las manos comenzarían a temblarle porqué la luz parpadeó con insistencia. La agarré por su mano calmándole el pulso sin dejar de escrutar con la mirada la oscuridad que se abría frente a nosotros intentando utilizar la poca luz de la que disponíamos.

Pude notar cómo tras colocar mi mano sobre la suya, la chica se calmó y dejó de temblar.

Las dos pequeñas siluetas se centraron en el medio del paso y avanzaron con lentitud. A medida que les bañaba escasamente la luz de la lámpara de gasolina comprobé que se trataban de dos críos. Uno de ellos se encontraba completamente desnudo y estaba calvo mientras que el otro permanecía oculto bajo un sucio impermeable…..esa cara….

No pude evitar ser yo el que diera un respingo al percatarme de que se trataba del chico de la mano sobre dimensionada que viajaba con aquella mujer tan elástica y sobre humana.

El hijo de Darla pero, en ese caso: los hijos de Darla.

Sou reaccionó igual de rápido que yo y empezó a hacer retroceder a la multitud para apartarla de ellos mientras la chica rubia seguía estática a mi lado sin comprender qué era lo que ocurría. Fue cuándo uno de aquellos criajos me saltó encima con un agudo gruñido, que la rubia gritó y dejó caer pesadamente la lámpara al suelo reventándola en mil pedazos. Completamente a oscuras, recibí mi primer golpe en la cara que me tumbó por completo sobre la fría piedra. Completamente ciego, desenfundé el sai del cinturón y me incorporé escrutando la oscuridad.

Nada, no veía nada de nada.

Los pasos correteaban aquí y allá sin dejarme saber si se encontraban detrás o delante de mí. Al ser dos me confundían y no podía sentar la cabeza con tranquilidad. El tener a Sou comiéndome la oreja a mi espalda y a la chica rubia gritando junto a la multitud metros más atrás, me distraía de mala manera y no era capaz de concentrarme.

Diablos…de nuevo deseé no haber faltado al entrenamiento a ciegas del maestro….¿dónde estaría yo aquella noche?….¡a sí!

Bebiendo con Casey.

* * *

Wuolaaaa de nuevo. Ya véis, todo ese tiempo que fanfiction no me dej´actualizar me lo dediqué a escribir (aprovechando el momento al máximo, pues etsoy ya en época de exámenes de la uni y la verdad eske van a follarme por todas partes...jorrrrr verás tu que si me lo saco va a ser un milagro!)

Supongo que encontraste tus dudas sobre los hijos de Darla respondidas en el cap. Medeah. Jejeje, si, la cosa me quedó algo liante y al final no se entendía si había dos niños y un bebé (que va a ser eso), u niño y un bebé o todos monstruos y punto. Jejeje, digamos que del cuerpo de la mujer salió otro niño igual de feo que el de la mano esa tan enorme (a nuestro Simon lo dejamos en paz que en brazos de Donny está a mar de bien). Bueno, pues aquí tubiste "la mañana después", bastante ajetreada por cierto, cómo puedes ver Mink y Raph todavía no se han visto las caras (MInk ha encontrado a Leo y eso le basta, jusjusjus)

POr cierto! me gustó tu canción! XD (la apuntaré en mi libreta para esas borracheras que pienso pillar cuándo acabe los exámenes. Jusjusjus, ya la cantaré por las calles, jejeje)

Uooh! Xan-chan volvió al ruedo! Ke tal nenita! La verdad esque ya te creí perdida en combate, pero veo que vas siguiendo fiel! XD, jusjusjus, bienvenida de nuevo!

te entiendo chica -- yo también estoy harta de estudiar de todas esas mamonadas que dicen que luego te va a servir de algo ...(¿pero para qué demonios me va a servir a mi la sociología por dios¿Eske no se dan cuenta ke vamos a estar todos en la cola del Centro de Ocupación Laboral en pocos años?...ke desgraciados somos los sociologos...)

jejeje, beno, basta de auto compadecerse, jsujus, nos vemos dentro de poco chikilas! Besos a todas!

YaS;-P


	14. Primer paso

¿Ke pacha gentuza¿Cómo va todo por vuestros lares, jusjus, pos nada, siento mucho haberme retrasado pero eso de ser estudiante es lo que tiene (¡voy de maldito culo!) --' y dicen ke luego trabajar es lo peor…pues no se ke decirles …..bueh, en cualkier caso, cada uno a lo suyo ;-P

Bueno, pensé que tal vez os iría bien unas pequeñas aclaraciones en cuánto a los caballeros, pues hasta yo me hago un enorme lío para distinguirlos a veces, así que supuse que para vosotros la cosa todavía estaría peor, jejeje.

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con esto, espero que os sirva de algo:

**Primer Caballero:** Betsy la Ciega

**Segundo Caballero**: Darla y sus hijos.

**Tercer Caballero:** Simon

**Cuarto Caballero:** Jesuis

**Quinto Caballero:** Saucer

**Sexto Caballero**: Tom

**Séptimo Caballero:** Raphael

Nos leemos más abajo chikillas! Besos!

YaS ;-)

#13# Primer paso

_.- ¡Vamos vamos vamos! – Tom abría camino a hachazo limpio cortando todo aquello que osase barrarle el paso. Donatello, detrás de él, agarraba con fuerza a Simon que no dejaba de llorar descontrolado mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquellos monstruos que aparecían por sorpresa y pasaban desapercibidos por el hombretón:_

_.- ¡Mickie¡Aquí! – Michelanggelo emitió un agudo grito cuándo una de las puertas de su lado reventó apareciendo un numeroso grupo de no-muertos que se le abalanzaron. Con su hermano mayor en brazos, sacudió un par de patadas desesperadas intentando alejarlos de él antes de salir corriendo detrás de Donatello que entraba con prisas dentro de una de las habitaciones la puerta de la cual era sostenida por Tom que evitaba que algún mal invitado se colase._

_Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Michelanggelo logró alcanzar el umbral respirando con dificultad y con los músculos de sus brazos temblándole a causa del esfuerzo de soportar a Leonardo en una carrera desesperada por salvar el pellejo._

_Tom cerró la habitación de un portazo antes de sellarla de nuevo mediante una barrera de sangre que aprovechó de una de sus heridas._

_Don lo observó arqueando ambas cejas:_

_.- ¿Eso funciona?_

_.- Apuesta por ello duendecillo – desesperadamente, Mickie desplomó sobre la cama de la habitación a su hermano mayor que cayó a peso sobre el colchón. Palpó un par de veces su cara intentando despertarlo pero le resultó en vano. Leonardo permanecía inconsciente a causa del golpe en la cabeza contra el cristal:_

_.- Está bien, no te preocupes – tras indicarle eso a Mickie, Don tumbó también a Simon y empezó a limpiarlo levemente con un pequeño pañuelo que sacó de su inseparable mochila. El bebé había quedado salpicado por completo por motitas de sangre. Donatello sólo deseaba que esa sangre no fuera suya:_

_.- ¿ahora qué? – Mickie se impacientó tras escuchar los primeros golpes en la puerta – hemos perdido a Mink, hemos perdido a Raph y estamos atrapados cómo imbéciles._

_.- Esperemos que alguien vuelva a por nosotros….- Donatello se incorporó y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada curiosa a Tom que permanecía sentado contra la puerta con su enorme hacha descansando a su lado apoyada en la pared._

_El hombretón no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuándo cruzó la mirada con la tortuga:_

_.- Diablos…¿de dónde habéis salido vosotros?….¿también sois demonios del Séptimo? – Mickie arrugó la nariz sin comprender:_

_.- ¿demonios? Puah….ya hay mucho demonio por aquí suelto cómo para empeorar las cosas…._

_.- ¿Entonces?….¿sois duendes? – Mickie entornó los ojos y cedió la palabra a Don:_

_.- ¿Te suenan tortugas? – Tom soltó una enorme carcajada que retumbó en la cerrada habitación bajo la despechada mirada de ambos hermanos:_

_.- ¿Tortugas gigantes¿y con un bebé humano¡Bwahahahahahahaha!_

_.- Bueh, para que contárselo…..- susurró Michelanggelo más para sí mismo que para el hombretón._

_De repente, unos golpes estremecedores aporrearon la puerta con fuerza. Todos se voltearon nerviosos asiando sus armas con rapidez por miedo a que la barrera de sangre no surtiera efecto._

_Tras un gran empujón, la puerta se abrió desplazando violentamente a Tom que se recostaba contra ella y acabó por los suelos. _

_El umbral fue cruzado por una desesperada y nerviosa Mink que se apresuró a cerrarla de nuevo dejando a decenas de zombies arañando la dura madera. La diablesa se secó la sudor de la frente con un suspiro antes de fijarse en Tom que permanecía en el suelo a causa del golpe:_

_.- Vaya ¿descansando?_

_.- ¿La puerta no te pesó mucho? – soltó este con una pizca de ironía mientras se levantaba. La diablesa se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse a las tortugas. La ceñuda mirada de Donatello la dio por aludida y la chica se apresuró a explicarse antes de que le reprochasen algo:_

_.- Vale vale. Vuestro hermano está en el sótano. Pero no podemos llegar ahí, resultaría imposible contando que cargamos con un bebé._

_.- Y un medio muerto – soltó Michelanggelo con picardía señalando a Leonardo tendido en la cama._

_.- ¡Ooooowww! – Mink saltó con delicadeza extrema hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta - ¡hasta cuándo está inconsciente es una monada! – jugueteó con los dos extremos de la bandana de Leonardo mientras canturreaba algo para ella misma. Donatello la observó curioso sin comprender como podía mantenerse tan fría frente a una situación cómo aquella, incluso parecía no importarle lo más mínimo que se encontrasen ahí encerrados, que Raphael permaneciese perdido por la casa con todas aquellas cosas volteando, que cargasen sobre sus hombros a un bebé y que Leonardo, el único capaz de encontrar una vía razonable para salir, permanecía desmayado._

_Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para desquitarse de sus profundos pensamientos y pensar en alguna buena estrategia para salir de ahí, pero tras repasar de nuevo en la situación en la que se encontraban desistió dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado._

_Tom se encontraba exhausto y estaba más pendiente de terminar su pelea con Jesuis que no de salir con vida de allí. Michelanggelo no podría cargar a Leonardo ni 10 minutos más contando en que sus primeras heridas comenzaban a crearle estragos, y ni si quiera él mismo se veía capaz de poder pelear sosteniendo a Simon._

_Únicamente Mink, que parecía la más capaz, era la más desinteresada en todo._

_Michelanggelo empezó a pasearse nervioso por la habitación canturreando él también la cancioncita de Mink para evitar ponerse aún más histérico. Pero el método pareció fallarle y acabó estallando en una fuerte patada a la mesita de noche:_

_.- ¿No puedes sacarnos de aquí? – le preguntó a la diablesa extendiendo los brazos con desesperación. Mink lo observó de reojo sin darle mucha importancia mientras seguía jugueteando con la cabeza de Leonardo reposando en sus rodillas._

_.- Claro que podría. La pregunta es ¿saldréis vivos cargando con un crío y con un enfermo? – Michelanggelo se desplomó también en la cama dándose por vencido y señaló vagamente a Donatello sin siquiera mirarle a la cara:_

_.- Me rindo genio. Te toca. – con un gesto despectivo Don también se dio por vencido y se recostó aún más contra la pared:_

_.- si al menos ese estuviera en pie os sería mucho más sencillo. He visto cómo peleáis, y cargar con ese niño no os sería un problema si vais todos juntos – la sugerencia de Tom sorprendió a todos. Don lo miró vagamente:_

_.-Bien¿cómo despertar a un herido de su inconsciencia pues?_

_.- ¡Buah! – Mink sonrió picarona antes de agarrar el cojín y tapar la cabeza de Leonardo con él. Apretaba fuerte no dejando pasar ni una partícula de aire a través de la tela:_

_.- ¡eh eh eh! – Michelanggelo se alarmó y se incorporó para salvar a su hermano de la asfixia. Pero tras comprobar que el cuerpo de Leo empezaba a contorsionarse débilmente se detuvo observando sorprendido._

_Segundos después, Leonardo se arrancaba el cojín de un tirón y, completamente pálido, se incorporaba en la cama agarrándose el cuello con desesperación y respirando con muchísima dificultad grandes bocanadas de aire._

_Completamente traspuesto, permaneció quieto unos segundos antes de arrearle un sopapo a la diablesa con el mismo cojín:_

_.- ¡Estás loca! – se incorporó de un salto - ¿es que pretendes matarme? – Mink le sonrió con malicia de nuevo:_

_.- No tenía yo esa intención contigo….- el tono insinuante de la diablesa provocó que Leo desviase la mirada con brusquedad._

_.- Tranquilo hermano, el cuerpo humano siempre reacciona antes de ahogarse incluso cuándo se encuentra inconsciente. Ha hecho bien – Donatello le sonrió mientras se levantaba del suelo – bien, ahora que estamos todos ¿cuál es el plan?_

_Durante unos instantes todas las miradas se entrecruzaron buscando alguna que pudiera darles las buenas respuestas, pero todo era nervio, intranquilidad y indecisión._

_Leonardo lanzó una fugaz mirada a Tom que se había recostado de nuevo contra la puerta, comprobó que el hombre se encontraba algo herido y su cansancio aún no le había dejado respirar con tranquilidad:_

_.- ¿qué tal andas de fuerzas para una ofensiva a lo bestia? – Tom levantó la mirada descubriendo la analizante vista de Leo que lo estudiaba milímetro a milímetro ponderando su capacidad de atacar. El hombretón agarró con fuerza su hacha:_

_.- Puedo abrir camino y cubrir retaguardias hasta dónde sea. Yo sólo quiero a ese maldito de Jesuis todo mío._

_.- En el estado en el que te encuentras si sales ahí va a matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_.- El destino así lo habrá querido, pues – Leonardo arrugó la frente maldiciendo de nuevo al destino y a todo lo que le rodeaba. El hecho de que muchos de los allí presentes, muchos de los caballeros, ya hayan aceptado su muerte por lo que ellos creen que es una buena causa le repugnaba._

_Le repugnaba el tan sólo pensar que estaban dispuestos a aceptar su fin fuera cual fuera y de la forma que fuera. No sólo porqué Raphael se encontraba en medio de todo el embrollo, si no porque a esas alturas todos su hermanos habían quedado marcados ya en toda la batalla, ya fuera por libre a cómo protectores de Simon, el destino también iba a influirles a ellos. Así pues, aceptar lo que se les echaba en el plato no le resultaba la mejor opción, porque si así fuera, iban a acabar todos muertos en ese caos._

_Se giró observando a sus hermanos que permanecían expectantes a alguna solución:_

_.- Lo primero es encontrar a Raph. Pero no podemos ir todos, seríamos demasiado vulnerables._

_.- ¿Vulnerables?….eso lo somos cuándo estamos por separado ¿no? A mi es lo que me han estado enseñando toda la vida …- soltó Michelanggelo con una risita nerviosa intentando encontrar algún fundamento factible para oponerse a la decisión de su hermano._

_.- No. Tiene razón. Si sólo un par van a por Raph, tienen las posibilidades de encontrarlo más rápido….- Donatello agarró a Simon de nuevo de encima la cama – yo me quedaré con él._

_.- ¡Y yo contigo! – Mickie se apresuró a agarrarse de los hombros de Don._

_.- Está bien. Buscaré a Raphael – Leo se giró en redondo buscando a mirada de Mink – quédate con ellos – la diablesa frunció el ceño y se apresuró a detener a la tortuga antes de que abriese la puerta._

_.- ¿Vas a ir tu solo, chico? – le preguntó Tom levantándose del suelo._

_.- No. Irá conmigo – contestó Mink secante y seria sin dejar oportunidad a oposición alguna. Leo se giró traspasándola con la mirada._

_.- Es algo que no te incumbe, demonio._

_.- ¿No me incumbe? Mi vida pende de un hilo sabiendo que la vasija está en manos de un idiota cómo tu hermano. – Mink pasó por el lado de Leo sin mirarle a la cara y con aires de superioridad. La tortuga fue a responder algo más pero la chica no se lo permitió - ¡además! Soy la protectora del Séptimo caballero, así que aunque me importe una mierda que puedan patearle el trasero a Raph, no dejaré que lo maten._

_.- Vaya – Don posó sus manos en la cintura y sonrió – bonito por tu parte preocuparte así por él._

_.- ¿Bromeas? Nadie va a matarlo porque voy a ser yo quién lo haga.- dicho eso Mink se aventuró fuera del pasillo seguida por Leonardo que no pudo evitar entornar los ojos en un suspiro._

_Antes de partir, lanzó una mirada fugaz a sus hermanos con preocupación:_

_.- ¡eh¡Tranqui Leo, el señor barbas nos protege! – la última sonrisa de Michelanggelo fue lo que último que Leo alcanzó a ver al cerrar la puerta y meterse de nuevo de lleno en una alocada carrera por los pasillos evitando ser desgarrado por esos mosntruos._

_

* * *

Noté como la sangre me subía a la cabeza evitándome pensar con claridad. Los calores se apropiaron de mi y mi pulso empezó a temblar apenas pudiendo sostener su muñeca envuelta en mi mano._

Aquella sobre dimensionada garra me aplastaba contra la pared y me estrujaba el cuello con insistencia. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera podía alcanzar a ver si el muy bastardo me sonreía…apuesto a que si…

Algo metálico se clavó a escasos centímetros de mi cara. El silbido del aire al ser cruzado por ello me llamó la atención y fue lo último que escuché antes de empezar a perder la consciencia víctima de una asfixia repugnante.

Inconscientemente, palpé con mi mano el sólido de detrás de mi buscando a ciegas aquello clavado en la dura piedra.

Lo encontré. Recuperé uno de mis sais que había perdido entre la oscuridad.

Agarrándolo con fuerza traspase con su extremo más largo el ante brazo de aquel endiablado chaval provocando que me soltase con brusquedad mientras un agudo y estridente chillido delataba la enorme herida que había recibido. Fueron unos malditos segundos que tardé en recuperar mi aliento del todo, que el maldito se deslizó por a oscuridad retirándose en lo más profundo para recuperarse.

Únicamente esos agudos gritos que soltaban era lo que se escuchaba. Me volvían loco. Completamente loco….

La multitud ahí atrás no dejaba de gritar cómo una desgraciada al saber que algo les estaba atacando. Bueno, más bien me atacaba a mi, pero el hecho de no alcanzar a ver lo que era y el quedarse completamente a oscuras en un lugar tan estrecho, había esparcido la histeria a modo de plaga y parecía que en cualquier momento fueran a matarse entre ellos.

Me incorporé de nuevo y cerré mis ojos por no necesitarlos. Intenté escudriñar todo a mi alrededor, ruidos, rasguidos, arañazos, gruñidos….cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que delatase la posición de aquellos malditos demonios que no dejaban de atacarme.

Lo oí. Algo se acercaba veloz y silbante en mi dirección y me giré a tiempo de recibirlo entre mis manos…..diablos. Era mucho más grande de lo que había creído.

Sin percatarme sostenía en mis brazos el cuerpo a peso de Sou que, tras intentar dar batalla a uno de los malditos bichos, había acabado recibiendo y permanecía inmóvil sin siquiera importarle la faena que me estaba dando:

.- Si te tienes que desmayar que sea en el suelo, aquí molestas – se apartó de mis zarpas de un tirón y se colocó de espaldas estudiando la oscuridad:

.- Son muy rápidos…no consigo alcanzarlos por ningún lado y esos malditos gritos me confunden…- completamente rabioso y con una brecha sangrante en mi frente, me giré hacia la multitud que se amontonaba a nuestras espaldas:

.- ¡Malditos seáis todos¿¡Queréis callaros de una puta vez joder! – la gente pareció hacerme caso al instante y el silencio se repartió por la zona delatando a uno de los hermanos que saltó directo hacia Sou sacando las garras con fuerza. La china logró esquivarlo y lo mandó de una patada contra la pared:

.- Vaya, parece que tu eres más Mesías que yo. A ti te hacen más caso …- aún y a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado y cansado su ironía seguía intachable y continuaba atacándome repetidas veces aprovechándose de mi situación de debilidad con mi aspecto humano.

Creyendo que todos los gritos se habían apagado, uno de ellos resonó fuerte, desesperado y ahogado al otro lado de las masas. Justo al final de la enorme cola de gente. La desesperación se contagió de nuevo y, cómo una oleada, avanzó hacia delante llenando el lugar de gritos de nuevo:

.- ¿pero que…?

.- ¡Algo pasa por ahí delante! – Sou no esperó orden alguna y se abrió paso cómo pudo entre la multitud para conseguir llegar al otro lado. Cuándo la perdí en la escasa luz de algún mechero, algo me golpeó con fuerza por la espalda tirándome al suelo de boca.

Sabiendo que volvería a atacar otra vez, me volteé rápidamente en el suelo blandiendo mi sai que llegó a bloquear una de las malditas bocas de aquellos dos niños. Unos blancos y largos colmillos chocaron cómo metal contra mi arma y, de un abanico, desgarré sus comisuras haciendo que volviera a esconderse entre la oscuridad lanzando aullidos de dolor.

Me incorporé jadeante y sudando a más no poder. Me estaban dando mucha faena y ni siquiera yo mismo sabía si podría quitármelos de encima en aquella oscuridad y con ese aspecto. No sabía a cuál de ellos había atacado y a cual no….uno debía de estar herido de esa enorme mano, y el otro debía de sangrar por la boca….diablos, parecía que se multiplicasen y cuándo se ponían de acuerdo me atacaban a más no poder jugando conmigo cómo si fuese un estúpido pelele.

Me empujaron contra la pared y respondí con un nuevo sablazo que golpeó al aire, tras bajar mi defensa me volvieron a atacar de frente haciendo que me doblase sobre mis rodillas.

Se desplazaban cómo sombras invisibles que me estocaban una y otra vez en la oscuridad sin darme si quiera la oportunidad de devolverme.

Me agobié…y mucho…aquello no podía continuar así si lo que pretendía es que acabase bien….y para colmo los gritos se extendían y los primeros desesperados empezaban a correr por delante de mi perdiéndose en la oscuridad y arriesgándose entre las sombras de ambos hermanos.

Cayeron.

Sus gritos al final del oscuro pasillo delataban que los demonios de Darla despedazaban a todo aquél que se les acercase y, aún y escuchar una y otra vez cómo caían uno tras otro entre gritos, gruñidos y berreos, la multitud seguía abalanzándose por delante de mi huyendo de fuera lo que fuera que ocurriera por allí detrás…..

Sólo deseé que Sou fuera capaz de contenerlo, pues no me apetecía verme encerrado entre dos focos con un montón de imbéciles que se movían cómo ovejas hacia su muerte más próxima:

.- ¡Quietos! – les grité una y otra vez con mucha desesperación, pero no me obedecían y la sangre de metros adelante empezaba a correr bajo mis pies cada vez que algún desesperado corría presa del terror hacia la oscuridad.

Todo se me iba de las manos y me encontré sumergido en una asquerosa pesadilla de muerte y destrucción masiva…horroroso….deseé poder ser alguno de esos inconscientes y morir para evitar más sufrimiento.

Cuándo las víctimas de los hermanos parecieron acabarse, volvieron fugaces a por mi aullando y gritando con estridencia.

Bloqueé de nuevo con mi sai uno de los golpes y conseguí colocar una patada mientras bloqueaba otro ataque….por unos instantes parecí espavilarme mucho mejor de lo que lo había estado haciendo antes….pero la gloria no duró mucho y a causa de un empujón de una de las personas que aullaba desesperada, me desconcentré y me lanzaron con violencia contra la pared.

Noté cómo mi cráneo quebraba bajo la dura piedra y, casi con los ojos completamente en blanco, me dejé deslizar hasta quedar sentado.

Notaba como todo me daba vueltas con un vértigo impresionante. No lograba enfocar la vista y mi cabeza empezó a dolerme mil demonios mientras notaba cómo algo caliente de desplazaba por mi frente y mi cuello.

La sangre me tapó los ojos y, si antes no podía ver, ahora muchisimo menos.

Me estremecí intentando levantarme en tan solo pensar que un golpe más y me quedaría allí para siempre. Pero mis rodillas fallaron y caí nuevamente apoyado contra la pared….miedo….eso fue lo que tuve…y la verdad es que no me importa para nada aceptarlo….

Estaba aterrorizado y luchaba por poder saber lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Miles de sombras pasaban por delante de mi huyendo de algo con desesperación…gritos, llantos, golpes…empecé a notar cómo el río de sangre llegaba a mis manos empapándolas por la palma por completo….

Enfocando la vista tanto cómo pude, alcancé a distinguir una pequeña sombra delante de mi que se acercaba con tranquilidad….mierda….

Volví a intentar moverme pero me fue inútil, el golpe me había dejado anonado y tardaría largos minutos en recuperarme. Iba a ser capaz de ver cómo uno de esos malditos bichejos acababa conmigo sin ni siquiera yo oponerme a ello….diablos……

Levemente levanté mi mano derecha y, con un ruido seco, chasqueé los dedos.

* * *

_La voracidad con la que ambos atacaban solo se veía superada por la preocupación que a esas alturas Leonardo estaba desarrollando por el paradero de Raphael. El ambiente no era nada bueno y el Motel se encontraba completamente tomado por los zombies de Jesuis que se habían encargado de destrozar cualquier cosa que se mantuviera en pie._

_Desquiciados por su hambre y conducidos por un pleno instinto animal que únicamente desaparecía por la manera de pelear, los guerreros del Cuarto Caballero aparecían por cualquier esquina cerrando todas las posibles salidas al sentirse atraídos por el barullo y los gritos de un par de inconscientes que se había aventurado por los numeroso pasillos del Motel intentando alcanzar la recepción y, una vez allí, la puerta hacia el sótano._

_Mink no podía evitar tener en el rabillo del ojo a Leonardo que, a pesar por su gran capacidad en la lucha y por su velocidad de movimientos, le tenía inmensamente preocupada a causa de los múltiples arañazos y del golpe en la cabeza que había recibido._

_Aún y así se vio tremendamente sorprendida por cómo la tortuga llegaba a blandir con estupenda sincronización ambas katanas sin ni tan solo vacilar en ningún movimiento:_

_.- Hermano de Rapha tenías que ser – Mink se sacudió de encima a unos cuántos atacantes acercándose a Leo de espaldas – eres bueno._

_.- Todos lo somos – la tortuga reventó de una patada la puerta hacia las escaleras de emergencia por considerar que el camino por allí podía resultar más corto. _

_Pero su reacción fue inmediata al comprobar que la trampilla se encontraba inundada de una horda de zombies que parecían haber estado esperando que alguien abriera esa puerta._

_Alguno de los caballeros había untado la maneta de barreras de sangre y a los monstruos les había resultado imposible seguir accediendo por las escaleras de emergencia:_

_.- ¡Salida equivocada!_

_.- ¿La tuya? Genial, pues la mía también – acorralados entre dos focos ambos juntaron espalda contra espalda y por unos segundos, todo pareció detenerse hasta que todos los atacantes decidieron abalanzarse a la vez._

_Mink y Leonardo se deshacían de ellos impidiendo que entrasen en el círculo que formaban con tal de mantener una libertad de movimientos y no caer envueltos por completo de monstruos._

_Leo blandió sus espadas a su alrededor obligando a Mink a agacharse para salvar su cuello, ese repentino movimiento provocó que una decena de zombies cayera al suelo a su alrededor víctima de los destajos de los filos._

_Pero la segunda fila no tardó en abalanzarse y, cubriendo a Mink por completo por encontrarse ésta en el suelo, se abalanzaron sobre Leonardo impidiéndole de mover ni un solo músculo a causa de la presión._

_Cómo pudo, la tortuga se deshacía de sus enemigos pero su proximidad le escaseaba los movimientos. Tras tumbar a algunos a base de rodillazos, no pudo evitar que otro se le agarrase pegándole un bocado en la misma herida que antes Zardath había abierto con sus fauces._

_Mink, en la misma situación recostada en el suelo, se sobresaltó tras escuchar el grito de la tortuga y luchó por sacarse de encima a los depravados que se le tiraban a montones. Harta y completamente agobiada, su mano empezó a brillar con un fulgor rojizo conocido y, antes de desatar su tremendo ataque, rebuscó entre las masas de pies los de Leonardo para tirar de ellos y lanzarlo al suelo._

_Segundos después, toda la planta se iluminaba de un resplandor que cegaba a más no poder para luego, tras volar por completo el techo y haber creado una claraboya en él, la conocida lluvia de sangre y entrañas se precipitase sobre ellos._

_Completamente anonado, Leonardo se incorporó tras encontrarse en el suelo repentinamente y, agarrándose con fuerza el antebrazo, rebuscó sus katanas entre los charcos rojos que se habían esparcido por el pasillo salpicando con insistencia las habitaciones:_

_.- Diablos…realmente ese ataque es efectivo – Mink sonrió risueña aún sentada en el suelo y no tardó en abocarse encima de la falda de la tortuga. Agarró el antebrazo de Leonardo y, usando la palma de su mano que aún continuaba ardiente, quemó la superficie herida desprendiendo un olor a quemado:_

_.- ¡OW!_

_.- Es la mejor manera de evitar la infección de la mordedura de una de esas cosas… - Mink se incorporó aún quedando sentada a cuclillas sobre él que se soplaba el antebrazo con algo de resignación – no quieras saber la de cosas que llegan a comer cuándo tienen hambre._

_Tras pasarse el dolor, la tortuga se apoyó hacia atrás mirando curioso a la diablesa. Esbozó una sonrisa a modo de pedirle que se levantase mientras arqueaba ambas cejas:_

_.- ¿Molesto?_

_.- Pues en estos momentos sí._

_.- ¿Vaya, eso significa que en otros momentos no molestaría?- la chica se recostó aún más buscando la cara de Leonardo que, sorprendido, se echó hacia atrás huyendo con precaución de la contoneante demonio._

_Fue a decirle algo cuándo Mink fue víctima de una endiablada descarga eléctrica que la sacudió entera haciendo que la chica gritase antes de, llevada por una fuerza invisible, desapareciera a gran velocidad por el pasillo casi levitando:_

_.- ¡Eh! – confundido, Leo recogió sus katanas y corrió detrás lo más rápido que pudo aprovechando el vacío momentáneo de monstruos a causa del ataque de Mink._

_La diablesa se desplazaba a tal velocidad que, tan solo bajar al piso inferior, la perdió de vista sin saber que dirección había tomado:_

_.- …¿qué mierda fue eso?….¡Mink! – de repente, una enorme explosión reventó en mil pedazos una de las paredes contiguas. Leonardo se cubrió algo sorprendido y levantó la vista entre la nube de polvo sin comprender - …¿y ahora qué…?_

_Por el boquete abierto en la pared, una mujer delgada, vestida completamente de negro y con el pelo bastante corto, apareció cruzándolo con rapidez mientras se cubría para esquivar un armario que salió volando del agujero para reventar en la pared del pasillo._

_La chica se detuvo observando jadeante el boquete abierto. Leonardo no tardó en acercarse convencido de que se trataba de alguna víctima de los zombies:_

_.- ¿Estás bien? – sobresaltada, la mujer se giró acertando con pura perfección la mirada de Leonardo._

_Unos ojos blancos, nulos de cualquier visión, pusieron las escamas de punta a la tortuga:_

_.- …No…..tu no eres el Séptimo…pero tu aura es muy parecida a la suya…_

_.- …¿qué?..- rápidamente ambos se giraron sobresaltados al escuchar cómo los despojos de la pared rota crujían bajo las botas de alguien._

_Un esbelto y corpulento hombre joven se abrió paso entre las ruinas vistiendo con él una negra gabardina desabrochada hasta los pies._

_Leo abrió los ojos como platos y desenfundó con fuerza sus espadas:_

_.- …tú….- el hombre continuó en su eterna seriedad mirándolo levemente. Esbozó una débil sonrisa al reconocerle – tu…nos atacaste para matar a Simon…._

_.- Sigue vivo¿verdad?_

_.- No por mucho tiempo – Betsy habló seca y fríamente, ese comentario izo dudar a Leo si la chica se encontraba de su parte o no. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente se trataba de otra caballero que, si era la vencedora, mataría a Simon igualmente…- vete ahora._

_.- Olvídalo, tengo cuentas pendientes._

_.- ¡Yo cobraré tus cuentas, vete ahora! – la rabia se reflejó en los vacíos ojos de Betsy que se giró momentáneamente para encarar a la tortuga antes de devolverle la atención a su atacante._

_Por unos instantes, Leonardo vaciló ponderando la idea de seguir allí o partir en busca de Mink y Raphael. _

_Su orgullo acabó venciéndole y, tras sonreírse a sí mismo por estar actuando de la misma manera que su hermano perdido, apretó aún más la empuñadura de sus espadas:_

_.- Nadie rinde mis batallas._

_.- Vas a ser una nueva víctima innecesaria en esto, pues._

_

* * *

__Volvía a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación rodeando uno a uno todos los muebles de la zona y entreteniéndose en descolocar la alfombra con los pies para luego volverla a colocar:_

_.- Me estas poniendo nervioso._

_.- ¡Ah! Bien ¿qué todavía no lo estás? – Michelanggelo se apretó con fuerza las sienes - ¡por tu madre Donny¡Haz que Simon se calle!_

_.- Aquí eres tú el dedicado a los niños, no yo- Don echó un nuevo vistazo el bebé que seguía tumbado en la cama berreando a más no poder - …debe tener hambre…dejamos la leche en la van._

_.- Pues ves a buscarla._

_.- ¿Bromeas? Si salgo ahí se me comen vivo._

_.- Pues llama a Leo y dile que cuándo se traiga a Raph se traiga la leche ya de paso._

_.- ¿Pero tu que te crees que es esto¿un supermercado?_

_.- ¡Lo sé¡Lo sé! – Michelanggelo volvió a agarrarse la cabeza con desesperación - ¡estoy bajo mucha presión¿vale?_

_Donatello entornó los ojos con un suspiro antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Su mirada perdida fue a encontrarse con la de Tom que seguía sentado contra la puerta. Todos los presentes se encontraban realmente asqueados por los llantos de Simon, los arañazos en la puerta, y los gruñidos y gritos que provenían de todas partes del Motel._

_El hombretón barbudo fijó, una vez más, su mirada sobre el bebé que seguía dando pataletas al aire pidiendo algo de atención:_

_.- No puede ser vuestro._

_.- Y no lo es – se apresuró a contestar Don aún fijando la mirada en el humano. _

_Por primera vez después de mucho rato, Tom se levantó del suelo crujiendo todos sus huesos e irguiéndose en toda su estatura. A paso lento y cauteloso, se acercó a Simon y lo observó milímetro a milímetro. Curioso, Donatello no le sacó el ojo de encima, aún sin llegar a fiarse demasiado de Tom, le parecía que se trataba de un hombre algo inofensivo cuándo se encontraba en sus cabales. Pero tal y como se encontraba la situación no se fiaba ni de su sombra._

_El hombre agarró con delicadeza la manita de Simon y observó el tatuaje de las 7 estrellas que, tras reunirse todos los caballeros en el motel, se encontraban todas alrededor de la estrella roja en un perfecto círculo._

_Tom suspiró con contundencia antes de cerrar los ojos pensativo por el descubrimiento. Retrocedió unos centímetros antes de agarrar su hacha apoyada en la pared:_

_.- Lo sabía…algo me temía. Ese crío no podía estar por aquí en medio así cómo así….- alertado, Donatello agarró a Simon con rapidez y siguió observando a Tom con la mirada ceñuda temiéndose al completo lo que estaba por venir - …no entiendo cómo alguien puede tener tanto morro de encargar la tarea de Caballero a un maldito bebé…des de luego ese desalmado se merece la muerte más que él…- Tom levantó levemente el hacha por encima de su cabeza - …pero aún y así.._

_.- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – alarmado por el grito de su hermano, Michelanggelo dejó atrás su desesperación y prestó atención a la situación. Donatello se levantó desenfundando su bo con una mano mientras sujetaba a Simon con la otra._

_.- No hay otra opción…si no lo hago yo lo hará cualquier otro…el niño ya no va a poder salvarse de ello. Tarde o temprano acabará muerto en esto y casi prefiero asegurarme de que se trate de una muerte rápida, antes de que alguno de los desalmados de Jesuis o él mismo se encargué de ello….- tras la negativa de Don, Tom bajó el hacha e intentó calmar la situación dando a conocer que sólo pretendía lo mejor – escucha…me sabe tan mal a mi cómo a ti…pero…_

_Donatello lo comprendía. Des de luego que sí._

_En un principio fue Raphael el encargado de matarlo, pero por no atreverse, les encomendó la faena a ellos creyendo que tal vez pudieran hacerlo…aunque bien sabía que tampoco serían capaces así que, de alguna manera, únicamente les buscó unos canguros a Simon para intentar protegerlo de todo lo que se le vendría encima…_

_Pero eso no había servido de gran ayuda, pues el bebé iba a acabar muerto de todas formas y…sí, cuánto antes mejor. Le sabía realmente mal pensarlo, pero tal vez si Simon moría, ellos tendrían la posibilidad de salir con vida de aquel lugar, pues la carga que suponía llevarlo con ellos les restaba movimientos y atención…._

_Poco a poco, Don entristeció el rostro y sus músculos se destensaron para acabar enfundando de nuevo su bo._

_Tras lanzar una última mirada fugaz y ceñuda a Tom, dejó a Simon de nuevo encima de la cama:_

_.- Al menos…espera a que se duerma…_

_.- ¿Qué? – Mickie se alarmo - ¡ah no¡Ni hablar¡Las hemos pasado putas para conseguir que el maldito crío siga con vida, no podemos matarlo ahora! – Michelanggelo buscó respaldo con la mirada a su hermano que pasó por su lado sin inmutarse cómo alma en pena para volver a quedarse sentado en el mismo rincón de antes - ¡Don!_

_.- ¿qué¿Prefieres que lo degolle a sangre fría alguno de esos malditos zombies?…ya que va a morir igual, al menos que sea rápido e indoloro…- Don escondió el rostro entre sus manos – si esperamos a que se duerma no va a notar nada…_

_Mickie notó como caía en una inmensa fosa sin fin. Todo se le venía abajo y la situación había llegado a ser tan desesperada cómo para llegar a matar a un bebé. Ya fuera para hacerle un favor a Simon, o para hacérselo a ellos mismos…la cosa era inhumana y no se veía capacitado para poder abarcar semejante recuerdo en su mente._

_Así pues, viéndose completamente impotente, se apoyó al marco de la ventana tratando de olvidar por completo la tensión que se desprendía en aquella habitación._

_.- Sois buena gente…después de todo – Tom se apoyó de nuevo contra la puerta esperando que Simon acallase sus llantos en un profundo sueño._

_

* * *

Aún continuaba con la vista nublada cuándo un fulgor estrepitoso se coló entre la opacidad de la sangre sobre mis párpados…diablos, no se porqué pero me tranquilicé al saber que había algo de luz en la zona._

Fuego.

Era fuego. Llegué a notar el olor a humo y cómo ardía desprendiendo un calor casi inhumano dentro de aquél espacio tan reducido.

Con un agudo aullido, los hermanos demonio retrocedieron mientras alguien, a juzgar por el sonido, blandía con insistencia alguna antorcha de fuego.

Segundos después, alguien se arrodilló frente a mi y me limpió la frente manchada en mi propia sangre. Después de tener la cara medianamente limpia, mis ojos volvieron a funcionar con normalidad descubriendo a la chica rubia del Motel.

De alguna manera me relajé al saber que no había sido tan estúpida cómo el resto y seguía con vida. Noté su cálida mano en mi hombro. Todavía seguía temblando…vaya, si me hubiera encontrado en su situación des de luego que yo también estaría aterrorizado….bueno¿quién dijo que no lo estaba ya?

.- ¿Estás bien? – la chica me observó con aquellos enormes ojos azules mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas a la oscuridad del pasillo dónde ambos hermanos aún removían las tripas y los cuerpos de los muertos.

.- ¿qué coño ocurre por allí atrás?

.- Los monstruos lograron pasar por la puerta y atacaron a la gente por las espaldas…hay muchos de ellos…pero la chica que te acompañaba parece defenderse bien…- bueno, al parecer Sou cumplía con mis expectativas pero no dejaba de pensar que tal vez debería ir a echarle una mano…diablos…si tan solo pudiera partirme en dos….

.- Parece que les asusta el fuego….- susurró sin dejar de observar al largo del pasillo

.- Hasta que encuentren la manera de cómo apagarlo….- hablé demasiado rápido, y incorporándome tambaleante, no alcancé a ver lo que se nos venía encima.

Antes de percatarme, uno de los cuerpos muertos nos había sido lanzado y apenas pude agarrar a la chica por la cintura para apartarla de en medio atrayéndola hacia mi. La rubia soltó un grito estridente al descubrir qué era lo que nos habían lanzado.

Pero la cosa no quedó allí.

Otro muerto y otro más caían cómo nosotros intentando darnos. Conseguí apañármelas para salvar a la muchacha que seguía agarrando con fuerza la antorcha cómo agarrándose a su propia vida y, aterrorizaba, no podía dejar de temblar cómo una hoja.

.- ¿Qué están haciendo?…¿porqué nos tiran muertos? – las escamas se me pusieron de punta cuándo hallé la respuesta a la pregunta de la rubia e instintivamente agarré de nuevo mis sais del suelo para luego fijarme en la antorcha.

El fuego se estaba consumiendo a causa de la sangre que habían derramado los cuerpos que habían lanzado. El trapo se encontraba completamente húmedo y segundo a segundo la llama se volvía más pequeña devolviéndonos a la eterna oscuridad de nuevo.

La chica luchó por mantenerla encendida pero no lo logró y, segundos después, noté cómo seguía temblando de terror mientras me agarraba la mano.

Mierda.

No solo volvía a estar completamente ciego si no que además ahora tenía que ocuparme también de ella.

Mi reacción inmediata fue retroceder cuándo escuché que los gruñidos de ambos demonios empezaban a escucharse más cercanos entre la oscuridad. Sus pasos chapoteaban sobre las fosas de sangre y parecían reírse a causa de nuestra desgracia.

Tiré a la chica a mis espaldas y, luchando contra mi malestar general y mi enorme dolor de cabeza, agarré con fuerza la empuñadura de mis sais dispuesto a ser apaleado de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera atacar, un agudo y lejano grito vino a mis espaldas. En un principio creí que se trataba de Sou, pero tras escuchar gracias al eco de la zona que incluso ésta se sorprendía cuándo aquél grito alcanzaba su zona, no pude evitar sonreír cínicamente:

.- ¡Pero qué …!

.- ¡pasoooooo!

Pasó cómo una sombra justo por mi lado antes de pegarse de nuevo a mi brazalete que, durante unos instantes, brilló en la oscuridad víctima del apego del otro brazalete:

.- Has tardado mucho.

.- ¡No me jodas Rapha¡Ha sido el viaje más largo que he hecho en mi vida¡he traspasado toda la maldita mansión a una velocidad sobre humana y lo único que me encontraba por el camino eran zombies y más zombies que no se creían lo que veían cuándo yo pasaba! – el brazalete cedió y dejó caer el cuerpo de Mink al suelo. La diablesa parecía muuuuy irritada y eso sólo provocó que mi sonrisa aumentase.

Finalmente dejé de sentirme solo.

De una revolada me agarró con fuerza de la solapa de mi camisa hecha trizas y juntó su cara contra la mía:

.- ¡Voy a matarte por esto¡Aaaargh¿en qué momento te dio por llamarme? Tenía a Leonardo justo en dónde quería!

.- ¡Quéeeeee! – …mierda, mierda y más mierda - ¿están aquí? – la muy perra no me contestó y al instante dirigió su mirada hacia la oscuridad en la que los hermanos demonios emergían pateando los cuerpos muertos:

.- ¡Sí¡Están aquí¡Y esto no te lo perdonaré en mi vida maldito demonio-tortuga! – a medida que me iba berreando, la diablesa se lanzó contra los demonios destajando por doquier a cada uno de ellos. La rabia que había acumulado en su camino hacia mi por haberla interrumpido de vete-tu-a-saber-qué con Leo explotaba justo en ese instante sin mostrar un ápice de terror o reparo en sumergirse en las sombras para combatir a gran velocidad y con perfección de movimientos….diablos…que mujer…y aún y así seguía gritándome…- ¡ahora te las apañas tú solo para volver a conseguirme una oportunidad cómo esa¡No me ha rechazado y eso es un punto importante¡Pero no¡Tenía que aparecer la abuelita en apuros para pedirme ayuda para combatir a dos estúpidos demonios nacidos de Darla por culpa de la idiotez y la corrupción de esa mujer¡por satán¡Esto está lleno de mierda!

.- Acéptalo Mink, Leo nunca te dará una noche cómo la pasada – con ese comentario la chica pareció mosquearse aún más y, sin previo aviso, el conocido y devastador fulgor rojo empezó a emerger de su mano iluminando el callejón e indicándonos a mi y a la rubia en dónde se encontraban los hermanos demonio.

La muy puta no avisó y únicamente envió ese terrorífico rayo hacia delante arrasando por completo todo el pasillo:

.- ¡A un lado! – grité con todas mis fuerzas deseando que a causa del eco del lugar, todos los del pasillo me hubieran escuchado y, con un movimiento fugaz, agarré de nuevo a la chica del Motel y la pegué junto a mi contra la pared.

En aquellos momentos me alegré de no tener caparazón, pues de haberlo tenido, seguramente lo hubiera perdido cuándo ese devastador rayo pasó rozándonos la espalda desprendiendo un calor insoportable.

Segundos después, un silencio sepulcral se esparcía en la zona. Monstruos, demonios y…¿quién sabe? Tal vez humanos, habían quedado hechos un amasijo de carne revuelta a causa del ataque. El silencio fue roto por el eco des del principio del pasillo de Sou:

.- ¡Me cago en tu puta madre Mink! – observé a la demonio con una sonrisa en la cara y con unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla. Me miraba frunciendo el ceño y agarrándose la muñeca de la mano humeante mientras jadeaba a causa del cansancio:

.- ¡Me-acostaré-con-él! – me reía carcajadas a causa del alivio de haber salvado el trasero.

.- Lo que tu digas, Mink. Felicidades – se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda aún algo cabreada. Miré furtivamente a la camarera del Motel que, completamente sorprendida y anonada, aún temblaba después de haber visto pelear a Mink de aquella manera. No pude evitar rodearla por los hombros con mi brazo - ¿todo bien?

.- …..si…..- miró hacia atrás aprovechando la iluminación que otorgaban los cuerpos calcinados que aún ardían en el suelo – deberíamos sacar a la poca gente que queda de aquí…antes que el humo nos ahogue….- por su propio pie, la chica rubia retrocedió en dirección a Sou algo temerosa intentando encontrar supervivientes….algo me decía que, si había sobrevivido alguien, serían pocos:

.- ¿quién es ella? – la voz de la diablesa se presentó a mis espaldas aún con los brazos cruzados. La miré divertido arqueando una ceja.

.- La chica del bar¿no la reconoces?

.- ¡Oh! Vaya. No has tardado en encontrar sustituta ¿nah? – entorné los ojos en un suspiro cuándo pasó por mi lado.

.-¡je¿me lo reprochas aún y cuándo tú pretendías follarte a mi hermano en todo este barullo? – me gruñó mirándome de reojo a la vez que se agachaba a recoger algo.

Cuándo se incorporó, sostenía en sus manos y por un escaso pellejo de carne a uno de los hermanos demonio, específicamente al de la mano enorme. Se encontraba completamente quemado y había perdido una pierna. Aún estaba inconsciente a pesar de su estado y gruñía con deblidad lastimosa:

.- ¿Tienes por ahí la vasija? – la saqué de mi mochila y, por primera vez, abrí el tapón en rosca. Su interior se encontraba vacío y únicamente tuve que depositarla bajo el miembro mutilado del pequeño demonio para que los borbotones de sangre que desprendían cayesen por si solos en su interior.

No pude reprimir una mueca de asco cuándo me manché las manos de su asquerosa sangre, pero a causa de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo, la sangre de mis enemigos había pasado a ser una delicia para mí. Pues verla derramada suponía que yo me encontraba fuera de peligro.

Mink acabó con la lastimosa vida del demonio partiéndole el cuello antes de lanzarlo al suelo de nuevo:

.- Tus hermanos te están buscando…bueno, más bien perdí a Leo en batalla cuándo me llamaste. Veníamos a por ti – la miré pensativo mientras volvía a meter la vasija en el interior de la mochila….se nos presentaba un gran problema…alguien tenía que sacar de allí a los supervivientes, pero alguien también tenía que ir al ¿rescate? De Leonardo al haber quedado solo por el Motel….diablos. Me sentía realmente impotente:

.- ¿qué hay del resto¿Mickie y Don?

.- Encerrados en una habitación del segundo piso junto al Sexto Caballero y a Simon.

.- ¿Tom esta vivo?…bien.

.- Simon también lo está – abrí los ojos como platos – el bebé. El Tercer caballero al que no pudiste matar. Tus hermanos lo han utilizado para rastrearte hasta aquí. ¿lógico no? – me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano.

.- ¡Mierda¿Cómo no caí en ello?

* * *

¡Guaka! Me han cambiado la configuración de la página y ando medio loka. Hay que ver, espero ke todo haya sido para mejor, porqué mira que me ha costado poder entrar...buah, ya ni cuestiono las cosas, esta página cada día está más rara, apuesto que en cualquier momento me explota el ordenador o algo así...

Bueno bueno, perdonada por tu tardanza Samara, jejeje, ya se me hacía raro no leer tus locuras por mis reviews! (ke metiste la pata con un tío? jusjusjus, por lo poco ke puedo conocerte estoy segura ke si yo hubiera estado ahí me hubiera reido de lo lindo XD, naa nada, ke no kiero ser portadora de malos momentos, jejeje, haber si la cosa se arregla.

¡Wooo! Bienvenida al ruedo de nuevo Karliña (pensé que nos habías abandonado, buhubuuuu --') ya imagino que te habrás empachado con todo lo que te ha tocado leerte de sopetón, jusjus, aquí la cosa sigue ardiendo de lo lindo, y no solo lo digo por mi fic, si no por cómo está la sección de calentita (yyyey! mal pensadas! ke hablaba sobre la gran cantidad de fics que se suben últimamente!...aix...si eske...ke mal acostumbradas que os tengo...jusjusjus)

Tranki Xan-chan! nadie se interpone en el camino de Kska a la hora de actualizar¡Ja¿se han creído que unos fallos técnicos pueden conmigo¡ja¡Ja! (bueh, aki digo mucho, pero luego las pasé canutas para subir los caps...hay que ver...) Me alegro de que te esté gustando chikilla ;-P

Aixxxx Medeah Medeah, ke cumpliste con tus dos reviews en poco tiempo! jejeje, así me gusta! Dedicada hasta el final! Pues ya ves que la cosa entre Mink y Leo sigue ahí pendiente (bueh, me parece que pasa más por una fantasía de la chika ke no por una realidad ...nose nose...aunque a estas alturas ¿quien sabe?.) Te bajoneaste por un tiempo ¿nah¡venga hombre! Estando en la flor de la vida una no puede ponerse así! Buuuh! Los malos momentos que te quedan por pasar aún y te vas a hundir por un par de ellos? no no no, ahí a reírse de lo malo en la mismisima cara y a vivir la vida a tope que son dos días (y caen en fin de semana ;-P). Por cierto! grácias por tus ánimos hacia la sociología (bueh, ironía pura, aún nose pa ké sirve) ahora al menos me siento algo más motivada para hacer los exámenes (si si...pero nose ké demonios estoy estudiando...pero bueno, algún sitio llegaré ¿no?) jejejeje.

pues nada chikillas, akí os dejo. ¡Ah! Ánimos des de aquí a la nueva escritora de la sección que nos deleita con un nuevo fic yaoi (uuuuh! Sexo Sexo Sexo Sexo! yipieeee! XD) ánimos a Ludra-Jenova con "Family Time"!

Ahora sí (que yo también veo burros verdes, juasjuasjuas) ya me despido y haber si consigo actualizar pronto (bueh, cuando acaben los exámenes...verás verás...) besos des de la penísnula!

YaS :-P


	15. Ciega por odio

uehhh¿ke paxa chikillas? Vuelvo a la carga después de un breve descansito (bueh, tengo la misma excusa de siempre, me parece que no hace falta ni que diga cual es...jejeje) Bueno, os dejo con esto nenitas, nos leemos más abajo!

YaS ;-P

#14# Ciega por odio

_El silencio se había esparcido en la sala y la incomodidad lo acompañaba._

_Donatello permanecía con los ojos cerrados sentado contra la pared, intentando encontrar algún momento en el que dormirse, pero a causa de los numeroso gruñidos, gritos y arañazos en la puerta le era imposible. Tom lo había imitado y por la profundidad de su respiración Michelanggelo llegó a pensar que él si dormía._

_Permanecía acostado en la ventana sin dejar de echarle ojo a Simon "ya se ha dormido", pensó para sus adentros._

_Por unos instantes la posibilidad de cogerlo y largarse de allí con él y su hermano le pasó por la cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Rapahel y a Leonardo a su suerte dentro de ese asqueroso Motel…además…esa extraña cúpula que funcionaba cómo barrera todavía seguía cubriéndoles y relampagueaba víctima de protuberancias oscuras y extrañas._

_No había forma de salir de allí a menos que fuera muriendo o esperando a que todo acabase._

_Suspiró agachando la mirada antes de incomodarse tras escuchar un sonido a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, descubrió al enorme humano que se había levantado del suelo a gran velocidad y estaba de pie mirando fijamente el bebé dormido. _

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Michelanggelo al pensar que el fatídico momento había llegado así que, tras cruzarse unas miradas con Tom, se giró de nuevo dándole la espalda a la escena por no querer estar presente en ella._

_Donatello abrió los ojos y no movió ni un músculo. A diferencia de su hermano, clavaba la mirada en la zona esperando que Tom fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Por unos instantes deseó que aquel brutal hombre fuera capaz de acertar un corte rápido y limpio en el cuello de Simon….si escuchaba al niño llorar después de haber recibido la primera estocada, su propia alma iba a partirse en pedazos al saber que estaba sufriendo en sus propias carnes un desangramiento lento y paulatino a parte de un enorme dolor:_

_.- Tranquilo – Tom pareció leerle la mente – pienso hacerlo de un golpe…al menos hacerle ese favor…_

_Mickie apretó con fuerza los ojos cuándo escuchó el ruido metálico de la enorme hacha al ser levantada del suelo y, con el corazón en un puño, esperó el aire silbando al ser cortado por el arma antes de que ésta cayera pesadamente sobre el colchón tras traspasar el cuello de Simon._

_El momento no llegaba y Mickie estaba seguro de que el hombre no era capaz de asestar el golpe. Tímidamente, se giró observando de reojo en dónde Tom aún permanecía con el hacha elevada. Éste suspiró y tensó sus músculos visiblemente mientras empezaba a dejar caer con pesadez el arma._

_Antes de que alcanzase el pequeño cuerpo del bebé, un estrepitoso sonido se dejó caer en la sala. Aturdido, Michelanggelo volvió a voltearse pudiendo esquivar por cuestión de segundos la puerta de la habitación que salía disparada hacia él por haber saltado los visillos._

_Zardath penetró en el lugar con una brutalidad indescifrable y, de un mordisco, aprisionó el brazo levantado de Tom apretándolo con fuerza entre sus fauces babeantes._

_El humano envió un grito al cielo y dejó caer al arma pesadamente al suelo por no poder sostenerla a causa del dolor. Víctima de la rabia, Tom envió un fuerte golpe con su brazo libre hacia la cabeza de Zardath, pero éste fue más rápido y de un violento tirón, desgarró los tejidos del brazo de Tom hasta partirle el hueso para arrancarle el enorme brazo de cuajo._

_Donatello reaccionó aún algo aterrorizado por lo ocurrido y, lo más rápido que pudo, se lanzó hacia Simon para agarrarlo, pero de nuevo, el endiablado animal fue más rápido y aprisionó al bebé entre sus fauces saliendo con velocidad de la habitación llevándoselo con él:_

_.- ¡Mierda!_

_.- ¡Vayamos tras él!_

_.- ¡Espera Mickie! – Donatello se detuvo a la altura de Tom que, completamente manco, luchaba por evitar que la sangre le saliera a borbotones y no quedarse desmayado antes de tiempo. El hombre se aguantaba los sollozos por el dolor en una mueca de rabia y frustración._

_Michelanggelo también se acercó y se paralizó al observar la escena cuándo la sangre encharcada empezaba a mancharle las plantas de los pies:_

_.- ¡Haz algo Donnie! – Donatello negó con la cabeza lentamente._

_.- Se lo han arrancado muy cerca del hombro…me es imposible siquiera hacerle un torniquete._

_.- ¡Olvidaros de mi! – la voz de Tom seguía sonando rugiente y estridente a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba - ¡ese bastardo tiene al niño!_

_Michelanggelo le ayudó a levantarse mientras el hombretón se sujetaba con fuerza a su sangrante muñón que le daba faena para caminar._

_Los primeros zombies empezaron a penetrar en la habitación con rapidez, pero tal y como entraban salían víctima del bo de Donatello que quebraba huesos a más no poder buscando un camino libre por el que seguir a Zardath. La tortuga se giró tras deshacerse de la primera oleada de enemigos:_

_.- ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a aguantar?_

_.- Hasta que le corte el cuello a Jesuis……_

_.- Bien – saliendo corriendo por los pasillos, Don se dispuso a abrir camino para permitir que Mickie y el sangrante Tom pudieran pasar por ellos. Recostándose en la tortuga el Sexto caballero aguantaba su equilibrio mientras lograba blandir su hacha para deshacerse de inoportunos que pasaban la barrera de Donatello._

_Tras unos largos minutos, Don consiguió alcanzar las escaleras hacia el piso superior, se adentró en ellasa toda prisa pero se detuvo en seco cuándo el grito de Mickie lo alertó._

_Se volvió curioso observando que la tortuga defendía su cuerpo y el de Tom de una nueva horda de monstruos. El humano empezaba a sucumbir y se había postrado al suelo contra la pared cerrando los ojos con fuerza chorreando a más no poder entre los dedos que aprisionaban su enorme herida:_

_.- seguid vosotros._

_.- Aquí no sobrevivirás si te quedas solo – le contestó Mickie asestando una atada hacia atrás para lanzar a uno de los enemigos contra otro grupo que se abalanzaba._

_.- ¡No lo haré de todas formas! – el rugido de Tom resonó indignado por todo el pasillo colándose entre los gruñidos de los monstruos. Mickie se paralizó al saber que se verían dispuestos a abandonarlo allí de aquella manera._

_Donatello suspiró con contundencia y bajo la protección de Michelanngelo, se arrodilló frente al humano quejumbroso y casi desvanecido. Buscó por su bolsa y sacó un pequeño estuche lleno de pequeñas inyecciones que entregó a Tom:_

_.- Toma esto. Se trata de una potente anestesia parcial. Conseguirá salvarte del dolor por unos minutos…- Tom le sonrió tras agarrar con su sangrante mano el pequeño estuche. Lo guardó en su pantalón antes de agarrar su arma de nuevo._

_Donatello se levantó y permaneció observándole unos instantes. No lo conocía de nada, pero tener que dejar a alguien en aquellas condiciones abandonado a su suerte le sabía tremendamente mal:_

_.- No permitáis que sea Jesuis el que mate a Simon…al menos darle el honor de una muerte rápida….- Don sujetó con fuerza su bo entre ambas manos._

_.- Cuenta con ello – se volteó agarrando a Mickie del brazo para arrastrarlo escaleras abajo._

_.- ¡Tortugas! – ambas se giraron observando como los zombies empezaban a rodear a Tom y este agarraba su hacha aún sentado en el suelo - ¡Decidle a Raphael que venga a por mi sangre! No permitiré que nadie más se la lleve._

_Las dos tortugas se marcharon y los primeros monstruos empezaron a abalanzarse sobre el humano mientras otros se atrevían a seguir a los hermanos escaleras abajo._

_

* * *

__Betsy volvió a apartarlo de un manotazo tirando a Leonardo por los suelos esquivando por los pelos la bala de la pistola del Quinto caballero. _

_Indignado, Leonado se levantó del suelo y agarró de nuevo sus katanas tiradas por el suelo para desgarrar a un par de zombies que se habían entrometido en la batalla. La ciega no dejaba de entrometerse cada vez que la tortuga decidía atacar, sabiendo de lo que Leonardo era capaz, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que éste acabase con su contrincante._

_Una bala rápida estalló en el brazo de Betsy que luchó por evitar el empujón de ésta quedándose con un brazo muerto a su lado. Leonardo se apresuró colocándose delante de la chica para parar con el filo de su espada la siguiente bala:_

_.- que curioso. No creí que el proteger a Simon os iba a traer tan lejos…se ha puesto de moda convocar a demonios para protegerse por lo visto…._

_.- ¿Demonios? No te equivoques, si estamos aquí es por voluntad propia. No por obligación – el hombre levantó de nuevo el arma apuntando a Leo que se situaba delante de Betsy._

_.- Que manera más estúpida de morir – la pistola volvió a dispararse, pero la tortuga fue rápida y consiguió esquivar la trayectoria de la bala para colocarse con un veloz movimiento delante del humano y, con un corte limpio, partió el cañón en dos dejando el arma completamente inservible._

_El hombre gruñó y lanzó un puñetazo hacia delante con rapidez, pero Leonardo lo derribó al suelo antes de que consiguiera colocar el golpe para luego de un salto alejarse de él._

_.- Bueno, entonces tendré que aceptar que te subestimé en un principio._

_.- También lo has hecho ahora al dispararme._

_.- ¿Te hace eso pensar que no lograré acabar contigo?- Leo frunció la mirada frente a ese comentario encontrándose con los ojos del hombre que empezaron a brillar con un fulgor azulado._

_Antes de que la tortuga pudiera reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, la paralización de los sentidos del caballero ya había surtido efecto y la tortuga volvía a encontrarse completamente paralizada._

_A su alrededor todo se volvió blanco de nuevo. Un blanco brillante en el que no se distinguían ni esquinas ni suelo ni techo. Un infinito nada que lo rodeaba y apenas podía moverse._

_Empezó a sudar con consistencia al ver que había vuelto a caer de nuevo en la misma trampa._

_Unas figuras conocidas empezaron a formarse delante de él y emergieron de la nada cogiendo forma por segundos._

_.- …chicos….- Mickie y Don se materializaron en sus narices y lo observaban desafiantes sin apenas inmutarse por la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano._

_Donatello se acercó y le agarró las espadas de sus manos para luego pasarle una de ellas a Michelanggelo._

_No eran ellos. No era su mirada ni su forma de actuar, pero todo parecía tremendamente real y la mente de Leonardo se colapsaba por segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar. En vez de pensar que nada de aquello era real, de nuevo sus sentidos se vieron influenciados por la ilusión y su cuerpo empezó a temblar al pensar lo que podría estar a punto de vivir._

_Fue Michelanggelo el que se abalanzó y, de un rápido movimiento, hundió la hoja de la espada en el vientre de su hermano mayor haciendo que éste temblase ligeramente sin poder moverse aún._

_Leonardo emitió un ligero gruñido…no, no era real pero seguía doliendo igual…._

_Michelanggelo retorció la hoja clavada en su cuerpo para luego, de un tirón, sacarla de nuevo. Las manos de Leo empezaron a temblar y, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, luchó por llevarse las manos al boquete abierto en su estómago que no dejaba de sangrar….no era real….pero dolía y la sangre se notaba resbalando por su cuerpo._

_Esta vez fue Donatello el que, tranquilamente, se abalanzó levantando la espada hacia uno de sus costados para luego, en un abanico, cortarle el brazo derecho con un corte limpio y horizontal._

_La mitad del brazo de la tortuga cayó a sus pies mientras ésta luchaba contra el dolor que se le presentaba tan real…..su mente continuaba embalsamada de aquella realidad virtual que le envolvía engañando a todos sus sentidos hasta hacerle creer que empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco._

_Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse con fuerza y su vista se nubló momentáneamente alcanzando a ver cómo Don se disponía a seguir cortando._

_Esperó el corte, pero un golpe fuerte en la nuca lo sobresaltó y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró respirando con dificultad de bruces en el suelo:_

_.- ¡Saucer¡Tu cobardía solo se ve superada por tu arrogancia y tus ansias de poder! – el caballero se rió a carcajada limpia frente al comentario de la chica que se colocó en frente de él desafiante sin temor a poder resultar herida._

_Leonardo levantó la vista tembloroso descubriendo sus espadas tiradas a su lado y siendo protegido por el cuerpo erguido de Betsy. _

_Otra vez había caído víctima de la negación de los sentidos del hombre…apenas había recordado lo que les dijo Don….no mirarle a los ojos si no quería perder el control sobre su cuerpo y su mente….._

_Aún temblando se levantó tambaleante recogiendo sus espadas y se colocó detrás de la chica sosteniéndose contra la pared. Betsy giró la cara levemente observando con sus ojos vacíos de reojo a Leonardo que aún permanecía aturdido:_

_.- Sólo te lo diré una última vez más. Márchate. – Leo buscó las palabras para responderle. Realmente aquél no era su lugar, pero tenía cuentas que cobrarle a Saucer y no se iva a salir tan sano de ello – mientras tengas ojos, no podrás con él._

_.- Hazle caso. – Saucer se rió – sólo mírala a ella cómo a acabado._

_Leo no pudo evitar volver a mirar los ojos blancos de Betsy que miraba con resignación hacia su enemigo sin acabar de acertar del todo la dirección:_

_.- Elegí mi camino cuándo me quité la vista, Saucer. No me negarás esta gloria por mi parte._

_.- Estúpida de ti de haber elegido mal…sabrás que perdiste de vista el mundo durante muchos años por algo completamente en vano. – Leonardo volvió a mirar a Betsy. No podía creerse que la mujer hubiera sido capaz de arrebatarse su vista con tal de poder pelear contra Saucer de una manera equitativa:_

_.- Tu…te…._

_.- Él me perdió uno…..yo decidí perder el otro…_

_.- Una batalla inacabada sin más, déjame un par de minutos y te demostraré lo imbécil que has sido – la tortuga se estremeció en tan solo pesar que aquella guerra había estado llevándose a cabo durante tanto tiempo…_

_El destino había acabado haciendo pelear a ambas personas hasta conseguir que una de ellas, con tal de cumplir su propósito, estuviera dispuesta a perder todo el mundo de vista únicamente por honor, rabia y odio._

_Leonardo agachó la mirada y empuñó con más fuerza sus espadas. Volvió a maldecir al destino y a aquellas personas que se dejaban arrastrar por él perdiendo toda su vida con tal de seguirle los pasos._

_.- Entiendo tus razones mujer – Leonardo se torció la bandana quedando el nudo a un costado tapándose los ojos por completo – pero estuvo a punto de matar a mis hermanos, y eso no lo perdono a nadie – Betsy lo miró de nuevo dirigiendo sus ojos hacia él – así que, si no te importa, te dejaré que lo remates a lo último._

_.- Es cierto – Leo miró a la chica sin comprender que volvía a darle la espalda - …tu aura es distinta…pero por fuerza eres hermano del Séptimo. Vuestra valentía os honra a ambos._

_La mujer tensó sus músculos al escuchar el aire cortarse por el movimiento de su enemigo y, prestando suma atención a su alrededor para distinguir el aura de Saucer entre la oscuridad que la envolvía, alargó una mano a Leonardo:_

_.- Sólo un trato a cambio de dejarte pelear- Leonardo permaneció inquieto notando cómo Saucer se movía alrededor de ambos – préstame una de tus katanas…¿llevas dos verdad?_

_La tortuga se extrañó de cómo la mujer había conseguido adivinar cuales eran sus armas. Pero fuera de cualquier sorpresa, le alargó una espada ofreciéndole a tientas el mango sobre la mano de la chica. Betsy la empuñó con fuerza y pasaron unos segundos antes de que estocase el primer golpe hacia delante casi logrando cortar a Saucer en dos._

_Cómo si tuviera una perfecta visión, la chica atacaba una y otra vez haciendo retroceder a su enemigo con insistencia hasta alcanzar de nuevo el pasillo después de haberse metido en una de las habitaciones._

_Saucer dio de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo contiguo y momentáneamente se vio acorralado por la voracidad de Betsy al atacar que, aún y permanecer con un brazo completamente inservible a causa de la bala, blandía la espada con maestría intentando asestar a su enemigo en el lugar adecuado en el menos tiempo posible._

_Cuándo Saucer se vio acorralado, esquivó una de las últimas estocadas de la mujer para luego, de un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, mandarla al suelo de cuatro patas. Betsy podía ser más rápida, pero Saucer seguía teniendo la fuerza de su parte._

_Se dispuso a machacarle la nuca con ambos puños cogidos pero Leonardo saltó sobre él con toda precisión provocándole un pequeño corte en el hombro haciendo que el hombre se tambalease antes de alejarse por seguridad._

_No pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente sorprendido por la capacidad de la tortuga de pelear a ciegas. Únicamente guiándose por el resto de sentidos, Leo se desenvolvía en la lucha casi igual de bien que teniendo vista y, usando todos y cada uno de los indicios de su alrededor que le indicaban por dónde podía encontrarse su enemigo, se desplazaba con velocidad sabiendo hacia dónde dirigirse:_

_.- ¿Cómo¿Cómo es posible? – Saucer paró el sable de Leo con una vieja tubería que había quedado tirada en el suelo por los desperfectos del lugar._

_.- Sin duda no conoces el arte del ninjutsu. – Leo apretó con fuerza la espada deseando poder traspasar parte del cuerpo de su enemigo – el arte de desplazarse entre las sombras. No necesitas tus ojos para nada cuándo atacas a alguien en la oscuridad._

_.- Si no dejo de moverme, no puedes seguir mi ritmo – Leo esbozó una cínica sonrisa._

_.- Ese es tu problema, respiras demasiado alto – estocando con fuerza partió la tubería lanzando a Saucer contra la pared, la cual cedió bajo el golpe cayéndose en mil pedazos a causa de las numerosas grietas que ya la adornaban - ¿dónde está tu poder ahora, Quinto?_

_Sobándose la cabeza sangrante a causa de una brecha, Saucer se levantó de entre los escombros apartándose las piedras de encima y lanzó una mirada resignada a Leonardo que aún permanecía con los ojos vendados. Al escuchar los desperdicios rodar por el suelo, tensó sus músculos esperando que el humano lo atacase de nuevo._

_Pero no lo hizo, así pues fue él el que se abalanzó con fuerza sobre Saucer sin darle tiempo a éste si quiera de levantarse._

_El hombre cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero no llegó. _

_Al abrirlos, el filo de la katana de Leo se había detenido punzando la piel de su cuello. La tortuga no había acabado de asestar el golpe y, erguida en frente de él, se quitó la bandana lanzando una mirada hacia atrás sin dejar de quitarle el ojo prudente de encima al humano:_

_.- Me parece que llegó tu turno….- Betsy se acercó por detrás y se arrodilló frente al atemorizado Saucer que perdió la vista en aquellos enormes ojos blancos._

_Tranquilamente y apoyada por el filo de la espada de Leo que aseguraba una muerte rápida al hombre al mínimo movimiento, posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Saucer tapándole la boca con la palma:_

_.- No…no podrás…no serás capaz….- murmulló éste con la boca tapada. Betsy sonrió cínicamente con apeno en el rostro._

_.- Mira lo que me hiciste tú…y vuelve a pensarlo….vuelve a pensarlo si seré capaz de ello o no….- la mano de La ciega aprisionó con fuerza la boca del hombre llegando a clavarle las uñas en su mentón. Saucer intentó deshacerse pero Leo, ausente a lo que pretendía Betsy, apretó la punta de su espada contra su cuello como advertencia._

_Un inconfundible olor a gas se esparció por la sala a medida que la mano de Betsy soltaba un débil sonido fricativo._

_Los ojos de Saucer se abrieron desmesuradamente y sin importarle la espada de Leonardo agarró la muñeca de la muchacha intentando deshacerse de ella. Pero las fuerzas le menguaban y, rasgando con las uñas la carne de la chica, acabó por desistir y sus brazos cayeron muertos a sus costados._

_Los gritos mudos del hombre cesaron y, cómo si la palma de Betsy absorbiera todas las entrañas del caballero, el cuerpo empezó a deshincharse dejando remarcar los huesos y todos los órganos pegados a la piel._

_Leonardo retrocedió algo anonado y, tras husmear el ambiente, comprendió que se trataba del gas que desprendía la chica que había acabado de matar a Saucer._

_Lentamente, la muchacha retiró su mano y el cuerpo muerto del hombre cayó a plomo sobre los desperdicios de la habitación. A paso lento, salió de ella dirigiéndose al pasillo. Leo la siguió envainando su espada._

_Resbalando por la pared, Betsy se dejó caer al suelo sentándose en él para luego, en un suspiro, esconder su cara entre sus manos. Sorprendido y si comprender, la tortuga se arrodilló en frente de ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente la chica levantó la cabeza y perdió su mirada vacía en un punto en el pecho de Leonardo que la observaba sin saber qué:_

_.- Tu….fuiste la que mataste a toda esa gente en el tren…¿verdad? – la chica no respondió. Leo comprendió que no se trataba de un buen momento para empezar a reprocharle cosas y cedió ante la tristeza del momento - ….¿qué ocurre?…._

_.- El destino….es muy puto….¿verdad? – la tortuga asintió sin percatarse de que aquello no podía verlo la muchacha – tal vez…si no hubiera nacido lo que soy…mi vida hubiera resultado completamente distinta….más…normal…. – Leonardo agachó la cabeza sin poder evitar apretar ligeramente el hombro de la chica:_

_.- Cuántas veces me habré dicho eso a mi mismo…_

_.- ¿Tienes algo por lo que luchar? – Leo la miró encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos enormes y vacíos ojos que, en aquellos momentos, empezaron a llorar. Por toda respuesta, la chica contestó - ….yo acabo de perderlo ahora mismo…._

_La tortuga lanzó una mirada furtiva al cuerpo muerto de Saucer que yacía en el suelo sobre los escombros completamente hueco de energía alguna, arrugado como un papel de periódico:_

_.- ¿Quieres decir qué….?_

_.- Que él fue todo lo que tuve hasta que descubrí que teníamos mucho más en común de lo que yo pensaba….sin darme cuenta me había metido de lleno en aquella guerra que llevo maldiciendo des de que nací…en esa guerra que nunca perdonaré a mis padres y a mi familia por haberme metido en ella….en esa guerra que acabó volviéndome ciega únicamente por odio…por haberlo dado todo por perdido y querer salir adelante aunque ni siquiera yo misma viera la manera de cómo hacerlo….- Leonardo agachó la mirada nuevamente y se incorporó al escuchar de nuevo los gruñidos de los monstruos que se aproximaban por el fondo del pasillo._

_A pesar de la incomodidad del momento no pudo evitar pensar que de nuevo el destino ponía a parir a todo aquél que se le acercarse y conseguía jugar con la gente cómo si simples peones se tratasen…llegando a colocar a dos personas que se quieren en contra la una de la otra por la única intención de cumplir con ese "destino"…..tal vez a Saucer lo moviera la venganza y las ansias de poder al ser rey del Inframundo….pero lo que había conducido a Betsy hasta allí habrá sido nada más que un sentimiento de incapacidad frente a la vida por haber sido traicionada por la única persona en la que confiaba…llegando a perder lo más preciado en una persona con tal de hacérselas pagar una a una…._

_Leonardo agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas al escuchar los murmullos que se acercaban cada vez más por los destrozados pasillos:_

_.- Vámonos – indicó. Betsy no se inmutó. Siguió sentada en el suelo con las manos en frente de su rostro cómo intentando volver a verlas._

_.- Ves._

_.- No. Vamos._

_.- Yo ya he cumplido. Ves tranquilo – Leo gruñó frente a esa negativa y soltó su katana para poder agarrar de la mano a la mujer asiándola hacia arriba para levantarla. Pero ella se resistió apartando la mano._

_.- ¡No cometas una estupidez¡Vamos¿Vas a obligarme a volver a…?_

_.- Aquí no ha muerto una persona …- le cortó la ciega -….han muerto dos…._

_A Leonardo no le dio tiempo de contestar. Automáticamente viró sobre sí mismo con la espada en sus manos cortando por la cintura a los dos primeros atacantes del grupo que ya habían alcanzado el lugar._

_Apartó todos los que pudo de la inconsciente Caballero que parecía no preocuparse por lo que se le venía encima. Por suerte, un pequeño grupo de zombies les llamó la atención el cadáver de Saucer y no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre él descuartizándolo por conseguir un pedazo de carne._

_Un pequeño dedo voló a los pies de la tortuga que, atónita, observaba el horroroso espectáculo deseando que tubieran comida para rato. Se quedó paralizado observando el pedacito de carne a sus pies:_

_.- ¿Tienes la vasija?_

_.- No voy a usarla._

_.- Dámela – Betsy se a lanzó aún permaneciendo sentada en el suelo ausente al fatídico espectáculo. Con una mueca de asco, la tortuga agrró el dedo índice del hombre y aprovechó las pocas gotas de sangre que podían caer metiéndolas en la vasija._

_La tapó y se la ató al cinturón:_

_.- Ahora, vámonos. – la ciega no contestó, pero la tortuga no se hizo de rogar y, deshaciéndose de unos nuevos atacantes, agarró de un rápido movimiento a la mujer por la cintura y se la cargó a los hombros antes de barrer de un sablazo el camino hacia el otro lado del pasillo:_

_.- ¡Qué estás haciendo¿Es que no has escuchado lo que te he dicho?_

_.- Poco me importa lo que me hayas dicho – Leo destajó a su camino luchando por mantener el equilibrio al sostener a la mujer que se mecía nerviosa sin poder soltarse – pero estoy harto de todo esto y si quieres rendirte, no va a ser en este lugar._

_.- ¡Bájame! – no obedeció. La chica pareció destensar sus músculos y dejarse arrastrar por la tortuga - ¿porqué haces esto?_

_.- Estoy harto de dejar que la gente muera a manos del "destino"_

* * *

Bueeeno, este cap. me quedó algo corto, pero esque después de tanto tiempo (bueno, unos días) ya era hora de que subiera algo, así que por acortar las cosas un pokillo no iba a pasar nada. Jejejeje. 

¿ya pudiste con todo Karliña? En el tiempo que te ausentaste esto se pudo al rojo vivo, fics y más fics fueron apareciendo por la sección y caps y más caps fueron alargando los fics. si esque todo es un círculo viscioso, jejejeje. Buuuuh, toqué la vena sensible? XD bueno, en realidad es lo que buscaba¿para que mentirnos? si he metido a Simon en todo esto no ha sido por nada más que por darle un toque "macabro" al asunto (no sé a vosotras, pero a mí siempre que en alguna peli se muere un viejo o un bebé se me ponen los pelos de punta. En cambio ya pueden morir gente y más gente que me dará igual XD, jejejej)

Buh! Ni que lo digas Sam! La verdad eque no se si la configuración de la página fue a mejor o a peor, pero la verdad es que poco me importa, mientras yo pueda seguir subiendolo todo con normalidad, me da igual lo que me pongan. jejejeje.

Bueno ¿quién sabe? tal vez al final Mink no consiga lo que quiere...tal vez solo es un berinche, un capricho de niña pequeña...o tal vez acaba siendo el mismo Leo el que se le lanza (jusjusjusjus)...o tal vez acaban haciendo una mega-super orgía con zombies incluidos (¡ecs! eso dejémoslo apartado...--') dejo el camino abierto a tu mente Sam! (uiiiii...que peligro...no sé yo no sé yo...a saber lo que se te pasa por esa cabezota loca XD) (¡socioloca! jejejeeje mu wueno)

Medeah sigue con sus preguntas retóricas, jejejejej ella se lo cuece ella se lo come, jusjusjus. Bueno, por una vez Leo se podía dejar llevar por algo así cómo "deseo de venganza" ¿nah? No se, al saber que Mink es completamente capaz, que Raphael también lo és, y ver a alguien con quién tiene que arreglar cuentas, pues ¿porqué no quedarse ahí y patear traseros de vez en cuándo por su cuenta que és lo que mejor sabe hacer? jejejeje. Quería que fuera él el que se diera de morros con la história de Betsy. En cierta manera es al que más le podría tocar (pues a Raphael poco le importaría, Mink alomejor se sentiría reflejada en ella, y Michelanggelo y Donatello están demasiado acupados con el niño cómo para pararse a escuchar las penas de amor de una ciega. jejejej)

además, también es leonardo el que desarrolla un tremendo asco por el destino y por todos aquellos que matan por cumplirlo des de que nacieron. así que, como en cierta manera, se trataba del caso de Betsy, pos lo coloqué ahí en medio (bueh, hacerle sufrir un rato nomás...si esque al final se me ha pegado algo de vosotras dos...el hacer repercutir en las carnes de Leonardo el peor de los sufrimientos (si si! os hablo a vosotras! a esas que ahora mismo giran la cara ysilban! A Medeah y a sam! Las expertas en martirios a la tortuga líder! jejejejejeje)

Bueno, pues aquí queda la cosa, espero no demorarme mucho más...a partir de esta semana andaré algo más tranquilita y supongo que podré actualizar más a menudo

Bueno nenas, nos estamos leyendo!

besiyussssssssssssssssssssssssssss a todasssh

YaS ;-P


	16. La Boca del Infierno

Bueno nenitas. aki estamos de nuevo, epero que esto sea de vestro agrado (buh¿ke serio suena eso no?...alomejor más juvenil...¡yeeeey¿ke pxa nen¿que hay por esos lares, jejejej dejémoslo...--') nos leemos!

YaS ;-)

#15# La boca del infierno

Mi cabeza seguía sangrando con insistencia y los numeroso moratones de mi cuerpo hacían estragos a cada movimiento recordándome que era humano y que mis preciadas escamas no estaban allí para darme algo de protección.

Me recosté contra la pared luchando por respirar cada vez que el horroroso hedor a muerto me venía a la garganta mezclándose con el humo de los cadáveres calcinados que empezaba a llenar el estrecho pasillo peligrosamente.

Los ojos de Mink, amarillos y brillantes en la escasa luz que se colaba a causa de las pequeñas llamas, me taladraban constantemente. Acechándome. Casi esperando a que diera un paso en falso.

Tragué una enorme bocanada de aire antes de, con un gruñido, incorporarme de nuevo demostrando que todavía me quedaban fuerzas para seguir adelante….diablos…todo mi cuerpo me escocía a horrores….y cada vez me ponía más nervioso….sabía de buen grado que la diablesa esperaba el mejor momento a tenerme indefenso para acabar conmigo. Ello supondría su libertad y un caballero menos en todo este meollo.

Me incomodé…en tan solo pensar que no podía rendirme delante de ella si no quería morir me entregaba una fuerza sobre humana que me empujaba a seguir adelante…

.- Te ves mal.

.- No será para tanto. Sigo en pie – ella sonrió de una manera escalofriante - ¿qué?

.- Esa brecha en la cabeza….no va a tardar en hacerte caer – tragué saliva mientras, inconscientemente, apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de uno de mis sais.

.- ….¿ y eso significa….?- la chica me observó sin comprender antes de soltar una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo mientras sus colmillos brillaban a juego con sus ojos.

Se calló de golpe y se me acercó contoneando las caderas:

.- ¿Tienes miedo Raphael? – le gruñí

.- ¿Debo tenerlo? – la traspasé con la mirada sabiendo por completo que ella sabía a lo que me refería. En cuánto diera señales de indefensión e yaciera moribundo, la demonio no tardaría en lanzarse a mi cuello para acabar con todo de una vez….

Mink me sonrió más tiernamente que antes y, con un movimiento lento al cual no rehuí, me colocó un beso sobre los labios:

.- Todavía no ha llegado el momento. Ya lo sabrás -…puta…aún y en temas como mi propia muerte seguía risueña y no parecía importarle en absoluto aún y haber pasado la noche juntos.

¿De qué estoy hablando? Es una maldita diablesa ¿iba a empezar a preocuparse por mi por tan sólo haberme acostado con ella?……no….no lo todo esto…algo me vino a la cabeza:

.- ¿Y se puede saber dónde te habías metido esta mañana?

.- Vaya, es cierto. Te levantaste solito….¡y seguro que con el calentón! – se rió a carcajadas.

.- Olvídalo. Anoche me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo.

.- ¡Oh¡Vamos! Esa es mi frase – Mink volvió a acercarse y me agarró del cuello de la camisa acercándome a ella – fuiste tu el que llegó borracho cómo una cuba y me atacó por detrás – no pude evitar arrugar la nariz en recordarlo. Cierto, muy cierto….diablos….todavía tenía que hacérselo pagar a Tom por lo que me comió la cabeza…

Mink me observaba con una enorme sonrisa. Si no la conociera diría que había quedado orgullosa de haber cumplido uno de sus propósitos. Eso me escamaba…pues la muy perra también tenía adscrito en la lista a Leonardo…se me ponía los pelos de punta en tan solo imaginarme la situación…des de luego, si ocurría, Leo iba a quedar satisfecho para largo. El lívido sexual que la demonio había desarrollado durante tanto tiempo encerrada en la vasija era completamente arrollador…

.- Lo haces bien – ese comentario me sacó de mis cavilaciones y volvía a la tierra para encontrarme con la sonrisa picarona de la diablesa. Arqueé una ceja agradeciendo en parte el comentario. Fue entonces cuándo recordé los arañazos:

.- ¿qué te pasó? – me miró sin comprender - ¿Porqué gritaste? Bueno….hubo un momento que….

.- Déjalo – Mink agachó la mirada y me dio la espalda centrando su atención en el final del pasillo, por el cual se escuchaban pasos desesperados. Aún y así, haciendo caso de mi retorcida curiosidad, no desistí tan rápido y opté por meter el dedo en la yaga para hacerla cantar:

.- ¿Fue por Zardath….? – negué con la cabeza – digo¿por Suzu? – no me respondió, únicamente se giró levemente aún dándome la espalda para observarme por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a prestar su atención en el final del pasillo, por el que la rubia de la barra corría hacia nosotros. Llegó algo ahogada y se paró antes de hablarme:

.- La…la salida del pozo…ha quedado derrumbada….será a causa de esa cosa roja de antes – me giré con los puños apretados hacia Mink que, viéndose lo que se le venía encima retrocedió sonriendo con cara de circunstancias:

.- ¡Esa cosa roja se llama Mink y es una soberbia imbécil!

.- ¡Oye!

.- ¡Me cago en la puta Mink¡Acabas de hundirnos la única salida que teníamos!

.- ¡Tenía que deshacerme de los hermanos demonio ¿no! A mi nadie me había dicho que había un pozo allí al final ni que esa fuera la salida! – me dedicó uno de sus gruñidos felinos antes de encararse también apretando los puños. Desistiendo de llevar a cabo cualquier pelea me llevé una mano a la frente y me apoyé contra la pared buscando soporte alguno…… genial…todo era genial…no solo tenía que luchar por salvar mi propio culo de allí que ahora tenía que proteger a un puñado de humanos que habían quedado atrapados dentro del Motel gracias al devastador y suicida ataque de la demonio….¡mierda!

.- La chica morena los está trayendo hacia aquí de nuevo – susurró la rubia del Motel mientras no dejaba de frotarse las manos con nervio.

.- Pues no ha sido buena idea – Mink sacó las garras cuándo, por el otro extremo, una horda de los zombies de Jesuis volvían a asomar las narices después de haber seguido el rastro de sus hermanos calcinados. Sin esperar ninguna orden mía, la demonio se lanzó hacia ellos destajándolos con gracia a la vez que la chica rubia se agarraba a mi espalda espantada alejándose de la horda.

A los pocos minutos, la calmada voz de Sou sonó detrás de mi y pasó por mi lado cómo un rayo directa a la horda de zombies:

.- ¡eh¡Tortuga! Podrías echar una mano ¿no? – le gruñí en respuesta y, luchando contra mi malestar y contra la brecha de mi cabeza que seguía sangrando lentamente, giré mis sais en mis manos antes de saltar hacia el montón para destajar a unos cuántos:

.- ¡Mink! – grité - ¡Hay que abrir camino para que podamos salir de aquí!

.- Esto es una maldita ratonera – me apoyó Sou.

.- ¡Ni hablar¡Ahora os salváis el culo vosotros solos! Que luego si ocurre algo malo me echáis las culpas a mi! – tras patear a uno lanzándolo hacia sus compañeros, de un salto me encontré hombro con hombro con Mink que se giró asustada creyendo que la atacaban. Volvió a defenderse a patadas contra los atacantes cuándo se percató de que era yo:

.- Me parece que tienes que cumplir mis órdenes ¿o no?

.- ¡Ja! Parece que todavía no te has percatado de la dinámica del asunto ¿eh? – Sou se mofó por mi exigencia, pues al haber sido la antigua dueña de Mink sabía del cierto que lo último que hacía era cumplir órdenes.

La diablesa me lanzó una mirada penetrante mientras saltaba de nuevo desgarrando el vientre de uno de los enemigos haciendo que éste cayera al suelo con las vísceras desparramadas a su alrededor….efectivamente, la muy perra me estaba ignorando:

.- ¡Es que no me has oído¡Te estoy diciendo que te deshagas de toda esta basura de un solo golpe¡Diablos! – la chica volvió con un rápido movimiento plantándose delante de mi y mirándome frunciendo el ceño con enfado:

.- ¡No pienso obedecerte cuándo me pides las cosas de ésta manera!

.- ¿Qué quieres¿Qué te pida por favor?

.- ¡Por ejemplo¡Que aquí soy yo la que se moja en el asunto siempre y tu sales tan airoso¡Al menos podrías ser algo más cortés ¿no?

.- ¡Estás loca¿Des de cuándo yo soy cortés contigo?

.- ¡Eh¡Menos gilipolladas joder¡Una ayudita! – Sou había quedado rodeada al haber permanecido yo y Mink discutiendo como imbéciles y peleaba por conseguir que el círculo a su alrededor no se cerrase cada vez más rápido. Salté veloz hacia el interior y despaché a los que más se acercaban, pero eran demasiados y conseguían hacernos retroceder acercándonos cada vez más a los pocos supervivientes que quedaban en el lugar que miraban aterrorizados como luchábamos por salvarles el trasero.

.- ¡Diablos Mink!

.- ¡Hum! – la muy arisca seguía sin hacerme el más mínimo caso y cada vez me veía a más monstruos encima, para acabar de adornar la situación, mi cabeza seguía escociéndome a más no poder y mis malgastados músculos empezaron a vetarme algunos movimientos…la cosa se ponía cada vez peor y no iba a ser capaz de parar a la enorme avalancha que se abalanzaba hacia nosotros buscando en dónde clavar los dientes.

Me despisté y consiguieron tumbare al suelo. Golpeé con mi magullada cabeza la fría piedra del pasillo quedándome, por unos instantes, con la mente completamente en blanco sin que ninguno de mis miembros obedeciera las órdenes de mi cerebro. Sabía que si no me levantaba me acabarían comiendo vivo.

Intenté hacerlo, pero mis músculos decidieron no funcionar a causa del aturdimiento del golpe.

Mierda. Empecé a escuchar los primeros gritos de los supervivientes que me confirmaban de que la avalancha de monstruos ya los había alcanzado.

Fue entonces cuándo el conocidísimo fulgor rojo iluminó la zona haciendo que las sombras se mecieran intranquilas por el resplandor.

Recé para que el rayo de Mink no me alcanzase al permanecer tumbado….pero por unos instantes la sensación de que la diablesa aprovecharía para matarme a mi también me recorrió el cuerpo y únicamente pude cerrar los ojos deseando que todo pasase de una vez.

Sou gritó indicándole a la gente que se apartase y, seguidamente, su grito fue ahogado por la tremenda explosión cegadora que dejó a mis sentidos aún más aturdidos de lo que estaban.

Cuándo consideré que todo había terminado y que el inconfundible olor a cadáver calcinado llenaba de nuevo la zona, me atreví a voltearme sobre mi mismo para intentar empujarme hacia arriba.

Me encontré los pies descalzos de Mink en frente de mis narices, algo temeroso, me atreví a levantar la cara frunciendo el ceño para encontrármela con las manos en la cintura y observándome de una manera bastante furiosa.

.- ¿qué? – con un gruñido me zafó de la camiseta y me levantó del suelo sobre el cual luché por sostenerme en pie y no tambalearme antes de que todo empezase a darme vueltas de nuevo.

.- Eres un maldito desgraciado, tortuga. Me debes una y pienso cobrártelo en especias – aparté su garra de un manotazo.

.- Sigue soñando – empecé a correr a través del estrecho pasillo de vuelta al Motel. Sou guiaba los pasos de los supervivientes detrás de nosotros y yo seguía a la chica rubia que, después de ver de lo que éramos capaces, parecía haber perdido todo el miedo y se pasaba delante guiándonos a través del lugar.

En unos pocos minutos volvíamos a encontrarnos en la enorme recepción del Motel:

.- Joder – susurré

.- ¿Qué…qué ha pasado aquí? – la chiquilla rubia se estremeció en tan solo ver el estado en el que se encontraba la recepción.

Todas las paredes se habían vuelto negras, cómo cubiertas de una piedra podrida y el suelo permanecía igual confundiendo todo el inmobiliario de la zona en piedra oscura con pequeñas protuberancias rojas. Gruesas grietas se abrían por la zona central de la habitación y emanaban bolas de vapor llenando el lugar de un hedor indescifrable que se mezclaba con la peste a muerto y a humo. De forma desigual y sin orden alguno aparente, unas extrañas raíces aparecían de entre las grietas y se pegaban al sólido del lugar; por paredes, mesas, recubriendo las puertas y las ventanas haciendo casi imposible el salir al exterior.

Por alguna extraña razón que me escamaba, aquello había cambiado su aspecto por completo y, algo me decía que no se trataba de la obra de ningún caballero.

Mink se adelantó y merodeó por el lugar echándole un vistazo a esas extrañas raíces y observando las profundas y gruesas grietas que cubrían la zona dando la sensación de una inminente derrumbamiento del suelo:

.- Vaya…que extraño….si no fuera un demonio diría que esto se parece al Infierno…- me acerqué a ella aún luchando contra mi mare:

.- ¿el Infierno¿aquí arriba? – me miró y únicamente me giró la cabeza manteniéndola bien alta….estúpida…¿de verdad se había mosqueado?

.- No lo parece…lo es – Sou se adelantó acercándose a nosotros bajo la atenta mirada de la poca gente que quedaba viva que observaba el lugar con espanto y curiosidad – un pequeño trozo de Infierno se ha colado al mundo terrenal….no es extraño teniendo en cuenta que, de todas formas cuándo solo quede un caballero, la boca del infierno aparecerá de todos modos. – Sou se agachó a cuclillas para observar una de las grietas mientras se apartaba su negro pelo de la cara – supongo que ya deben haber muerto unos cuántos y el paso entre el mundo real y el espiritual queda cada vez es más abierto…

.- así pues…¿eso se abrirá en el caso de que alguno de los caballeros gane?

.- ¡Ya te lo dije pedazo de animal! El único caballero que quede en pie será el elegido para enfrentarse a Lucifer para destituirle del trono y así, poder reinar en el Inframundo. Ésta persona podrá hacer lo que le venga en gana en cuánto a las bocas que conectan este mundo y el Infierno….

.- es decir…- aclaré haciendo caso omiso del insulto de Mink

.- es decir que si algún desalmado cómo Jesuis se hace con todo esto, el mundo terrenal pasará a ser una pequeña comarca del Infierno ¿qué tal? – la cínica sonrisa de Sou me dio escalofríos y cada vez me sentía más obligado a llevar todo aquello hacia delante.

Nuevos gruñidos nos llamaron la atención y la pequeña multitud retrocedió asustada. Por las barandillas de los pisos superiores, decenas de monstruos asomaron de nuevo observándonos sin comprender qué hacíamos en un lugar cómo ese. A causa de la poco luz del lugar , sus ojos brillaban cómo los de Mink y sus gorgoteos y balbuceos se hacían incomprensibles entremezclándose entre los pasos que se abalanzaban hacia nosotros.

De nuevo, y algo asqueado de tanto movimiento, agarré con fuerza mis sais y no tardé en saltar hacia ellos con las pocas fuerzas que podían quedarme. Pero al llevar a cabo un par de golpes me percaté de dos cosas:

Una, me encontraba gravemente desfallecido

Y dos, eran demasiados.

Sin beberlo ni comerlo me vi completamente rodeado y mi mareo empezaba a hacerme ver el mundo del revés de nuevo….ese hedor….no sólo luchaba contra el dolor y el desangramiento paulatino si no que encima, ese asqueroso olor, se me pegaba a la garganta produciéndome arcadas a más no poder.

Me rodearon y deseé que Mink no estuviera lo suficientemente enfadada cómo para dejar de protegerme en un momento así. Pero ella no venía. Peleó por su cuenta completamente ausente al mal momento que estaba pasando.

Me defendí todo lo que pude hasta que el corazón me salía por la boca y, sin casi percatarme, la resistencia que estaba ofreciendo era mínima y consiguieron noquearme varias veces agarrándome de las extremidades para inmovilizarme.

Me retorcieron las muñecas haciéndome soltar los sais con un grito mientras seguía forcejeando por salir de allí. Pero era imposible, una horda me había aprisionado y empezaban a estirarme con fuerza disputándome entre ellos.

Juraría que empecé a desmayarme de nuevo. Demasiado ajetreo para las condiciones en las queme encontraba…..no pude evitar maldecir a la demonio cuándo juré escucharla reír entre los numeroso gritos gruñidos del ambiente.

Por otra parte, tampoco pude evitar relajarme al saber que todo el sufrimiento iba a terminar por fin y que, de alguna manera, iba a quedar libre de todo ese meollo…..mis hermanos….no podía abandonarlos ahora……

.- …Don…- susurré a la vez que reconocía fielmente los estocazos de bo que apartaron de una revolada a todos los zombies de mi alrededor dejándome caer pesadamente en el suelo….diablos…nunca lo había echado tanto de menos….

Permanecí allí, en el suelo, luchando por recuperar poco a poco mi conciencia que se empeñaba en abandonarme en un lugar cómo aquél:

.- ¿estás bien? – me dijo sin mirarme a la cara completamente atento al grupo de zombies que empezaba a ponderar la posibilidad de marcharse. Murmuré algo parecido a un "no", pero no me escuchó.

El brazo de mi hermano me levantó del suelo por el pecho y me cargó a su hombro:

.- ¡Mink! – la voz de Mickie sonó estridente en el lugar - ¡oh mierda¿qué coño es todo esto¿De dónde ha salido esta gente?

.- Los pocos supervivientes que quedan en el lugar….

.- Genial – susurró Donatello acercándose al grupo para protegerlo.

.- ¿Qué es esto? – Sou pareció desesperarse por unos momentos y despachó a los enemigos de su alrededor antes de fijarse en mis hermanos - ¿a caso tienes hermanos maldito demonio? – des de luego me hablaba a mi, pero yo no me encontraba en situación de responderle….luchaba por fijar con precisión los dibujos de a concha de mi hermano que revoloteaban frente a mis ojos….un mareo impresionante….peor que cualquier borrachera jamás contada….

Mink saltó hacia Michelanggelo y permaneció junto a él unos instantes:

.- ¿Dónde están Leo y Raph?

.- Bueeeno….ese es un problema….- Mickie no pudo reaccionar. Incluso yo mismo noté como los zombies empezaron a abrirse dejándonos espacio, huyendo de algo o siguiendo las órdenes de alguien…todos permanecimos completamente anonados y fueron las delicadas manos de la chica rubia del Motel las que me atendieron tumbándome al suelo con delicadeza y vendándome con un trozo de ropa la cabeza bajo la protección de mis hermanos:

.- ¿qué hacen¿qué pasa¿Por qué se retiran?

.- ¿y lo preguntas? – siguió Mink. Noté cómo los ojos de Don se clavaban en mi, luché por entreabrir los míos:

.- Diablos…¿que ha hecho este chico?- genial, apenas había pensado que continuaba siendo humano y que mis propios hermanos no me reconocían.

Todos los monstruos se apartaron rodeándonos por abajo, des del piso superior y por detrás….por todos lados….escuché una conocida risotada y peleé contra mi mismo para lograr levantarme. Enfocando la vista hacia la barandilla del piso superior, logré ver a Jesuis que se erguía con orgullo y satisfacción rodeado por sus discípulos.

.- Vaya….¿más demonios tortuga?…¿quién os ha invocado?

.- ¡y dale¡Que no somos….!

.- Déjalo Mickie…casi es más sencillo que lo crea así…

Mink se mecía intranquila mirando a su alrededor. Finalmente encontré lo que buscaba y la tristeza se apoderó en cierta manera de su rostro….diablos…no pude evitar sentirme algo mal…

Zardath saltó hacia el piso superior y, con él, unos llantos de bebé. Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude y me incorporé tambaleante.

Era ese bebé…ese niño del tren que había encargado a mis hermanos….lloraba con desconsuelo y se mecía nervioso.

Su pequeño bracito había quedado inservible y desfigurado a causa de la mordedura del animal. Zardath se acercó a su dueño y le entregó al niño, el cual lo agarró por el destajado mono que llevaba puesto…mierda…sentí unas inmensas ganas de saltarle al cuello a ese infeliz….

.- ¡Suéltalo! – Donatello agarró su bo con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Supe de inmediato que es lo que se proponía. A los pocos segundos, saltó veloz hacia Jesuis dispuesto a destrozarle le cráneo con su arma, pero Zardath fue más veloz y, en un ademán de proteger a su amo, golpeó a Don en el aire con el lomo lanzándolo por encima de nosotros a reventar contra una de las enormes raíces detrás de nuestro grupo.

.- ¡Donny! – Mickie se dispuso a seguir los pasos de Don, pero Mink lo retuvo por el brazo para que no corriera la misma suerte.

El desgraciado de Jesuis empezó a reírse de nuevo:

.- No entiendo porqué tanto interés por un maldito crío el cual va acabar muerto de todas formas…el hecho de ser un bebé no le otorga el derecho de salir victorioso de todo esto. Si no puede defenderse es cosa suya, así que acabará siendo pasto de mis aliados de cualquier modo- Jesuis paseó su mirada por la zona prestando especial atención a los supervivientes y al estado del lugar. Esbozó una tétrica sonrisa en su cara – por lo visto…han empezado a caer los primeros caballeros y la boca del infierno se está abriendo…dentro de unas horas todo este lugar quedará consumido por completo y, contad que si yo acabo en el trono, el mundo entero pasará a mi disposición.

.- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Sou se adelantó colocándose debajo del balconcillo en el que estaba Jesuis pero manteniéndose apartada del círculo de zombies que nos rodeaba – la separación entre el mundo material y el espiritual es ya de por sí completamente natural. Si juegas a ser dios, Jesuis, acabarás sucumbiendo ante tus propias ánsias de poder. No puedes deshacer lo que se ha tardado tanto tiempo en crear.

.- ¿Todavía sigues en pie heredera de los Yoshizuma, vaya, no creí que fueras capaz de llegar hasta aquí por tu propio pie, peor para ti pues, tuviste la oportunidad de apartarte de todo esto y aún y así, has continuado metiéndote de por medio hasta el final…te veo demasiado decidida a ello – cómo controlado por jesuis, uno de los zombies más cercanos se abalanzó hacia Sou haciendo que ésta retrocediese con precaución. Pero el monstruo volvió a adoptar su antigua posición tras conseguir mantener a la chica a ralla.

De nuevo, Jesuis paseó la mirada entre nosotros mientras seguía sosteniendo a Simon en las manos…un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuándo lo escuché reírse de nuevo:

.- ¿así que ese arrogante del Séptimo ha sucumbido de los primeros? La verdad esque lo creí más capaz…me moría de ganas de ser yo el que le retorciera el pezcuezo.

.- Bueno, baja aquí y suéltamelo a la cara – adelanté unos pasos por delante de Mink y Mickie que me miraba algo confundido. La reacción de jesuis no fue muy distinta. Arqueó ambas cejas y fijó sus fríos ojos en mípor largos segundos - ¿qué pasa¿No me reconoces?

.- Vaya vaya. Parece que la diablesa de los Yoshizuma se ha andado con truquitos de magia ¿no¿pretendías esconderte entre la gente?

.- ¿bromeas? – me reí – sólo quería ponerme a tu nivel, tal vez así pudieras darme una batalla medio digna. – el rostro de Jesuis cambió por completo hacia una seriedad infinita. Noté como sus músculos se tensaron apretando aún más el agarre de Simon que continuaba lloriqueando:

.- ¿quieres pelear de nuevo desgarciado? – con un movimiento de su mano el círculo de zombies que nos rodeaba se cerró hacia nosotros. Una multitud apelotonada pretendió hacerse con nuestra carne apretándons entre nosotros como si se tratase de algún tipo de rebajas.

Michelanggelo esgrimió sus nunchakus tanto cómo el escaso espacio se lo permitió y yo rebusqué mis sais por el suelo evitando ser atacado por los monstruos que me agarraban de la ropa tirándome hacia ellos.

De nuevo los gritos se colaron por la sala y mis suelas volvieron a empaparse de sangre que cubrió todo el suelo:

.- ¡No¡Mierda¡apartarlos de aquí! – Sou se vio completamente aplastada entre los supervivientes que, amontonados, pegaban codazos, patadas a todo aquello que les tocase. Los primeros empezaron a caer víctimas de los tirones de los monstruos que los arrastraban hacia ellos para despedazarlos luego en milésimas de segundos.

Entre la multitud de cuerpos logré asiarla hacia mi para apartarla de toda la gente que se mecía histérica. Busqué rápido y preocupado a mis hermanos con la mirada descubriéndolos saltando por encima del tumulto para desplazarse a un lugar más ancho.

Me defendí tanto cómo pude rodeado por Sou y por la chica rubia de la trenza. Pero mi cabeza seguía sangrando y volvía a marearme en cuánto bajaba la guardia…pero no quise rendirme…una vez alcancé mis sais me dediqué a destripar con violencia y ganas a todo aquello que no me parecía humano. Intentando abrirme camino entre el montón que se nos abalanzaba en poco tiempo me reuní con Don y Mickie que peleaban por salvar sus caparazones:

.- ¿Raphael? – me sacudí a uno de encima con un abanico de mi arma y me encaré a Donatello.

.- Si no salimos de aquí no vamos a durar mucho más – Don no quiso hacerme preguntas respecto a mi aspecto y únicamente se defendió de nuevo intentando formar una especie de círculo a su alrededor para poder tomar aire.

Mink cayó en el centro apareciendo de la nada con las manos bañadas en sangre al desgarrar a sus enemigos. Se veía muy cansada y respiraba con dificultad:

.- ¡Oye nena¿Qué tal una evasión de las tuyas? - ¿Michelanggelo conocía el ataque de Mink?…vaya…lo había utilizado mucho más de lo que yo creía.

La diablesa sonrió y segundos después su mano empezó a brillar. Se agarró la muñeca y la condujo hacia delante en dirección al piso superior en dónde se encontraba Jesuis.

¡Joder¡Yo suplicándole para que lo utilizase antes y la muy puta se había esperado a que yo cayera medio muerto para hacerlo! Y ahora que Mickie se lo pedía no rechistaba…..¡mierda!

Inconscientemente cubrí a la chica rubia con mi cuerpo cuándo el devastador rayo rojo fulminó la zona formando una circunferencia negra y calcinada alrededor del cuerpo desaliñado y tremendamente agotado de la diablesa.

No tardé en barirme camino en cuánto el fulgor desapareció dejando bolas de vapor por todo el lugar. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras con la intención de alcanzar a Jesuis, pero antes de que pudiera penetrar el umbral, un tiro se hundió entre mis pies.

Jesuis permanecía aún en el balcón superior y me observaba con una sonrisa tétrica mientras sostenía la pistola en una de sus manos:

.- Esto se está alargando demasiado y, si no fuera por la diablesa de los Yoshizuma ¡tu no estarías vivo! – levantó en alto a Simon que seguía berreando a más no poder.

.- ¡No serás capaz! – Michelanggelo me alcanzó y se quedó perplejo cuándo vio que Jesuis colocaba el cañón en la pequeña sien del bebé.

Algo saltó veloz por mis espaldas en dirección al Cuarto Caballero. Cómo aparecida de la nada, Mink se materializó en frente de Jesuis con la garra en alto, pero dado su mal estado, zardath consiguió golpearla tal y como había hecho con Don anteriormente y la chica se precipitó aparatosamente al suelo quedando por unos instantes completamente inmóvil.

Jesuis continuó apunando con la pistola y se dispuso a apretar el gatillo cuándo, de nuevo, algo veloz se dirigió hacia él des de un nuevo origen.

No era algo humano……

El estruendoso ruido metálico de un enorme hacha al clavarse contra una de las colunas resonó por todo el lugar dejando a éste en un tremendo silencio. El hacha, en su recorrido, había cortado el brazo de Jesuis con el cual sujetaba a Simon.

Me giré sorprendido y reconociendo aquella arma:

.- ¡Tom! – el hombretón se erguía con muy mal aspecto des del otro lado del piso superior. Apenas lograba aguantar su equilibrio mientras se sujetaba al pasamanos y negras ojeras surcaban sus ojos en su rostro completamente empapado en sangre.

.- Eh chico. ¡Te creía muerto! – me gritó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. No pude evitar sonreír y volver a postrar mi atención en el espectáculo:

.- ¡mierda mierda agárralo! – el grito desesperado de Donatello me despertó de mi anonamiento. Simon caía al vacío seguido del brazo cortado de Jesuis que iba detrás de él.

Me moví todo lo rápido que pude dejando a Michelanggelo atrás que también me seguía.

No llegaría, no me daría tiempo de agarrarlo antes de que tocase el suelo…¡mierda!

Me lancé al suelo deslizándome por las frías baldosas con las palmas en alto en un último intento….pero ante mis si fuera a cámara lenta, logré ver cómo mis yemas rozaban la tierna piel de Simon sin poder agarrarlo con seguridad…..

Cayó al vacío esmuñiéndose por una de las enormes grietas por la que pasó completamente limpio sin rozar los costados.

Me sentí aterrorizado por el espectáculo y, con miedo me asomé viendo cómo el niño se perdía en una oscuridad infinita….ya ni siquiera lloraba….seguramente el golpearse con alguna de las paredes lo habría matado antes…

Me levanté preso de la rabia a la vez que Mickie me alcanzaba observando con as anos en la cabeza por dónde había caído la criatura:

.- No…no no no….no puede ser….- miré fijamente a Jesuis a los ojos. Clavé mi mirada ceñuda en ellos deseando poder fulminarle en numeroso golpes…cuánto más dolorosos fueran mucho mejor……me mantuvo la mirada fríamente sin inmutarse por el dolor de su brazo amputado antes de dedicarme una leve sonrisa retante y darme la espalda :

.- Nos vemos, Séptimo – apreté los puños con rabia hasta que noté cómo me clavaba mis propias uñas en la palma y las hacía sangrar. Me dispuse a saltar para seguirle pero Sou me retuvo por un brazo forcejeando por no soltarme:

.- ¡Eh eh¡ahora no es el momento! – la aparté de mi de un empujón. No me apetecía que nadie me tocase y mucho menos ella. No pude evitar columpiar mi mirada por la zona descubriendo como todo el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies.

Micehlanggelo aún permanecía arrodillado en la grieta mientras se aguantaba la cabeza con las manos. Sou me miraba frunciendo el ceño al lado de Mink que luchaba por mantenerse en pie viendo cómo todos y cada uno de sus músculos le temblaban a causa del esfuerzo….en un rincón, los supervivientes en compañía de la rubia del Motel se agrupaban aterrorizados y heridos…dos hombres y una chica relativamente joven…eso era todo lo que quedaba de las decenas de personas que se habían aposentado en el Motel…

Encontré a Donatello en el lugar en el que antes había estado Tom, me desplacé hacia allí tambaleándome por haber forzado la máquina demasiado….el hombre yacía en el suelo…diablos, no me había fijado que tenía un brazo menos. Lucía débil, cansado y con muy mala cara:

.- eh, parece que hayas visto a un fantasma…- su voz era apenas inaudible y me resultaba extraño escucharlo hablar tan flojo cuándo siempre gritaba y berreaba tanto. Me arrodillé a su lado junto a Don:

.- de verdad que te admiro…no creí que fueras a sobrevivir en este estado…- Donatello comprobó el muñón amoratado y de un color oscuro a causa de la infección. El hombre esbozó una débil sonrisa:

.- Tenía que devolverle el favor a ese chupa culos de Jesuis…- Tom me miró algo entristecido y me rozó la mejilla con uno de sus ensangrentados dedos. No dije nada, permanecí inmutable frente a él tragando uno a uno todos los malos momentos que se me presentaban - …me voy tranquilo si se que sigues aquí con vida…estoy completamente seguro que ese maldito bastardo acabará siendo pasto de sus hombres…

Agaché la mirada por no poder soportarlo más y la desvié bruscamente. Tom me sacó de la mochila mi vasija y me la colocó en las manos:

.- ¿a que esperas¿a que se pudra? – comprendí de inmediato lo que quería. Me entregaba su sangre antes de que cualquier otro la consiguiera y no iba a defraudarle de aquella manera. Abrí el tapón y aproveché su sangrante muñón para ello…mierda…me sentí realmente mal haciendo algo así…era cómo si no me importase en absoluto y únicamente quisiera acabar la faena cuánto antes……

.- ¡No pongas esa cara demonio¡Tus hermanos van a preocuparse! – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente mientras miraba a Donatello que permanecía igual de sorprendido.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

.- por favor…¿a caso creíste que los Caballeros somos personas normales?…- Tom se recostó cerrando los ojos preparándose para un largo viaje - …yo soy el más subnormal de todos….jejeje, créeme.

.- Cuídate, viejo – no quise esperar a verlo morir y me levanté marchando del lugar antes de que ocurriera. Donatello me siguió en silencio agarrándome para que no me desvaneciera.

.- Vámonos de aquí…esas cosas no tardarán en volver…- la chica rubia seguía frotándose las manos con insistencia y me observaba con preocupación en el rostro a causa de mi estado.

.- Creo que deberíamos encontrar algún lugar seguro…no estás en condiciones y…- de un tirón hice que Donatello me soltase y lo miré intentando fijar la vista en sus ojos.

.- ¡No voy a ninguna parte¡Ese desgraciado no va a quedar impune por lo que ha hecho y seré yo el que me encargaré de hacérselas pagar una a una!

.- Oye Raph…- Mickie intentó hacerme entrar en razón. Pero no quería, únicamente me vi cegado por las ganas de matar a Jesuis y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cómo fuera. Di media vuelta y me marché tambaleante tras recoger los sais del suelo. Antes de que apenas pudiera alejarme unos metros del grupo Mink se cruzó en mi camino con la irada ceñuda y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su comisura:

.- ¡Escucha pedazo de imbécil¡No pienso dejar que vayas a tirrar tu vida por el retrete de esta manera!

.- ¿quién ha dicho que vaya a morir?

.- ¿tu te has visto? Apenas te mantienes en pie y te desangras por momentos. Antes de que logres alcanzar a Jesuis Zardath habrá acabado contigo – me miraba con odio y me señalaba críticamente con la uña de su índice casi clavándose en mi piel – mírate un momento y luego míranos a nosotros. ¡Ni siquiera yo me veo capacitada para seguir peleando!…¡No pienso dejar que te mates de esta manera porque entonces voy a permanecer durante una nueva generación metida en la vasija y no me da la puta gana¡así que si quieres acabar con tu vida de una vez yo me encargo de ello y me haces un favor a mi también!

La rabia de Mink afloraba por todos sus poros y en mi vida la había visto tan nerviosa cómo por aquél entonces…mierda…tal vez tuvieran razón y lo que se necesitaba en aquellos momentos era una retirada táctica…cuándo ni siquiera la diablesa estaba dispuesta a patear traseros significaba que la situación empezaba a ser crítica.

Aparté la mirada con violencia mientras seguía apretando los puños. Mink agachó la suya y no dijo nada más. Acto seguido se vaporizó en una nuve blanca y desapareció metida en la vasija…joder, en aquellos momentos yo hubiera deseado poder hacer lo mismo…

Me giré sobre mi mismo viendo cómo todos esperaban expectantes a que reaccionase de alguna manera:

.- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Michelanggelo con insistencia.

.- Joder….cómo te hecho de menos Leo

* * *

Una última carrera. Sólo eso.

Ninguno de nosotros lograba mantenerse en pie pero la manera más rapida y segura de llegar sanos y salvos a la buhardilla era correr. Siguiendo a la muchacha rubia que nos abría paso por el camino más corto los tres supervivientes corrían sin poder soportar sus almas. Donatello cargó a la chica a sus espaldas sin que a ésta le importase el ser llevada por un "demonio". Cualquier cosa mientras en aquellos momentos nos encontrásemos de su parte.

Tras cruzar una de las esquinas del pasillo me detuve en seco. Un enorme agujero en la pared mostraba el interior de una de las habitaciones….vaya, parece que también había habido batalla por esta zona…en uno de los rincones, sucumbido por los escombros había un cadáver completamente descuartizado y concomido por los monstruos de Jesuis….reconocí esa gabardina…:

.- …el Quinto Caballero…..- la voz serena de Sou sonó sorprendida a mis espaldas mientras luchaba por tragar bocanadas de aire - …no creí que fuera a caer tan rápido…- sonreí en una mueca mientras seguía observando el demacrado cadáver:

.- Vaya…parece que Betsy está cumpliendo con sus objetivos….

.- Pues ya sabes quién es el siguiente ¿verdad? – el malicioso comentario de Sou no me tocó en absoluto y únicamente le envié una mirada vacía:

.- ¡eh¿qué pasa con vosotros¡aquí desparrame ninguno! O todos juntos o todos muertos – Micehlanggelo nos gritaba des de la otra punta del pasillo meciendo con insistencia sus brazos para darnos prisa.

Tan solo escuchar los rasguidos por las paredes de los zombies de Jesuis que se acercaban guiados por el ruido, Sou y yo echamos a correr de nuevo deseando poder tragar aire de una vez por todas.

* * *

_.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? _

_.- No he oído nada._

_.- eso es porqué estás cansado. Bájame – La tortuga obedeció y Betsy se tambaleó tras apoyarse en la pared y permaneció inmóvil con la mirada perdida en algun punto al fondo del pasillo mientras se presionaba el brazo herido de bala._

_Leonardo arqueó una ceja y, respirando con dificultad, enfundó su espada ensangrentada y se acercó a la ciega con curiosidad:_

_.- ¿Más?_

_.- No. Son muchos…pero son vivos…_

_.- ¿cómo lo….?_

_.- Están muy heridos….- Betsy clavó sus enormes y blancos ojos en Leonardo - …huelo a sangre._

* * *

Bueeeno, pues ahí quedó eso. La cosa ya llega al spring final, pero vaya, que yo todavía le echaba sus 5 capitulillos (bueno, más o menos, no se, ke luego digo mucho y resulta que a los tres capítulos ya me lo cargo todo y ala, finish) XD 

si esque me encantan tus análisis Medeah. De verdad que creo que podrías escribir un libro analizando a pelillo a cada una de las tortugas psicológicamente, bueh! sería muy bueno, la verdad (bueh, seguro que a unas cuatro o cinco compradoras tendrías, jejejeje) bueno bueno.

No discrepo en cuánto a tu opinión sobre las reacciones de Leonardo en según que situaciones, la verdad esque sí que es el que se encuentra en peores situaciones. Si lo vemos así, Michelanggelo siempre solemos colocarlo en ambientes cómicos, en dónde no se suele requerir la inteligéncia si no el ser listo y espavilado (iep!ke no es lo mismo!) y en dónde siempre requiere ayuda de sus hermanos aunque éstos acaben por no dársela (ya sea por rabia, por aborrecimiento o simplemente por dejar que se espavile solo). Aún y así siempre acaba saliendo airoso de las situaciones entregándo una gran sonrisa a tdo el que se le coloque delante.

Por otro lado, Donatello utiliza su capacidad inventiva y brillante ante cuaquier situación. Cuantifica al milímetro todo lo cuantificable basándose en un racionalismo brillante (cree por encima de todo en la razón humana...bueno, tortuga XD) y en pocas ocasiones suele dejarse llevar pr los nervios hasta llegar a actuar sin pensar.

Raphael...bueno¿que se puede decir de él? nada que no se sepa. A saco por la vida atrepellando a todo el mundo a su paso sin la intención de arrastrarlos hacia su camino. Prefiere ir solo y si la gente lo apoya que sea de lejos, y sin concenso alguno. ünicamente requerirá de la ayuda de alguien cuándo realmente se encuentre perdido y necesite de una segunda opinión en la que centrarse y crear la suya propia como una variación de esa. Pero nunca queriendo pensar de la misma manera...

y bueno, me parece que en cuánto el comportamientode Leo estamos más que hartas de escribirlo y de redescribirlo, así que te cedo la moción Medeah y si a alguien le interesa que lea el review de ella ! XD X jusjusjus, la perrería por delante, si lo llego a saber copio y pego y punto XD (tranqui, ke al final le pondría copyright, jejejej)

UUUUI¿ke te crees Karliña¿que mi mente perversa ya no divagó por entonces? jejejej, a mi me parece que cualquier cosa contoneante conun par de tetas que se les acerque a las tortugas nuestra mente ya empieza a crear espectativas algo obsecenas, jusjusjus. Es lo que tiene ser mujer...nos caracterizamos por nuestra brillantez mental mientras que ellos se basan en dejarse arastrar por la corriente (que bueno que el río solemos ser nosotras XD jusjusjusjsus, ke no se note mi femenismo radical, jejejej)

Guaka sam! Me dejaste marca para toda la vida! jejejej, nada nada, solo te falló la conexión y me enchufaste los dos reviews!jejeje, tranqui, ke a mime gusta más, ke así tengo más por leer. Ke bueno ke justamente conservas las ideas más impotantes! Xd Por cierto, un consejo, cuándo escribas el review, cópialo (ya sabes, click derecho y copiar) y luego lo envías, así si no funciona, solo tienes que pegarlo, jejeje, eske llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo porque me reventaba tener que escribirlo tres veces --'

Tranqui tranqui, ke me da ke leo va estar de pelillo, jejejeje y bueno¿quién sabe? alomejor si que acaba siendo caballero ( giro los ojos y silbo mientras me voy yendo por la puerta de lado como un cangrejo)jusjusjus ( y seguro ke trato mejor a Leo que tú...¬¬ pobre tortuguita que la tienes maltratada psicológicamente...tal vez también fisicamente...)

Bueno nenitas,nos estamos leyendo y besiyus a todassssssss!

Muaks Muaks!

YaS;-)


	17. Tomando aire

Bueeeeno, pues aki estamos de nuevo, ya me he soltado más el pelo y los exámenes no me ahogan bajo la angustiosa preocupación de estudiar noche tras noche...arghhhhh! ke asco!

Bueno nenas, pues aquí os dejo esto y nos leemos más abajo!

YaS ;-P

#16# Tomando aire

Me senté desparramándome en una de las múltiples cajas de cartón que cubrían la habitación. Una buhardilla. Una maldita buhardilla llena de polvo, oscura, con una simple luz de gasolina y con un enorme ventanal que mostraba un paisaje desoladamente desértico recubierto por una extraña cúpula oscura….¿des de cuándo estaba esa cosa ahí?…mierda…me estoy perdiendo en todo esto.

La gente se amontonó por dónde pudo, tumbándose cogiendo aire con insistencia y acurrucándose en los rincones sin dejar de tiritar a causa de todo lo ocurrido mientras Don, Michelanggelo y la chica rubia del Motel luchaban por cerrar la trampilla en condiciones de seguridad. Sou me miró de pie, en medio de la oscuridad que bañaba el lugar:

.- Tal vez deberías cerrar la puerta con una barrera de sangre…sería lo más práctico – me levanté a regañadientes resintiéndome por todo mi cuerpo y sosteniéndome en la caja. Donatello me observó confundido cuándo me vio untar con mi propia sangre el marco de la pequeña trampilla del suelo:

.- ¿eso funciona?

.- Eso parece….- volví a desparramarme en un rincón apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared, deseando que dejase de dolerme tanto y que esa maldita brecha se cerrase de una vez. La chica de la trenza no tardó en arrodillarse frente a mi y mirarme la herida de la cabeza. No me apetecía nada que me toqueteasen en esos momentos…pero se lo agradecí…des de que me había vendado la cabeza que sangraba menos…pero me seguía doliendo igual.

La miré de reojo, viendo cómo sacaba la venda ensangrentada con cuidado de no hacerme daño:

.- ¿Cómo te llamas? – resultaba una pregunta algo tardía, pero necesitaba un nombre por la cual llamarla a parte de rubia. La chica me miró fugazmente antes de volver a prestarle atención a mi herida:

.- Christa – levanté una ceja. Al lado de esos nombres tan extraños Raphael parecía una completa horterada…bueh…en realidad lo era….tal vez por eso prefería Raph….

.- ¿Trabajas aquí verdad?

.- Cómo si no lo supieras – no pude evitar sonreír recordando la noche en la que Tom y yo nos dedicamos a tirarle unos trastos ficticios riéndonos de ella en su cara.

.- ¿Dónde están los dueños?

.- No están – acabó de vendarme la herida y se alejó quedándose aún arrodillada frente a mi – tenían que venir…pero tal y como están las cosas…- noté como miraba por el ventanal fijándose en la enorme barrera que rodeaba un par de kilómetros a la redonda del Motel - …..¿crees que…?

.- sí – no le dejé acabar. Sabía a la perfección lo que iba a preguntarme y yo también sabía a la perfección lo que iba a suceder. Así que simplemente sí. Claro y conciso.

Sí. Íbamos a salir de allí con vida.

La chica me sonrió tímidamente y se levantó para desplazarse hacia el grupo de humanos que permanecía acurrucado en un rincón sin dejar de observar continuamente a mis hermanos.

Michelanggelo se me acercó y se desparramó en la misma posición que yo a mi lado. Me observó por el rabillo del ojo con una extraña tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro…vaya…debería de estar realmente cansado si no andaba por ahí pegando grititos de pánico:

.- No te ves bien.

.- Tu no te has visto nunca bien – le susurré con picardía deseado destensar un poco la situación. Me sonrió, pero su mueca desapareció en unos segundos

.- ¿qué vamos a hacer?….estoy harto de todo esto….quiero encontrar a Leo y salir de aquí…..

.- Joder…Leo….estará bien…seguro.

.- ¡aléjate!- el grito de uno de los humanos nos llamó la atención a ambos.

.- ¡Tranquilo! Sólo quiero verte esa herida.

.- ¡No me toques! – sin duda alguna Donatello había sido rechazado al intentar ofrecer ayuda a uno de los atontados supervivientes. Se apartó de él con un fugaz movimiento alejándose de mi hermano con el temor en el rostro. El otro hombre lo imitó.

Únicamente la jovencita permaneció en el mismo lugar cerca de mi hermano. Parecía no importarle en absoluto su aspecto. Donatello levantó las manos indicando indefensión para tratar de curar a los dos hombres, pero ninguno de ellos se dispuso a ser tocado por él:

.- No os haré nada…

.- ¡eres un demonio cómo el resto!

.- ¿Si¡Pues cuidado no vaya a comerte desgraciado! – exploté por el estúpido comportamiento de ambos tíos respondiendo por mi hermano y consiguiendo que los dos se callasen y permanecieran quietos observando la escena con el terror en la cara.

Mejor así.

No estaba dispuesto a soportar muchos más gritos y menos después de que les hubiéramos salvado el trasero a todos…o a los pocos que quedaban….

De pronto, unos golpes secos en la trampilla nos llamaron a todos la atención. Donatello permaneció de pie, delante desenvainando su bo con lentitud. Michelanggelo también se levantó y Sou no tardó en unirse a ellos deseando que alguno de los zombies asomase la cabeza para rebanársela de un golpe.

Todo el mundo permaneció en un silencio sepulcral:

.- …no deberían poder entrar a causa de la barrera de sangre…- susurró la chica asiática.

.- Pues ya ves tú lo bien qué funciona….- Michelanggelo tensó sus músculos y se preparó para saltar cuándo la trampilla se abrió del todo con un sonoro golpe:

.- ¡Eh eh eh¡Son de paz!

.- ¡Leo! – vaya, en aquellos momentos no supe si reír o llorar, pero me sentí inmensamente tranquilo y un gran alivio me recorrió.

Pero las cosas volvieron a su cauce cuándo, con él, entró Betsy la Ciega: la Primer Caballero.

Di un respingo y me levanté luchando contra el dolor de mi cuerpo y la miré fijamente a los ojos, intentando adivinar que es lo que iba a pretender. Leonardo me observó sin reconocerme y lamentándose por mi estado. Fue entonces cuándo ella giró su rostro hacia mi, guiada por sus múltiples instintos que había desarrollado al quedarse sin visión.

Sabía quién era, y que estaba allí. Al igual que yo sabía quién era ella y que también se encontraba allí:

.- vaya, Séptimo…no me asombro de que estés por aquí. Tenía la esperanza de que fueras uno de los caballeros más competentes…y veo que sigues demostrándolo.

.- ¡Otro caballero! – Leo dirigió sus manos a sus espaldas y empezó a desenfundar sus katannas. Fue la mano de Mickie el que lo detuvo.

.- ¡espera! – no pude evitar sonreír cínicamente al comprobar que mi propio hermano se disponía a atacarme. Me crucé de brazos deseando agrandar aún más la inmensa incógnita que nos rodeaba a ambos para poder seguir divirtiéndome con aquel momento eternamente. Mi propio hermano seguía sin reconocerme.

Lo miré largo a los ojos…creo que fue entonces cuándo la expresión de su cara cambió a un infinito asombro antes de fruncir el ceño sin comprender. Mi mirada le era similar pero no mi aspecto.

Pasando de cualquier reacción, el conocido "PUF" se dejó caer por el lugar y un espeso humo blanco materializó a Mink delante de mi. Su aspecto no había mejorado en absoluto y seguía estando igual de maltratada que entonces:

.- ¡Lo sabía! – la muy perra se lanzó risueña a los brazos de Leonardo haciendo que éste dejase sus katanas finalmente y se entregase sonrojado al abrazo repentino de la demonio - ¡sabía que estabas cerca¡te había olido des de la vasija!

.- ¿Y tu que eres desgraciada¿Un perro?

.- Vaya Raph, tu aspecto no ha mejorado en absoluto.

.- Disculpa que yo no tenga una vasija en la que meterme para curarme – me volví a cruzar de brazos intentando calmar mis nervios que Mink siempre lograba sacar a florecer. Leonardo seguía observando preso de los brazos de la diablesa empezando a comprender de qué iba la cosa - ¡te importaría devolverme a mi forma normal? …¡por favor!

Lo solté fuerte y marcado, para que esta vez me obedeciera. Con un gruñido, Mink volvió a hacer brillar su mano con desdén y, en pocos segundos y para asombro de todos, volví a ser el Raphael de siempre.

Los humanos ya no sabían dónde meterse con tanta tortuga y mis hermanos no parecían creer lo que veían aunque, a esas alturas, todo aquello les resultaba poco. Me apresuré a deshacerme de las ropas de humano que me quedaban prietas y saqué de mi mochila los sais y mi bandana….joder, de verdad que la había echado de menos…lo que hace el estar acostumbrado a tener tu rostro tapado. Mis heridas parecían escocer muchísimo menos y el mareo que me perseguía había desaparecido. En definitiva, mi cuerpo de tortuga era mucho más fuerte, pude comprobarlo entonces:

.- Lo sabía…

.- sí claro, si llegas a dudar un poco más me cortas la cabeza – Leo se acercó con cara de pocos amigos y yo lo reté mirándolo con desafío. Supe que me dedicaría alguna de sus "bonitas" frases.

Pero me equivoqué.

La faceta más vengativa de mi hermano floreció en el ambiente y me marcó un buen puñetazo en la cara.……mierda, justo lo que faltaba para acabar de adornarme el cuerpo:

.- ¡Soberbio inútil!

.- ¡ Y a ti que te pasa! – le berreé sobándome la mejilla dolorida.

.- ¡De qué sirve que te hayan enseñado el estar siempre juntos si luego haces lo que te da en gana!

.- ¿de qué estás hablando? – me agarró con fuerza mi mano derecha retorciéndome la muñeca y me plantó en la cara el tatuaje de las 7 estrellas.

.- ¡De esto! – tragué saliva. Supe al momento a lo que se refería - ¡ No nos dijiste nada! Nos mentiste, te marchaste¡Prácticamente te evaporaste de la ciudad metiendo las narices en un asunto mucho más importante de lo que te creías!

.- ¡No me grites¡ sabía perfectamente de qué iba todo esto pero el problema es que no podía huir de ello¿¡Tan difícil te parece de comprender! – destensé mis hombros enfrentándome una vez más a la eterna seriedad de Leonardo que me traspasaba una a una todas las escamas - ¿qué querías que hiciera¿meteros a todos por en medio? No podía contaros nada porqué ni siquiera yo sabía lo que ocurría…además…eres tu el primero en decirnos que aceptemos las consecuencias de nuestros actos…¿no?…me metí dónde no debía y sí, la cagué. Pues por imbécil ahora estoy aquí metido……..el problema es que no sé que coño hacéis vosotros aquí……

.- ¿a ti que te parece Raphael? – esta vez fue Don el que se me puso en contra. De verdad que a veces, si no fuera por mi aspecto, juraría que soy adoptado. Me crucé de brazos perdiendo la mirada en un punto en concreto de la pared recordando que había puesto mi confianza en él para que no dijera nada. Donatello se me colocó delante – mírame a los ojos y dime que tú no hubieras sido el primero en venir si alguno de nosotros estuviera en tu lugar – chasqueé los dientes en respuesta y me desparramé de nuevo contra la pared. Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, los miré de nuevo a los tres a la cara:

.- ……Maestre Splinter no os tenía que dejar venir……

.- la misma confianza que le entregaste a él nos la ha dado a nosotros – Leonardo continuó observándome algo más tranquilo sin quitarme el ojo de encima. Fue (cómo no) Mickie el que intentó calmar la situación.

.- Bueeeeeno, todo hubiera sido más bonito si hubiéramos seguido creyendo que Mink era nuestra prima – pasó su brazo por los hombros de la diablesa la cual sonrió gratamente – tal vez ahora estaríamos en casa viendo alguna película en familia o ella podría estar viciándose conmigo a la consola.

.- Ya, o metida en la cama de Leonardo – me mofé con picardía. Por extraño que me pareciera, Mink no me respondió y me giró la cara con desagrado…la muy imbécil seguía cabreada por mi cabezonería anterior y hasta que yo no me arrastrase no estaba dispuesta a darse a torcer….mierda…¿qué le habré hecho yo a la vida para qué todo le mundo se cabree conmigo de esta manera?……..pufff, a saber.

¡que diablos¿qué la jodan hombre! Hasta hace unas horas me estaba diciendo que me cuidase las espaldas en cuánto estuviera herido….

* * *

Por unos largos minutos me atreví a dejarme llevar por todas aquellas horas de sueño que me faltaban y me quedé completamente dormido con la esperanza de que cuándo despertase todo hubiera acabado….

Que nunca nada de eso hubiera ocurrido…despertarme tumbado en la hamaca del garaje mientras Don retocaba la van, Mickie furulaba por el lugar entrometiéndose en todo y Leo hablaba con April en un rincón….diablos…nunca pensé que echaría de menos todo aquello a lo que me había llegado a aborrecer…la monotonía….solo quería poder volver a vivir cómo antes. Salir con Casey a beber en cuánto anocheciera, llegar a casa y preocuparme en darle excusas a Leonardo y en escabullirme de los entrenamientos de sensei para poder darle al saco a mis anchas….

Solo quería eso…

¿No es mucho pedir verdad?

Pero supongo que en aquellos momentos mi voluntad no valía una mierda y el abrir los ojos y encontrarme de nuevo en la mugrienta buhardilla escuchando los rasguidos en la puerta de los monstruos deseosos de entrar era todo lo que me esperaba.

Me desperecé poco a poco dándome tiempo a que mis músculos respondieran por si solos…justo cómo había pensado…todo seguía igual…Micehalnggelo dormía también encima de unas cajas, Leo y Don discutían con Sou y los humanos permanecían amontonados entre ellos también somnolientos…

Alguien se arrodilló delante de mi colocándose entre mis piernas flexionadas. Al levantar vagamente la vista me encontré con Chirsta que volvía a mirarme la herida de la cabeza:

.- bueno…no deja de tener mal aspecto…pero parece que está mucho mejor – la miré curioso por todos los cuidados que me había estado dando…esa chica…no era cómo el resto…algo me decía que abarcaba mucho más de lo que parecía ser:

.- Cuánto he…?

.- ¿Dormido? Una hora, más o menos – me observó con aquellos enormes ojos verdes, no pude evitar sentirme inmensamente incómodo y desvié a mirada bruscamente:

.- ¿qué? – preguntó

.- Nada, creí que ya no volverías a acercarte – me mofé yo mismo sobre mi aspecto. Bueno¿era lógico no? Creí que todo el cuidado que había estado recibiendo por su parte se desvanecería cuándo supiera que yo no era quién aparentaba ser. Ahora me mostraba en mi verdadero ser y la chica seguía tratándome como anteriormente.

Ella me sonrió:

.- Menuda tontería. Has estado durante horas arriesgándote por nosotros…no solo por ser un demonio voy a darte la espalda - …de nuevo con lo de demonio…empezaría a creérmelo y todo – además….en cierta manera me resultas mucho más humano que algunos de los que están aquí….- lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a los dos hombres que permanecían apartados en un rincón.

Tras sonreírle de vuelta, se levantó para sentarse cerca de Donatello. Por unos instantes permanecí observándola, curioso por el extraño comportamiento que tenía….en un principio no había resultado ser nada más que una niñita quejumbrosa que temblaba sin parar. Pero ahora parecía haberse adaptado en cierta manera y, aún y tener la desesperación en el rostro, encajaba los golpes duros incluso mejor que los dos hombres más mayores que ella:

.- Vaya vaya, tienes una nueva amiguita ¿nah? – esa voz….creí que no volvería a escucharla en mucho rato…levanté mi mirada hacia arriba. Allí, en una de las vigas de madera que quedaba a pocos centímetros del techo, Mink permanecía tumbada boca abajo mirándome con una infinita seriedad.

.- ¿qué haces ahí?

.- Tsk. Creí que te habías desmayado, pero solo estabas dormido.

.- Sigues esperando la oportunidad ¿no?……puta……- me recosté aún más en la pared de manera que con solo voltear los ojos podía ver a la perfección los movimientos de la demonio…no estaba dispuesto a perderla de vista.

No me fue necesario controlarla mucho más. Al poco rato cayó en frente de mi y se sentó a mi lado, yo la seguía con la mirada vacilona esperando poder pillarla a cualquier fallo.

La observé de cerca…algo no andaba bien con su aspecto…:

.- ¿qué le ocurren a tus ojos? – el brillo amarillento característico de los ojos rasgados de la diablesa había desaparecido y, en su lugar, tomaban un aspecto marrón bastante normal. Giró la cara incómoda mirando hacia otro lado.

Arrugué la nariz en una mueca de fastidio cuándo no me contestó, de un movimiento fugaz agarré su cabeza con ambas manos por arriba y por abajo y forcejeé con ella para que me mirase a la cara.

Finalmente su cuello cedió con un sonoro "creck". Temí no haberle partido las vértebras:

.- ¡Eres un pesado¿qué pasa?

.- Tus ojos. No son del mismo color – me apartó mis manos de un empujón y se cruzó de brazos mirándome de reojo:

.- Eso me pasa cuándo he abusado mucho de mi capacidad mágica.

.- ¿eh?…..que poco aguante…..

.- ¿qué quieres? Llevo horas peleando sin detenerme a toda mecha y mi chakra está agotado.

.- ¿Tu tienes chakra?….creí que solo el ninjutsu enseñaba cómo usarlo…….

.- De cualquier forma….no podría lanzar ni un hechizo más…. – pues si Mink estaba agotada por completo lo tendríamos crudo sin su devastador ataque en cuánto nos viéramos rodeados - …gasté las últimas gotas en transformarte de nuevo en tortuga…

La miré durante lago rato mientas ella se repasaba las garras una a una sumida en algún tipo de meditación profunda. Su aspecto, sin aquellos ojos parecía más…humano…y si no fuera por los colmillos que resplandecían en cuánto abría la boca y por las numerosas heridas que le recorrían el cuerpo, podría llegar a considerarla cómo una chica normal…una chica que llevaba miles de años vagando dentro de una vasija a la espera de que alguien la liberase….algo así cómo el genio de la lámpara…solo que Mink no cumplía los deseos, traía consigo la desgracia suprema de tener que ser caballero.

La chica cazó mi mirada clavada en ella y se incomodó:

.- ¿en que estas pensando pervertido?

.- Diablos Mink…no sé quién es más pervertido, si yo, o tú que todo lo interpretas igual.

.- ¡Ja! Eso es porqué siempre me miras con obscenidad. – la chica se rió ella sola a carcajada limpia bajo mi curiosa mirada – si sólo Leonardo me mirase así algún día…..- ella sola se estremeció de pensarlo e incluso yo noté el escalofrío que le recorrió….¡joder! ….la golpeé en el hombro sacándola de su encanto:

.- ¿quién es ahora la cerda eh¿en qué pensabas? – se sobó el hombro golpeado mientras me sonreía picaronamente:

.- Que celoso.

.- Olvídame – di la conversación por terminada. Me recosté de nuevo y cerré los ojos levemente deseando poder volver a dormirme. Pero justo y cuándo me sentía cayendo en un enorme agujero que me conducía de nuevo a un plácido sueño, una extraña presencia me tiraba el aliento a la cara:

.- ¿Estás muerto ya?

.- ¡me cago en tu puta madre joder! – la empujé con fuerza hacia delante respondiendo con violencia por el susto que me había dado y la tiré de culo al suelo derritiéndose en carcajadas maliciosas.

Me di media vuelta sobre mi mismo dándole la espalda y me recosté cara a la pared de nuevo deseando perderla de vista por un tiempo…no había quién la entendiera…hasta hacía una hora me reprochaba por la cara el haberla tratado mal. Y ahora no hacía nada más que tocarme los huevos una y otra vez con la simple excusa de que quería matarme para irse de ahí…..

Sólo que…a veces me estremecía en tan solo pensar que no podría ser excusa del todo……diablos…..me parece que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo consideré que , si era Mink la que me mataba, iba a sentarme realmente mal…de alguna manera, me sentiría traicionado..

Pero ya se dice que, quién avisa no es traidor……

* * *

_Donatello se mostraba nervioso pero poco a poco perdía el espacio en el que moverse. No lograría dormir, no en aquél estado. Envidió a sus hermanos por unos instantes al verlos completamente adormilados en los rincones._

_Tras repasar por quinta vez el comunicador toqueteando uno a uno todos sus botones y todas sus opciones, desistió con un soplido y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsa a la vez que la tiraba encima de una de las cajas. Se sentó al lado de Leonardo que limpiaba sus espadas con serenidad haciendo uso de un trapo viejo. Por unos instantes permaneció embobado viendo cómo frotaba con sumo cuidado el filo de la katana intentando despegar toda esa sangre seca:_

_.- ¿ahora que? – Leo levantó débilmente la mirada para luego volver a devolverla a su faena - ¿qué vamos a hacer? Esto es un maldito pasillo sin salida…nuestra única opción por ahora es seguir adelante……- Don lanzó una insegura observación a Raphael que permanecía de espaldas contra la pared profundamente dormido con Mink sentada a su lado jugueteando con los extremos de su bandana -….tengo miedo….por él._

_.- Las cosas pueden ponerse feas….._

_.- Más aún….- la voz de Betsy sonó des de un rincón no muy alejado. Sentada, con los ojos cerrados, mecía inquieta su vasija entre sus manos. Leonado se acercó a ella._

_.- ¿y tu qué¿vas a lanzarte a la muerte cuándo menos me lo espere?_

_.-No me lanzaré, solo me dejaré caer….ya no quiero nada de todo esto…_

_.- ¡Hum¡Menuda Caballero! – Sou ocupó el antiguo lugar de Leonado con los brazos cruzados bajo la atenta mirada de Donatello que seguía inmensamente preocupado – me extraña que sigas con vida después de haberte rendido de ésta manera…_

_.- Tu no entiendes nada Yoshizuma. Me hubiera gustado verte peleando a manos desnudas sin tener a la diablesa en tu regazo. Haber quién era la que caía antes…._

_.- ¡Jus! Qué razón tienes!_

_.- ¡No te metas Mink! – Sou lanzó una mirada furtiva a la ciega que expresaba una serenidad absoluta – de todos modos…me da exactamente igual lo que quieras hacer. Si decides abandonar, tendré el camino más limpio en cuánto mate a Raphael y ocupe su lugar como Caballero…y, si por otro lado decides seguir adelante, seré yo la que te mate después de todo._

_.- ¿No te has parado a pensar que tal vez sea Raph el que te mate a ti? – Sou no contestó, únicamente le giró la cara a la desdeñosa mirada de Donatello que la traspasaba. Al cabo de unos segundos se levantó del lugar y se desplazó hacia la otra punta._

_.- No tengo nada en contra vuestra, pero vuestro hermano metió las narices dónde no debía y me robó toda mi vida……año tras año entrenándome sin descanso y soportando y aprendiendo a controlar a esta perra, para que luego llegue un arrogante descerebrado y me lo arrebate todo – Sou clavó fríamente la mirada en ambas tortugas – lo siento. Pero ningún Yoshizuma lo permitiría….y yo no voy a ser menos por ser la primera mujer de la dinastía._

_De nuevo, Donatello suspiró y envió una mirada suplicante a Leonardo, que permaneció de pie impasible tragando una a una todas las palabras de la mujer asiática. Leonardo se percató de la súplica de Don:_

_.- Pues tendrás que matarnos también a nosotros. Comprende tú que no dejaremos que maten a Raphael así cómo así….y tu no vas a ser menos por ser mujer. – Donatello esbozó una sonrisa. De alguna manera la seguridad que aparentaba su hermano en el hecho de conseguir que Raphael saliera victorioso de todo aquello se le apegaba y, aunque solo fuera un poco, se aliviaba de pensar que albergaban una pequeña posibilidad en todo aquél embrollo:_

_.- Te contradices, Leonardo – la tortuga balanceó su mirada hacia La ciega – te empeñas en salvarme y en decirme que siga adelante…¿acaso quieres ver morir a tu hermano?…¿o vas a matarme tú por ser yo también un punto negro en el camino hacia la victoria de Raphael?_

_.- Abandonar, es distinto de morir. No te he pedido que renuncies a caballero…te he pedido que no renuncies a tu vida. _

_.- Puedes seguir adelante perfectamente…únicamente decidiendo no morir – Betsy agachó la mirada tras enviarle una ojeada a Don que apoyó a Leo en su explicación._

_De un movimiento repentino, la Ciega se levantó su mano y, usando una de sus largas uñas, se perforó un costado de la mano en el que luego presionó haciendo que la sangre brotase levemente. Aprovechó las escasas gotas para meterlas dentro de a vasija, luego, se levantó del suelo y, cómo si supiera exactamente dónde debía dirigirse, se acercó al rincón en el que Raph permanecía tumbado intentando cerrar ojo mientras Mink no dejaba de fastidiarle al canturrear una canción._

_Permaneció allí. De pie e inmóvil, con la vasija entre las manos._

_Mink levantó la mirada sin comprender con curiosidad:_

_.- Séptimo… - tras unos largos segundos, la tortuga volteó levemente su rostro observando a Betsy de reojo con desgana. _

_La ciega se arrodilló y, agachando la cabeza, le entregó su vasija. Ante tal situación, Raphael acabó de incorporarse quedándose sentado y atónito en el suelo. La vasija de Betsy quedaba a escasos centímetros de sus narices soportada por ambas manos de la chica:_

_.- Toma mi sangre – arqueando una ceja, Raph apartó las manos de la chica:_

_.- ¿no sigues? – Betsy sacudió la cabeza antes de dejarle la vasija en la falda y levantarse._

_.- Estoy cansada….ya he perdido demasiado en todo esto…y no sólo mi visión – incrédulo, la tortuga continuó observándola cómo se desvanecía entre las sombras de uno de los rincones de la buhardilla. Fue Mink la que se abalanzó encima de la vasija y la sacudió cerca de su oído para comprobar que en cierta manera estuviera llena. Abrió su tapón y olfateó levemente su contenido:_

_.- ¡Uoooh¡Aquí tenemos la sangre de dos caballeros Rapha! – Raphael arrebató la vasija de las manos de la diablesa:_

_.- ¡tenemos!_

_.- Estúpido…..- la tortuga volcó el contenido de una vasija en la suya antes de permanecer unos largos segundos pensando acerca de con quién podía haberse enfrentado Betsy y qué era lo que le había hecho rendirse._

_Donatello se acercó a ambos y se arrodilló observando con curiosidad la vasija vacía de la chica:_

_.- Cuidado…no la cojas por el relieve….- advirtió Mink ante la curiosa mirada de la tortuga. Don obedeció pero no desistió de agarrar el recipiente:_

_.- ¿Quién queda?_

_.- ¿Quién queda de qué?_

_.- de caballeros, Raphael…¿a quienes habéis matado?- Leonardo se acercó terminando de limpiar sus katanas para devolverlas a su sitio en las fundas. Raphael se incorporó poniéndose de pie mientas estiraba sus músculos con una mueca de dolor en la cara:_

_.- No sé…perdí la cuenta…_

_.- vaya, un asesino en serie ¿no? – Leo fusiló cínicamente con la mirada a su hermano._

_.- No te pases…tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si estuvieras metido en este embrollo….hace tiempo que las cuestiones morales dejaron de importarme…- Leonardo entornó los ojos frente a esa respuesta y se dejó deslizar por la pared para quedar sentado en dónde Raphael lo había estado antes. Mink se arrastró hasta su lado risueña – haber….si no ando equivocado…debería de tener la sangre de …..de todos – dijo finalmente abriéndose de brazos – de todos los caballeros menos la mía y la de Jesuis._

_.- Y no porque los hayas vencido a todos…- Sou seguía observándole des de la penumbra sentada en una de las cajas - …la mitad te la han dado…¿qué digo? Más de la mitad – Raphael le gruñó antes de acercarse amenazadoramente:_

_.- Tú ya me estás cansando ¿es que no piensas irte a casa en ningún momento! …¡oder¡muérete ya! – la tortuga clavó ambos puños en la madera de la caja a lado y a lado de dónde se encontraba sentada Sou mientras acercaba su cara amenazante a la de la chica._

_Ésta le dedicó una tenue sonrisa más maquiavélica que simpática:_

_.- Lo dices cómo si no supieras a qué estoy esperando…es más…."muérete ya" es mi frase…- Raph levantó un puño tembloroso a punto de reventarlo en el rostro de la chica asiática, pero no lo hizo…no por no tener ganas…tal vez porque se le antojaba tan delicada cómo pícara. La chica se rió con una carcajada seca – la boca del infierno se está abriendo. Y a la muerte de cada caballero se irá abriendo más…reza por permanecer muerto en cuánto esté lo suficientemente abierta cómo para qué algo del otro lado pueda pasar a este…._

_.- Que venga. Si tengo que morir no va a ser en vuestras manos….desgraciadas…_

_.- ¡Eh¿y a mi porqué me metes ahora?_

_.- ¿a ti que te parece maldita demonio? Des de que te vi por primera vez no has dejado de traerme problemas…¡mierda!…¡cómo desearía veros muertos a todos! – bajo la atónita mirada de Don y Leonardo que comprendían que de una vez por todas Raph había perdido los nervios, Mink le lanzó un gruñido antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer en una de las vigas del techo mientras Sou continuaba sonriéndole maliciosamente._

_Raphael se retiró a un rincón algo más alejado en el que se dejó caer al lado del adormilado Michelanggelo hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos para luego, de un movimiento de rabia, lanzar la vasija llena a un lado deseando poder perderla de vista….por unos instantes permaneció maldiciendo a todo lo que se movía, queriendo que todo desapareciera y que volviera a la normalidad. Queriendo salir de allí, desaparecer en todo ese meollo…olvidarlo todo…_

_Sumergido en su terror, dio un respingo cuándo alguien posó su mano en su hombro. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Donatello que únicamente le sonreía. Sin decir ni una palabra se acomodó a su lado para luego ser imitado por Leonardo que se sentó en el otro con un suspiro._

_Nadie dijo nada y Raphael lo agradeció._

_Por unos instantes todo pareció calmarse y la conocida soledad que le había estado persiguiendo des de que supo que la gran mayoría de la gente de su alrededor deseaba su muerte, se esfumó poco a poco dando paso a una relativa tranquilidad….de alguna manera, verse de nuevo rodeado por sus hermanos le otorgaba confianza sobre sí mismo….y sobre el hecho de seguir actuando cómo un caballero._

* * *

_.- Sigues ahí…- Mink se incorporó des de lo alto de la viga y perdió su mirada en el techo:_

_.- eres tú el que tal vez no deberías seguir estando aquí._

_.- No pienso marcharme sin tener tu cabeza en mis fauces….Mink, después de tanto puede que haya llegado la hora – la diablesa agachó la cabeza y se acurrucó de forma fetal encima de la viga de madera para esconder su rostro entre sus manos mientras la taladrante risa de Zardath se le clavaba en el cerebro y en el fondo del corazón._

_La pequeña espina que se había amoldado a la piel con el paso del tiempo parecía que volvía a hundirse más adentro de la carne en aquellos instantes._

* * *

oye pues si, vi a Leonardo acurrucado en una esquina hecho una bola con el edredón. Ná, me dijo que no abriera la luz que si no le verías. Diría que se estaba escondiendo de algo...no sé, me pareció escucharlo musitar tu nombre...Sam...Sam...sam...XD a lo niña del exorcista!

Jusjusjusjus anda que pobre tortuga, a este paso le vas a dar de comer las gambitas esas pequeñas que te vienen cómo si fueran polvos...(puej! por dios! ke mal huele eso!) o sea, comida de tortuga vaya. jejejeje. Bueeeeno, po zi po zi, Simon ya cayó, en realidad era inevitable...¿no irías a creer que un crío de apenas unos meses iba a cargarse a todo dios y acabar siendo él el rey del inframundo nah? jejeje, aunque kien sabe, tal vez hubieran podido matarse todos entre ellos al estilo Hammlet y que fuese Simon el único que furulase por ahí aún con vida...pero ya se ve que no...( aummmmmmmmm...un minuto de silencio porSimon...¡ya ombre ya! Ke me cuesta estar callada!jejejeje y anda! dile a kien se lo tengas que decir que no te roben el ordenador! ke luego te lo lees todo de revolón jejejeje si eske...haré una recolecta en fanfiction para comprarte un ordena nuevo...(bueh, si por ahí valen los euros yo te pongo un par...jejejejejeje)

Bueeeno, pos de momento no, de momento la disparatada idea de que Leo pueda ser un caballero no se ha cruzado por mi mente...eejeje (seguro que es lo que más os gustaría, retorcidas! Verlo sufriendo peleando contra Raphael dejándose matar para no tener que herir a su hemano! malas! que sois unas malas! --tranqui Leo que yo te doy cobijo que cómo vuelvan a cogerte éstas nosé yo dónde puedes acabar...huye huye!-- jusjusjuspues Betsy ahí ya se rindió y parece que leo no está dispuesto a dejar que se mate (le importa un pimiento que siga siendo caballero o no, pero no ke vaya a perder la vida...aix...ke kosas...)

bueno pos nada chikillas, ahí intentaré actualizar más rapido ahora, que cómo ya me desquitado de mis preocupaciones ya vulevo a las andadas d nuevo por las calles con la calimochada, jujujuuju(calimocho vino tinto + coca cola, jeje, el refresco de la juventud, ya se sabe...) Pues nada, nos estamos leyendo y besos des de akí! Muakis muakis!

YaS ;-P


	18. Érase él,cuyo nombre no quiero acordar

#17# Érase Él, de cuyo nombre no me quiero acordar…

El suelo retumbaba constante. Cómo un terremoto, víctima de millones de pisadas corriendo a la par apresuradamente…pronto empezaron los gritos, las órdenes y el ruido de las armas al chocar entre ellas y al traspasar la carne del enemigo.

Se trataba de la única orquesta en todo el lugar, batallas y más batallas.

Uno de los hombres, montado en un caballo relinchante y completamente atuendado con una armadura japonesa, sostenía en sus manos una dorada lanza y penetraba en la batalla destajando por doquier a cualquier enemigo que se cruzase en su camino. Gritaba, daba órdenes y, a pesar de su avanzada edad, su equilibrio y la perfección de sus movimientos incluso encima de la montura eran acompasables con su velocidad y su estrategia.

Se detuvo cercano a un aliado tras deshacerse de los enemigos que les rodeaban:

.- Esto cada vez está peor Lord, tal vez deberíamos retirarnos – el hombre pareció hervir ante esa intención de abandono y cortó el camino del aliado con su montura antes de asestar otro golpe de su lanza a nuevos atacantes:

.- ¡Ni pensarlo¡La única vez en la que me retiraré en la vida será para morir en paz!

.- ¿Dónde está la diablesa Lord! – se escuchó a alguien gritar a la lejanía completamente ofuscado por los atacantes que empezaban a arrebatarle el último respiro mientras decenas y decenas de compañeros caían a sus pies.

Yoshizuma respiró hondo intentando mantener la calma antes de idealizarse mentalmente el paradero inesperado de la demonio.

.-

.- Huelo a batalla, Mink – la diablesa entornó los ojos - …..tal vez sean los de la colina…los Higurashi vuelven a enfrentarse entre ellos…

.- Allá ellos, acabarán matándose antes de que vuestro abuelo tenga que meterse de por en medio…- el chico agudizó el oído levantándose por unos instantes de la mullida hierba. Tras fruncir el ceño confundido se recogió de nuevo su pelo negro en una escasa coleta antes de desparramarse de nuevo en la falda de la chica - …no creo que sean los Yoshizuma…

.- Claro que no, en tal caso os habríais percatado de algo.

.- Las batallas siempre suelen ser inminentes…y más ahora…- lentamente, el chico levantó su mano derecha hacia su rostro penetrando profundamente por unos instantes en el tatuaje de su mano, estudiando una a una las estrellas que en él se dibujaban- …me siento orgulloso.

.- ¿De tenerme en vuestro regazo, señor? – soltó picarona y risueña antes de juguetear con la coleta del chaval.

.- Nah. De cargar con tal honor…Ragnarock no lo logró…pero yo me siento capaz de ello.

.- La maestría de la que disfrutáis con vuestras katanas no es a misma de la que disfrutaba vuestro abuelo a esa edad por entonces…

.- Ragnarock siempre ha sido un noble guerrero…ya sea joven o viejo…son unos pasos claros a seguir…- la diablesa chasqueó los dientes antes de levantarse.

.- Claro, resulta una lástima que la mitad de victorias se las deba a una entidad supra-natural.

.- ¿Hablas de ti, Mink-chan?- soltó éste con una sonrisa maliciosa

.- ¡Por supuesto! Hay que reconocer que el mérito no es el mismo cuándo un guerrero decide hacerse con el control de un demonio para usarlo a su favor….

.- Bueno, el mérito de controlarlo lo equivale todo.

.- Lord Yoshizuma no sería nada sin mi y sin su magia, Suzu. Se ha creado a si mismo a base de poderes sobrenaturales y llega un momento en el que los triunfos dejan de ser suyos- Suzu sonrió antes de alargar la mano para agarrar uno de los muslos de la chica que permanecía de pie. Ésta cedió y se arrodilló frente al hombre.En su rostro apareció una clara expresión de preocupación y cansancio.

.- ¿Mink-chan¿qué ocurre?

.- Lord Yoshizuma me prometió liberarme después de que uno de su generación quedase último Caballero….- la diablesa levantó la vista – Suzu…¿promete…?

.- No prometo nada, porque sé que lo lograré. Si gano, vendrás conmigo al Infierno – el muchacho agarró su rostro con las manos acariciándolo milímetro a milímetro - ¿verdad?

Mink solo asintió mientras una débil sonrisa se esbozaba en su cara con algo de esperanza en ella. La chica se acurrucó entre los brazos de Suzu, agarrándose a su cuello sin llegar querer a soltarlo y perdiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

Unas horas, sólo eso…..el único tiempo del que disponían para poder verse tranquilamente y tener que huir del papel en la familia Yoshizuma que albergaba a ambos: guerrero y demonio sumiso.

La diablesa expiró uno a uno todos los aromas que desprendía el chico con la intención de guardarlos, memorizarlos en un rincón de su cabeza para que siempre estuvieran allí. Destapar el pote de esencia de Suzu y conseguir meterse en él mientras el chico peinaba con los dedos la melena pelirroja sin perder la vista del rostro de la chica.

Tranquilidad…solo eso. Tranquilidad fuera de las batallas, los hechizos de clausura y las órdenes e ideales familiares que arrastraban a ambos con despecho……tranquilidad….

De pronto, un fugaz ruido se esparció por los alrededores dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Suzu clavó los ojos en él y lo esquivó milimétricamente torciendo el cuello a un lado.

Una lanza dorada quedó clavada al tronco a las espaldas del chico. Automáticamente, la diablesa tomó pie y saltó con velocidad a las ramas del árbol perdiéndose en ellas. Sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba y la idea de encontrarse con él le disgustaba enormemente, así que, de algún modo, permaneció expectante y observadora des de las alturas.

Suzu también se incorporó, lentamente, sin saber a qué era debido aquel ataque repentino. De entre el espeso follaje Lord Yoshizuma emergió erguido en toda su estatura, la cabeza alta y los puños apretados. Por unos instantes derritió a Suzu con una mirada fusilante que lo observaba despechado por debajo del hombro. El chico le dedicó un rápido saludo agachando medio torso:

.- Mi Lord.

.- Ragnarock – Mink también lo siguió con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras se mecía risueña en la rama cuándo Yoshizuma le lanzó una furtiva mirada.

El guerrero volvió a devolver su atención en el joven que esperaba sin comprender el porqué de aquella reacción.

Lord Yoshizuma avanzó:

.- ¿Dónde estabas?

.- Aquí, señor.

.- ¿aquí¿De verdad crees que este es tu lugar? – con furia, Yoshizuma arrancó de un tirón su lanza dorada de la corteza del árbol haciendo que éste se meciera violentamente.

Suzu, por toda respuesta, siguió aguantando la mirada con respeto sin contestar aún y cuando su abuelo le colocó el extremo en el cuello de forma intimidatoria:

.- ¿Cuál es tu lugar¿lo sabes?

.- El campo de batalla- contestó monótono

.- ¡Exacto¿Y cual es tu cometido? – esta vez, Suzu no respondió – morir, si el momento lo indica. Morir por todo en lo que has creído y morir defendiendo aquellas creencias que la familia Yoshizuma arrastra durante siglos – una fría mirada penetró a Suzu por completo - …¿qué te pasó¿dónde diablos está el Yoshizuma que permanecía en primera fila esperando a poder cortar la cabeza al primer merecido?………¿dónde está aquél al que llevo tantos años entrenando para su cometido?…nada, no queda nada de ti, joven. Todo en cuánto habías empezado a ser en tu tierna edad, lo has desaprovechado en tan solo un par de años…….el ser caballero no te beneficia…no tienes el honor, la mentalidad y la responsabilidad que se requiere…tal vez ser destituido te sepa mejor anímicamente….al menos hasta que comprendas que las armas no son juguetes…- Yoshizuma miró a la diablesa en el árbol - …y menos las que están vivas…..

.-¡Guarda su honor y se lo estás arrebatando¿No te parece eso suficiente razón para que no quiera combatir a tu lado? – el viejo lanzó de nuevo una desdeñosa mirada a la diablesa que sacaba las uñas al mínimo momento. La chica fue a continuar pero Suzu la detuvo levantando la mano.

.- No, Mink……deseo enormemente poder pelear junto a ti en todas las batallas….abuelo…….y mi intención no es decepcionarte y mucho menos traicionarte abandonándote en el campo de batalla….sabes que te tengo entregada mi vida, Ragnarock-san….- Suzu le dedicó de nuevo otra reverencia - …pero ahora se la tengo entregada a alguien más…..

El ceño del viejo se frunció con rapidez y su fría mirada se desplazó hacia Mink que lo observaba pesadamente. Algo en su interior empezó a arder con intensidad y la rabia que lo embriagó en aquellos momentos se respiró en un ambiente de tensión que rodeó el lugar durante largos segundos. Tras un incómodo silencio, Ragnarock habló quedadamente y en un susurro:

.- …..solo dilo…..solo atrévete a decir lo que estás pensando despreocupado locazo…..solo asegúrame que no eres víctima de la inutileza que viene a par con tu edad….solo eso….- Suzu aguantó la mirada fríamente:

.- ……le he entregado mi alma en su totalidad….- la tensión estalló cómo un globo y en cuestión de segundos, el brazo de Suzu quedaba relativamente pegado al tronco del árbol al ser traspasado por la lanza dorada que se clavó en su carne para luego volver a hacerlo en la madera.

Silencio, únicamente un espeso silencio que se ocultó con los pasos de Ragnarock al retirarse y perderse entre el espeso follaje.

El joven no soltó ni una palabra. Su hombro se resentía traspasado y no dejaba de sangrar, pero éste únicamente pudo seguir con la vista clavada en la nuca de su abuelo que se marchaba abandonando el lugar.

El dolor parecía no importarle ante la enorme decepción que acababa de otorgarle a su más preciado héroe…

:- ¡Pero qué….! – la diablesa saltó del árbol sosteniendo con cuidado el hombro herido - ¿le duele¿está bien? – Suzu únicamente negó con la cabeza sin dejar de apartar la vista del punto por dónde Yoshizuma marchó – me parece que esta vez pecó de sincero, Suzu-san.

.- Ya pequé por conocerte – de un tirón, la diablesa le arrancó la dorada lanza del hombro del chico, el cual se permitió soltar un gruñido desgarrador ante el dolor de la herida plenamente abierta. Tambaleante, se sentó a las raíces del árbol y se agarró con fuerza el hombro. Permanecía en algún tipo de estado de shock del cual no acababa de poder salir. El haber sido castigado de aquella manera por alguien a quién tanto admiraba le era tremendamente doloroso…y no físicamente, si no en su interior. Algo le hacía sentir tremendamente mal y no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo que estaba bien, que nada iba mal y que sus actos se veían sujetados por el seguir a su corazón, nada más……un guerrero no debería necesitar nada más…..

Con una inmensa preocupación en el rostro, la diablesa se arrodilló delante del chico y le envolvió el rostro con sus manos. Éste finalmente la miró a la cara con una expresión algo aterrorizada y, sin perder tiempo, buscó fugazmente sus labios para luego hundir su rostro en el pecho de la chica que lo abrazó evitando sacar las uñas de rabia:

.- Realmente…..soy patético ¿verdad?

.- Patéticamente hermoso…si eso le consuela…- la sonrisa de la demonio fue una oleada de confort para los nervios del muchacho, el cual no tardó en volver a perderse entre sus brazos aún con la herida sangrando.

.-

La noche había caído rápida y, a falta de una luz que no fuera la de la luna y la de los candelabros toda la finca de los Yoshizuma había quedado sumida en un eterno silencio sepulcral bañado en la oscuridad de una noche sin luna.

Los pasillos de madera crujían bajo los pies desnudos y un leve tintineo delataba a Mink que andaba con precaución y con enorme sigilo.

Ésta corrió la mampara de una de las habitaciones con silencio y, durante largos segundos, permaneció a oscuras observando la figura que delante se le presentaba dormida.

Lord Yoshizua, el mejor guerrero y hechicero de la dinastía y, también, el más veterano de la casa, permanecía recostado en su colchón. Su respiración tranquila, casi imperceptible, y acompasada indicaba un estado profundo de sueño del cual ni siquiera él podría despertarse con facilidad.

La diablesa saltó veloz colocándose a cuclillas al lado de la cabecera de Ragnarock. Levemente, desvió su mirada a un lado, en una de las esquinas de la pared, en dónde su lanza dorada resplandecía limpia de sangre después de haber sido devuelta por el mismísimo Suzu.

Con las garras en alto, dirigió su mano al cuello del viejo y, segundos antes de hundir sus garras en él, millones de recuerdos le taparon la conciencia por momentos.

Quería hacerlo. Lo deseaba….deseaba con toda su alma poder deshacerse de aquél desalmado que, no solo la había encerrado en la vasija si n que había herido continuamente el orgullo de su amado aún y cuándo éste le tenía admiración.

Sí. Mink lo detestaba, lo hubiera matado…..pero su mente se paralizó al pensar que, deshacerse de Ragnarock, significaba perder de vista a Suzu…..él no se lo perdonaría…el viejo era el símbolo de heroísmo y admiración al cual Suzu Yoshizuma había estado siguiendo con sus katanas des del mismo momento en el que empezó a usarlas bien joven…

Rasgó la madera de sus pies con las uñas en un movimiento de rabia.

No podía….no podía traicionar de aquella manera al único humano que la había tratada como mujer, y no como monstruo. Y, por otro lado, su libertad se vería eternamente condenada, pues únicamente la victoria del caballero al que apoyaba o un hechizo de liberación de la mano de Ragnarock era su única frontera a poder volver a vagar libremente….

No pudo.

Su interior lo deseaba, pero el recuerdo de Suzu la mataba mucho más que la posibilidad de quedarse cautiva para siempre…..simplemente no pudo….

Cuándo Lord Yoshizuma ladeó la cabeza en un murmullo, la diablesa desapareció del lugar de un saltó saliendo igual de rápido de lo que había entrado.

…lo había tenido ahí…la yugular del vejo en sus manos después de tanto tiempo….y no se sentía capaz únicamente por ser fiel a algo llamado "amor".

.-

.- ¡Apártate!

.- ¡no!

.- ¿Es que no me has oído¡Hazte a un lado! – Suzu no contestó pero continuó con los brazos en cruz, mirándolo con frialdad y, por primera vez, amenazándolo con los ojos.

Ragnarock soltó un puñetazo en la cara del joven que, cómo respuesta, únicamente giró la cara aún permaneciendo en la misma posición. Suzu volvió a devolver lentamente la mirada hacia su abuelo que, rojo de rabia, empezaba a desesperarse por la recién desobediencia mostrada por su nieto.

Otro puñetazo fue a la cara de Suzu.

También lo aguantó sin moverse.

.- …Suzu…- susurró entre dientes Lord Yoshizuma asiándo con fuerza el mango de su lanza a modo de advertencia. El joven continuaba sin moverse. A sus espaldas, una desaliñada y sangrante Mink luchaba por incorporarse aún con todo el cuerpo perforado y lleno de heridas.

La diablesa enseñó los dientes a Yoshizuma que se encaraba a su propio nieto:

.- No dejaré que vuelvas a tocarla…abuelo.

.- …que deshonor…tú mismo protegiéndola….parece que no lo entiendes…¡no es humana¡es una maldita arma mortal que nos ayudará a los Yoshizuma a hacernos con el poder en el Inframundo¿no lo ves?……una perra de compañía – Mink trató de incorporarse con rabia y, antes de tratar de saltar hacia él, sus piernas la traicionaron y la desplomaron al suelo de nuevo - …un demonio debe cumplir el cometido por el cual se le ha llamado, todo lo demás no trae más que desgracias y, sobretodo, cuándo no sabes controlar un arma de doble filo……hasta tus katanas son más dóciles que ella.

.- Yoshizuma-san. Mink no tiene la culpa de nada, ella no ha pedido meterse en medio ¡es más! La familia Yoshizuma fue la que la metió en todo esto. ¿No crees que se merece algo más de lo que tiene por muy demonio que sea?

.- ……..la potencia sin control, no sirve de nada…y eso es exactamente lo que es este monstruo….- la fría mirada de Yoshizuma volvió a clavarse en Mink que, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano un hilo de sangre de su comisura, luchaba por respirar con normalidad y apretaba con fuerza sus heridas deseando que dejasen de sangrar cuánto antes. Pero su alrededor empezaba a quedar encharcado e incluso Suzu se percató de la gran cantidad de sangre que perdía la diablesa - ….apenas esta noche intentó matarme….

La diablesa abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y dejó de respirar por unos instantes asombrada por ello.

No era posible…no era posible que el anciano se hubiera percatado de ello…si estaba dormido y realmente hubiera podido matarlo….no era posible….

.- No lo creo – contestó Suzu secamente. Mink agachó la mirada.

.- ¡Díselo maldita¿es no lo sabe verdad?….tal vez deberías controlar más tu ira…..y no clavarme las uñas en el suelo cuándo me visitas…..- Yoshizuma demostró una picardía y una malicia no muy típica de él que únicamente trataba de hacer abrir los ojos a su nieto contra la diablesa:

.- Ya todo de ti me suenan a meras excusas desesperadas por tratar de separarnos, Yoshizuma…..

.- No Suzu….tiene razón…..- el joven se volteó a observarla sin querer creerla -…dice la verdad….- Mink se incorporó tambaleante – ¡Ragnarock¡Traté de matarte¡Tube tu cuello a escasos milímetros de mis garras y no pude hacerlo…..me apetecía, y mucho…y no me importa decir delante de él que únicamente te quería ver morir sufriendo…..pero no lo hice…….no lo hice porque sabía que Suzu nunca iba a perdonármelo, así que solo decidí esperar a que fuera el señor Suzu quién se percatase de lo qué debía de hacer y te matase él mismo…..- miró al chico que escuchaba algo atónito - ….la fe y la confianza en su abuelo le han dejado ciego, señor mío. Pero no me importa seguir aguantando con la carga de su conciencia maltratada por él sobre mi, si con ello supone que algún día lo veré feliz por haberle matado finalmente…..

.- Mink….yo no…..- por primera vez, Suzu adoptó una posición normal - ..yo no sería capaz de matarle…..

.- ¡él no tiene la misma sangre desgraciada que tú, demonio! – el comentario de Yoshizuma quedó en un segundo plano. Pues las miradas de Suzu y Mink se intercambiaban sin comprender, uno sorprendido por la reacción de ésta y la otra aturdida por la incapacidad de abrir los ojos de éste.

Por unos instantes se vieron ante ellos como dos desconocidos a los que nunca habían conocido y, la reacción más inmediata de Mink fue el agachar la cabeza al comprender que Suzu abría los ojos….pero en dirección contraria….

.- ¿Cómo pensaste….¿cómo pensaste que yo sería capaz de matar al mayor santo de mi devoción?

.- Él te….- a Mink se la comía la angustia y por una vez no encontraba con qué expresarse – él lo subestima, Suzu-kun…únicamente por haber cedido ante un valor carnal cómo el amor hacia otra que no sea de su raza lo subestima….lo trata de imbécil y realmente no lo considera un buen caballero….yo…yo solo quería sacarlo de encima….es mi mayor cruz, símbolo de mi encarcelamiento y de vuestro sufrimiento moral….no lo soporto….- Mink volvió a subir la mirada con el ceño fruncido hablando con convencimiento – y no dudaré en volver a intentar matarlo si con ello gano mi libertad y la vuestra….

Una oleada eléctrica sacudió a la chica con violencia haciendo que ésta quedase rendida en el suelo aguantándose las heridas sangrantes. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y sus ojos perdieron visibilidad poco a poco mientras sus miembros le temblaban con insistencia y ella misma luchaba por aguantar la respiración.

Suzu se miró confundido el brazalete sin comprender porqué había recibido ella tal descarga. Al voltearse hacia su abuelo comprendió que había sido éste mediante la utilización de la magia. Con una sonrisa un tanto traicionera y macabara endiñó de nuevo otra descarga en el cuerpo de la demonio que gritó con consistencia.

A Suzu se le erizaron los pelos:

.- …detente…

.- ¡Es ahora o nunca! Si lo que quieres es triumfar cómo caballero olvida tus malditos sentimientos morales y lucha con todo lo que tienes utilizando todo y cuánto poseas a tu favor, y no a tu contra. Ella solo actúa en tu contra, guerrero. Te lastima y te debilita haciéndote perder el camino hacia una victoria segura ….- Yoshizuma, con su brazo en alto para electrocutar a la demonio, miró al joven aterrorizado – sígueme ahora o nunca….ven conmigo y alcanza tu meta, o ve con ella y condénate a su lado por toda la eternidad.

El joven miró con preocupación a la chica que, des de hacía rato, había dejado de gritar y permanecía inconsciente y humeante en el suelo sin apenas respirar. Esa imagen le volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo y, los recuerdos y momentos que compartía con ella le obligaron a alcanzar la vasija y tirarla a los pies de su abuelo.

Colocándose delante de Yoshizuma que observaba sorprendido con la lanza hacia delante, levantó su palma derecha hasta clavarla en la punta de la dorada lanza. Entre sangre y rasguños, se desfiguró el tatuaje de las estrellas en un par de movimientos:

.- No quiero ser caballero….quiero ser persona……

El rostro de Yoshizuma se incendió por completo y, tras soltar una última descarga a la demonio, hizo desaparecer a ésta dentro de la vasija mientras, arrastrado con violencia, Suzu era encerrado por petición de toda la familia en el sótano de la casa en dónde, a causa del odio, el rencor, la traición y el haber perdido a su amada; la rabia se lo comió por dentro pudriendo uno a uno todos sus rincones blancos que poseía. La bondad, el honor, los sentimientos, el orgullo. Todo desapareció en una masa uniforme e indiferente del resto que llegó a crear un demonio aparecido de todo el rencor y la rabia que el muchacho había estado guardando hasta aquél entonces.

La imagen de Mink encerrada durante medio siglo en la calabaza le cruzaba la mente y, por solo no poder verla nunca más, empezó a odiarla….y, después, simplemente empezó a olvidarla…tratando de encerrar sus mayores disgustos que lo transformaron en demonio para convertirse en un nuevo ser que peleaba por el gusto a la sangre sin tener nada más en cuenta.

Zardath nació de la traición de su propia familia y de su fidelidad a su corazón antes que a su cabeza. Resulta irónico comprobar cómo alguien puro acaba siendo una mota negra únicamente por arrebatarle todo cuánto creía tener….

* * *

_.- ¡Oye¡Oye nena!_

_.- ¿qué que que? – Mink abrió los ojos sobresaltada aún arrinconada en el mismo sitio en dónde se había dormido junto a Raph. Michelanggelo la zarandeaba con insistencia y un cierto pánico gravado en su rostro - ¿qué pasa?_

_Al seguir la mirada de la atemorizada tortuga se percató del asunto. Alrededor de la trampilla del suelo, todos se amontonaban en círculo dejando una cierta distancia prudencial con las armas en la mano._

_La tensión se respiraba en el lugar y todos y cada uno de los presentes aguantaba la respiración sudando la gota gorda._

_Unos enormes golpes en la trampilla eran la prueba. Golpes secos, fuertes, que hacían saltar la caja colocada encima de la puertecita de madera._

_De un salto, la diablesa se incorporó algo confundida y, sacando uñas, se situó entre Raphael y Donatello, que permanecían con la vista clavada en la trampilla. Únicamente Raph le dedicó una fugaz mirada:_

_.- Vaya, buenos días bella durmiente. Ya te creía muerta – la chica no respondió. Por sorpresa de la tortuga, únicamente se agarró a su brazo semi ocultándose detrás de él._

_Mink tenía el terror gravado en la cara y, apretando cada vez más fuerte el brazo de Raphael, clavaba la vista en la trampilla y se asustaba por cada uno de los golpes:_

_.- Oye….¿no te irá a asustar tanto unos cuántos zombies verdad?_

_.- si fueran zombies no podrían entrar…. –soltó la chica en un susurro. Raphael asintió. Él mismo había colocado la barrera de sangre:_

_.- Muy bien pues….¿debemos suponer que se trata de un caballero? – preguntó Donatello a la chica - ¿o algo peor? – Mink tragó saliva antes de dar el último apretón al brazo de Raph:_

_.- Me temo que….puede ser algo mucho peor…._

_En aquél momento, bajo la sorpresa de todos, la trampilla acabó cediendo con un ruidoso estruendo rompiendo en mil pedazos de madera la trampilla y la caja de encima._

_Entre la metralla y las astillas algo volvió a caer pesadamente a espaldas del grupo que, confundidos, se giraron asustados._

_Zardath se erguía orgulloso con el cuerpo de uno de los humanos aplastado por la caída bajo sus cuatro patas._

* * *

Bueno, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero eske me dediqué a leer el final de Medeah y aproveché al máximo los primeros días de vacaciones (y entre el trabajo y la resaca una no se aguantaba en pie...si eske ...--')

Pues ya ves Medeah, al final acertatse y justo l cap. siguiente explicaba con mayor profundidad y a modo de sueño la historia de Mink. pues si, si que resulta ser mucho más humana de lo que aparenta, pero todo cabe decir que, aún y así, pecó por actuar como un demonio 8si no hubiera intentado atacar a Yoahizuma tal vez nada hubiera ocurrido...) Bueno, supongo que en cierta manera también podría hber aprofundizado más en la relación Mink-Suzu y en los problemas carnales que les envolvían pero vaya, creo que con solo pintar el panorama ya se puede ver de qué iba la cosa y, aún y no describir en palabras textuales lo mucho que se querían, supongo que puede interpretarse de igual manera ¿nah?

Tranqui tranqui, ke más tarde se verá que pasa con Christa (ke buena la relación de Sam ! ChristaChristo, jusjusjus, ni siquiera yo lo había planteado así, más que nada le puse ese nombre porque me gustaba, pero mira, de cierta manera y por pura potra queda envuelto en el contexto. jejej ¿genial no?

y vaya...¿qyuien dice que Leo no vaya a tener que pelear con Raph?...jusjusjus, para eso no le hace falta ser caballero...CHACHÁN! XD XD

Bueno chikilla, siento no extendreme tanto en mis respuestas, pero eske el calor me mata y me desidrata...juraría que hasta estoy empezando a oír esos tipicos grillos de cuándo hace muchísimo calor y no pase nda de aire por la calle...buhhh! por dios! Kiero ir a la playa!...acabaré muerta cualquier de estos d´dias...me parece que a causa del calor ya lleban muertos dos abuelitos en lo que llevamos de verano...pobretes...hay que ver, que malo es el mundo y el puto efecto hivernáculo éste que nos fríe como a huevos...aizxxxx

Bueno, ya basta de divagaciones meteorológicas y me voy despidiendo que me sudan las yemas de los dedos (XD bueh! ya tocaba otro chiste malo...--') pues nada nenas, nos estamos leyendo y haber si actualizamos! ke no se si es mi ordenador o eske los fics de la sección se han congelado temporalmente, porque la verdad esque estamos todas con una perrería increible encima y no actualizamos!

besosa todas!

YaS ;-)


	19. La última batalla

#18# Última Batalla

Escuché mis huesos quebrar cuándo el animal me lanzó violentamente hacia la pared de un golpe en las costillas….apenas me había recuperado de las contusiones anteriores que en aquellos momentos ya me encontraba dispuesto a recibir más.

Cuándo mi caparazón dio con el sólido, no pude evitar saltar de nuevo arrastrando conmigo todo el dolor, pues esa bestia se abalanzó de nuevo sobre mi con las fauces completamente abiertas.

Fueron las katanas de Leo las que le impidieron a esa enorme fila de dientes rozar mi carne. Con un abanico, mi hermano consiguió hacer retroceder al monstruo que, tras sacudir la cabeza unos instantes, volvió a moverse por la habitación a toda velocidad.

A causa de la estrechez del lugar, nos veíamos escasos de movimientos y el hecho de que Zardath dispusiera de cuatro patas a su favor, le permitía colarse por sitios en los que nosotros apenas llegábamos.

Michelanggelo se le tiró encima del lomo con la intención de asiárlo al suelo para permitirnos poder estocarle, pero el animal no lo soportó mucho rato y lo arrastró consigo unos instantes antes de voltearse y forcejear por alcanzar el cuello de Mickie.

Uno de sus estridentes y agudos chillidos nos alertó de la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero no fue ninguno de nosotros el que consiguió apartar a zardath de Michelanggelo.

Algo lo golpeó consistente para luego echarse a un lado dejando al animal anonado. Zardath clavó sus fríos ojos en el cuerpo de Mink que permanecía encima de la misma viga que anteriormente y observaba acechante a ser atacada.

El animal saltó hacia allí, pero ella fue rápida y bajó, huyendo de él a unos metros de distancia colocándose al lado de Leonardo:

.- Marchaos de aquí…

.- ¿Pretendes quedarte sola contra esta cosa? – vaya, mi hermano no estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a la diablesa. Apretó con fuerza los puños antes de saltar hacia delante, pero Mink lo detuvo.

.- ¡Hazme caso Leonardo! Sacar a todo el mundo de aquí….yo me encargo de él

.- ¡Y un cuerno! – la chica se volteó a verme nerviosa mientras me enseñaba los colmillos - ¡tu sola contra esa cosa no durarías ni dos segundos y precisamente a mi no me interesa aún que te mueras¡Así que si tienes que….! – no pude terminar la frase.

Los ojos amarillentos de Mink se me clavaron en lo más hondo escarbándome por dentro. Únicamente con esa mirada sabía del cierto la necesidad que corría la diablesa de saldar cuentas con Zardath y la poca importancia que podía darle a su destino…..diablos….por unos instantes y, no se porqué…me vino a la cabeza aquél momento en el que me acosté con ella y ésta empezó a actuar extraño……en aquellos momentos su lucha interior empezó a ser mucho mayor de lo que lo había sido durante tanto tiempo.

Tal vez por el hecho de acostarse con otra persona y rememorar viejos tiempos le sentaba realmente mal.

La miré profundo sin hacer ningún gesto. Pasado un tiempo me giré en un chasqueo de dientes y juraría que ella sonrió:

.- Haz lo que te de la gana.

.- De todas formas pensaba hacerlo pero …- me volteé fulminándola con la mirada por ese comentario - ….pero….gracias, de todos modos.

.- ¿Esto es una despedida?- se extrañó Donatello colocándose cercano a Leonardo que no perdía la vista de Zardath.

Mink y yo nos miramos largo….no, no lo era, al menos por el momento. Y tanto ella cómo yo lo sabíamos perfectamente…dentro de unas horas estaríamos soportando el culo del uno al otro…

Ella volvió a sonreírme picarona:

.- ¿qué pasa cabeza de chorlito¿vas a preocuparte por mi a estas alturas?

.- Más te vale que en cuánto chasqueé los dedos te tenga a mi lado.

Con ese comentario, la diablesa me guiñó un ojo y volvió a saltar contra el animal. Corrí detrás de mis hermanos luchando por esquivar el cuerpo de Zadath y el de Mink que se enfrascaron en una violenta pelea….mierda, realmente tenía ganas de poder quedarme allí…….por unos instantes no pude evitar observar a fondo la situación expectante a poder saltar en cualquier momento y ser yo el que acabase con la vida de aquél infeliz para evitarle a Mink ese momento….

Pero no iba a hacerlo.

Básicamente porqué ella me cortaría el cuello.

Ella quería matarlo….y si no lo hacía, mataría a quién lo intentase……bueno, supuse que se trataba de una manera de saldar ciertas cuentas. Liberar el alma del que un día fue su amado, por así decirlo…

¡Puaj! Verme a mi mismo pensando en todo aquello me ponía las escamas de punta.

La fría mano de Christa en mi muñeca me despertó por completo de mi anonamiento:

.- ¡No vayas a perder eso! – la chica señaló a una esquina en la que se encontraba mi vasija tirada por el suelo.

.- Mierda…ya no lo recordaba…- corrí hacia allí procurando entrometerme lo más mínimo para no salir dañado:

.- ¡Rapha espera! –escuché el grito de Michelanggelo por alejarme del grupo que luchaba por meterse por la trampilla en cierto orden, pero en aquellos momentos solo deseaba agarrar la vasija e ir a cortarle el cuello al rey del Inframundo.

Así que, dada mi cabezonería no quise percatarme de que, tras agarrar la vasija, el cuerpo inerte de Mink me golpeó con violencia al ser víctima de un golpe de Zardath lanzándome contra la enorme cristalera.

Mi caparazón partió el cristal en añicos mientras me cubría la cara. Luché por encontrar un buen punto de apoyo en el que aterrizar al suelo, pero perdí sólido bajo mis pies y antes de percatarme caía al vacío des de lo alto del Motel.

Todo mi cuerpo se detuvo por unos instantes cuándo chocó con fuerza contra el suelo arenoso de las afueras del Motel.

Una enorme nube de polvo maltrató aún más mis pulmones que se detuvieron momentáneamente por el enorme golpe….tardé unos largos segundos en poder abrir los ojos y, completamente tumbado en el suelo, adecuar mi cabeza al golpe y empezar a levantarme con cuidado.

Los músculos me temblaron por unos instantes antes de comprobar que, por lo menos, la vasija seguía encarcelada en mi puño.

Arriba, a causa de los numerosos estruendos y golpes, la batalla seguía y solo esperé que a mis hermanos se les ocurriera salir de allí y no bajar a buscarme…de todos modos, prefería tener que verme mezclado en esto yo solo…así que si tenía que rebanarme el cuello con alguien, prefería que nadie estuviera presente.

Al incorporarme, corrí de nuevo hacia la puerta de entrada del Motel. Las afueras habían quedado completamente vacías y desoladas, ni siquiera los zombies de Jesuis se veían por alguna parte. Supuse que ya todos habrían encontrado el modo de entrar….

Alcancé la entrada. La puerta estaba destrozada y el interior del salón y el recibidor seguía adornado con aquél extraño suelo rocoso que lo había cubierto todo de un color grisáceo junto con aquellas enormes enredaderas negras que se colaban por todas partes.

Un maldito desastre…nadie lograría aceptar que aquello había sido una bonita recepción cafetería….

Todo yo me estremecía al pisar de nuevo la caliente piedra oscura que, a medida que avanzaba, me mostraba que la enorme brecha del centro era cada vez más amplia.

.- La Boca del Infierno se abre….así pues, parece que somos los últimos – divisé la figura de Jesuis al otro lado de la brecha, en dónde me observaba sombrío y con una infinita seriedad en su rostro. Su brazo había dejado de sangrar por alguna extraña razón y en su lugar lucía un muñón envuelto por la manga de su gabardina.

Inconscientemente, até la vasija al cinturón y desenfundé mis sais:

.- ¿no te resulta un poco cobarde enviar a ese perro a buscarnos en vez de venir tú?

.- No te equivoques, únicamente quería hacerte bajar.

.- sabes que hubiera venido de todas formas. No era necesario. – el muy perro me sonrió.

.- De otra manera, no hubieras bajado solo.

.- ¿Me estás llamando cobarde? – negó lentamente con la cabeza a la vez que yo avanzaba levemente hacia él.

.- Sabes muy bien, que la diablesa de los Yoshizuma estaría contigo si ahora mismo no se encontrase distraída por zardath – la cara de circunstancias que puse no la apreció. La idea de que creyera que Mink se preocupaba por mi seguridad me revolvía el estómago….que poco se imaginaba el infeliz que ella era la primera en querer matarme y que, si hubiera podido elegir entre pelear a mi lado o contra zardath, seguramente se hubiera quedado con la segunda…….¡bah¿para qué iba a necesitar su ayuda?

.- Menos chorradas. ¿Vas a venir tú o voy a tener que moverme?

.- Inprudente …- el hombre era veloz. Mucho. Solo con un salto me lo demostró y, traspasando toda la brecha, se colocó delante de mí en unos segundos medio camuflado por el bao que soltaba el agujero.

Mis sais retumbaron contra algo metálico que, seguramente, Jesuis habría recogido del suelo. Con un fuerte movimiento intenté sacárselo de las manos, pero se apartó y fallé.

Acariciando la posibilidad de poder centrarle algún golpe, le mandé una fuerte patada pero, se las vio venir y consiguió agarrarme del tobillo y lanzarme contra una de las enredaderas….aquello era asqueroso al tacto, todo hay que decirlo….

Antes de que lograse tirarse sobre mí de nuevo, lo esquivé en una voltereta hacia atrás y lo pillé por sorpresa por la espalda, ahogándolo con mi antebrazo:

.- Te diré una cosa, listillo. Dame tu vasija ahora y dejaré que te vayas – se rió aún y no poder apenas respirar.

.- Ni muerto. Y aún y así ¿te crees que todo es tan fácil?. – Forcejeó por soltarse pero no se lo permití.

.- ¿qué quieres decir?

.- Esa chica…ya estaba aquí des del principio…ella no lo permitiría….

.- ¡De qué estás hablando! – en algún momento se debería haber soltado porqué me mandó un buen golpe en la cara con el dorso de la mano. Retrocedí con los ojos llorosos por el dolor en la nariz y busqué con velocidad la empuñadura de mis armas.

Pero debí ser lento y antes de poder defenderme, me mandó a volar de una patada en el estómago.

De nuevo me vi pegado a la viscosidad de las raíces de aquél lugar….creí que todo iba a ser más fácil…pero yo jugaba con la desventaja de que me encontraba herido y a menos de un 60 por ciento de mis posibilidades. El muy cobarde se veía rodeado de sus esbirros y , apenas perder un brazo, ya se había recuperado por completo…..¡diablos! …ahora de verás quería a alguien a mi lado. Aunque el sabor de una victoria propia y merecida me cegaba echándome adelante.

Así pues, me vi saltando sobre él con rabia como predador que salta sobre su presa. Ya a esas alturas poco me importaba el perder la vida….de todas formas….ya no valía mucho.

* * *

_.- ¡Raphael!_

_.- ¡Sal de ahí Leo!- la tortuga logró saltar en el último momento antes de ser aplastado por una de las vigas de madera del techo. La buhardilla se revolucionaba al paso de la diablesa y Zardath y, cuándo los humanos lograron bajar por la trampilla, las tortugas no tardaron en unírseles:_

_.- ¿Qué pasa con Raph? – Michelanggelo cargaba en su espalda a la joven chica que, ante semejante espectáculo, parecía mostrarse impasible._

_De nuevo, se enfrascaron en una alocada carrera por los pasillos marchando lo más rápido posible por no encontrarse con la horda de monstruos que, a juzgar por los ruidos en los pasillos inferiores, no tardaría en alcanzarles._

_Donatello corría delante con el bo entre las manos. Fue el primero en girar la esquina._

_Pero a los pocos segundos volvía corriendo por ella:_

_.- ¡Salida equivocada! – detrás de él decenas de zombies se amontonaron por el olor a sangre fresca obligando al grupo a dar media vuelta. _

_Los más cercanos fueron los primeros en catar el dolor de las katanas de Leonardo que, tras deshacerse de algunos, corrió por unirse de nuevo al grupo que, tras girar por la esuina opuesta, retrocedieron de nuevo tal y como había hecho anteriormente Donatello._

_Viéndoselas venir completamente rodeado, Michelanggelo se metió en una de las habitaciones indicando a todo el mundo que se metiera._

_.- ¡Joder! Éstas cosas se reproducen por momentos! – Sou se apoyó junto a Don contra la puerta para evitar que entrasen:_

_.- ¿has pensado que son zombies¿qué los que matamos vuelven a vivir de nuevo?_

_.- menos sarcasmos. ¿ahora qué? – berreó la chica tras ser contestada por Don._

_.- Tenemos que volver a por Mink._

_.- Olvídalo Leo.- Donatello se hizo a un lado cuándo Leonardo aguantó también la puerta que, a cada golpe, ésta se abría unos centímetros – si salimos de aquí no sobreviviríamos ni dos segundos._

_.- ¡Mink tampoco lo hará si sigue sola! – protestó_

_.- ¡Ella lo quiso así! – Donatello levantó la voz unos instantes para luego hablar casi en un susurro - ….sus razones tendrá._

_.- Las tiene – corroboró Sou._

_.- Además…- la voz de Betsy sonó por primera vez en mucho rato en la habitación y sus ojos blancos fueron a clavarse con precisión en Leonardo - …la gente elige su camino a seguir…nadie debería de apartarlos de él….aunque éste sea la muerte…_

_La tortuga no contestó y únicamente devolvió su atención a la puerta tras la indirecta de la chica._

_.- ¿Y ese hombre? – preguntó Michelanggelo soltando a la chica en la cama._

_.- Murió – contestó el otro humano des de un rincón - …el peso de aquel monstruo lo destrozó…_

_Michelanggelo tragó saliva antes de mirar a la chica. Se arrodillo colocándose detrás de ella:_

_.- ¿Y tu estás bien?- la niña no contestó - ¿me escuchas?_

_.- Déjalo Mickie – Donatello se permitió apartarse unos instantes de la puerta para dirigirse hacia la muchacha – Mucho me temo que se encuentra en algún tipo de estado de shock._

_.- Ah. ¿los hay de diferentes tipos?_

_Don pasó su mano por delante de os ojos de la muchacha, la cual únicamente siguió su palma sin decir ni una palabra_

_.- Al menos reacciona…._

_.- ¡Eh! – detrás de Sou y de Leo la puerta seguía creando estragos y cada vez eran más los monstruos los monstruos que se reunían detrás de ésta- ¡pensar en algo!_

_.- ¡pero que sea ya!_

_Christa se acercó también a la puerta y, justo cuándo ésta se pegó a la madera, los golpes cesaron y, para la sorpresa de Leonardo y Sou, un silencio sepulcral apareció al otro lado._

_.- Cojones….que parece que se han ido…- lentamente, fue Leo el que entreabrió la puerta descubriendo un maltratado y sucio pasillo vacío._

_Salió de la habitación con la sorpresa en el rostro. Pero no quiso buscarle alguna relevancia al momento y empezó a correr hacia abajo seguido por el resto del grupo:_

_.- ¿Y ahora dónde vamos? – preguntó Donatello cargando con la chica a cuestas._

_.- Buscar al imbécil de tu hermano no sería mala idea – Michelanggelo lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Sou para hablarle con ironía:_

_.- Claro, no vaya a ser que se muera sin que puedas ser tú el que lo remate._

_.- Ahí le has dado._

_

* * *

Mi codo crujió con el resquebrajar de los huesos cuándo golpeé de lado en la esquina de uno de los cantos de las apiladas piedras que se formaban._

El grito de olor que solté únicamente podía ser comparado con un rugido. Mierda, juraría que se trataba de un dolor tan agudo que apenas se percebía.

Con la cara cruzada por las puntas de uno de mis sais, Jesuis me agarró con su mano del cuello y me levantó contra la pared…mierda, no sé de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza de un cuerpo tan débil:

.- Ahora tal vez debería de ser yo el que te pidiera que me dieras la vasija. Pero con la diferencia de que yo no iba a dejarte con vida – la visión de aquél rostro deformado por la rabia con una sangrante cicatriz de punta a punta me daba escalofríos…aunque tal vez fuese porque empezaba a faltarme el aire – no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar matándote, después de las veces que has logrado huir y de lo lejos que has llegado a pesar de ser un don nadie que se entrometió de lleno en la dinastía de los Yoshizuma…en parte no te perdono por las ganas que tenía de matar a esa perra de Sou, pero supongo que me conforma el verte muerto al ostentar su título.

.- Vas a ver lo bien que te sienta cuándo sea el Don Nadie el que te pateé el trasero – inqué mi rodilla con fuerza en su estómago doblándolo delante de mi, con toda la rabia pateé su cuerpo a un lado para echarme atrás y recuperar mis sais perdidos durante la batalla.

Me quedé ahí, detenido observando como el desgraciado se levantaba lentamente riéndose…no había cosa que me daba más rabia….el que yo golpease y ellos se rieran….Michelanggelo solía hacérmelo de pequeño…pero luego era él el que lloraba.

Fui a decirle algo pero, cómo una oleada de aire, el ambiente se volvió trémulo y me percaté de ello.

Algo malo nos había traspasado tanto a mi como a Jesuis y ambos permanecíamos quietos, observando el lugar, notando como a cada segundo algo nos carcomía por dentro con agresividad….algo invisible que percebía con un sexto sentido.

Fue Jesuis el que se atrevió a romper el silencio:

.- Ella……ya ha empezado….

.- ¿Quién es ella?

* * *

_Betsy seguía los pasos del resto guiada por el sonido de éstos y de su respiración agitada. Casi a la perfección esquivaba escombros y podía seguir el ritmo del grupo y el cortar de las espadas de Leonardo que abría camino por delante a gran velocidad._

_De pronto, su eterna claridad tomó forma. E el enorme blanco que inundaban sus ojos, apareció la realidad._

_Los pasillos se formaron, los desperdicios, la escasa luz del lugar, los miembros del grupo cruzando la esquina…._

_Todo aquello que hacía años había dejado de ver, se le pintó en la cara sorprendiéndola al instante._

_Se detuvo pasmada, las manos le temblaban al colocárselas delante y al descubrir aquellas conocidisimas cicatrices que las recorrían. Sus ojos empezaron a llorar de confusión._

_No entendía nada, pero por una parte se alegraba en lo más hondo y se dejó desplomar de impresión sobre sus rodillas en medio del vacío pasillo y entre los cadáveres destajados por las katanas de la tortuga:_

_.- ……….Primera……….._

_Casi en un susurro, una voz masculina cayó en el lugar hablándole des de una de las habitaciones. Betsy dirigió hacia allí su nueva mirada….algo no andaba bien…lo notaba, cómo caballero que era sentía que algo no estaba correcto…._

_Pero no le importó, el recuperar su vista le había sido suficiente como para entregarle todo el coraje que lentamente había estado perdiendo. _

_Así pues, se levantó y, a pasos cautos, se metió en la destrozada habitación. Allí, al lado de la ventana, una silueta masculina se erguía con rudeza y tensión:_

_.- ….Saucer…..no es posible….- la chica apretó sus puños y se tensionó entera preparándose para un ataque._

_.- Nada es imposible, primera._

_.- Estás muerto…yo misma te maté cuándo Leonardo te redujo…_

_.- si estoy muerto…esto entonces¿sería una ilusión?_

_.- Exacto._

_.- Hay un problema – Betsy frunció el ceño confusa – yo soy el único que puede crear ilusiones…por lo tanto….- la chica abrió su boca en espanto._

_.- …estás….vivo…- el hombre sonrió y avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Durante los primeros instantes la chica parecía no reaccionar y no se creía lo que tenía delante de sus ojos curados después de tanto tiempo._

_.- ¿vas a abandonarme ahora también? – lentamente, Saucer colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica, pero antes de que sus carnes se rozasen, Betsy lanzó un manotazo al aire para golpearle la cara y seguidamente lo mandó contra la pared de una fuerte patada:_

_.- Iluso…¿me tomas por estúpida? – la expresión de sorpresa de la chica cambió en una eterna sombría – deja de jugar, y muéstrate…_

_Con una amplia sonrisa en la boca, Saucer se incorporó y, a medida que lo hacía, su figura se fue deformando para alcanzar un aspecto completamente distinto._

_Una chica de piel blanca y con el pelo recogido el una trenza rubia apareció delante de Betsy:_

_.- Vamos, puedes reconocerme – Betsy siguió en la misma posición, viendo por primera vez la figura de aquella aura que tanto la había intrigado cuándo se encontraba sumida en una eterna oscuridad - …desconfiaste des de que me viste en un principio….¿no es cierto?_

_.- …Christa…..lo sabía…supe que esa energía no podía ser de un humano corriente._

_.- ¿me tomas por humano?…olvídalo, no gracias._

_.- ¿Por qué estás aquí…?_

_.- Sabía que me reconocerías en tan solo verme…tu estúpida ceguez es muy poderosa._

_.- No me has contestado….- Christa se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una de las esquinas del mueble._

_.- Alguien tenía que poner orden en todo esto…no se, controlar un poco los resultados._

_.- Manipular, tal vez._

_.- No te equivoques, Primera. No he intervenido en nada, no he sido favoritista y, sí, aún permanecer lejos de algunos Caballeros y muy cerca de otros, no he cambiado el resultado para nada…puedes creérme…aunque no estoy diciendo que haya jugado limpio._

_Betsy retrocedió algo anonada pues sus suposiciones se habían aparecido delante de ella y, ahora que podía verlo todo a la cara, empezaba a tenerle más miedo:_

_.- ¿Por qué¿Por qué te has hecho pasar por Saucer¿Por qué me has devuelto la vista?_

_.- No te lo tomes así. De alguna manera, te he cumplido tu último deseo. "Ver una última vez su rostro"¿no era eso lo que pedías cada noche? – Betsy agachó la cabeza sin dejar de clavarle la vista a esa amenazante trenza rubia._

_.- ¿a qué has venido?…….- Christa adoptó una posición de disgusto y, haciéndose la defraudada, se acercó más a la chica._

_.- Si te soy sincero, aposté muchas posibilidades por ti. Pues tu rabia y la sed de venganza te daban muchas oportunidades en todo esto…pero, al apagar tu sed me defraudaste y te convertiste en una maldita cobarde.- Christa se acercó aún más y, con cierto cariño simulado, acarició la mejilla de Betsy que seguía mirándola con valor- yo controlo el juego…y tu te has vendido. Lo siento, pero los vendidos también pierden y, en este caso, también mueren._

_Betsy abrió los ojos como platos pero ni siquiera luchó por huir._

_Sabía del cierto que no le serviría de nada. Christa le sonrió una vez más:_

_.- Vaya, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos._

_

* * *

De alguna manera, había logrado igualarnos a ambos en condiciones. A esas alturas él ya se encontraba tan cansado y magullado como yo. Así pues, pensando como Donatello, si yo había logrado reducirlo a pesar de mis malas condiciones, se suponía que yo tenía que ser mucho más fuerte que él ¿no?_

Si así debería ser, no se por que diablos me costaba tanto seguirle los pasos…me daba la sensación de cómo si cada X tiempo se regenerase de alguna forma…

Cargué contra él con uno de mis brazos completamente inutilizados, conseguí rasgarle un costado con uno de mis sais para, seguidamente, mandarle un puñetazo en la cara para tirarle al suelo y, sentándome a cuclillas, amasarle las mejillas una y otra vez.

Mi codo roto me dolía a horrores, pero por razones que también desconozco, mi rabia obligaba a mi puño a funcionar aunque no a su perfección.

Su cara empezó a coger un color morado y, aunque creí tener la batalla ganada, no me percaté de que alcanzaba uno de mis sais tirado por el suelo.

Con mi propia arma me traspasó el hombro haciendo que el extremo largo de ésta asomase por encima de mi caparazón.

El dolor me invadió pero me negué a apartarme de encima suyo.

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuándo retorció el sai dentro de mi……mierda…apenas recuerdo algo que me haya dolido tanto……

Me erguí con rapidez aullando por la herida de mi hombro, notando cómo, al sacarme el sai de mis carnes, la sangre salía a borbotones goteando en el suelo.

Perdí el equilibrio y caí, acto que Jesuis aprovechó para lanzarse contra mi con rabia.

De pronto, un enorme temblor sacudió el suelo y una extraña inclinación empezó a hacerme resbalar hacia abajo.

.- ¡pero que mierda es…?

La brecha del centro del salón se había hecho más grande y el agujero había empezado a hundirse formando una especie de cráter que, al inclinarse el suelo, se tragaba todo lo que caía e su interior.

El calor se intensificó y el vapor que inundaba la sala también.

Aproveché un saliente para agarrarme y poder detener mi caída. Luchando contra el dolor de mi hombro dañado, conseguí lanzarme hacia arriba y colocarme a un lado del inmenso cráter recién aparecido.

Con la respiración agitada, aterrorizado y desplomado por el dolor, observé como el agujero se removía, como si estuviera vivo, para luego volver a reinar el silencio en el lugar.

Me arrastré hacia atrás con algo de miedo y me recosté contra la rocosa pared descansando por unos instantes mis miembros…

Diablos….no sólo tenía un brazo roto y el otro con un boquete en el hombro, si no qué encima el suelo se desplomaba bajo mis pies…aquello empezaba a asquearme de lo lindo y empecé a notar como mis ansias de vencer me abandonaban cada vez más. Sólo quería desaparecer de allí de una vez por todas…:

.- La Boca del Infierno está casi abierta….- Jesuis apareció en pie, con el rostro desfigurado y el muñón a un lado delante de mi - ….parece que ahora realmente SÍ que somos dos…

Genial, esto es genial. Algo me decía que lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar y que yo no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo más….

* * *

_.- ¡Oye espera!_

_.- ¿Dónde vas, Leonardo? – Mickie trató de agarrarlo por el brazo pero se le escabulló._

_.- ¡Ir tirando¡Os alcanzaré!_

_.- No seas alocado, no sabes si pueden estar vivas – las alabras de Don se las llevó el aire, pues su hermano ya había cruzado la esquina a gran velocidad. Tras soltar un gruñido, Donatello se giró para seguir corriendo por los pasillos._

_Las cosas no andaban bien. El humano no sabía pelear y la muchacha se encontraba en shock y precisaba de alguien. Parea rematar la escena Sou estaba agotada y Michelanggelo empezaba a desesperarse:_

_.- ¡Mierda mierda mierda¿Dónde ha ido?_

_.- Hemos perdido a dos miembros – Michelanggelo paseó la vista siguiendo de cerca de su hermano que cargaba con la muchacha a espaldas._

_Cierto, Betsy y Christa habían quedado rezagadas….vaya, Leonardo se había percatado de ello mucho antes, si hubiera sido por él aún seguirían perdidas:_

_.- De todas formas….que no espere encontrarlas vivas…._

_.- No digas eso Donny, La Ciega sabe defenderse._

_

* * *

__Leonardo pasó fugaz por el pasillo por delante de la puerta entreabierta. Tras unos segundos, retrocedió víctima de algún mal presentimiento. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y no tardó en abrirla de sopetón:_

_.- ¿Hola?_

_Paseó la mirada por la habitación. Oscura, sucia y destrozada._

_Casi cayó al suelo del espanto cuándo, en una de las paredes, el cuerpo inerte de Betsy se encontraba pegado a ella._

_Sostenido en el vacío completamente pegado en la pared en dónde una extraña presión la había hundido en el yeso resquebrajando todos sus huesos con tal fuerza que había dejado a la mujer hundida en ella._

_Leonardo, aterrorizado, avanzó lentamente hasta tener los pies de la chica a escasos centímetros de su pecho. _

_Por unos instantes no desvió la mirada….aún y haber muerto de una manera horrorosa su tez era serena y parecía estar durmiendo….pero esta vez sus cuencas se encontraban vacías…_

_Aquellos enormes ojos blancos habían desaparecido de su lugar dejando a su dueña completamente sin vida alguna._

_Lentamente, la tortuga acarició uno de los pies de la chica. Como era de suponer, no obtuvo respuesta alguna y fue cuándo su mano quedó manchada en sangre. Pues a causa de la presión, su cuerpo había reventado por la espalda haciendo que un charco de sangre empezase a deslizarse hacia el suelo por la pared._

_Alertada, la tortuga se giró con velocidad. Observando milímetro a milímetro a su alrededor…._

_El hecho de que la sangre cayera ahora, significaba que acababa de morir…la posibilidad de encontrarse a su verdugo de cara le ponía las escamas de punta._

_Un trabajo demasiado limpio para tratarse de los zombies de Jesuis, y demasiado cruel para tratarse del mismísimo Jesuis…._

_Desenfundó sus espadas observando a su alrededor._

_Había algo, no podía verlo pero si notarlo….algo que se le escapaba de las manos y, por alguna extraña razón, le pedía que saliese corriendo._

_Avanzando con precaución hacia la puerta, cruzó el umbral de esta y empezó a correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos y alejarse de aquél lugar._

_.- Corre lo que quieras. Solo eres un maldito peón en todo esto, tarde o temprano te acabarán comiendo también…..el problemas es cuándo alguno de ellos consiguen alcanzar a la reina…._

* * *

Hula! Bueno, esto esta algo liado ¿no? bueh, espero que no haga falta que os diga que si no os enteráis de algo me lo preguntéis en los reviews (eso ya se dice al principio, pero teniendo unas clientes fijas ya no hace falta, jejejeje, estamos en confianza!)

Ché! No compares el calor de Astúrias con el de Catalunya ein? (eras de astúrias verdad Karliña?) que ahí tenéis las montañitas buenas y aquí el mediterraneo se nos come por momentos! Puajjj! Brisa marina contaminada! (ese Melendi que ya tengo su CD!)

Bueno bueno, ya basta de geología (ke no! ke es geografía inútil, jusjusjus, eso solían decírmelo mucho ...) Pues si, Mink parece mucho más humana de lo que en realidad es, el problema esque el hecho de ser demonio es básicamete la fuente de sus problemas, ya que si no hubiera podido tener una vida normal y corriente...

Y si, me pillaste. En un principio quería hacerla ir detrás de Mickie(jusjus, sería divertido ver como reacciona el pobre con tremenda sabuesa detrás), pero solo por el hecho de que Suzu manejaba las katanas, creí más oportuno relacionarla con Leo, así, de alguna manera, la chica siempre tiene un perfil claro de sus presas, jusjusjus.

¡No me pasas ni una Medeah ein? Pos si! saqué el apellido de Higurashi de Inuyasha XD Xd jejeje¿hay que recurrir a fuentes no? pues ala, toma fuente de ispiración, jejeje. además era algo sin relevancia, así pues, me dio igual (de alguna forma supe que alguna de vosotras me diría algo así!jejeje si esque si no os conociera...). Po si si, la verdad esque no me percaté de la utilidad y de la capacidad analítica de sam para estos casos, realmente la muchacha se debió poner a pensar ( o no, alomejor le salió solo) pero es una buena arma de camuflaje (Christa-Christo). Realmente (puestas a destapar momentos de inspiración )le puse ese normbre por una pelicula de dibus que vi de pequeña sobre hadas (ooooow!) Fernguly ¿os suena? la prota se llamaba Christa XD. Pues nada chikilla, suenate esos icebergs que ya verás que dentro de poco se cambian las posiciones, jejejeje.

Por cierto¿el Mexico-España ya se jugó? esque yo de football ando bastante negra...

Bueno chicas, os dejo por ahora, haber si me pongo las pilas (ehhh! Eso también va para vosotras! ke entra el verano (relativo) y entramos en un estado permanente de vagancia! Haber si espavilamos con los fics, jusjusjus, a Medeah se lo perdono xk ya ha acabado y ya ha subido. ¡ala! ejemplo! jejejejeje.)

besos a todas y nos estamos leyendo! Muaks muaks

Ciao ciao YaS ;-P


	20. Protegiéndote

# 19 # Protegiéndote

Los recuerdos la torturaban nuevamente. Y tal vez fuera eso lo que más le dolía…el estar recibiendo en aquellos momentos una buena sarta de moratones, rasguños y mordiscos le era completamente indiferente comparado con el dolor que le quemaba por dentro. 

_A cada movimiento, a cada arañazo, a cada grito que daba, le invadían nuevamente las abrumadoras experiencias pasadas que la hacían sentir tan bien….des de siempre, esos recuerdos habían creado en su cabeza una especie de caja fuerte en dónde nada entraba ni salía. _

_Ella guardaba sus recuerdos a su manera….pero todo se vino abajo cuándo la caja fuerte se fue desmoronando poco a poco……primero Zardath….luego al acostarse con Raph….y ahora al pelear contra el pasado Suzu…._

_Saltó rápida hacia la pared rebotando en ella para darse impulso contra el cuerpo de la bestia. Extasiado, el animal no pudo esquivar el golpe y lo recibió en todas sus carnes deslizándose varios metros por el suelo con la diablesa encima._

_Mink se apresuró a apartarse del magullado cuerpo de la bestia antes que ésta se levantase. Jadeante y completamente ensangrentada, observó cómo Zardath se incorporaba lentamente, forzando todos y cada uno de sus músculos que ya no parecían responderle._

_El animal clavó sus ojos en la demonio que, por unos instantes, deseó que todo acabase rápido si no quería caer desmayada. A vistas de que ese momento tardaría en llegar, Mink apretó con fuerza los puños para saltar de nuevo hacia Zardtah con las garras en alto._

_Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera alzarse del suelo, su alrededor tomó un aspecto brillante, blanco cegador que la obligó a retroceder._

_La silueta del animal se desvaneció frente a sus ojos y con ella, todo lo que le rodeaba. Unos graves gruñidos se dejaron caer en el lugar. Gemidos de lamento y dolor._

_Por unos instantes Mink pensó que alguien estaba atacando a Zardath de alguna manera._

_Confusa, la diablesa se protegió la cara esperando a que aquél cegador resplandor finalizase. Con un flash, toda la onda luminosa desapareció de golpe, dejándolo todo de nuevo a la normalidad._

_Ante sus ojos, justo en el lugar en el que antes yacía el cuerpo del animal; un hombre desnudo, ensangrentado y jadeante levantó su mirada con confusión._

_A su lado, Christa se mantuvo de pie con la palma de a mano en la cabeza del hombre que observaba aturdido._

_La diablesa avanzó unos pasos con la confusión dibujada en el rostro, poco a poco, y en el estado en el que se encontraba, fue reconociendo las facciones del aturdido humano que permanecía de cuatro patas en el suelo con la cabeza agarrada por la muchacha rubia._

_Las manos empezaron a temblarle y fue a decir algo pero su voz quebró por completo al primer sonido:_

_.- La sangre te sienta realmente bien….tal vez por hacer juego con tu pelo – la sonrisa maliciosa de la rubia dibujó en su rostro una amenazante faceta que dejó florecer frente Mink._

_La diablesa seguía sin prestar atención. No le importaba, solo quería que alguien le dijera si realmente era él o solo se trataba de una triquiñuela a su cabeza._

_Lentamente, se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo y buscó, a distancia prudencial, la cara del hombre esperando poder encontrar su mirada._

_.- ….¿Suzu?….._

_La mano en el pelo del muchacho se apretó y éste emitió un gruñido:_

_.- ¿Eso es todo? te ensartas a sangre viva en una pelea con tu amado y, solo cuándo lo ves ser humano¿te detienes?…..realmente a eso se le llama amor _

_La diablesa se mantenía impasable frente al sarcasmo y continuaba buscando los ojos del muchacho que, tras encontrarlos, éste la rehuyó asustado._

_Mink se sorprendió y optó por acercarse más:_

_.- ….suéltale….- Christa obedeció y se echó a un lado cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa. La diablesa se arrodilló en frente del hombre que trató de alejarse - …no puede ser….dime que no es verdad……..¿no me reconoces?_

_Trató de acariciar la mejilla del hombre, pero éste apartó la mano de un guantazo e intentó alejarse poniéndose de pie. Movimiento en vano, pues las piernas parecieron traicionarle y le desplomaron._

_.- Suzu…- el hombre continuó arrastrándose contra la pared evitando ser tocado por la demonio. _

_A Mink se le empezó a caer el mundo encima, todo se le hacía añicos y la caja fuerte en la que lo guardaba todo se desmoronaba por momentos y a gran velocidad. El hecho de que después de tanto tiempo sin ver a Suzu, éste no la recordase y actuase tan raro, la destrozaba profundamente….pero su rostro no tardó en cambiar de confusión y tristeza a rabia pura mandando una fría mirada hacia Christa._

_.- ¿Qué ocurre? – la diablesa se levantó amenazante - ¿qué le has hecho?_

_.- ¡Por favor! – bufó la chica rubia con desdén - ¿no esperarás que su alma siga intacta verdad? Después de tanto tiempo en el cuerpo de un demonio la poca alma humana que tenía se ha ido consumiendo paulatinamente víctima de la sangre de todos aquellos a los que ha estado matando…..el alma humana es tan débil …._

_La diablesa no se conformó con eso y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, camufló sus preguntas en gritos que cada vez amenazaban más con atacar a Christa:_

_.- ¡Si su alma se ha consumido ¿Porqué ahora es humano¿¡Que le has hecho! – Christa no contestó. Únicamente miró hondo a la diablesa con una infinita seriedad mientras ésta perdía los nervios segundo a segundo._

_Agachó la mirada y se paseó por la habitación sin quitar el rabillo del ojo de encima de la demonio. Pasó por delante de Suzu el cual, arrinconado, permanecía acurrucado observando la escena sin comprender nada:_

_.- Nunca me habéis agradado…ninguno de los dos. En realidad sois muy iguales, habéis pasado año tras año sirviendo a las dinastías de los Caballeros esperando que, algún día, alguno de ellos se acordase de liberaros….eso es bastante triste para un demonio….y más para un demonio de casta alta, Mink._

_.- ¿qué sabes tú de mi casta?_

_.- Mucho más de lo que tu crees…..recuerdo haberme enfrentado contigo en contadas ocasiones….- la diablesa frunció el ceño dejándose engatusar por la confusión de la chica. Pero sin intención de profundizar en temas que no venían al caso, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a adoptar su posición de ataque inicial amenazando a Christa:_

_.- ¡No me importa eso¡No me importa nada¡No sé quién eres pero realmente me da igual, solo quiero que me expliques porqué volviste humano a Zardath! Si pudiste hacerlo volver, también tienes que poder hacer volver su alma ¿no? – la chica se rió._

_.- Pues claro. ¿por quién me has tomado? Pero no he venido aquí solo a dar….preferiblemente me gusta más recibir…- Christa se acercó de nuevo a Suzu que empezó a temblar con insistencia – si te soy sincero….no solo he venido para darte problemas…_

_.- Pues cualquiera lo diría…._

_.- Te propongo un trato, Mink. Un intercambio justo…nada más….- la diablesa soltó una sonora carcajada algo histérica por el momento._

_.- ¿Nunca has oído eso de "no pactes con el diablo"? – con esa frase, Christa pareció enfurecerse en cuestión de segundos y, con un movimiento de su mano, una fuerza invisible aplastó a Mink contra la pared ejerciendo presión sobre su cuerpo. La rabia desfiguraba el rostro de Christa que había explotado tras la frase de Mink en una bomba de impulsos:_

_.- ¿Te consideras el diablo puta? Tu no tienes ni idea de quién es y des de luego te abruma la idiotez y el sentimiento de superioridad cuándo te consideras "el" diablo…..imbécil….tú eres "un" diablo. ¡No oses compararte ni en el blanco de los ojos!_

_La presión soltó a Mink que cayó respirando con dificultad sobre sus rodillas. Christa volvió a tomar el comportamiento sereno anterior._

_.- Cómo te decía, te propongo algo….- la diablesa clavó su mirada fusilante en Christa._

_.- ¿de que se trata?_

_.- Eres buena, y me gustas como fiel…..te mantendré en mis filas, diablesa de los Yoshizuma….es decir, te otorgaré la libertad. A ti, y a tu compañero._

_.- ¿Suzu?….no hay libertad sin alma._

_.- Creí haberte dicho que puedo recuperarla._

_.- ……_

_.- No, Tienes razón, no deberías fiarte de mi, pero me parece que por el momento es lo mejor que puedes hacer…._

_.- y…..me das la libertad y el alma de Suzu ¿a cambio de…?_

_.- A cambio de que te quedes en mis filas…también lo he mencionado. Voy a necesitar buenos guerreros cuándo todo empiece y tú has alcanzado cierta fama únicamente por tu condición de prisionera…realmente muchos demonios superiores pelearían por poseerte._

_Mink se levantó sin dejar de mirar fríamente a Christa:_

_.- …tu no eres humana….es más…ni siquiera eres mujer…._

_.- …creí que ya lo habrías notado antes….._

_.- el olor de tu aura…es distinta…….._

_.- ¿Por eso me repudiabas des de un principio?_

_.- Por eso, y por acercarte demasiado a Raphael, para que mentir._

_.- No te metas diablesa, tengo planes también que discutir con él…así que solo dedícate a tu trato. ¿qué me dices?_

_Por unos instantes todo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Únicamente los lamentos del desconocido Suzu se dejaban caer por el lugar cuándo balbuceaba alguna palabra japonesa._

_Mink agachó la mirada. No deseaba nada más que poder volver a estar con Suzu sin tenerse que ver envuelta en ninguna guerra de caballeros. Soledad y amor. ….no era tanto pedir…._

_Su cuerpo le pedía basta. Que detuviera toda aquella locura y se preocupase únicamente por ella y por volver a retomar su vida al lado de su amor….pero su cabeza sin embargo, había algo turbio en el asunto y eso le asustaba inmensamente…._

_La diablesa clavó la mirada en el cuerpo de Christa que empezaba a impacientarse:_

_.- Apareces aquí, juegas con mis sentimientos mostrándome a mi amado en un estado lamentable y sin alma tras haber sido demonio por años….y no solo te atreves a pedirme un trato, si no que encima me pides que acepte la libertad de tu mano, para luego volver a ser tu prisionera. – la mano de la demonio empezó a brillar con un fulgor rojo y en el rostro de esta se pintó la rabia mientras los blancos colmillos asomaban por las comisuras - …no, realmente no tienes ni idea de cómo actúa la Diablesa Mink._

_Christa abrió grandes los ojos e una mueca de sorpresa antes de sonreír picaronamente:_

_.- No serás capaz. Si rechazas mi oferta no tendrás otra oportunidad de poder volver a verle – Suzu se asustó del color rojizo que empezaba a tomar forma en la habitación y se arrastró alejándose de la demonio con espanto – no serás capaz._

_.- No me tientes. Sabes que lo haré._

_.- Tu estupidez únicamente se ve superada por tu arrogancia. No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de perder en todo este asunto – enfadada por la reacción de Mink, Christa chasqueó los dedos haciendo que Suzu, en un espiral de gemidos, lamentos y rugidos, volviera a ser Zardath._

_Mink explotó por esa manera de jugar con él y su mano apuntó al cuerpo de Christa. La muchacha se percató y, aún con el odio dibujado en la cara, con un movimiento de su mano volvió a aplastar a Mink contra el techo víctima de una presión invisible._

_La diablesa no desistió y el fulgor de su mano alcanzó u tamaño realmente amenazador._

_Las pupilas de Christa se dilataron inmensamente cuándo se vio encima la oleada del haz rojo soltado por Mink aún pegada al techo. Cómo una ola a su paso, el resplandor ocupó toda la zona empujando con fuerza el suelo de la buhardilla haciéndolo quebrar hasta los pisos inferiores y haciendo desaparecer entre las ardientes llamaradas el cuerpo de Christa y Zardath víctimas de la pérdida del suelo sobre el que soportarse._

_Los músculos de Mink temblaron a más no poder y sus ojos tomaron un aspecto marrón completamente común cuándo su energía se acabó por completo._

_Sin fuerzas cómo para desplazarse del lugar, la fuerza que sostenía a la diablesa contra el techo cesó y ésta empezó a caer por el mismo boquete que su ataque había provocado en todo el piso._

_

* * *

Mi brazo había empezado a tomar un color morado, y por mucho que luchase por mantener la sangre de la herida del hombro en su sitio ésta no dejaba de caer…..mierda, dentro de poco me veía con los dos brazos completamente inutilizables y eso me asqueaba. El maldito de Jesuis parecía no ceder ante sus numerosas heridas y yo no dejaba de enfocar la vista para impedir que ésta se fuera a clavar en el suelo finalmente._

No solo me costaba blandir uno de mis sais con el hombro herido, si no que la inclinación que había tomado el suelo en forma de cráter me ponía las cosas más difíciles….aún y así mis piernas estaban mucho mejor preparadas que las del maldito humano…bueh, al menos eso me consolaba….

De una patada en la nuca lo mandé a rodar pendiente abajo hasta que éste se quedó tendido en la negra roca.

Por unos instantes permaneció inmóvil y estuve a punto de lanzar un grito de victoria, pero el muy puto empezó a tambalearse mientras levantaba levemente la cabeza con la cara completamente ensangrentada:

.- ¡Maldito fullero¿Es que no sabes el sentido de la frase "quedarse muerto"?

.- No he llegado hasta aquí para dejarme tumbar por las patadas de una niñita – me sonrió tras levantarse agarrándose inconscientemente el muñón que ya había dejado de sangrar.

La sonrisa vacilante de su rostro desapareció cuándo, a nuestro alrededor, todo empezó a temblar y un zumbido lejano empezó a acercarse con rapidez sobre nosotros.

Parecía que algo realmente pesado fuera a precipitarse sobre el salón del Motel….ya lo que me faltaba, no solo se me caía el suelo si no que el techo también.

El zumbido fue cada vez más intenso hasta que, con un sonoro golpe, un haz rojo irrumpió por el techo echándonoslo encima para ir a caer en medio del cráter. El alboroto del lugar fue incontrolable y por unos instantes, me permití dejar mi vista fija en la enorme columna roja que se había cernido sobre nosotros engullendo a su paso a Jesuis.

Dos segundos, solo ese tiempo fue el que se me permitió fijar la vista, pues sin que me percatase y demasiado débil como para reaccionar con rapidez, uno de los escombros me golpeó violentamente aplastándome contra la pared antes de ser metralleado por millones de astillas y trozos del sólido.

Perdí la respiración momentáneamente y mi caparazón se resintió de lo lindo al ser aplastado de nuevo contra la pared.

Todo se volvió blanco a mi vista y miles de punzadas en mi piel me maltrataban constantemente….sin poder ver nada, traté de incorporarme pero mis brazos dejaron de hacerme servicios y caí de boca al suelo.

Mi respiración se agitó mientras mis ojos seguían en blanco…poco a poco….las cosas fueron tomando forma a mi alrededor y a los pocos segundos fui capaz de volver a ver con relativa normalidad.

Me sentía mal….realmente mal…a morir….por unos instantes creí que esa era la solución más rápida. La muerte antes que seguir sufriendo por mis heridas de aquella manera…y, algo en mi interior…me decía que aquél momento no tardaba en llegar….

Tal vez por el desangramiento constante de mi hombro, por las múltiples heridas de mi cuerpo o por los golpes en la cabeza que luchaban por hacerme perder la conciencia de una vez….tal vez por todo eso y por las ganas de acabar con todo…..me vi muerto.

Mi único consuelo era que Jesuis había desaparecido también….así pues, era vencedor….pero no estaría con vida para cuándo tuviera que pelear contra el Rey actual del Inframundo…

Me arrastré como pude alejándome de aquél lugar. No sé hacia dónde, ni porqué….tal vez como los gatos que desaparecen cuándo van a morir, quise hacer lo mismo y solo rezaba por no encontrarme con mis hermanos en mi camino.

Supuse que sería la cocina, pero me dio exactamente igual. Me mentí dentro apoyándome en todos los recodos posibles dejando motas de sangre a mi paso a todo aquello que tocaba. Tras tirarme de espaldas contra uno de los armarios, me rendí y me dejé caer con violencia al suelo.

Allí.

Allí me quedaría….no era capaz de hacer nada más….Mink podría vencer al Rey y todo acabaría. Mis hermanos podrían salir de allí con vida y todo acabaría al fin….

Cerré los ojos y me recosté, preparándome para un largo viaje……solían decir que antes de morir ves pasar toda tu vida por delante…..es una farsa….yo no vi nada.

* * *

_La diablesa se incorporó encontrándose tirada en una de las pendientes del enorme cráter de la Boca del Infierno. A su alrededor, la tierra humeaba a causa del ataque y el suelo le quemaba._

_Se incorporó tambaleante, agarrándose con las uñas al duro suelo para poder salir de aquél cráter. Una vez arriba, paseó su mirada deseando ver el cadáver carbonizado de Christa…pero no estaba….únicamente unos pequeños indicios de movimiento de escombros mostraban que algo había quedado sepultado y luchaba por salir al exterior._

_Mink se desesperó por no encontrar el cuerpo de la muchacha…pero estaba segura que no podía andar con vida._

_Había usado toda su fuerza, todo lo que le quedaba de chakra…se había agarrado a la vida y a la victoria en un último movimiento desesperado….temía que no hubiera servido de nada…._

_Algo la punzo._

_De un respingo Mink se incorporó observando a su alrededor…algo iba mal…..de nuevo esa sensación…la misma sensación que años atrás había sentido cuándo su caballero perdió la batalla en la guerra…cuando su candidato murió y ella se vio atrapada por una nueva generación en la vasija._

_Asustada, avanzó cojeando haciendo caso de sus instintos…algo la atemorizaba y la preocupaba mucho más que no el hecho de que Christa se encontrase con vida._

_En el marco de una de las puertas reconoció la marca de una mano en sangre que permanecía aún candiente. Sólo asomarse husmeó el aroma de Raphael en el interior._

_En un rincón, apoyado contra uno de los numeroso armarios, la tortuga se encontraba en el suelo con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y sus brazos completamente lánguidos a ambos lados:_

_.- ….Raph…..- la diablesa temió que no hubiera contestación alguna, pero para su sorpresa Raphael abrió lentamente los ojos luchando por permanecer unos segundos más en aquél lugar._

_Esbozó una débil sonrisa._

_Mink se acercó aún cojeando con el temor en el rostro temiéndose lo peor:_

_.- …no puede ser….tienes que….¡Tienes que vencer! – la voz temblorosa de la chica cambió a puro grito antes de arrodillarse en frente de la tortuga y aporrear el suelo con el puño - ¡Tienes que vencer maldito¡me dijiste que podrías!……tu me dijiste que………que vencerías….luego prometiste matarme…¿recuerdas?_

_Raphael continuó con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás y con una mirada idescifrable mientras Mink le clavaba aquellos enormes ojos ahora marrones pesadamente:_

_.-¡prometiste matarnos a mi y a Sou!_

_.- ¿De…de que te quejas?- la voz de la tortuga sonó ciertamente serena aún y a pesar de la dificultad que tenía por hablar. Mink lo miró largo, sin comprender – no sé de que te quejas……ahora puedes hacerlo._

_.- ¿El que?_

_.- Matarme – la demonio abrió los ojos antes de fruncir el ceño y apartar la mirada violentamente a un lado. Apretaba los puños con fuerza hasta que le temblaban y parecía estar reprimiendo ciertos impulsos._

_Tras unos largos segundos en los que Raphael esperó un ataque por su parte, Mink volvió a mirarlo a la cara con una pequeña lágrima traicionera:_

_.-……….no puedo……._

_.- ¡No seas imbécil! – Raphael trató de incorporarse tras levantar momentáneamente la voz, pero solo consiguió resentir aún más sus heridas - ¡Tu también lo dijiste!…¡maldita sea¿No querías tu libertad¡Te la están regalando en bandeja de plata maldita estúpida¿Y vas a rechazarla ahora después de haber estado dándome el coñazo durante tanto tiempo?_

_.- ¡no puedo Raphael¡Al igual que no pude matar a Simon tampoco puedo matarte a ti!…..- Mink agachó la mirada con cierta pena - ….no soy la clase de demonio que crees….aunque pueda aparentarlo….._

_Raphael permaneció por unos segundos con la mirada perdida en la diablesa. Traspasándola e imaginándose todo cuánto estaba maltratándola por dentro. Suspiró y volvió a recostarse:_

_.- Me parece que….el no ser una demonio corriente es lo que te ha metido en todo esto….- Mink no contestó, Por unos instantes revivió en su mente todos los momentos pasados….en cierta manera, si realmente hubiera tenido la sangre fría de un demonio, hubiera acabado con Ragnarock aquella noche y ella ahora no sería prisionera de la vasija, por lo tanto, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo._

_Su mayor problema durante su vida había sido tener la sangre demasiado caliente…_

_La diablesa miró a su alrededor, deseando que los hermanos de Raphael pudieran echarle una mano y no tener que dejarlo morir de aquella manera. _

_Pero no había nadie, y cargarlo sería demasiado peligroso para los dos y para sus menguadas fuerzas…tras repasar una a una las posibilidades de vida de la tortuga y encontrar que no había ninguna segura, agachó la cabeza de nuevo escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos y recostándose contra el pecho de la tortuga:_

_.- así pues….vas a pasar una generación más en la vasija…..- Mink no contestó - …..lo siento…..realmente pensé que podría ser capaz….pero todo esto se me fue de las manos hace tiempo y en cierta manera me veía venir este momento…._

_.- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – la voz de la diablesa sonó quebrada, ahogada entre sus manos que escondían su cara - ….tendrías que haber chasqueado los dedos antes….así tal vez estarías en mejor condiciones._

_.- ¡diablos! Sabes que no me gusta que peleen por mi._

_.- ¡Ni siquiera cuándo la vida te va en ello! – Mink levantó la cabeza fusilando con a mirada a Raphael, que permanecía recostado con cierta indiferencia en el rostro. _

_La tortuga apartó por primera vez la mirada:_

_.- Tu tenías…tus propios asuntos que zanjar…..- suspiró y, a duras penas, logró colocar su mano en el pelo de Mink que siguió acurrucada a su lado - ….lo siento mucho. De verás que deseaba poder librarte de todo esto y, cierto,…en un primer momento solo peleé por orgullo…nada más…..pero a medida que el problema crecía y mi familia se veía involucrado en él….sentía que debía de acabar con esto cuánto antes, pero en realidad únicamente pensaba en ganar para poder liberarte…..he…he tenido mucho miedo Mink……por toda esa gente…por mis hermanos.…por ti……no soportaba la idea de poder perderos en medio de todo esto….._

_Mink lo miró profundo, con serenidad, sin preocuparse de que al ver las lagrimas que empezaron a correr por el rostro de Raphael pudieran incomodar aún más a la tortuga._

_.- …Mierda……realmente, soy patético….¿verdad? – Mink le sonrió rememorando antiguos momentos en los que aquella frase ya había sido pronunciada:_

_.- Patéticamente hermoso…si eso te consuela_

_

* * *

__El numero de zombies por los pasillos superiores no había disminuido en absoluto. Únicamente un extraño aire de malestar se esparcía por la zona incomodando hasta a los monstruos……Leonardo se lo temía, y no solo por haber visto el cuerpo de Betsy muerto de aquella manera….algo andaba mal…y ese algo quería ser reconocido:_

_.- ¡Joder¡Necesito un respiro!_

_.- Aguántate los pulmones Mickie! Ya casi llegamos – el estado en el que se encontraban era bastante lamentable. Donatello luchaba por cargar a la chica muda intentando no resentirse por las heridas y moratones y tratando de andar con estabilidad aún y cojear a causa de una patada mal dada. Michelanggelo no podía con su alma y se recostaba en todas las esquinas a la espera de que algún monstruo le saltase encima para no tener que andar huyendo más mientras protegía, en cierta manera, al único humano hombre que había quedado vivo, el cual parecía que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento en un ataque de pánico. Por otro lado, Leonardo abría camino únicamente blandiendo una de sus espadas por tener el otro brazo demasiado maltratado para usarlo, se permitía descansar siempre que Sou lo avanzaba dejándole a ella la faena de limpiar el camino. Aún y así la chica no se aguantaba en sus pies y estaba a punto de sacar los pulmones por la boca:_

_.- ¡No podemos continuar por aquí! Hay demasiados – Donatello retrocedió lentamente tras ver un nuevo grupo que asomaba por el final del pasillo_

_.- ¿Pretendes volver a dar la vuelta Don?_

_.- Tampoco sería buena idea…..- susurró la tortuga para sí misma tras el reprochamiento de Leonardo que no tardó en lanzarse contra los recién llegados._

_Algo colapsó en el pecho de Sou._

_La chica asiática se desplomó de rodillas y las manos empezaron a temblarle con insistencia. Michelanggelo se le acercó arrodillándose a su lado:_

_.- ¿Todo bien? – ésta no respondió y empezó a ser víctima de fuertes temblores – ahhh………Donny…me parece que esto te concierne más a ti……._

_.- ….Está….._

_.- ¿Qué? No te oigo._

_.- Está muriendo….- Mickie frunció el ceño_

_.- Chica, hablas como una poseída – Sou se desesperó y, tras levantarse de una revolada, alzó la voz:_

_.- ¡Mierda mierda¡Raphael está muriendo!_

_.- ¡Qué! – Michelanggelo trató de detenerla, pero ésta fue más rápida y corrió hacia el ascensor._

_Dejándose resbalar por el mugriento suelo, logró colarse por la pequeña obertura que había quedado en el suelo de éste al quedar el ascensor parado en medio del piso. Michelanggelo se agachó husmeando en el interior:_

_.- ¡Si es una broma no tiene gracia!_

_.- ¡Lo que no tendrá gracia será si Mink se me adelanta! – Sou presionó el botón del ascensor deseando que todavía funcionase. Éste pegó un pequeño brinco antes de empezar a bajar:_

_.- ¡Eh eh¡Si le tocas una escama a Raphael chinita, te rebanaré el cuello! – Sou le dedicó una última mirada antes de perderse por los pisos inferiores - ¡Joder!_

_.- ¿Qué pasa¿ Dónde va?_

_.- ¡Rapha se está muriendo Donny¡Esa perra pretende rematarlo de una vez! – Donatello se colpasó por unos instantes, pues sus nervios empezaban a agotarse y, no solo tenía que cargar con una chica en estado de shock y salvar el trasero de una manada de zombies, si no que ahora su hermano estaba a punto de morir y la maldita de Sou pretendía acabar de matarlo con sus manos para ocupar de nuevo su posición como Séptimo caballero._

_Donatello apretó los dientes y se giró hacia su hermano:_

_.- ¡Leo! – éste se giró tras deshacerse de los enemigos que quedaban. _

_Quedando de espaldas al pasillo con el humano no muy alejado de él, Leonardo trató de escuchar lo que Donatello pretendía decirle pero unos chasquidos se oyeron por el pasillo._

_Alertado, Leo se giró observando una sombra que avanzaba lenta a punto de aparecer por la esquina. Eran pasos metálicos, cómo garras que rasgasen el suelo al caminar._

_Inconscientemente, Leonardo retrocedió con la espada en alto, pero cuándo quiso darse cuenta, el humano había quedado paralizado metros adelante quedando expuesto al visitante._

_.- ¡Muévete! – el hombre no reaccionó. La tortuga trató de correr a alcanzarlo pero Donatello lo retuvo por el brazo metiéndole a él y a Michelanggelo en una de las habitaciones con la puerta entrecerrada - ¿qué estás…?_

_.- ¡Shht!_

_Por la esquina, algo parecido a un perro asomó. Un perro algo esquelético que mostraba sus músculos sin piel alguna que los cubrieran. Miles de heridas le recorrían y algunas parecían suficientes profundas cómo para haberlo matado, así como media parte de su cuerpo había quedado calcinada. Pero aún y así continuaba en pie._

_Traspasó la esquina lentamente, husmeando el suelo, hasta que dio con el humano delante de si y levantó la vista momentáneamente observándolo palmo a palmo._

_El hombre no reaccionaba, únicamente tiritaba y padecía la inmovilidad del miedo._

_El animal le enseñó los colmillos con un leve gruñido antes de, de un rápido movimiento, lanzarse encima de él y apresar con sus fauces el cuello del humano que empezó a gritar cómo un cerdo al ser decapitado._

_.- …mierda…..- Michelanggelo se apoyó aún más en la pared colapsándose por completo en el suelo._

_.- Zardath sigue vivo……entonces…_

_.- ¿Dónde está Mink?- la boca de Leo fue tapada por la mano de Donatello que, tras percatarse de que el animal continuaba royendo el cadáver del hombre pero había sido alertado por leves susurros, le indicó que bajase la voz._

_Leonardo apartó de un manotazo la mano de Don:_

_.- Tenemos que salir de aquí……Raphael no durará mucho con esas dos persiguiéndole la yugular….suponiendo que Mink siga con vida….._

_.- Bien. ¿Cómo diantres salimos de aquí sin que esa cosa nos clave el diente? – Michelanggelo se cruzó de brazos tras levantarse al lado de Donatello:_

_.- Bueno…..¿cómo estáis para una evasión a gran escala?_

_.- Mal – le contestó Mickie a Don – muy mal. No se porqué preguntas._

_.- ¿Qué pretendes? – Leonardo arqueó una ceja entreabriendo la puerta para observar la posición de Zardath._

_.- Salir corriendo._

_.- ¡Ah! Genial, estupendo plan hermano._

_.- Es un animal ¿no? Bueno, la gran mayoría de predadores atacan cuándo tienen hambre…._

_.- éste seguro que no._

_.- Cállate Mickie – leo indicó a Donatello que siguiera._

_.- En teoría, Zardath está comiendo, es decir, ya tiene su presa ¿para qué querría más si con eso ya le es suficiente? _

_Leonardo volvió a entreabrir la puerta lentamente. Cierto, el perro seguía comiendo del cuerpo descompuesto del hombre:_

_.- Entonces, suponiendo que su forma de actuar sea igual a la de cualquier predador, se supone que podríamos salir de aquí corriendo y él no nos perseguiría ¿verdad?_

_.- Parece que no eres tan tonto después de todo, Michelanggelo._

_.- Vale. Cuándo abra la puerta ya estáis corriendo todo lo que podáis – Leonardo se asomó de nuevo. Zardath se encontraba de espaldas, eso les daba un punto a favor._

_Con un movimiento rápido, salió el primero echando a correr en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba el animal seguido bien de cerca por Don y Michelanggelo._

_Zardath levantó la cabeza y husmeó en el aire descubriendo a las tres tortugas que desaparecían por el pasillo. Tras soltar un fuerte gruñido, se echó a correr detrás de ellas._

_.- ¡mierda mierda mierda¡Me cago en tu madre Donny¡Tu y tus teorías biológicas!_

_.- ¡Olvídame Mickie! – el enorme perro corría a mucha más velocidad que ellos, sólo que al alcanzar las esquinas de los pasillos, sus garras le impedían zafarse al sólido y resbalaban._

_Leonardo escuchaba una y otra vez cómo Zardath chocaba contra la pared cada vez que ellos cruzaban una esquina. A su derecha, observó la boca de una de las escaleras hacia los pisos inferiores:_

_.- ¡Por ahí!_

_A causa de la estrechez del lugar y de los peldaños, al animal le resultó difícil poder seguirles el paso, así que optó por saltar directamente hacia abajo encarándose de pleno con las tres tortugas que detuvieron su paso al instante:_

_.- Otra genial idea del señor Leonardo. ¿ahora qué Donatello¿saco el látigo?- tras lanzar una mirada fusilante a su hermano menor, Donatello clavó sus ojos en la puerta del ascensor a su izquierda:_

_.- ¿Sou había cogido el ascensor verdad? – por toda respuesta, Don agarró su bo por un extremo y presionó el botón de llamada con el otro notando el aliento del perro diabólico que les estudiaba paso a paso antes de decidir a cual de ellos atacar primero._

_Leonardo se percató de las intenciones de Donatello y, queriendo entretener al animal hasta que llegase el ascensor, desenfundó lentamente su katana y mandó un veloz abanico hacia el cuello del animal que soltó un aullido taladrador._

_Zardath retrocedió antes de lanzar numerosos bocados hacia Leonardo que se dispuso a detenerlos con la espada. La tortuga escuchaba cómo los dientes del animal chasqueaban en el aire alrededor de su cuerpo cada vez que lograba esquivarlo._

_Michelanggelo entró en juego y omitiendo por completo su cansancio corporal, saltó al lomo del perro agarrándose en el cuello de éste con la cadena de su nunchaku._

_Zardath se mecía histérico tratando de deshacerse del opresor de su lomo y de Leonardo que lanzaba una y otra estocada dibujando muchos más cortes en la piel del animal._

_La campanita anunció la llegada del ascensor el cual se mostraba completamente limpio por dentro. Donatello no tardó en meterse dentro con la chica a cuestas sobre su concha:_

_.- ¡Vamos! – Leonardo lo siguió. Fue Michelanggelo el que quedó rezagado incluso cuándo las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse - ¡Mickie!_

_De una sacudida, Zardath logró quitarse a la tortuga de encima lanzándola violentamente dentro del ascensor consiguiendo que ésta pasase por la obertura de las puertas al cerrarse estrellándose contra el cristal de dentro._

_Las puertas se cerraron y, des del otro lado, fueron víctimas de numeroso golpes y abolladuras en ellas:_

_.- ….ostia puta….necesitaré unas vacaciones después de esto…._

* * *

Bueno nenas, aquí os dejo lo último antes de ausentarme por una semana, jusjusjus (unas vacaciones románticas con mi nene en un apartamente, jejej como promete! XD XD) Pues nada, siento mucho no comentar vuestros reviews: medeah, Sam, espero que me perdonéis ! (y si no peor para vosotras, jejeje, no hombre no) prometo que al p´roximo cap que suba cometaré el doble 8doble lata, doble divagación, doble respuesta, doble de todo! jusjusjus )

Pues nada nenitas, siento mucho andar con tanta rapidez, pero ahora mismito entro a currar (trabajar) y cuando salga me marcho.

así que nada, que os sea leve esta semanita más en vuestras vidas que el próximo fin de semana nos vemos!

Besos a todas ;-)

YaSMuaks Muak

Ciao Ciao


	21. El Rey del Inframundo I

#20# El rey del Inframundo I

Mi cuerpo me punzaba peligrosamente y mis piernas ya habían optado por no obedecerme. Sumido en un enorme baño de sangre, cada segundo alcanzaba un enorme suspiro esperando a que cualquier momento fuera el último…

La presencia de Mink no me mejoraba en absoluto, es más, me incomodaba la idea de poder morir finalmente y que ella estuviese delante. Tal vez por esa razón el hilo de mi vida se alargaba una y otra vez luchando contra el desangramiento de mis heridas y contra aquellos órganos que permanecían completamente dañados en mi interior.

Enfoqué la vista con fuerza hacia la puerta. Mink se había volteado violentamente hacia esa dirección…..solo deseé que no se tratase de ninguno de mis hermanos, aunque en algún lugar de mi cabeza, sabía del cierto que alguien más venía a por mi pellejo.

La silueta desaliñada y jadeante de la chica asiática se presentó en el umbral de la puerta. De su comisura apareció un escasa sonrisa algo drástica que me puso las escamas de punta….mierda…..justo ahora…justo ahora que el aire se me acababa todos mis enemigos tenían que dar la cara y luchar por mi sangre:

.- …lo sabía….¡Lo sabía! – Sou se acercó a grandes zancadas y Mink se incorporó violentamente aún con el tobillo derecho lo suficientemente lastimado como para llevarlo casi a rastras.

.- Vete.

.- ¿bromeas¡No entiendo como puede seguir con vida estando tu aquí! – Mink agachó la cabeza frente a esa acusación y Sou aprovechó para clavarme los ojos en mi magullado cuerpo – realmente tienes un aspecto lamentable, Séptimo…déjame que te ayude en ello.

De nuevo aquella sonrisa se abalanzó sobre mi con cierta velocidad, pero antes de que Sou lograse si quiera ponerme un dedo encima Mink la golpeó violentamente con su cuerpo lanzándola a un rincón de la cocina contra las ollas de un armario:

.- ¡He dicho que te marches!

.- ¿Pretendes ser tu quién lo mate demonio¡Has tenido tu oportunidad¡Cede el lugar a otro!

.- Peor para ti si no me obedeces – Mink se incorporó y apretó con fuerza los puños….mierda, no soportaba la idea de que fuese ella quién de nuevo me estuviera salvando el trasero y justo después de querer matarme…..en aquellos momentos no solo mi cuerpo estaba siendo maltratado, mi orgullo también.

.- No me hagas tener que pelear contigo antes, Mink.

.- sabes que no sobrevivirías a ello – Sou soltó una enorme risotada.

.- ¡Ja! Mírate la cara, tu energía esta agotada por completo. No me costaría nada degollarte…- lentamente, Sou agarró un pequeño cuchillo de los múltiples cajones y permaneció quieta, a la espera de que la diablesa le saltase encima.

Las fuerzas de Mink menguaban paulatinamente. Incluso yo en mi estado lo veía……juraría no haberla visto nunca tan desesperada y tan maltratada….mierda, el hecho de pensar que tuviera que malgastar sus últimas fuerzas peleando por mi me hacía vomitar.

….el ser protegido me repugnaba en gran cantidad….pero lo que más me dolía no era el hecho de ver aquella situación, si no el saber que cualquiera de las dos chicas estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por conseguir lo que quería…saber que ambas habían estado peleando juntas en anterioridad, de la misma manera que Mink y yo lo hacíamos por entonces, me despertaba una cierta compasión por todo aquello….

Luché por medio incorporarme y alargar mi mano hacia mi cinturón.

La vasija seguía ahí, candente, repleta de sangre…incluso juraría que la escuché palpitar en mis manos. Aunque tal vez fuera el estado en el que me encontraba….el corazón me palpitaba por todo el cuerpo…

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban lancé la vasija a los pies de Sou. La chica asiática se asustó y reculó unos centímetros antes de clavar su mirada en mi:

.- ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Pues ya lo tienes… - Mink se acercó arrodillándose en frente de mi:

.- ¿Vas a darle la…!

.- ¿quieres ser libre o no? – Mink siguió mirándome largo - …pues con ella tienes muchas más posibilidades en estos momentos.

De reojo comprobé que Sou se agachaba a recoger la vasija con cuidado algo incrédula. La sostuvo entre sus manos con cuidado de no tocar el relieve a la vez que se acercaba a paso cauto:

.- No pienso quedármela solo por compasión.

.- Pues quédatela por orgullo, si así lo prefieres .

Sou no contestó. La observó largo entre sus manos sin acabar de creerse que le hubiera entregado la vasija así como así…..diablos, parecía que la muy perra no quisiera aceptarla si no me mataba antes.

La chica me alargó la mano hacia mi con la vasija en ella. No quise más enredos y, de un movimiento tan fugaz como mi estado me lo permitió, alcancé su muñeca con fuerza y yo mismo presioné la vasija sobre su mano clavándole el relieve en la piel.

La escena que yo ya había vivido en mis carnes se repitió.

Sou empezó a gritar soportando el dolor del quemado de la vasija mientras ésta empezaba a soltar un fúnebre olor a carne quemada. Aún cuándo la asiática se sujetaba la muñeca con fuerza esperando a que todo terminase alcancé a ver los ojos de Mink.

Me miraba entristecida con resignación en el rostro. Sabía del cierto que todo aquello lo había hecho por ella y, por otra parte, por el bien de la humanidad.

Sabía que la asqueaba la idea de saber que le estaba otorgando otra oportunidad de ser libre de manos de su ex compañera.

Por eso me odió.

Sé del cierto que me odió por rendirme en una situación como aquella y de posponer su felicidad a mi vida…….pero vaya, poco de ella me quedaba ya, así que, aferrándome a las esquinas más salidas de las posibilidades, decidir pasarle la tanda a Sou lo encontré una idea bastante acertada.

Cuándo el proceso comenzó a acabar, Mink me apartó la mirada a la vez que, como la primera vez, se fundía en una nube de polvo quedando atrapada en la vasija en manos de un nuevo dueño.

Fue casi simultáneo el hecho de que mi brazalete desapareciera y empezase a perder por fin la conciencia.

* * *

_Michelanggelo frenó bruscamente al encontrarse con el enorme cráter del antiguo salón del Motel._

_La tierra se abría humeante y las enredaderas negras y espinadas surgían del centro del agujero trepando por todos y cada uno de los recodos de la sala. El aire se perdía con facilidad y las temperaturas aumentaban hasta índices insoportables._

_Mickie retrocedió preso de la sorpresa:_

_.- Eso no era tan grande la última vez que pasamos por aquí – Donatello se apresuró a acercarse al borde lanzando miradas críticas por doquier:_

_.- La boca del infierno…..se estará abriendo más…._

_.- ¿No significará eso que…..?- Leonardo se sobresaltó por unos instantes clavando sus ojos en los de Don con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuese negativa._

_Pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza con un signo de ignorancia:_

_.- …son tantos los caballeros que han muerto que…no sabría del cierto si a causa del tamaño del cráter Raphael sigue con vida o no…._

_.- …pues no creo que vaya a abrirse más…..- Michelanggelo retrocedió finalmente dejando a la pequeña muchacha en el suelo - …así que si hay alguno con vida, tiene que ser el último…_

_Un incómodo silencio se esparció por la zona siendo roto por los lejanos rugidos de los escasos zombies de Jesuis que pudieran quedar en el lugar._

_Las miradas se mecían a lado y a lado esperando encontrar alguna solución posible en el lugar. Deseando que alguien les dijera que todo se trataba de una broma macabra y que todo volvería a la normalidad antes de que se quedase alguno más en el camino…._

_El problema era que nadie de allí se vio con corazón de contestar a todas aquellas preguntas. Así que únicamente decidieron callar._

_Un seco crujido les llamó la atención._

_Las cuatro cabezas se giraron a la vez hacia la misma dirección, descubriendo el cuerpo perruno desaliñado de Zardath que husmeaba por las esquinas de los pasillos hasta que dio con sus cuerpos._

_Pareció sonreírles en una mueca amenazadora antes de correr hacia ellos._

_

* * *

Sólo un enorme precipicio….nada más._

Y en aquellos momentos tampoco deseaba nada más.

Era tal la calma que había alcanzado que no quería que nada ni nadie me apartase de aquella situación. Tirarme al vacío del precipicio y seguir cayendo eternamente….era lo que de verdad me apetecía.

Mis recuerdos no eran más que borrones que luchaban a favor de mi consciencia y se aferraban con fuerza a las nulas posibilidades de aguantar.

Mi inconsciente siempre a sido mucho más fuerte…..deseaba tirarme.

Pero no podía.

Un hilo transparente me agarraba por la nuca obligándome a permanecer unos segundos más en tierra…unos segundos más en aquél estado y en aquél motel.

Fue entonces cuándo las heridas volvieron a aparecer y mi mente volvió a torturarse dejándose llevar por los recuerdos y la conciencia de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Otros segundos terroríficos…algo me deseaba allí….algo que realmente me necesitaba….

Le dediqué una leve ojeada. Luchando por abrir mis párpados, la espesa luz blanca desapareció para dejarme entrever de nuevo los colores ya conocidos por mi.

Justo delante, observándome, de pie y con una enorme sonrisa, una silueta femenina se dibujaba en la habitación.

Todo mi cuerpo dio un respingo.

No supe porqué….pero algo me traspasó dejándose todas sus intenciones en mi….por unos instantes supe del cierto lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

_Donatello abanicó con fuerza delante de si con la esperanza de acertar un buen golpe en las costillas de Zardath, pero éste detuvo la madera del bo entre sus fauces y forcejeó por partirlo mientras Michelanggelo saltaba sobre de él golpeándole la nuca con violencia._

_El perro aulló antes de retroceder de un salto algo aturdido y fusilar con la mirada a los presentes que, hartos de huir por todo el Motel, ardían en ganas de deshacerse de aquél animal cuánto antes._

_Fue Leonardo el que arremetió contra él de nuevo tratando de cortar limpiamente la yugular del monstruo, pero Zardath se las vio venir y logró esquivarlo antes de chasquear las mandíbulas a escasos centímetros de la cara de Leo._

_Antes de que el animal pudiera volver a mandar otro bocado, una fuerte patada en el costado del hocico lo izo retroceder de nuevo obligándole a frotarse el golpe contra una de sus patas._

_Leonardo se giró algo sorprendido descubriendo a Sou aún con la pierna en alto. La chica asiática le mandó una fugaz mirada antes de incorporarse del todo:_

_Michelanggelo se apoderó de uno de sus brazos:_

_.- ¡Dónde está Raphael!_

_.- ¡Suéltame! – la chica se liberó de un tirón y retrocedió por cautela._

_.- ¡Si le has tocado un pelo te juro que…!_

_.- ¿Ves esto? – Sou plantó la palma de su mano en las narices de Mickie. La tortuga abrió los ojos al ver el tatuaje de una sola estrella – vuestro hermano está libre de responsabilidad. Jesuis ha muerto y yo soy la última caballero._

_.- ¡lo has matado! – Leonardo se acercó amenazante hacia la chica asiática que siguió retrocediendo._

_.- ….no…._

_Un silencio resultado de una mezcla de incomodidad y alivio se apoderó de la zona. Sou agachó la cabeza con la mirada fruncida y miró seriamente a Leonardo:_

_.- Tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer por él…._

_Preso de un acto reflejo la tortuga agarró por el brazo a Sou arrastrándola por dónde había venido con la intención que le indicase dónde se encontraba Raphael._

_La chica forcejeó al percatarse de que Zardath se recuperaba y trató de deshacerse de la zarpa de Leonardo para defenderse, pero en vez de eso, Mink se materializó de nuevo en una espesa nube blanca y arremetió con fuerza contra Zardath haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que podían quedarle._

_El animal se vio lanzado al cráter luchando con sus garras para aferrarse a la superficie rocosa y no caer al interior de éste:_

_.- …Mink….- Donatello se acercó a la extasiada demonio que jadeaba sin perder de vista al animal - ….¿Raphael…?_

_.- ¡Raphael es un inútil! – gritó furiosa antes de mandar una compasiva mirada a Donatello que, sorprendido, comprendió que la respuesta de Mink había sido positiva._

_Una oleada de preocupación y desánimo se apoderó de los hermanos, y su más rápida actuación después de un pequeño estado de shock en el que Mickie permaneció completamente ausente, fue Leonardo el que corrió a toda prisa hacia la mencionada cocina, con la intención de conseguir atrapar a su hermano en sus últimos suspiros de vida._

_Mientras Leonardo corría seguido por Donatello, Michelanggelo lo dio todo por perdido y se sentó en una de las pequeñas rocas del lugar permaneciendo impasible._

_Clavaba la mirada al frente sin acabarse de creer lo que ocurría y renunciaba a la posibilidad de poder encontrarse con el cadáver de su hermano….pero el tatuaje de Sou lo decía todo. Sólo quedaba un caballero, y ese era ella._

_Así pues, Raph debería de estar muerto después de todo y resultaría que todo aquello que hasta entonces le había parecido una muy larga pesadilla cobraba realidad mostrándole la crudeza de las cosas._

_El estado de shock en el que se encontró sumido lo perdió por completo dejándolo completamente inmóvil con la mirada clavada en un punto perdido._

_Mink no osó ni tan solo tratar de animarlo y únicamente, por obligación a su nuevo brazalete, prestó su atención y sus últimas gotas de chakra a las órdenes de Sou de deshacerse de una vez por todas de Zardath._

_

* * *

__Abrió la puerta de una sonora patada y con las espadas en la mano, pues la posibilidad de encontrarse a los predadores de Jesuis devorando el cadáver de Raphael ya había pasado por su mente. _

_Por unos instantes realmente se odió a si mismo por pensar en eso en vez de tener la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida._

_Pero las situaciones a las que se habían encontrado expuestos en los últimos días le habían creado una especie de pensamiento macabro en el que, cualquiera que se considera muerto, realmente es porqué se encuentra muerto._

_Así pues, el pulso empezó a temblarle con violencia por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_El cruzar una de las esquinas de armarios y descubrir a Raphael muerto lo horrorizaba y ni siquiera sabía como actuaría frente a esa imagen._

_Únicamente se dedicó a devolver los fuertes apretones que Donatello le enviaba en su brazo, víctima de un pánico enorme._

_Leonardo dio un respingo cuándo, en una de las esquinas, una enorme mancha de sangre recubría el suelo y parte de la pared._

_Se acercó cauteloso, sin saber del cierto si esa era la sangre de su hermano o no. Don tampoco se atrevió a preguntar, únicamente se separó de su hermano para recoger de en medio del charco, la bandana roja de Raphael que se camuflaba con sus propia sangre._

_Donatello la observó sin comprender y con cierta histeria en el cuerpo:_

_.- …¿cómo?….¿porqué está aquí?_

_.- ¿Y ella? – Don miró hacia la dirección que señalaba su hermano descubriendo el cadáver de Christa que, superficialmente quemado de gravedad, permanecía casi completamente desnuda y yacía sin vida en el suelo con los ojos completamente en blanco._

_Su proximidad al charco de sangre era relativa y, cómo dibujando una especie de camino, unas huellas pintadas en sangre se desplazaban fuera de la cocina pasando alrededor del cadáver de la chica:_

_.- ¿Crees que…..Raphael la habrá matado?- preguntó Leonardo viendo cómo las huellas ensangrentadas se perdían por la puerta trasera de la cocina._

_.- Para empezar, raphael no debería poder moverse con la de sangre que ha perdido…- inconscientemente, Donatello se ató la bandana de Raph en su antebrazo con la esperanza de poder devolvérsela en poco tiempo._

_Leonardo comenzó a avanzar siguiendo el camino trazado por las huellas. Esperaba poder encontrar a su hermano medio extasiado no muy lejos de allí. Pero tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, las huellas siguieron extendiéndose a lo largo del pasillo hasta entrar en una habitación._

_Las tortugas las siguieron, fue Don el que abrió la puerta de sopetón llamando a voces a su hermano. _

_Pero no había respuesta alguna._

_La cara de Donatello empalideció de golpe cuándo, viéndose en una pequeña habitación completamente vacía de cualquier mueble, trató de seguir las huellas de su hermano pero no pudo._

_Éstas andaban en círculos formando un espiral en el centro de la habitación para luego marcarse firmemente en la pared y, tras pintar unos metros por el sólido completamente en vertical, desaparecer por una de las esquinas:_

_.- es….es imposible….- Donatello se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza._

_.- ¿Qué absurdidad es esta?- Leo se colocó en el centro del enorme espiral de huellas de sangre - ¿porqué dar tantas vueltas?_

_.- Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que las huellas se desplacen a lo largo de la pared y desaparezcan por una de las esquinas superiores tampoco es de gran importancia ¿verdad? – Leonardo observó a su alrededor descubriendo por primera vez el extraño trazado en sangre:_

_.- Raphael….no puede andar por las paredes…¿verdad?_

_Donatelo se estremeció víctima de un tiriteo insoportable a causa de a situación:_

_.- Leo….vayámonos de aquí…por favor….._

* * *

Bueeeeno. Siento mucho el retraso pero si que es verdad que la página está como muerta...eso de las vacaciones no será tan bueno después de todo.

Me disculpo por la escasa convesación que di en el capitulo anterior, pero esque andaba con unas prisas increíbles y me estaba agobiando y todo, así que mientras pudiera tener listo el capítulo para subirlo ya me era suficiente. Es ahora cuándo os voy a rallar realmente, jejejejeje.

Bueno Karliña, gracias por los ánimos de las vacaciones (de verdad que sí las disfruté, jusjusjus XD) y bueh, la trama pedía a gritos algún momento medio tierno entre Raph y Kyara, bueno, o almenos eso me pareció, nose, esque si no se intima un poco en este tipo de relación siempre parece que queda algo colgado, no se, parecería algo raro que se acabase la historia y que Raphael y Kyara únicamente hubieran tenido un simple revolcón.

No se no se, soy de la parte que opina que todo ocurre por alguna cosa, y ya sea por dar morbo a las lectoras (ke va a ser por eso, jejejej) o para crear una especie de extraño lazo de unión entre Raph y la demonio, no todo podía quedarse en un simple revolcón y punto, tenía que haber algo que demostrase de alguna manera si su relación amor-odio es más odio o amor. Jejejeje

Ñañañañaña pan y chocolate comeré! jsujsusjus, no hombre no Medeah, que seguro que en algún momento también vosotras os marcharéis por allí y seré yo la que se quede por aquí en fan fiction colgada, jejejeje (bueh, ahora me quedo medio mes sola en casa, vaya, que para mi eso es mucho más que unas vacaciones, jusjusjus¡ke ganas tengo de que se vayan mis padres por diox! XD XD)

Pos como puedes ver el papel de Christa todavía no queda completamente explicito en el asunto pero vaya, que poco queda, (es más, en el próximo cap en teoría ya devería de desvelarse todo) digo "en teoría" porqué cómo yo soy así de cabeza hueca y despistada hago lo que me da la gana con el orden de los capítulos y de dónde me sale uno yo me hago dos o tres si hace falta, jusjusjus (en teoría no había Rey del Inframundo I y II, si no que solo había un puto cap, pero mira, se me alargaron las cosas, aunque este cap me quedó cortito al final, jejejeje)

Hum Hum, tranquila Samy mon amour, que me puse el cinturón de castidad con tu nombre gravado y nadie pudo con él, jusjusjus, seguro que algun día tu y yo tendremos nuestra noche romántica con ese vibrador tuyo que tanto escondes (que sí que sí, Leo me ha dicho que lo usas a menudo ( x cierto, volvió a escaparse, jejeje XD XD))

Y sí que es verdad que esto está mazo muermo! Haber si os animáis chikillas y escribís algo que esto está que se pudre paulatinamente! A parte de la actualización de Brendaneko (pobrecilla, leí el cap pero todavía no pude dejar review...que mala soy...) estamos literalmente escasas de materia por estos lares DROGA DROGA! esto es como una Droga y tengo un síndrome de abstinencia que os cagáis todas! jajajajajaj

Bueno nenitas, pues nada, ahora ya sólo aclarar que esa paranoia de las huellas de Raphael por las paredes las saqué de una escena de la película "House of Haunted Hill", más que huellas en la peli era un rastro de sangre al haber arastrado un cuerpo ¡brrrrrrrrr!

Ah! Otra cosilla! uueeeehh! ya desubrí de dónde ví yo la película esta de dónde saqué toda la idea de "Caballeros de las tinieblas", el otro día traté de informarme.

se trata de una de las primeras películas que sacaron cuándo yo era chiquita de "El guardian de la Cripta" (The guardian of the Crypt) si si, ese monstruo feo que contaba historias de miedo, jejeje. Pues en una de las primeras pelis en video, "Demon Knight" era de la que saqué la idea, en español lo llamaron "Caballero de las tinieblas" (que quede ahí la mala traducción que se emplea para los tíulos de las películas, en realidad sería "Caballero del demonio" o algo así...nah, que más da.)

Pues eso, pa que luego no digan que no marco mis fuentes y por si alguna de vosotras siente curiosidad y quiere verla, jejejej, ahora se vería bastante falsa, pero por entonces a mi me gustó mucho.

Bueno nenas, ahí queda eso, ya os dije que esta vez iba a daros la lata doble, jejejejej, así que después de media biblia en verso, me despido hasta el próximo cap! besos a todas y ánimos a actualizar perrillas!

YaS :-P


	22. El Rey del Inframundo II

Siento el retraso! Pero estar sola en casa me ha enloquecido más de lo que creía, jejejeje,bueno, espero que os vaya. Nos vemos abajo!

YaS

#21# El Rey del Inframundo II

_Tras el débil séquito de golpes que Mink había logrado clavar a Zardath a pesar de sus menguadas fuerzas, el animal pareció necesitar espacio y aire sobre el que moverse y se retiró con rapidez a uno de los pasillos superiores que envolvían la entrada del Motel._

_Se quedó allí, quieto primero, observando a la jadeante Mink que lo vigilaba des de la planta inferior clavándole los ojos sin piedad, esperando a que atacase de nuevo. Pero el animal no lo hizo, tras percatarse de que Mink no iba a ir a por él a causa de su estado, empezó a resentirse por las numerosas quemaduras de su cuerpo y por todas aquellas heridas que se le habían amontonado durante aquellos días._

_Se relamió las heridas sin quitar el ojo del grupo que lo observaba extasiado des de abajo._

_.- Bueno…parece que el animal se ha calmado – musitó entre dientes Sou respirando con dificultad y destensando todos sus músculos – no entiendo porqué tengo que perder el tiempo matando a ese bicho si su caballero ya está muerto._

_Mink no le contestó, seguía mirando fijamente a Zardath para prevenir cualquier ataque de su parte, pero éste no tenía intención ni fuerza alguna para moverse._

_La diablesa miró hacia el pasillo por dónde habían desaparecido Don y Leo sabiendo por lo que deberían estar pasando al haber descubierto el cuerpo de Raphael…..solo deseaba que no se les ocurriera traerlo….._

_Ella lo había visto en sus últimos suspiros pero nunca muerto. Para ella únicamente Raphael había desaparecido y se negaba a creer que pudiera estar muerto….para ella ya no estaba, solo eso…._

_Ver su cuerpo maltratado era lo último que deseaba en todo aquello, y si consiguiera su libertad al final de todo, realmente se lo iba a agradecer a él….no a Sou._

_Michelanggelo le vino a la cabeza y lo descubrió en la misma negra roca, sentado tapándose la cara con ambas manos sin llevar a cabo ningún movimiento. La pequeña chica muda permanecía sentada a su lado observándola con una mano en su hombro. _

_Entristecida, la diablesa agachó la cabeza por no poder hacer nada por él más que darle un consuelo estúpido. Se acercó tímidamente tratando de no molestar y fue a decirle algo, pero unos pasos la alertaron haciendo que se girase violentamente hasta Zardath primero, y luego hacia los pasos._

_Por su alivio únicamente descubrió a ambos hermanos, Leo y Don, que volvían a la escena con las manos vacías. Mink se extrañó por ello, pero no por la cara desencajada de ambos._

_Leonardo se acercó a ella con lentitud con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro:_

_.-No está…..- Mink frunció el ceño - ….ha desaparecido en la nada._

_La diablesa abrió los ojos como platos y una chispa de esperanza se dibujó en su rostro:_

_.- ¿Cómo que…? Es imposible…..lo dejé ahí y apenas podía caminar…._

_.- Pues se ha dado un buen paseo….- Donatello enseñó la bandana más roja que nunca por la sangre envuelta en su brazo. Tras unos segundos, las piernas le traicionaron y Donatello cayó de rodillas al suelo con una extraña desesperación - ….no lo entiendo…..¡no entiendo nada!….¿qué se supone que tenemos que pensar? – buscó respuestas en la mirada de Leonardo pero éste se la rehuyó no sabiendo que contestar a eso - ¿Qué tengo que pensar¿Está muerto¿No lo está?…..¡Mierda! Esto es una maldita locura…lo ha sido des del principio, pero no, no podíamos quedarnos a un lado, uno de nosotros se tubo que meter por en medio arrastrándonos a todos hasta aquí…..¿ahora qué?…..Simon está muerto, Tom está muerto, Betsy está muerta …..Raph está….._

_Donatello no acabó la frase y permaneció con la mirada perdida en el suelo sin mover ni un músculo, tratando de ordenar el inmenso caos que se esparcía por su cabeza y tratando de encontrar alguna razón lógica para convencerse a sí mismo de que su hermano todavía permanecía en vida…._

_Leonardo habló con un susurro tras enviar una preocupada mirada a su hermano:_

_.- Christa también está muerta……- Mink se sorprendió._

_.- No puede estar muerta._

_.- Su cuerpo estaba justo dónde supuestamente debía de estar el de Raphael._

_.- Christa no puede estar muerta…..- Mink frunció el ceño mientras se sobaba el mentón sin comprender. Miró a Leonardo a los ojos que la observaba con la misma expresión de una serenidad fingida que antes - …nadie puede matarla…..no se puede matar a algo que ya está muerto…_

_Un fuerte gruñido lastimoso resonó en la sala seguido por un fuerte golpe. _

_Todos los presentes se voltearon sorprendidos descubriendo a Zardath violentamente aplastado contra las múltiples raíces negras de uno de los rincones más lejanos de la sala. El animal se resentía con aullidos sin acabar de levantarse del todo._

_Automáticamente, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el pasillo superior en el que Zardath había permanecido antes._

_Fue Michelanggelo el primero en reaccionar levantándose de la piedra con rapidez:_

_.- ¡Rapha!_

_.- ¡Raphael!_

_.- …no me lo creo….- Sou se mantenía completamente sorprendida e inmóvil en la sala mientras Mickie era el primero en acercarse a él saltando al pasillo seguido de cerca por el resto de sus hermanos._

_Mink se vio envuelta por una increíble incomodidad mezclada con terror y confusión. Algo la impedía dirigirse a abrazarlo, algo más fuerte que ella. _

_Su instinto._

_Aún y así, no fue su voz la que se alertó:_

_.- ¡No!_

_Todos se voltearon al escuchar por primera vez una voz aguda y femenina que sonaba como un grito._

_Se trataba de la pequeña chica que había permanecido muda por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Aún sentada en la piedra, observaba con seriedad a Raphael a los ojos que se erguía en toda su altura sin resentirse por sus heridas y con una ancha sonrisa._

_.-….diablos, la muda ha hablado…..- Sou quedó algo perpleja por el momento._

_.- Él…..- la niña trató de decir algo, pero el hecho de que Raphael la observase la cohibió, aún y así continuó - …eres tú……fuiste el rey del infierno durante todo este tiempo…_

_.- ¿qué? – Michelanggelo se lo miró confuso, únicamente veía a su hermano sonriendo cínicamente._

_.- Mickie, baja de ahí – la orden de Leo fue clara y concisa y, aún y no saber muy bien porqué, Michelanggelo lo obedeció saltando de nuevo al piso inferior._

_Fue entonces cuándo unos extraños movimientos se desarrollaron alrededor de la niña. Las raíces cobraron vida y se convirtieron en fugaces borrones que la agarraron aplastándola por completo contra el suelo._

_La niña gritó al notar que las plantas quebraban uno a uno todos sus huesos sin dejar de comprimir más y más._

_.- ¿Y tú de dónde has salido? – la voz de Raphael era la de siempre, nada había cambiado, incluso su inescrutable y picarona sonrisa seguía en su lugar._

_El lugar resonó con el estridente grito de la chiquilla que acabó ahogado por su propia sangre que empezó a brotar de su interior por todas sus aberturas al quedarse mísera de espacio dentro del cuerpo._

_Mink se quedó perpleja viendo el inmóvil y aplastado cuerpo contra el suelo. Las tortugas no tardaron en retroceder hasta ella algo impresionados por la gravedad del asunto y por la advertencia de la chica muerta._

_Resultaba extrañamente curioso que la chica no hubiera hablado hasta toparse de bruces con la cruda realidad más absurda._

_Únicamente abrió boca cuando lo quiso oportuno y cuándo realmente se vio obligada a ello._

_Raphael bajó de un ligero salto quedándose a escasos metros del grupo, al cual Sou no tardó en unirse . Su rostro se encontraba al descubierto al haberse deshecho de su bandana y, a pesar del mal aspecto de todas sus heridas, ninguna de ellas parecía dolerle y se movía con completa soltura._

_Mink se incomodó cuándo la tortuga le dedicó una vaga sonrisa:_

_.- Que niña. Te sobraron agallas para atacarme…._

_.- Te advertí de ello_

_Leonardo apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de sus katanas sin perder de vista a su "hermano" mientras lanzaba desdichas miradas a la diablesa intentando encontrar una explicación por todo aquello._

_Raphael avanzó escasos pasos hacia Mink:_

_.- Tu no eres nadie para advertirme de nada. Aún y así, realmente me hiciste un favor – la demonio arrugó la nariz – el cuerpo en el que me encontraba era indicado para pasar desapercibido….pero demasiado débil para durar en todo esto. Quemando a Christa en cierta manera me obligaste a buscarme otro medio._

_.- ¿Y porqué Raphael?….su estado no era mucho menos lamentable…_

_.- Advertí en cierta manera que no iba a manipular el juego, pero me he encargado de toda aquella púrria que había renunciado a seguir en él…..la cobardía suele pagarse aún más cara._

_.- Tú mataste a Betsy….- Leonardo empezó a atar cabos y tras ese comentario la imagen de la chica ciega aplastada brutalmente contra la pared le vino a la mente._

_.- La Primera fue una de las que se abandonó a su destino. Debía de matar a Saucer, sí, pero luego ella debía de seguir. – Raphael colocó las manos en la cintura y volvió a mostrar la tétrica sonrisa de nuevo – no he intervenido, sólo me he deshecho de los rezagados. Tomar el cuerpo del Séptimo es otro mero castigo por ello, alargar su dolor y el instante de su muerte podría haber sido lo mejor. Pero realmente le creí muy competente, así que solo me llevé una desilusión que he decidido aprovechar al máximo. Una vez fuera de combate y tras abandonar él también el juego, ya no es nada más que una marioneta en todo este asunto. ¿Pero que coño tengo que explicaros a vosotros? La diablesa de los Yoshizuma no es nada más que un maldito juguete y vosotros sois los entremetidos del juego. Aunque ha resultado divertido, después de todo._

_Michelanggelo desenfundó de nuevo sus nunchakus y sus manos empezaron a temblarle en tan solo imaginarse que tal vez debía de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el supuesto "Raphael". Aunque su cabeza le vetara esa posibilidad, el no saber exactamente a qué se enfrentaba le ponía las escamas de punta:_

_.- Mink….Christa era….es decir, ella era …_

_.- Sí, él es el actual Rey del Inframundo, y Christa solo fue un aspecto a tomar para vigilar el desarrollo de las batallas….._

_.- Que sucio…- Donatello susurró casi para sus adentros a la vez que trataba de poner nuevamente en orden todas sus ideas que, tras conseguir convencerse de que Raphael ya no estaba, debía de aceptar que aquella persona delante de si tampoco era lo que parecía._

_Lentamente y con cierto desinterés en el rostro, Raphael miró a Sou haciendo que ésta se estremeciera y tensase de nuevo todos sus músculos:_

_.- Felicidades Yoshizuma, parece que al fin lograste de nuevo tu posición. Habrá que ver cuánto eres capaz de guardarla._

_Únicamente con esa indirecta, Sou perdió los nervios y con un grito mandó a Mink contra el Rey del Inframundo. La diablesa se volcó sobre él con rabia obedeciendo a la ahora Séptima y última Caballero._

_Fue suficiente que, dadas las fuerzas menguadas de la diablesa, Raphael lograse esquivarla echándose a un lado y la agarrase con violencia de la nuca rodeando casi por completo el estrecho cuello de la diablesa con una sola mano._

_Mink agarró con fuerza el brazo de la tortuga clavando en él sus garras haciendo que pequeños ríos de sangre brotasen de la piel verde._

_Pero cualquier esfuerzo para que la soltase fue inútil y únicamente pudo permanecer con su presa entre sus garras mientras ésta observaba divertida el lamentable estado de su atacante:_

_.- ¿Qué pretendes? Ya no pintas nada en todo esto, tu momento de gloria pasó, así que deja de incordiar – un débil gruñido fue todo cuánto salió de la presionada garganta de la demonio._

_Antes de que pudiera acabar de ahogarla, Leonardo saltó con velocidad con las katanas en alto. Mandó un rápido corte horizontal frente de sí, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, Raphael había colocado a Mink en medio aún arrastrándola de la nuca._

_Fueron tan solo unos segundos en los que Leo trató de desviar el macabro golpe de su espada antes de que cortase el cuerpo de la diablesa._

_Todo movimiento pareció casi en vano y la melena de Mink cayó al suelo víctima del filo de la espada. Antes de que la tortuga pudiera reaccionar, Raphael lanzó a la diablesa con fuerza hacia un lado y no vaciló en detener ambas espadas de su hermano con sus propias manos._

_Completamente sorprendido, apretó con fuerza para que las garras de Raphael soltasen las hojas de las espadas. Pero su hermano seguía en sus cauces y ni siquiera cuándo ambas palmas empezaron a sangrarle soltó las katanas. Únicamente desafiaba a Leonardo con la misma picarona sonrisa en la cara:_

_.- Vamos Leo, no harías daño a tu hermano ¿verdad? – la ironía se marcaba en la voz de Raphael y mantenía en la confusión a su hermano que, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no era lo que parecía, olvidó sus fuerzas y el Diablo no tardó en hundirle la rodilla en el estómago para mandarlo luego de un puñetazo al lado de Mink._

_Por su respuesta Don y Mickie juntaron fuerzas lanzándose al unísono pero Sou se les adelantó. Como si se tratase de un mosquito, Raphael la mandó contra sus dos hermanos que la recibieron parando el golpe:_

_.- ¿se supone que tu eres la única que puede sacarnos de esto? – Michelanggelo meció de nuevo sus nunchakus tratando de protegerse de un posible ataque._

_.- ¡se supone que esto no debía de ir así! Si vuestro estúpido hermano no se hubiera entrometido Él no hubiera tomado su cuerpo – la chica asiática se soltó de los brazos de Don._

_.- Eso me da exactamente igual. Dime que diablos le pasará a Raphael si consigues matarlo._

_.- ¡Tu hermano ya estaba muerto! _

_Michelanggelo no vaciló y se lanzó con rabia hacia Raphael tratando de no herirle de gravedad por si alguna oportunidad de recuperarle existiera._

_Éste no parecía querer malgastar tiempo y, sin apenas inmutarse, levantó una mano haciendo que una fuerza invisible lanzase con violencia a Michelanggelo contra el techo para luego dejarlo caer:_

_.- ¡Mickie! – Leo trató de atacar de nuevo, pero una de sus piernas le traicionó y lo mandó de bruces de nuevo contra la negra roca._

_.- Ya basta de tanta tontería, quiero acabar con esto cuánto antes. – una fría mirada se clavó en Sou. Por unos instantes la chica pareció palidecer y trató de arrastrarse unos metros hacia atrás huyendo de su enemigo._

_Realmente había creído que con la ayuda de Mink, le sería sencillo poder vencer al Rey, pero una serie de consecuencias se habían entrometido en todo y, ahora, ni su condición física ni la de Mink eran las aceptables para poder hacer cara a un Raphael que había ganado muchos puntos en cuánto a la lucha._

_Siguiendo a su presa, Raphael pasó por el lado de Donatello sin inmutarse por su presencia:_

_.- Vas a tener problemas, será nuestro hermano el que te mate por dentro – el Diablo detuvo el paso, y sin darle la cara a Don soltó una risotada:_

_.- Vuestro hermano ya estaba muerto cuándo lo encontré._

_Sin palabra alguna y demasiado colapsado como para contestar, Donatello giró la cabeza buscando nuevamente algo sólido en lo que basarse. Pero únicamente encontró a Leonardo lastimosamente plegado en el suelo aullando por sus piernas mientras Mink luchaba por incorporarse a su lado._

_Los pasos secos de Sou llamaron la atención de Don, que alcanzó a ver como la chica se marchaba corriendo pasillo a través huyendo de un muy tranquilo Raphael que la seguía a paso calmado._

_Tras encontrarse de nuevo solos en la sala, Donatello corrió en busca de Michelanggelo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su comisura._

_.- Cobarde……¡es una maldita cobarde! – Mink se incorporó y fue a marchar cuándo algo la retuvo del brazo. Leonardo lograba superar el dolor y permanecía recostado en una de las rocas:_

_.- Hazlo como quieras Mink, pero Sou tiene que salir viva de esto._

_.- …me estás pidiendo que mate a tu hermano…._

_.- ese no es mi hermano, y de todas formas está muerto….si Sou muere, seguirá estándolo….si vence tal vez haya una pequeña oportunidad – Mink lo miró largo, aguantándole la mirada que ya empezaba a decaerse después de tanto ajetreo. Desvió la cara por incomodidad:_

_.- …..no se cómo vencer a alguien sin matarlo Leonardo…._

_

* * *

__Corrió desesperada hacia el mismo lugar en el que había encontrado a Raphael y a Mink una vez dentro del Motel. El bar._

_De un salto se situó detrás de la barra deseando que alguna buena estrategia viniera a su mente._

_Era demasiado para ella._

_Todo se había torcido y por culpa de a intromisión de Raphael en un principio, el Demonio había pasado de poseer un débil cuerpo a tener uno mucho más preparado…..imposible para ella…..la rabia y la impotencia la cegaban desesperadamente y por primera vez veía como todas sus esperanzas se desmoronaban._

_El vencerle y declararse la primera Rey del Infierno femenina en su dinastía….tal vez había llevado su orgullo demasiado lejos y ahora pagaba su osadía de aquella manera…..de todas formas tenía una cosa clara._

_Si no salía de allí con la corona en las manos, saldría de allí completamente muerta._

_Valía más la pena morir en el intento que no volver a casa con la desilusión plasmada en su vida para siempre….de todas formas…aún y a pesar de su voluntad de que esto fuera así, tampoco había otra salida posible._

_Ahora solo eran dos, y debía de quedar uno._

_.- Que divertido – una leve risotada sonó en el lugar vaciando a Sou de sus pensamientos – la señorita Yoshizuma quiere jugar al gato y al ratón.._

_Agazapada detrás de la barra, aguantaba el aire evitando hacer sonido alguno para mantenerse escondida el suficiente tiempo como para pensar en una buena solución._

_.- Parece ser que todo esto se ha alargado más de lo normal pero créeme que recordaré estos días lo largo de mi reinado. Sí, realmente ha sido un buen entretenimiento…..el Infierno se descontrola y no hay quien aguante tanta presión acumulada. Las almas que caen por malas acciones son cada vez mayores, lo que demuestra que el mundo de los humanos se está rompiendo. Llegó el momento de una nueva era, Yoshizuma. Los hombres no habéis sabido cuidar lo que por gracia se os ha dado, así que tal vez una nueva oportunidad para nosotros sea la mejor opción. Abriendo las puertas del Infierno en cuánto te mate, mi reino se ampliará a todo un mundo y dejaré de estar sometido a la vida humana como forma de supervivencia. Los demonios se ocuparían de hacer todo lo que los humanos os habéis descuidado creando un nuevo paraíso para nosotros._

_Sou estiró la mano y agarró con todo sigilo uno de las botellas de alcohol de las estanterías más bajas deseando que la nuca del Diablo le fuera suficientemente expuesta como para que, al menos, lograse dejarlo inconsciente._

_.- ¿Crees que Mink te apoya? Ella solo quiere vivir en libertad de una vez por todas. Durante mucho tiempo, fue una de las demonio superiores más reconocida y el poder de los humanos la transformó en lo que es. Una sumisa que se pasó al otro lado al enamorarse perdidamente de uno de vosotros…..pero yo la devolveré a lo que era. Acéptalo, si quedo vencedor, Mink reinará a mi lado y toda aquella humanidad que podía albergar quedará por completo desaparecida._

_Sou observó por el estrecho de debajo de la barra que Raphael pasaba cercano a ella. Lo siguió con la mirada esperando a que pasase de largo para que tuviera expuesta su nuca. Cuándo reunió las fuerzas suficientes, salió de detrás de la barra de un salto y dirigió con fuerza la botella a la cabeza de su enemigo._

_Pero delante de sus narices éste desapareció colocándose detrás de ella y agarrándola por la muñeca en la que tenía la botella._

_Zafándola contra su pecho, manejó su mano para romper la botella en uno de los cantos de la barra y dirigió peligrosamente el casco roto hacia el cuello de la chica._

_Tierna pero siniestramente empezó a susurrarle al oído:_

_.- ¿No lo entiendes? Esto para mí no es nada más que un juego, así que no me importaría jugar contigo antes de matarte._

_Sou abrió grande los ojos mientras enormes gotas de sudor frío empezaron a bajarle por la frente. Cuándo ya creyó que la botella rota le estaría rasgando la piel, Raphael la empujó violentamente hacia delante:_

_.- ¡Vamos¡Sigue corriendo! No hagas que esto acabe tan pronto – obedeciendo y aprovechando la oportunidad, Sou volvió a correr esmuñiéndose por los pasillos del Motel mientras las carcajadas de su perseguidor le comían la oreja._

_Aquella manera tan macabra de divertirse le ponía los pelos de punta y el sentirse como una presa a la cual no dudarían en matar a la próxima no le hacía sentir mejor._

_

* * *

__.- Ya….estoy cansado…._

_Mink se detuvo en seco dejando de rastrear el olor de Sou. Miró a su alrededor, estudiando a milímetro las puertas de las habitaciones que se abrían a lado y a lado del enorme pasillo en el que se encontraba:_

_.- Aún no te rindas, tengo cuentas que saldar contigo._

_.- Yo…no puedo. Y tu tampoco, parece que después de todo quedamos en tablas, Mink._

_Al final del oscuro pasillo, en una zona en dónde enormes ventanales se abrían a lado y a lado haciendo que sus cortinas se mecieran histéricas por el viento que soplaba al exterior, algo permanecía quieto tapado por la oscuridad y camuflado entre la tela semi transaprente de las cortinas._

_Mink avanzó a paso lento pero decidido._

_Ante sus ojos, un malherido y desaliñado Zardath luchaba por seguir respirando mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba estremeciéndose de dolor. Sus ojos se clavaban en el cuerpo de la diablesa, sin ningún tipo de intención agresiva:_

_.- ¿Te rindes, Zardath? – la voz masculina que siempre se colaba en la cabeza de la demonio a modo de comunicación con ella soltó una débil risotada:_

_.- Puesto que tu también vas a morir en esto, prefiero que seas tu quien me mate antes que cualquier otro lo haga._

_Mink lo miró largo, intentando ver más allá de aquél amasijo de carne quemada, desgarrada y de aquél cuerpo huesudo y musculoso de animal._

_Trataba de ver a Suzu en él…tal y como horas antes había podido ver de nuevo después de tanto tiempo….._

_Pero esos recuerdos no valían nada para ella….haber visto a Suzu en un estado tan lamentable de terror por ella la mataba….así que aquello no era nada. No valía nada recordar eso….los buenos momentos los seguía teniendo en su interior guardados e la caja de la época más feliz de su vida._

_Cuándo la diablesa se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, el animal se incorporó en sus cuatro patas lentamente._

_Mink no se movió, sabía del cierto que no iba a atacarla. Pero cuándo Zardath avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, no pudo evitar retroceder quedando contra la pared aún estudiando aquellos ojos._

_Lentamente, Zardath acercó su hocico al rostro de la chica. Pero ésta no temía ser traspasada por aquellos afilados dientes._

_En aquellos momentos no sentía nada; ni temor, ni sorpresa, ni odio, ni rencor….nada._

_Ni siquiera cuándo el animal moribundo lamió un costado de su rostro la chica no se estremeció. De alguna forma, llevaba esperando eso en mucho tiempo._

* * *

Bueno. Espero que el haber estado usando la cursiva para todo esto no os haya molestado mucho, jejeje, esque no pensé que al darle este formato el final de la história iba a salir tanta cursiva, pero vaya, espero que lo hayáis podido leer igual de bien.

Bueno, tu tranqui **sam**¿quien sabe? Tal vez al final resulta que Sou acaba muriendo o acaba destituida (otra vez) y resulta que todo el futuro de la humanidad recae en Mink (o en Don, o en Leo o en Mickie...jejeje ¿quien sabe?)

Y vaya chica (chicas, poqrue va para las dos XD) haber si la cosa se anima un poco, que creí que en mi rato de vagancia vosotras os habrías insipardo y bueh, a Medeh medio se lo perdono porqué ya volvió a las andadas, pero tu ya no tienes perdón, si de verdad dijiste que tu fic iba a tener tantos capitulos (vaya, eso recuerdo) me veo casada y aún leyendo "Vacaciones con Charity". jejejej bueno bueno, no quiero meterte prisas (Si!Si!), seré paciente y esperaré que la inspiración te vemga por si sola (o de una patada en el culo, como lo prefieras, jejejeje. No hombre no¿que haría yo si me quedase sin compañera de juegos sexuales, XD)

OEEÉ OEEEÉ OÉEE! Al final resultará que la cosa no está tan muerta como parecía! Tengo una nueva lectora! (vaya, creo que es mujer) **Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage** entró al ruedo de la sección de TMNT en español (está bien, en castellano)! Ueeeeh! Bienvenida nena, ya creíamos que las únicas especies en vías de extinción éramos Medeah, Sam, Karlay yo ( buhu bu...poco a poco la gente se va marchando...--' ) Bueh, de todas formas¿para que hacer parejas pudiendo hacer diractamente tríos? (mirada cómplice hacia Medeah), así pues, creo que si emparejamos a Raph, Mink y Sou, la cosa podría quedar buena, jusjusjus (aún y así tiene tela, una tortuga, una demonio y una oriental XD )

Y si, puede ser que te vengan imágenes de películas a la cabeza cuándo vas leyendo, pero tranqui, no copio nada, suelo poner todas mis referencias (las más importantes) al final de página, que luego no venga nadie a cobrarme copyright!

Eso digo yo! RELAX RELAX **medeah**, ya pasó! jejejeje, ahí ya tienes tu ¿quién¿quién, Christa resultó ser el arma secreta y Raphael el blanco (uh!). Así pues, a menos que no sea una lucha interior, Raphael no va a pelear físicamente contra el Rey (bueh, será tarea de Sou, después de todo, en un principio también lo era ¿no? Es justo que raph le devuleva lo suyo al final, jejejeje que se quede ella con lo más chungo (difícil)

Bueno, aprovecho para felicitarte por tu nuevo fic (¿otro? si, hombre si, otro ¡biblia en verso señores!) Ciertamente una vez se me pasó por la cabeza algo parecido (si si, un trío (pero en mi caso era hablando sexualmente, XD XD ¡depravada! xiiii XD)) Habrá que ver que tal sigue la cosa.

X cierto! No se si lo leí en uno de los reviews de Sam en la sección o dónde fue, que ponía que a una chica la habían betado por contenido explíctamente sexual en sus fics . ¿y eso como lo saben¿acaso leen todos los fics que se suben a fanfiction?...imposible...

Bueno, de todas formas, yo también me cagué viva, de aquí soy la única que tiene un fic de contenido sexual íntegro sin girar alrededor de ninguna historia más (bueno si, pero muy chiquita) Jorrrr! Haber si ahora me echan a patadas!...buhubu...habrá que hacerle algún favorcillo al capataz de todo esto...jejejejeje (si si, hablo de cosas súcias, para que no digais que no soy cara y concisa, jejejejej)

ya! basta! Que me pierdo yo sola! aquí os dejo gente, no valga decir que sigo esperando comentarios, críticas, proposiciones (¿de matrimonio? hum hum ...), reproches, conversaciones, etc etc. ¿para qué más?

Pues nada, nos vemos dentro de poquito (lalalá...musiquilla de disimulo mientras entorno los ojos), nos estamos leyendo gentuza! ACTUALIZAD! jejejejej, respira , respira, XD

Besos!

YaS ;-P


	23. Duérmete

#22# Duérmete

En tan solo unos segundos. Segundos en los qué había deseado dejarme caer de una vez por todas, abandonar y sentirme bien finalmente. Sumergirme en una autosatisfacción tremendamente dulce que me incitaba a continuar durmiendo y huir de allí sin importarme qué, quién ni porqué. Sin importarme nadie más…..

Ser egoísta por mi solo, una vez más…

Aún y tener esos fuertes deseos, la parte más oscura de mi continuaba latente y, parece ser que mucho más de lo que siempre lo había estado.

Había sido ese rincón el que me había hecho estar alerta y me incitaba a abrir los ojos una vez más. Justo cuándo todo comenzaba a caer, los abrí una vez más.

En esos momentos Christa se me presentó tan indiferente como hermosa. Sí, fue ella quién me mantuvo ahí un tiempo más, y sigue siendo ella quién me adormece cada vez más rápido.

Cuándo apenas distinguí su figura, me sentí inmensa y extrañamente complacido. Una sensación de calidez y éxtasis se apoderó de mi en cuánto noté que se había acercado demasiado.

Lo suficiente cómo para notarme tremendamente traspasado.

Me entremezclé con ella como si estuviera haciendo el amor, y la sensación no me fue muy distinta, pues a pesar de todo, sigo sintiéndome bien.

Pero tan solo era una trampa.

Algo en lo que incitarme a seguir cayendo; algo que me otorgaba un placer dulcemente eterno….tan solo fantasías.

Fue esa parte más oscura de mi corazón la que me mantuvo despierto…esa parte que sensei suele mencionar a menudo y que todos están más que hartos de que la deje florecer….después de todo no podía ser tan mala.

Me sentía en mi mullida cama. Lo sentía, lo veía y lo olía.

Pero también sabía que no era real.

El techo de mi habitación se me presentaba completamente familiar. Así como los armarios, estanterías y el viejo punch de la pared….incluso la silla que rompí estando con Mink.

Todo era muy real, pero sabía que yo no estaba realmente allí.

Me hundía cada vez más en mi propia cama sin atreverme a mover ni un músculo, sin estudiar, sin pensar, sin hacer nada…. ..

"¿Escondiéndote en tus recuerdos? Te sería mucho más fácil dejarlo estar así. Sé que estás cansado, y ya has aguantado suficiente…más que suficiente….tal vez, deberías cerrar los ojos"

Mi misma voz me taladraba la cabeza aún y no sentir si realmente la llevaba sobre mis hombros. Podría haberme asustado, sería lo más normal, pero mi estado se armaba de un pequeño hilo de resistencia, y ya todo me daba completamente igual.

Solo permanecía con los ojos abiertos.

"Duérmete"

No.

De nuevo, ese pequeño rincón oscuro de mi corazón me mantenía en pie. Sentía como todos aquellos valores, educaciones, respetos y servicios a los que había estado obedeciendo toda la vida se me presentaban entregándome un paraíso del relax.

"Cierra los ojos, y no sentirás nada"

Otra vez.

Mi prima consciencia se defendía con todos aquellos montones de rabia, odio y cierta venganza que solía mostrar a relucir a modo de defensa.

Eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Defenderme con lo más primario y oscuro de mi personalidad. Seguía obligándome a mi mismo a mantener los ojos abiertos aún y cuándo el otro yo me incitaba tremendamente a abandonarme a semejante placer…….

Debí de sentirme en grados altos de masoquismo, pero yo no iba a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

_El animal la miró una vez más a los ojos, envolviéndolos a ambos en una batalla de miradas de las cuales, la de Mink, era la más indiferente._

_Lo había intentado._

_Había intentado encontrar a Suzu en él…pero no estaba….realmente deseaba recuperar de una vez por todas su alma y que todo volviera a ser como antes._

_Pero no parecía precisamente él el que quisiera seguir en todo aquello:_

_.- Mátame, lo has estado deseando durante tanto tiempo y ¿ahora te echarás atrás?_

_Mink no contestó, siguió hurgando en su mirada- Sabes que si no lo haces seré yo quién te mate a ti._

_.- No podrás, no en ese estado – por respuesta de la chica Zardath gruñó y, con su hocico, aplastó a Mink contra la pared en un intento intimidatorio que pareció frustrarse._

_El animal la miró largo a los ojos luchando por mantenerse en pie:_

_.-Mink¿qué más hay?_

_.- Ya nada_

_.- Sé que ha habido algo más…se que lo hay, pero no alcanzo a verlo…¿por qué no me matas¿qué escondes detrás de tanto odio por mi? – la diablesa apartó la mirada con contundencia. Por lo visto, en los últimos momentos de su vida Zardath había logrado recordar una muy mínima parte de todo._

_Sabía del cierto que algo importante retenía a la demonio. Que siempre la había retenido, pero nunca había sabido exactamente cual era la razón._

_Hasta entonces, tampoco le había importado demasiado._

_La diablesa respiró hondo. Se preguntaba a sí misma si el hecho de que Zardath lo recordase todo iba a cambiar o no las cosas….pero después de todo lo que había padecido de las garras de ese animal, realmente se preguntaba a sí misma si ella quería o no que todo volviera a ser como antes._

_No._

_No lo deseaba._

_Los recuerdos que guardaba de Suzu eran tan dulces como lejanos, recuperar a un Zardath malherido y moribundo no iba a cambiar nada y, tal vez, por algunas malas consecuencias, los recuerdos de Suzu serían tapados por otros bastante peores._

_Eso no lo quería._

_Así pues, las cosas debían de quedarse tal y como estaban si la demonio quería recordar al amor de su vida con buen sabor de boca._

_.- ¿Qué es lo que debo recordar? – una vez más y por condiciones completamente desconocidas, las mentes de ambos demonios se entremezclaban haciendo que Zardath atrapase a Mink en su lucha mental._

_.- Si consiguieras recordarlo, Zardath, créeme que no te serviría de nada. Es más, si recordases lo que yo, te apenarías por todo lo que has estado haciendo en los últimos siglos….._

_.- De todas formas…voy a morir._

_.- Entonces es preferible para ti que te mueras tranquilo._

_La diablesa le dio la espalda por primera vez y empezó a marchar por el pasillo tratando de dejar atrás de una vez por todas aquellas pesadillas que, des de hacía ya mucho tiempo, la torturaban profundamente._

_Pero Zardath no pareció rendirse:_

_.- Siempre lo supe, Mink – la demonio se paró en seco observando al animal de reojo – siempre supe que había algo que fallaba. No solo te atacaba por órdenes de mi amo y señor, que en paz descanse, si no porque algo en mi interior me obligaba a ello y, cree que te he odiado a muerte, diablesa. Nadie odia sin ninguna razón aparente, ni siquiera un demonio._

_Tras unos largos minutos de silencio en los que Mink trató de no colapsar finalmente, la demonio volvió a caminar alejándose de él. Su voz casi al final del pasillo sonó como un débil susurro:_

_.- Saluda a tu alma, en cuánto te reúnas con ella…._

_La impotencia y la intranquilidad se apoderaron del animal y, explotando como una bomba de relojería odioso por no conseguir dar el brazo de Mink a torcer, se lanzó con fuerza hacia ella en una última y desesperada corrida tratando de llevársela con él._

_Mink se giró con tranquilidad y se vio las fauces del animal demasiado cercanas como para hacer algo al respecto, así que tan solo cerró los ojos._

_Esperó el punzante dolor de los colmillos de Zardath en su yugular, pero únicamente recibió una potente brisa y el estruendoso sonido metálico que retumbó por los vacíos pasillos._

_Al abrir los ojos, el cuerpo de Zardath se desplomaba a sus pies y la cabeza de éste caía separada ligeramente de su torso. Una mueca de sorpresa y rabia se dibujaba en el rostro congelado del animal que permanecía con las fauces todavía semi abiertas._

_.- Espero no haberte robado el papel, pero de todas formas ibas a dejarlo morir – un Leonardo desaliñado, herido y exhausto se mantenía forzosamente en pie sosteniendo con fuerza y elegancia una de sus katanas, al final del pasillo, los pasos de Donatello cargando a cuestas a Michelanggelo llamaron la atención de la diablesa – no entiendo porqué siempre te has guardado tanta compasión por él._

_.- Tal vez…en otro momento me digne a contarlo todo – con la mirada gacha a sus pies, la demonio respiró tranquila por una vez en mucho tiempo. Zardath se reuniría de nuevo con el alma de Suzu y, por suerte, no había sido ella quien lo había matado con sus manos. Levantó la mirada risueña hacia Leonardo que la observaba intranquilo - …gracias._

_Únicamente se miraron largo sin decir ni una palabra._

_Por unos instantes Mink logró entrever el conocido fulgor de suzu en Leonardo. Sosteniendo las katanas casi de igual forma, estudiándola con la mirada casi de igual forma….pero nunca la miraría de la misma forma que Suzu la miraba._

_Solo una ilusión. Tan solo había sido eso y ahora lo veía._

_La desesperada y aferrada esperanza de poder encontrar a Suzu en Leonardo era lo que la había llevado a sentirse tan atraída sexualmente por él. Nada más._

_Apartó la mirada con una sonrisa mientras maldecía interiormente lo que Raphael ya solía decirle:_

"_Lo lamentaras si te acercas a mi hermano. Solo son imaginaciones tuyas."_

_Un agudo chillido femenino se coló resonando en el pasillo llamando la atención de las tortugas y la demonio._

_.- Raphael…- susurró Donatello con cierta incertidumbre en el rostro._

_.- Sou….- Mink corrió pasillo a través siendo seguida de cerca por las tortugas. Leonardo trató de ponerse a su altura aún y a pesar del agudo dolor de su pierna:_

_.- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica._

_.- mejor que nunca, créeme._

_

* * *

__De un rápido y brusco movimiento, Raphael agarró por el cuello a la chica golpeándola con fuerza contra la pared e impidiendo que los pies de ésta tocasen el suelo._

_El cráneo de Sou colapsó contra el sólido resquebrajándose mínimamente haciendo fluir un pequeño hilo desangre des de su frente._

_Aplastando la tráquea de la chica con fuerza, Raphael la observaba con una aterradora sonrisa mientras disfrutaba viendo como el rostro de Sou cambiaba hacia un color más oscuro:_

_.- Bueno, los Yoshizuma se sentirán orgullosos cuándo sepan que llegaste a la última ronda – soltó una irónica carcajada mientras aplastaba más y más el cuello de la chica que ya comenzó a retorcerse clavando sus uñas en la mano de Raphael – compréndelo, no puedo dejar que cierres la puerta hacia el mundo material. Estropearías lo que he tardado siglos en construir._

_Sou empezó a desvanecerse con rapidez y pronto el rostro de Raphael frente a su cara se convirtió en un borrón apenas diferenciable._

_.- ¡Raphael! – sorprendido, la tortuga miró a un lado recibiendo con violencia el cuerpo de Mink que se lanzó hacia él. Ambos rodaron por el suelo mientras Sou se agarraba con fuerza el cuello exhalando enormes bocanadas de aire._

_Donatello posó a Michelanggelo a su lado en el suelo:_

_.- Cuídalo con tu vida y nosotros cuidaremos la tuya – acto seguido marchó contra Raphael detrás de Leonardo._

_Mink se incorporó con rapidez deslizándose de una de las garras de Raphael que, viendo de quién se trataba, esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de enviar a la demonio a volar de un puñetazo bien dado._

_Antes de que lograse ir tras ella, Leonardo cayó sobre él con todo su peso inmovilizándolo contra el suelo con el filo de su katana a escasos centímetros del cuello de su hermano. El Diablo forcejeó sin miedo a ser cortado tratando de quitarse de encima a Leonardo que luchaba por mantenerlo en el suelo._

_Donatello acudió rápido aplastando con su bo el cuello de su hermano contra el suelo impidiéndole de incorporarse:_

_.- ¡Raphael¡Tienes que escucharme! Si aún sigues con vida allí dentro ¡reacciona!_

_

* * *

Abrí aún más los ojos y, por primera vez, traté de incorporarme en mi cama._

Esa voz…no era la mía…mi otro yo no me habría animado a seguir despierto cuándo lo que trataba era de dormirme…

Miré a mi alrededor. Nadie, no había nadie más que yo en mi habitación….pero, tratándose de mi casa, tal vez en algún otro lugar si lo había.

Las piernas apenas me obedecieron cuándo me puse de pie. En realidad no andaba, lo sabía, más bien me sentía flotando, pero aún y así lograba notar lo costoso que me era caminar.

Alguien no me lo permitía y parecía tratar de detenerme.

Cómo pude, me acerqué a la entrada y, aferrándome con fuerza a la cortina para no caer, la corrí a un lado de golpe.

Mi conocida morada había desaparecido en la nada para convertirse en mis propios ojos. Se trataba de una puerta al exterior, una puerta abierta que me mostraba que mi vista se entumecía por el esfuerzo y a mis hermanos tratando de retenerme en el suelo.

La realidad. La dura y la cruda realidad que se desarrollaba fuera de mi subconsciente y que parecía serme completamente ajena.

Traté de llamarles, pero no me oían. Mi cuerpo se movía a su propia voluntad y yo únicamente me había convertido en un observador externo que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Uno de mis puños golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Donatello mientras trataba de incorporarse golpeando a Leonardo.

Salir, era lo que debía hacer, salir…pero me sentía tan bien allí. Mis preocupaciones desaparecían, así como el dolor de todas mis heridas y todos mis miedos.

Allí nada de eso importaba, solo deseaba con locura tumbarme en la cama y dormir…pero debía de mantenerme con los ojos abiertos…no debía de cerrarlos…de otro modo, estaría completamente perdido.

"Sigues pareciendo exhausto. Todo va a resultarte más agrio si no lo olvidas, trata de relajarte y…duérmete"

mi cama me seguía pareciendo tan atractiva a pesar de todo lo que ocurría fuera…

No pude evitar deslizarme en ella y notar como mis músculos se fundían uno a uno tras parecer que mi cuerpo se relajaba por primera vez.

Los gritos de Leonardo me resultaron tremendamente lejanos.

* * *

_Raphael se deshizo de ambas tortugas quitándoselas de encima con violencia. Donatello golpeó la pared con el caparazón quedando, por unos instantes, completamente inmóvil mientras luchaba por superar ese amargo dolor en su espinilla._

_Leonardo cayó al suelo aullante tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la pierna lastimada, aún y así trató de detener a Raphael que se incorporó dirigiéndose hacia Sou con decisión._

_Mink se le adelantó y, agarrando a la muchacha asiática del brazo, la arrastró unos metros apartándola de los alrededores de la tortuga que, una vez más, tubo que defenderse de sus dos hermanos que se le tiraron encima:_

_.- No puedo….- Sou agarró con fuerza la muñeca de la demonio – ¡no puedo con esto Mink! Raphael no tendría que estar metido en todo esto!…tal vez me hubiera resultado más fácil si Él no se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo._

_.- ¿Vas a echarte atrás? – la mirada de la diablesa traspasó frívolamente a Sou que, por unos instantes, permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir. Finalmente negó con la cabeza._

_.- No quiero…¡no quiero echarme atrás! Maldita sea…solo quiero ganarle…y que todo acabe….- Sou se tapó el rostro con ambas manos – pero no me veo capaz…no puedo con él Mink…si esto sigue así yo moriré y tu seguirás encerrada una generación más en la vasija….necesito que…._

_Mink la observó profundo, esperando algún tipo de idea, pero en su lugar tan solo encontró una súplica. Algo que Sou jamás se había dignado a decirle a la demonio._

_.- Necesito que me ayudes, Mink – sus ojos colapsaron en lagrimas para la sorpresa de la diablesa.- necesito el reconocimiento de los Yoshizuma….ser la menor y la única chica de la dinastía de los Caballeros nunca ha sido un gran favor para mí…por favor…tengo que vencer…por orgullo…necesito que me ayudes, Mink…._

_.- ¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo? Hago todo lo que puedo pero tenerte pegada a mi culo no es nada fácil…- Mink desvió la mirada perdiéndola entre la batalla de las tres tortugas._

_Sou la había pedido ayuda y eso no solía ocurrir muy a menudo…sí, la ayudaba, pero por pura obligación….tal vez la solución más fácil sería matarla y quedar completamente libre…_

_Pero tenía que ayudar a Raphael. No podía abandonarlo así…_

_Y tenía que ayudar a Sou….cuándo la chica se dejó llorar delante de Mink a pesar de su gran orgullo, la diablesa se sintió tocada y una pizca de compadecimiento en su interior pareció encender la mecha._

_Mink se sentiría mal si no hacía nada al respecto….había dejado morir a Zardath, no estaba dispuesta a dejar morir a más gente…por muy cruel que fuera su naturaleza ya de por sí…._

_La demonio miró a los ojos a Sou que luchaba por evitar que más lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas. La asiática se sintió algo cohibida al verse observada por Mink, pero aún y así, le aguantó la mirada:_

_.- Solo prométeme una cosa Sou….¿vas a liberarme si vences?_

_La muchacha asintió lentamente:_

_.- Lo haré…_

_.- ¿Podrás salvar a Raphael también?_

_.- No sé como pretendes vencerle sin matarle, Mink._

_.- Alguna forma habrá….pero dime, si ya estuviera muerto¿podrías salvarle?_

_.- Nunca he sido Reina del Inframundo…no se cuales son mis limitaciones fuera de la recuperación de almas…..- Sou desvió la mirada para luego volver a clavarla en los ojos de la demonio - …tal vez…sea capaz de recuperar a Suzu…_

_Mink colapsó y, tras tragar con dificultad, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pelea. Raphael se había deshecho nuevamente de sus dos hermanos y parecía que éstos iban a tardar en levantarse:_

_.- Ya basta, ahórrame toda esta estupidez. Hazme el favor – la tortuga se acercó amenazante a ambas chicas mientras giraba uno de sus sais en sus manos. Su sonrisa burlona no había desaparecido de su rostro._

_De un zarpazo, Mink arrancó la vasija de Sou de su cinturón y salió corriendo abandonando a la chica asiática a su suerte frente al Demonio:_

_.- ¿Qué haces!_

_.- ¡Tu tendrás tu reconocimiento y yo tendré mi libertad! – la diablesa corrió con desesperación. _

_Por unos instantes, Raphael vaciló y, tras agarrar a Sou por el cuello a su paso siguiendo a Mink, se detuvo en seco llamando la atención de la demonio:_

_.- ¿Qué pretendes Demonio? Tengo a la última Caballero entre mis garras por más que corras con esa vasija la partida ya la tenéis perdida – nuevamente, Sou se retorció siendo agarrada por la mano de Raphael que la estrangulaba cada vez más._

_Mink levantó la vasija en alto:_

_.- ¿Eso crees? Y que pasaría si… - lentamente la demonio acercó el relieve de la vasija a la palma de su mano con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara:_

_.- ¡No! – Raphael se desesperó y, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, lanzó a Sou al vacío del balcón que daba al primer piso cayendo ésta justo en la Boca del Infierno._

_.- ¡Sou¡Mierda!_

_.- Ya me estoy cansando de tanta vuelta. ¡Ven aquí! – Mink echó a correr de nuevo tras comprobar que Raphael le seguía los pasos amenazante._

_Des de un principio su intención había sido hacerse con la vasija para llamar la atención del Demonio. Pero no había caído en que ésta se deshiciera de Sou con tanta rapidez._

_Mientras corría por los pasillos las sensaciones se le amontonaban y la vasija empezaba a arder en su mano. El relieve no se había gravado pero aún y así estaba caliente…tal vez por el hecho de ser sujeta por un demonio y no por un caballero._

_Completamente desesperada y sin idea alguna en la cabeza, Mink corrió por los conocidos pasillos del Motel hasta meterse en el lavabo de una de las habitaciones._

_Permaneció en silencio, aguantándose la respiración para no ser descubierta._

_.- Vaya vaya, parece que las dos os decantáis por el mismo juego….que dulzura._

_La diablesa se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Raphael hablándole des del interior de la habtación. Continuó estando escondida, observando la vasija entre sus manos que le temblaban con violencia a causa del miedo y de la impotencia._

_.- Te estás metiendo demasiado en el papel, diablesa de los Yoshizuma….quería otorgarte un buen lugar a mi lado. ¿me vas a negar el convertirte por una generación más, en la Reina del Inframundo?_

_Mink seguía temblando y e tener que compartir su vida al lado de la de Él la escamaba. Debía de pensar algo…cada vez se encontraba más cerca. Raphael husmeaba en la habitación aún tomándoselo como un estúpido juego, buscando pacientemente entre los rincones del lugar hasta que le diera por meterse en el lavabo._

_Tenía que hacer algo….la mente se le nubló y las manos continuaron temblándole con fuerza cuándo, por un acto reflejo, abrió el tapón de la vasija y se llevó el cuello del recipiente a la boca de un trago._

_Raphael irrumpió en el lavabo tirando la puerta de una patada. Mink se le encaró con la vasija en su regazo observando esa imborrable y arrogante sonrisa en silencio._

_Se le veía tan distinto incluso siendo su propio cuerpo…las múltiples heridas de su piel seguían sangrando y ni siquiera parecía inmutarse. Mink por unos momentos temió que, si Raphael seguía con vida allí dentro, posiblemente acabase muriendo por desangramiento._

_Con un movimiento rápido, el demonio se apoderó de la cintura de Mink atrayéndola hacia él:_

_.- Deduzco por tu pasividad que ya no te quedan fuerzas ni siquiera para enfrentarte conmigo ¿no? – Mink no contestó y siguió agarrando con fuerza la vasija aún y sentirse ciertamente incomoda por el contacto. Dándole la vuelta y cogiéndola por detrás, Raphael se hizo con uno de los pechos de la diablesa mientras la encaraba contra el espejo – la conocida diablesa de los Yoshizuma peleando por su libertad…resulta algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que lo que te ofrezco es algo más que todo eso….gobernar a mi lado sería lo mejor que podría pasarte._

_Puesto que Mink no daba signos de resistencia ni contestación alguna, el Demonio optó por hundirle los colmillos en el cuello tratando de encontrar alguna reacción placentera de la chica._

_Pero la diablesa se vio altamente incómoda y optó por clavar con fuerza las garras de la mano libre en una de las mejillas de la tortuga._

_Con un aullido, Raphael la empujó haciéndola caer dentro de la bañera vacía boca arriba:_

_.- Tranquila, después de esto no vas a resistirte mucho tiempo más._

_La demonio se retorcía sin decir ni una palabra tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Raphael que la presionaban contra la bañera sin dejarla incorporarse. Seguidamente y aún sin borrar esa burlona sonrisa de su cara, el Demonio encendió el agua haciendo que el chorro del grifo cayera justo encima de la cara de Mink._

_La diablesa seguía retorciéndose únicamente quejándose con débiles gruñidos sin conseguir nada concreto. Rasgando con fuerza la piel de Raphael trataba de salir de allí antes de que el agua la ahogase por completo al no verse capaz de respirar._

_Sujetándola con una sola mano, el Demonio rebuscó con la otra la vasija tratando de arrancarla de las zarpas de Mink:_

_.- Desgraciada…eres la primera que ofrece tanta resistencia teniéndolo todo completamente perdido – Mink no estaba dispuesta a darle el recipiente y lo guardaba contra su pecho con una sola mano pero sus fuerzas eran mínimas y el agua en la cara la maltrataba por segundos._

_Al ver que la diablesa no cedía, Raphael le agarró la mano retorciéndosela hacia fuera con fuerza hasta que la muñeca de la demonio cedió con un sonoro "crec" de hueso partido. Con un fuerte gemido, la mano derecha de Mink quedó muerta y dejó caer la vasija por si sola al tiempo que Raphael se hacía con ella y, aún siguiendo con ese macabro juego, apagaba el agua y la envolvía por completo con la transparente cortina del baño._

_Mink quedó inmóvil por completo quedando liada con la cortina que, por estar mojada, se le pegaba a la piel impidiéndola de respirar de nuevo._

_Por más que se zarandeaba con histeria, la diablesa no conseguía el brazo a torcer y únicamente tenía como respuesta la sonora carcajada del Demonio mientras la arrastraba de nuevo hacia el salón con la vasija en su poder._

* * *

Bueno, pues siento mucho el haber tardado tanto (pueh, como siempre, la cosa ya se hace repetitiva, jejejej). Ahora ya se han acabado mis vacaciones ara mi, mis padres han vuelto y yo ya me sumergo en la asquerosa rutina diaria dónde mi casa se transforma en una jaula de grillos...aix...c'est la vie...

Buuuh! Parece que seguimos aumentando la participación en el lugar! Bien bien! Así me gusta. Pos **Karliña**, yo de chikita tube muchas ortugas y, si no recuerdo mal, me parece que para saber su género era por las manchas de la barriga. Si eran muy simetricas eran hembras, si estaban cada una a su bola y no tenían orden alguno, eran machos...o algo así...sé que se diferenciaban por eso, pero no se si la simetria era de machos o viceversa...eso en internet lo pone fijo! Y bueh! Como te atreves a dudar en los nombres? Está claro ¿no? Raph y Raphael XD XD si si, no se aceptan más comentarios...(bueh, si quieres variar un poco pues Leo y Raph, jejejejejej) No se, allá tu, las mías se llamaban Tula y Mikie (sí..lo se, es irónico que le pusiera Mickie a una de ellas...mira, se me fue la chota! jejejejeje). Jo! Me apetece volver a tener mis dos tortuguitas! --'

Bueno **Xan-chan**, tu tranqui por los reviews, que ya te cuento como lectora, jejejejej (haz caso a tus padres que siempre tiene razón. vale, ya, mis hormonas adolescentes hacen que les desobedezca una y otra vez, pero luego las consecuencias son peores...así que, SIEMPRE tienen razón. Todo en paz, jejejejeje. Y bueh, que alivio por lo de vetar, poqrue n creo que a ninguna de vosotras se os ocurra denunciarme por el yaoi ¿verdad? (con tono amenazante mientras vosotras giráis los ojos y silbáis...jusjusjus) bueno, mejor dejarlo a parte, si no ha pasado nada por entonces no va a pasar ahora, jejejeje.

Uuuuh! Tenemos a otra camarera en el round! Esa **Samy**¿Como teva rodeada de pollos¿atacan? jejejeje. Bueh, tu tranquila que no creo que vayan a echarte con el poco tiempo que llevas, ni siquiera aunque hayas rellenado mal unos papeles (a menos que no hayas puesto a parir al encargado...claro está...jejejej). pues si, la verdad esque yo tmb me preocupé por mi mania de mandar a morir a todo el munso...pero no se, encuentro bueno eso de que la gente tome cariño con algun personaje y luego lo maten, jejej, hace el guión más atractivo (aunque lo mio ya es una matanza a lo Texas (si si, dentro de poco sale el tío ese desfigurado con la máscara de hoquey y la sierra entre los dedos, fijo fijo...¡van a rodar cabezas! bwahahahahahaha...ehem...haya paz...) Y bueno, ahora ya no puedo broncarte, ya veo que actualizaste, así que lo dejaré para la próxima vez (ya sabes, si yo actualizo y tu no lo haces luego, te ganas una bronca, jejejejej) no hombre no, a tu ritmo chica (pero rápido!) jus jusjus.

Bueh, nena¿dices que leíste todos los fics de sopetón e cuánto llegaste? Juer **Kurai **(¿te importa si te llamo así?) lo que a mi me ha costado meses a ti te ha costado un dia (bueno, pero esque yo tambien esperaba las actualizaciones...) Pues habrás recibido una buena lección de literatura, porque hay fics realmente buenos en la sección, la putada esque hay algunos inacabados y no parece que haya intención de acabarlos...vaya vaya, esos fics del final de la lista que no se mueven ni por casualidad...la verdad esque algunos me dejaron con la intriga...que malas sus autoras! Y ¿por casualidad? No no, eso no va así, es el destino el que te guió a esta sección¿o te creíste que fue tu cabecita mientras navegabas por internet buscando fics de TMNT? No no no, eso es el destino, ahora dentro de poco empezarás a escribir y ya habrás entrado por completo en los freaks de la sección (eh, yo también me incluyo, jejejej) Pues nada chica, la casualidad hace la vida! XD XD

Bufff! Y Finalmente tenemos a...Chachán **Medeah**! (ya todo el público esta dormido después de aguantar el paragrafo anterior y al escuchar su nombre hacen como que abren los ojos un poquito, jejejeje). Pues si, la verdad esque te tardaste en enviar el review, se me hacía raro y ya no sabía si seguir actualizando o esperarte, sob sob! jejejeje, tranqui, tenía fe en que volverías tarde o temprano! Esto es una droga para ti! juasjuasjuasjuas. Bueno, espero que muchas de tus dudas hayan quedado contestadas en el cap, sin tranquila que me preocuparé en que todo quede clarito en los proxmos capitulos para que no queden dudas en el aire ( he dicho capitulos en plural para alardear un poco, porque me aperec que el proximo ya va a ser el último...pero vaya, que un epílogo nunca queda nada mal en el conjunto, jeejejejeje) Y así me gusta! Ya vi que tu también actualizaste! way way, vamos bien, jejejeje (yo aquí digo mucho pero luego tambien tardo lo mio en subir los caps, jejejejej --')

Bueno nenas, después de tanta parrafada que la mitad de lectores n siquera van a leerse (es igual, me gusta escribir, ya se ha visto, jejejej) os dejo durante algunos días más. No tardaré en subir el próximo, porque como ya han llegado mis viejos a casa no voy a poder pegarme tanta fiesta en el cuerpo y voy a esta más en el ordenador...

Bueno nenas, besos a todas y nos estamos leyendo! Ciao ciao!

YaS ;-P


	24. El principio del fin

#23# El principio del fin

_.- ¡Vamos!_

_.- ¡No puedo! – Sou estiró la mano con la esperanza de alcanzar la de Donatello, pero tubo que recuperar su punto de apoyo de inmediato al notar que el saliente sobre el que se sujetaba empezaba a resquebrajarse. Bajo sus pies, millones y millones de seres de forma humanoide tremendamente retorcida luchaban por conseguir atrapar los pies de Sou que permanecían colgando al vacío._

_La chica lanzó una mirada lastimosa hacia la tortuga:_

_.- No puedo más…_

_.- ¿Vas a rendirte ahora?_

_.- ¿De qué me serviría no hacerlo?….prácticamente estamos todos muertos….- Donatello frunció el ceño con desdén y desapareció del cantó de la boca del Infierno sobre el que estaba apoyado con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro:_

_.- Muérete tú si quieres, yo tengo gente a la que salvar…._

_Por unos instantes Sou se desesperó al verse abandonada al borde de aquel endemoniado abismo y continuó luchando por agarrarse con las uñas en el duro saliente de la roca._

_La desesperación la inundó de nuevo y estiró la mano hacia arriba con una pizca de esperanza en el rostro:_

_.- ¡Don¡Donatello! – tras intentar alargar demasiado la mano, el saliente colapsó finalmente lanzando a la chica al vacío. Pero la palma de la mano de ésta rozó ligeramente con algo en lo que no dudó en volver a agarrarse con fuerza._

_Segundos después, Sou oscilaba peligrosamente sobre el vacío de la boca del Infierno únicamente sostenida por uno de los extremos del bo de Donatello, que le sonreía vacilante des del otro lado._

_La tortuga la subió arriba de nuevo. Sou únicamente le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de procurar intentar vendarse sus manos llenas de cortes por la piedra:_

_.- ¿Cómo estáis? – fue la única pregunta que la chica dejó caer al aire._

_.- Mal…¿qué te parece? – no muy lejos de allí, Leonardo permanecía sentado al lado de Michelanggelo aún inconsciente. Sostenía su espada en una de sus manos y la observaba fijamente. _

_El pulso le temblaba y por más fuerte que agarrase la empuñadura no iba a dejar de tiritar. _

_Chasqueó los dientes con desagrado antes de incorporarse frente a Don y Sou:_

_.- ¿Ahora que? – preguntó. Sou perdió la mirada en el suelo._

_.- Esa perra de Mink….me quitó la vasija….no debí de pedirle ayuda…siempre que lo hago me traiciona…- las primeras lágrimas del lugar cayeron en los ojos de la chica asiática que, tras verse maltratada y sin ninguna oportunidad a su alrededor veía como sus sueños se desvanecían uno a uno en una nube de desesperación y dolor- …..maldita…._

_De un rápido movimiento, Leonardo alcanzó el brazo de Sou agarrándolo con fuerza bajo la atónita mirada de ésta:_

_.- Te ha hecho una promesa ¿no? Pues en vez de empezar a llorar a estas alturas tal vez deberías ir tras ella – la chica agachó la mirada después de soltarse de la garra de Leo._

_Su mente empezaba a nublarse y la posibilidad de vencer se desvanecía por momentos. Ya solo le quedaba morir, o vencer….y ninguna de las dos cosas iban a ser fáciles….._

_De alguna manera y gracias al coraje de las tortugas, Sou situó una parte de su confianza recién perdida en la demonio creyendo que Mink siempre había tenido una buena causa sobre la que moverse….y parecía que el hecho de que Raphael fuera su mayor enemigo en aquellos momentos la motivaba bastante a seguir adelante._

_Frunció el ceño con convencimiento antes de volver a mirar a la cara a las tortugas. La chica envolvió la mano de Leonardo cerrada sobre el puño de su espada:_

_.- Préstamela…- sin objeción alguna, la tortuga sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia Michelanggelo que, tumbado en el suelo, comenzaba a gruñir una serie de palabras malsonantes._

* * *

_Mink colgaba casi moribunda encarcelada por los brazos de Raphael que la mecían aquí y allá en una especie de baile macabro del que el Diablo parecía divertirse._

_Envolviéndola fuerte de la cintura, la tortuga se mecía lentamente mientras bailaba con una maltratadísima Mink de pareja. _

_En el lugar retumbaban el eco de sus risotadas y los gruñidos sordos de la demonio cuando forcejeaba por huir de aquella tortura tan macabra._

_La muñeca derecha de ésta permanecía pegada a su pecho y al de Raphael cayendo casi inerte hacia delante por tener el hueso completamente partido. Tras numerosas intentonas de deshacerse del Diablo, Mink se daba por vencida y sus menguadas fuerzas la abandonaban en un mar de desesperaciones así como sus garras empezaban a romperse una a una por tratar de hundirlas en contadas ocasiones en el cuerpo de la tortuga:_

_.- Te veo demasiado callada. Tal vez gritar ayuda sería la mejor opción ¿no crees? – Raphael la apretó más hacia sí haciendo que Mink soltase un gruñido por su muñeca lastimada – aunque por otro lado…tampoco queda nadie en pie para salvarte. Así pues, vuelvo a ser de nuevo el único vencedor por segunda vez consecutiva…que curioso, juraría que cada vez se hace más difícil el gobernar._

_De nuevo una carcajada de Raphael resonó en el lugar sin que hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharla. Mink se sumía en la desesperación en tan solo comprobar que, ni las tortugas ni Sou, aparecían por ningún lado. Por unos momentos llegó a creer que todos se habían rendido y esperaban a que el caos llegase a través de la Boca del Infierno…..no. Imposible….las tortugas nunca abandonarían a uno de los suyos hasta comprobar que se encontrase completamente muerto….y Sou era demasiado cabezota para morirse de un empujón…._

_Casi tomándola por sorpresa, los colmillos de Raphael fueron a hundirse de nuevo en el cuello de la demonio mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra él. Mink trató de gritar por despecho pero tan solo logró gemir de nuevo tratando de apartarse de él haciendo omisa fuerza con su mano rota._

_El Diablo la seguía sonriendo haciéndose propiedad de la burlona mueca que Raphael solía utilizar. Para él no era nada más que un juego y ella era un bonito juguete con el que divertirse un rato más antes de ser convertida, no por voluntad propia, en la vasalla de la ente más superior de todo el mundo de los muertos._

_Le repugnaba. Enormemente._

_No había estado luchando por su libertad durante siglos para qué ahora acabase siendo la sierva de alguien más, sin importar que ese alguien se tratase del mismísimo Rey del Inframundo._

_.- No te entiendo…años atrás te hubieras arrastrado a mis pies con tal de volver a ser una demonio reconocida….sin embargo ahora te arrastras a los pies de los humanos buscando su protección….- por primera vez, Raphael borró esa arrogancia de su rostro y tomó una expresión de infinita seriedad – vas a venir conmigo, Mink. Y lo sabes. Sabes que solo estarás aquí los minutos justos para observar como la puerta entre el mundo material y el espiritual se abren creando la conexión. Después de eso no habrá rastro de vida orgánica, créeme. Todo ser vivo que conoces no será nada más que una entidad entre muchas…..solo te pido que abandones tu faceta humana ¿no es tan complicado no?_

_La diablesa giró la cara con desdén impidiéndole de ver dentro de sus ojos y nuevamente luchó por deshacerse de sus garras. _

_En un mal forcejeo, consiguió rasgar de nuevo la carne de la tortuga haciendo que ésta perdiera de nuevo la calma. De un brusco empujón, la apartó de si cayendo ésta al suelo sobre su trasero._

_De nuevo, el rostro de Raphael se ensombrecía y la observaba con dudosa calma y con cierta mirada de superioridad. _

_La diablesa retrocedió arrastrándose únicamente usando su mano buena. Pero el dolor se apoderó de ella cuando el Diablo la trajo hacia sí con fuerza apoderándose de su muñeca rota como punto de atracción._

_.- Me es absolutamente indiferente que tu voluntad este con la mía o no. Hace tiempo que comprendí que mi existencia se basaba en el mandar y ser obedecido, así pues, no te canses más huyendo diablesa, no te va a servir de nada.- Mink trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada que podía tratando de impedir que el cuerpo de Raphel se juntase demasiado con el suyo._

_En una de sus miradas de preocupación, alcanzó a ver a espaldas de la tortuga la silueta oscura de Donatello que permanecía a cuclillas sobre el pasa manos de las escaleras a una distancia de precaución. _

_Observaba en silencio la situación sin quitar el ojo de encima de su hermano._

_Al pasear la mirada por el lugar, comprobó que a lado y a lado no muy lejos de su hermano, Leonardo y Michelanggelo se encontraban en la misma situación._

_Mink sonrió para sus adentros y una pizca de esperanza se dibujó en su rostro….pero no podrían con Raphael….aún y ser uno más, Don y Leo habían hecho todo lo posible para retenerlo anteriormente y todo había resultado en vano._

_.- ¿Tan mal te sienta el tener que pasar el resto de tu existencia a mi lado? – el Diablo parecía indiferente a las presencias que le vigilaban y por primera vez en mucho rato su expresión pareció calmada y una pizca de humanidad, seguramente proveniente de Raphael, se dibujó en su rostro y pareció tratar a la demonio con menos rudeza._

_Puesto que no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Mink más que una profunda mirada hacia los ojos del que antes había sido su Caballero, el Diablo echó de nuevo las cartas al fuego y se apoderó por primera vez de los labios de la demonio en un movimiento no tan brusco._

_Mink se vio sorprendida besando a alguien a quién ya había besado con anterioridad. Pero ni eso ni el hecho de que el cuerpo de Raphael la besase de nuevo la perturbaba enormemente, la hicieron olvidar de sus intenciones y, incluso para oídos de sus hermanos, el aullido del Diablo resonó en la sala poniendo los pelos de punta._

_Aprovechándose del beso, Mink abocó toda la sangre de la vasija de Sou en la boca del Diablo. Ni siquiera éste se había percatado de que el silencio de la demonio únicamente se daba al hecho de que guardaba en su interior todo el contenido de la vasija que ni siquiera Raphael se había permitido comprobar si estaba vacía o llena._

_De un empujón, Mink volvió a caer al suelo y se limpio la comisura con un mueca de satisfacción y venganza en el rostro._

_Raphael se dobló sobre si mismo tapándose con fuerza la boca tratando de aceptar que aquello que había tragado no era nada más que la sangre de todos los caballeros muertos. Era eso precisamente lo que le inquietaba._

_Su boca, esófago y estómago empezaron a arder con seriedad y el Diablo se hundió en un soneto de aullidos y gruñidos mientras notaba que todo su interior le ardía enormemente._

_Raphael cayó sobre sus rodillas y lanzó una última mirada desesperada y odiosa a la demonio:_

_.- Maldita…..¡Maldita! – agarrándose con fuerza el cuello como si fuera a ahogarse él mismo, consiguió hacerse con la solapa de Mink y juntó su rostro con el suyo – no esperes piedad después de esto…..¡vas a morir diablesa!_

_Los gruñidos de Raphael se rompieron con las carcajadas de la demonio:_

_.- Veamos quién muere antes, cariño._

_Las garras de Raph empezaron a temblar así como el resto de su cuerpo, doblándose sobre sí mismo con insistencia sus gritos llenaron el lugar de escalofriantes ecos mientras seguía agarrándose el cuello con fuerza._

_Fue cuestión de segundos en los que el cuerpo entero de la tortuga se convulsionó con fuerza en algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica a la vez que una pequeña explosión daba lugar a un brillo incandescente._

_Atónita, Mink continuó en el suelo delante del Diablo que, en un estruendo, algo pareció traspasarle y su misma figura se dibujó a sus espaldas en un material parecido al humo. _

_Una extraña silueta algo más grande que Raphael se retorcía detrás de la tortuga imitando con exactitud los movimientos de ésta._

_Fue decisiva la intervención de sus hermanos que, cayendo de la nada, consiguieron inmovilizar el cuerpo de Raphael en el suelo mientras éste seguía forcejeando por el dolor interno. Aún y así, la extraña figura continuó lamentándose y empezó, claramente, a tomar una forma algo más material que clavó sus ojos despiadados en Mink._

_Ésta retrocedió asustada tras observar de primera persona el espectáculo y, cuándo algo parecido a una garra que empezaba a materializarse quiso hacerse con el cuello de la diablesa, un sonido metálico resonó en el lugar dando por finalizados todos los agudos aullidos del Diablo._

_Cuándo el cuerpo inerte del monstruo se desplomó, a sus espaldas apareció Sou sosteniendo la espada de Leonardo con un interminable temblor en todo su cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad y el sudor frío se había apoderado de ella._

_Tras observar el cuerpo muerto de su enemigo que, nada más tocar el suelo se convirtió en polvo, Sou soltó la espada pesadamente y colapsó en el suelo de rodillas:_

_.- ¿Lo he…….¿Lo he……?- antes de que pudiera responder, una fuerza transparente la traspasó empujándola con brutalidad hacia atrás echándola al suelo de espaldas._

_El silencio se apoderó de la sala por primera vez._

_El cuerpo inerte de Raphael había dejado de convulsionarse y permanecía arropado por sus hermanos que observaban la escena con incredulidad. No muy lejos, Mink se incorporaba y avanzaba hacia su Caballero con precaución._

_Sou abrió nuevamente los ojos y lentamente se incorporó sin dejar de mirarse las manos sorprendida. Su primera mirada fue para Mink, que no sabía del cierto lo que había ocurrido:_

_.- Lo conseguí…..ya está…..¡ya está¡ Lo he matado Mink! – la chica asiática no tardó en lanzarse a los brazos de la diablesa que la recibió con algo de desdén por la recién muestra de cariño._

_Fue casi acto seguido que la vasija, tirada en el suelo, se desvaneciera en la nada._

_.- Bueno y…..¿ya está?…¿ya acabó todo? – como respuesta a Mickie, Leonardo le frotó la cabeza mientras se incorporaba algo magullado. Recibió con agrado en sus manos la espada que Sou le había pedido:_

_.- Gracias. No hubiera logrado nada sin esto._

_.- Felicidades, Sou. Has llegado más lejos de lo que creías ¿no?- la chica asiática le sonrió. Nada en su apariencia había cambiado. Nada. Pero su interior rebosaba en poder y todas aquellas heridas y rasguños habían cicatrizado en unos segundos._

_La chica lanzó una mirada compasiva al grupo antes de sonreírles:_

_.- que curioso, ibais a conseguir que ganase Raphael para protegerlo de mi, y sin embargo he acabado siendo yo la vencedora._

_.- No tientes a tu suerte niña, todavía eres un buen blanco – Leonardo le sonrió._

_.- Bueno, la cuestión era que ganase alguno de los buenos ¿no? – Michelanggelo se incorporó al lado de su hermano mayor – aunque…vaya…juraría que cualquiera del resto de Caballeros podría haber sido más "bueno" que Raphael._

_.- No lo creas…las intenciones de algunos en cuánto a la Boca del Infierno no eran muy buenas….eso seguro…- Sou les sonrió por última vez antes de darles la espalda y empezar a marchar hacia el exterior del desastroso Motel._

_El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del lugar y únicamente los pasos de las botas de la chica asiática rompieron el silbido del aire:_

_.- ¡eh! – la voz de Donatello fue la siguiente a mezclarse en el ambiente. Sou se giró a observarle - ¿no harás nada por él¿te hemos salvado el trasero y ni siquiera vas a devolvérnoslo? _

_A los pies de la tortuga, el cuerpo de Raphael parecía descansar después de mucho tiempo y, envuelto en numerosas heridas y en un charco de sangre que al parecer había vuelto a sangrar después de todo ese tiempo, permanecía inmóvil tirado en el suelo._

_La chica asiática volvió a darles la espalda con una mueca de indiferencia:_

_.- No puedo hacer nada por él. Su alma está en sus sitio aunque sus constantes vitales no sean del todo buenas…_

_.- ¿lo que significa…..? – Michelanggelo frunció el ceño algo confundido._

_.- que su inconsciente ha luchado por mantenerlo en vida durante la ocupación de su cuerpo….no se cómo lo ha hecho….pero sigue con vida._

_Mickie lanzó uno de sus gritos de alivio y no tardó en dar saltos alrededor de sus hermanos._

_

* * *

__Fuera del Motel, la barrera había desaparecido dejando entrever un cielo ciertamente nublado. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y, a pesar del mal estado en el que había quedado el edificio, el viento soplaba tranquilo llevándose cualquier tipo de pista en la que pudieran basarse para asegurar que todo había sido a causa de fuerzas extra humanas._

_A lo lejos, en los alrededores del Motel, Donatello alcanzó a ver la destrozada van que permanecía hecha añicos a causa del ataque de Zardath. Resopló con desagrado en tan solo pensar la faena que se le venía encima:_

_.- Bien¿y como volvemos a casa? – Michelanggelo mecía nervioso su nunchaku sin perder de vista al cuerpo de Raphael. Sin duda necesitaba atención médica de inmediato._

_.- Bueno, me parece que ahora es cuándo April y Casey deben cumplir su papel de amigos ¿no?- entornando los ojos ante el comentario de Leonardo, Donatello trató de hacer funcionar el comunicador que, por haber estado en la bolsa durante todo el ajetreo, se encontraba algo magullado._

_No fue problema que en unos minutos la pareja se dirigía al lugar maldiciendo una y otra vez a las tortugas con preguntas del estilo "¿cómo coño habéis ido a parar ahí?", "¿dónde está vuestra van?", "¿ qué habéis estado haciendo?"…._

_Leonardo prácticamente se tiró al lado de la carretera dejándose caer sobre su espalda sin resentirse lo más mínimo por su ya muy maltratado caparazón. Permaneció recostado, con las manos en la nuca observando cómo el cielo se despejaba cada vez más rápido y sin quitar el ojo de encima a Raphael que trataba de seguir con ellos bajo los escasos cuidados de Don._

_Después de mucho tiempo y aún encontrarse tirados en medio de la nada, Leonardo pareció relajarse estrechamente e incluso llegó a ponderar la posibilidad de dormirse mientras esperaban. Pero los nervios aún no se habían calmado y, estaba seguro que a causa de las vivencias, le sería imposible pegar ojo en algunos días._

_Michelanggelo jugueteaba con una planta entre sus manos mientras se resentía por todas su heridas y, al igual que su hermano, quedaba cegado mirando al cielo:_

_.- ¿Dónde irá Sou?_

_.- Lo que está claro es que aquí ya no está….- Leonardo cerró los ojos con calma._

_.- Podría habernos llevado a casa la muy…._

_.- Su existencia ha dejado de ser humana, Mickie. Ya no se rige por las mismas pautas anteriores y, estoy seguro, que va a tener mucha faena en la que centrarse a partir de ahora…._

_.- ¡Pfff! – Leonardo bufó con desagrado – diablos… ¿a quién le gustaría ser Rey del Inframundo?…no da nada más que problemas…_

_.- Oye – Mickie dio un respingo y se incorporó rebuscando en los alrededores con la mano en la frente contra el sol - ¿dónde está Mink?_

_Leonardo también se incorporó medianamente tratando de encontrar algún indicio:_

_.- No estará – fue Donatello el que contestó sin dejar de observar minuciosamente a Raphael._

_.- ¿Por qué? _

_.- Bueno….la vasija desapareció….y Mink estaba estrechamente ligada a su joya….así pues…_

_.- ¿se ha ido? – Michelanggelo dibujó una mueca de incredulidad y rabia por las desapariciones repentinas de la chica - ¿así sin más?_

_Nadie le contestó y únicamente tomaron la actividad que llevaban a cabo con anterioridad. Leonardo volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos, cómo tratando de dejar atrás los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido que tormentarían a él y a sus hermanos durante tanto tiempo. _

_Donatello trató de convencerse de qué Raphael seguiría con vida cuándo llegasen a casa y que, ni sus profundas heridas, ni sus huesos rotos ni sus numeroso traumatismos lo matarían si había sobrevivido durante toda aquella absurda guerra._

_Por otro lado, Michelanggelo se acontentó encerrando toda la nostalgia, miedo, recuerdos y promesas en las pequeñas redondas que empezó a dibujar en la arena bajo sus pies._

* * *

Bueno niñitas. De verdad que lo siento muuuuucho, pero ahora ya tengo que empezar a estudiar para los examenes de setiembre y como que me lleban un poco de culo...( a parte de las fiestas que no he dejado de pegarme estos fines de semana! jusjusjus)

Espero poder subir elepílogo antes de ponerme a estudiar en serio, porque si no os vais a tener que esperar hasta principios del mes que viene para tener algo nuevo (si si, y ya llega ese fatídico momento en el que me toca volver a sentarme en el parque con la libreta en mano como los poetas esperando a que se me venga una nueva idea por la azotea para hacer un nuevo fic de TMNT. Fijaos si ando escasa de ideas que hasta me había plantead el seguir "que puta es la vida" jusjusjus)

Bueno, pues aquí se ha acabado todo (más o menos). Como viste **sammy**, Mink no se hace caballero, si no que lo tienta para que Raphael la siga a ella, jejeje. Por cierto, si yo estubiera en tu lugar a mi me gustaría mucho más trabajar en un cine que no en una pollería (por así decirlo) jejjee, es más, me cambiaba el curro de camarera por el del cine (chitón! ue ya estoy de vacaciones! jusjusjus si...y justo empiezo a estudiar...que asco de vida la mía...--') Y siiiii! Yo tambien estoy impaciente para que llegue el 2007! ueeeh! si esque no hay nada de la película! Ya podrían al menos lanzar un bonito trailer o algo ¿no? (esque en el cartel solo nos ponen a Leo...esos favoritismos publicitarios...hum hum, jejejeje)

Lé le lé (musica del disimulo de Kska), esque **Medeah** ya me controla por si tengo otra nueva idea para un fic...(lé lé lé XD). Pos la verdad esque no...-- que pobre de mente...pero bueno, algo aparecerá, no te preocupes! jejejeje. Y bueno, el encanto entre Leo y Mink no era nada más que pura atracción sexual...buah¿quien sabe? recuerdo que aún queda unepílogo y la cama de Leo es ancha (ui! se me escapó! no puedo decir que estube ahí! XD). Jusjusjus! (lé lé lé Xd - ¡ya vale tanta musikilla!)

Pues si **Kurai**, dudo que a Raphael se le coman el alma en tan poco tiempo (vaya, la tiene más negra que la noche, des de luego al demonio le iba a sentar mal XD), y precisamente fue eso lo que le hizo quedarse en pie (¡no te duermas Raph!). y bueh, en teoría se le podía aplicar la victoria a Mink (¡campeoooona!), pero Sou es la Caballero y la que mató la esencia del demonio en sí...así pues, por muy asqueroso que sea el asunto, Mink no ha conseguido nada más que hacerle un favor a la chinita. La vida es dura...--

Bueno nenas, siento no enrrollarme tanto como antes, pero el tiempo se me come a bocados. espero leer vuestras actualizaciones dentro de poco y nos vemos en el epílogo!

Merci por todo vuestro apoyo durante el fic, a vosotras mis nenas y a toda esa gente que lo lee y no deja review (sip sip, que ahora ponen los "hits" de la historia, jejejejeje). pos nada gentuza, espero vernos dentro de nada (porque si es dentro de mucho va a ser mucho mucho mucho, porque me habrán pillado los examenes!) Pero tranquilas! lucharé por conseguir subir el epílogo! (cuánto dramatismo!aix...)

Ciao ciao! Nos estamos leyendo!

YaS ;-P


	25. Epílogo

#24# Epílogo

Sabía que apenas acababa de amanecer y aún y así seguía vagando en la oscuridad….nunca me había sentido tan inútil y el pensar que debería permanecer así durante mucho tiempo más me conducía al lavabo de nuevo. Prácticamente me había apoderado de él, pasar las horas sentado devolviendo una y otra vez me hacía sentir escoria.

Diablos…si al menos fuera por haber bebido demasiado me sentiría mejor…pero ni siquiera las duchas de agua fría me hacían sentir bien.

Había demasiadas cosas por limpiar aún…y aunque nunca me había considerado buena persona mi alma estaba duramente maltratada y sucia….nunca imaginé que yo mismo pudiera sentirme así.

Tal vez en otra ocasión me hubiera dado completamente igual.

Permanecía sentado junto al saco sumergido en una eterna oscuridad en la que apenas se colaba la luz del estudio de Donatello. De seguro se habría dormido, el teclear del ordenador hacia minutos que no se escuchaba.

Todos andaban igual.

No dormían, tan solo esperaban a que el sueño les matase por completo…encerrarse en sus habitaciones no les parecía una buena idea y trataban de permanecer en espacios abiertos.

"Un trauma pasajero, nada más". Donny solía tratar de tranquilizarlos de aquella manera, pero de seguro incluso él se encontraba tan asustado y rendido como el resto. Incluso yo, si no fuera por el cargamento de medicamentos que recorrían mis venas hubiera permanecido en vela.

También tenía miedo.

El cerrar los ojos y volver de nuevo a aquel asqueroso Motel me estremecía. Me veía de nuevo envuelto en sus pasillos interminables, destajando monstruos a doquier y luchando por salir de allí con vida.

Sonreí.

.- Al menos lo conseguí…- pese al estado en el que me encontraba al menos había logrado salir de ese antro…aunque no sé del cierto si hubiera sido peor quedarme allí y seguir completamente sano.

Apoyado en la columna, observé una vez más mis manos. Magulladas, llenas de heridas que tardarían en cerrarse si no fuera porque las volvía a abrir de inmediato en cuánto trataba de darle al saco.

Las vendas que solía usar para protegerme los nudillos lo explicaban todo. Permanecían tendidas en el suelo, a un lado, completamente ensangrentadas por haber golpeado demasiado fuerte y durante demasiado tiempo.

Me daba asco.

Apenas lograba controlar mi respiración tras estúpidos ejercicios.

Si Maestre Splinter se percataba de ello de seguro me encerraría. Últimamente no hacía nada más que rondarme. Sí, claro, se preocupa por mí…..pero¡diablos, aprecio el poder estar solo y que no me controlen.

Ya tenía suficiente con tener a Leonardo pegado al culo insistiéndome en que comiera de una vez….mierda, no resulta tan sencillo….apenas puedo hablar ¿cómo podría tragar?

No sé qué diablos me hicieron cuando tomaron mi control, pero mi cuello seguía en carne viva y se resentía a cada movimiento….así como el resto de mi cuerpo….

…no sabía nada, tampoco nadie iba a contármelo porqué yo no iba a preguntarlo….pero me agonizaba cada vez que nuevos recuerdos se apoderaban de mi mostrándome lo que llegué a hacer sin tan solo saberlo….no resulta muy agradable el que te hayan usado en contra de tu propia voluntad…..¿fue en contra?….ya ni sé…solo recuerdo mi habitación.

Evito entrar ahí.

Es lo único que se me presentaba completamente claro y me estremecía en tan solo verla de nuevo. Me daba miedo correr las cortinas de nuevo…tratar de levantarme y no poder…..miedo a dormirme otra vez….

Unos pasos me alertaron y, tras encender la luz de la sala de entrenamiento no pude reprimir un gruñido al notar como mis pupilas dolían al encogerse.

.- ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

.- ¿es que estás ciego pedazo de tonto?

.- Vaya, casi mejor me voy.

Suspiré agachando la cabeza:

.- Perdona Case…no estoy de humor – Casey se acercó con sigilo tratando de no ser tan alborotador como solía serlo. Se colocó en frente de mi observando con desagrado el saco que aún se mecía.

Me hizo el favor de no decir nada al respecto y únicamente se agachó a cuclillas en frente de mi ofreciéndome un trago de la cerveza que llevaba entre las manos:

.- Tal vez te siente bien.

.- Lo dudo – en tan solo imaginarme el alcohol en la garganta me subía toda la saliva a la boca amenazadoramente.

Se sentó a mi lado, en silencio, mirando al frente perdiendo la vista en la nada:

.- Tus hermanos están…

.- ¿durmiendo?…eso creo.

.- ¿y tu?

.- Nah. No podría – también me izo el favor de no preguntarme nada sobre el asunto. Sabía del cierto que Casey estaba enterado. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Tengo entendido que fue él quién nos trajo de vuelta a casa…sin duda debió sorprenderse por encontrarnos en un estado tan malo…….aún alcanzo a ver la preocupación en su rostro cada vez que mira a cualquiera de nosotros.

Pero no dice nada. Tan solo se calla.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Que extraño…Casey no sabe estar callado.

Lo miré de reojo, podía notar perfectamente como la curiosidad y la preocupación lo llenaban segundo a segundo cómo si se tratase de un baso que en cualquier momento fuera a derramarse.

Y se derramó:

.- ¡Diablos Raph¡No puedes seguir así! – se me encaró meciendo con peligrosidad la lata de cerveza de su mano. Las palabras le salían a trompicones, sin saber qué decir exactamente y tratando de no alterarme – llevas ya mucho tiempo vagando por la casa como alma en pena. No comes, no bebes, no hablas, dudo que pienses ahora cuándo nunca lo has hecho ….

Que delicado es Case cuándo quiere:

.- No haces nada más que maltratarte físicamente aún y cuándo ya estás lo suficientemente dañado…tal vez deberías….

.- ¿Hacerle caso al maestro? – mi vena irónica resaltó en el asunto – ¿quedarme todo el día en cama reposando y sorbiendo las sopas de April?

.- Ajá

.- Olvídalo.

.- ¡oh vamos! No es tan difícil. Solo te estoy pidiendo que pienses un poco más en tu salud y que dejes de golpearle a cualquier cosa que se mueva – Casey pareció perder los nervios. Cualquiera que trata de hacerme entrar en razón siempre los pierde, no importa quién sea.

Lo miré de reojo con desdén, pidiéndole con una sucia mirada que se callase de una vez si no quería ser él el golpeado. Pareció entenderlo y trató de calmarse. Con un suspiro volvió a apoyarse en la columna a mi lado y bajo el tono de voz.

.- Sé que tiene que haber sido algo horroroso Raph…yo…no he estado ahí para verlo, pero tan solo mirar a la cara a tus hermanos sé por lo que han pasado…y de seguro que van a estar un tiempo más así…pero no se rinden Raphael. No se quedan entre las sombras maldiciéndose una y otra vez por ser basura y por tener en mente todo lo que han vivido….al menos…ellos tratan de olvidarlo….

.- Ellos pueden hacer vida normal. Yo no…y tardaré en poder – volví a mirarme de nuevo la mano. Aún seguía ensangrentada pero apenas me dolía. Había estado soportando tanto dolor en mi cuerpo que se mezclaban y ya no apreciaba si realmente era algo grave o no.

Por alguna extraña razón, en aquellos momentos la situación me pareció mucho menos agria y el sentir que Casey se encontraba a mi lado me tranquilizaba enormemente.

¿Quién lo estaría pasado peor¿Yo¿O Casey que tenía que soportar de verme en aquél estado tan lamentable?…..diablos….¿des de cuándo me había vuelto tan egoísta?…bueno, ya, des de siempre….pero tal vez ahora estuviera madurando ¿no?…..un poco tarde, por cierto.

No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo y lanzar un leve codazo a Case en las costillas:

.- ¿No tienes nada que contarme sobre April? – mostré la sonrisa maliciosa que solía caracterizarme justo antes de que Case me dedicase otra mezclada con algo de vicio.

Fue a abrir la boca, pero el grito seco de uno de mis hermanos nos alertó a ambos.

Aún y sufrir por mis sobre-utilizados músculos, conseguí desplazarme al lugar más o menos rápido.

Cuándo me percaté de que debía de subir al piso de arriba me horroricé, en tan solo pensar en subir escaleras me desmayaba, así pues, aunque la opción no fuese muy acertada, opté por subir de un salto. Una única explosión de fuerza que me tambaleó entero en cuánto logré plantarme delante de la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano.

Allí estaba Leo.

Pasmado, de pie frente a la entrada a su cuarto, con la boca semiabierta por la sorpresa y sin tan solo tumbarse a vernos:

.- ¿qué pasa? – la curiosidad siempre había matado a Michelanggelo, y no importaba dónde estuviera, si había que ir, se iba. Que simple.

Leonardo se giró sobresaltado, percatándose por primera vez de que nos encontrábamos a sus espaldas.

.- Raph…no….- fruncí el ceño confundido al ver que se dirigía a mi. Me acerqué a él tratando de mirar por encima de su hombro, pero Leo se meció a lado y a lado sin dejarme ver nada. Finalmente optó por apartarse.

.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa¿Has visto una rata?

.- No es lo que parece…bueno…aunque ni siquiera yo lo sé….

Me adentré en su habitación pero no me hizo falta agudizar mucho la vista para alcanzar a notar que alguien permanecía tumbado en la cama de mi hermano completamente tapado con el edredón.

Me giré algo furioso y confundido alzando el nivel de voz sin llegar a preocuparme por despertar al inquilino:

.- ¡Te traes a alguien a casa sin decirnos nada cuándo siempre eres tu el que desconfía de mi!

.- Vaya hermanito - Mickie se apoderó del momento cómico apoyándose al marco de la puerta - ¿no habrás secuestrado a nadie verdad?

.- Eso no tiene grácia – gruñó Leonardo

.- Tampoco la tubo cuándo me culpaste tú por lo mismo – lo fulminé con la mirada recordando el momento en que Mink trató de llamar mi atención des del interior de la vasija llegando a llamar, más bien, la atención de Leonardo.

.- ¡eh¡No compares Raphael! Yo no me ando con tus historias…

.- ¿eso que significa?

Por lo tanto, alcancé a ver como Casey se mordía la lengua y optaba por entrar de puntillas en el lugar y destapar al inquilino de una volada.

Éste pareció tomado por sorpresa y, cómo si se tratase de algún gato, dio un bote en la cama gruñiendo a Casey con un sonido gutural bastante familiar.

Casey gritó.

Yo grité.

Y Mink soltó una carcajada.

Mientras Mickie dibujaba una ancha sonrisa y Leo se frotaba las sienes con histeria en el cuerpo.

Mierda….había pensado que la perdería de vista por siempre, pero por lo visto su extraña obsesión con mi hermano mayor la devolvía una y otra vez…maldita demonio…ni tan solo se preocupó por venir a verme antes….

Prácticamente me olvidé de mis heridas en cuánto me planté delante de ella y la agarré del cuello juntando su rostro al mío:

.- ¡Se puede saber que coño haces aquí¿No deberías estar por ahí haciendo el amor con algún monstruo o algo así¡Te dije que no te acercases a Leo!

.- ¡Calma chico duro! – se deshizo de mis garras con tremenda soltura y se incorporó de la cama sonriéndome – tan solo venía a devolverte algo.

Me quedé perplejo escrutando a Mink en sus interminables ojos amarillos y pensando en si realmente me había dejado algo….no sé…algo en mi interior me advirtió de que la puta de la demonio me devolvía alguna de mis jugarretas.

Pero incluso yo me sorprendí cuándo se desató de su cintura mi bandana roja y me la plantó en la mano:

.- ¿Es tuyo no? Creo recordar que es importante para un ninja y todas esas cosas – Mink se alejó de mi dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación y quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de muñeca - se le debería de caer a tu hermano.

Vaya…estaba realmente limpia…aunque no recordaba haberla perdido y si lo hubiera hecho de seguro mis hermanos me habían dado otra….así pues, no la había echado en falta.

Bueh, que demonios, me resultó tremendamente raro que Mink volviera para devolverme algo mío.…semanas atrás tal vez lo habría quemado…

.-

No me hacía ni pizca de gracia tener a la demonio bajo el mismo techo que el mío y menos en el estado en el que yo me encontraba……bueno, realmente no estoy seguro si era por no mostrar signos de debilidad frente a ella - ¡eh! Trató de matarme ¿o no?- o simplemente por el hecho de que me viera en el estado tan maltratado en el que me encontraba…….al sentirme a mi mismo esquivándole las miradas supuse que sería esto último:

.- me alegra verte de nuevo , prima Mink – Michelanggelo no se cortó ni un pelo en plantarle un buen abrazo sin dejar atrás su inagotable sentido del humor – ¿dónde te metiste?

.- Bueno…la vasija ha desaparecido – Mink levantó la mano en la que antes se veía obligada a llevar el brazalete que la hacía esclava. Brazalete que yo también había tenido que acarrear…- y ahora vuelvo a ser libre. Disfruté del momento, eso es todo…..después de unos días de reposo para recuperarme…

me lanzó una mirada picarona que no me gustó en absoluto. Seguramente aún me reprochaba todo lo que le había hecho el Diablo a través de mi piel….¡mierda¿qué culpa tenía yo?

Tan solo le giré la cara de nuevo mientras me cruzaba de brazos:

.- Vaya. Así que la diablesa ha vuelto para hacernos una visita ¿nah?

.- No te equivoques Rapha, venía a devolverte tu cinta, eso es todo.

.- Pues para tu información, mi habitación es la de al lado, no la de Leonardo.

.- Pasé y lo vi tan dormidito que…- uno de esos escalofríos que solían recorrer a Mink cuándo pensaba en vete-tú-a-saber-qué con mi hermano la traspasó entera encendiéndome por completo y no pude evitar levantarme y sacudirle el puño en la cara pidiéndole que se callase.

Donatello supo salvar la situación:

.- ¿Y ahora qué?

.- ¿Ahora qué de qué?

.- Bueno, ya no tienes ni dueño ni caballero. Tampoco tienes casa ¿no¿qué vas a hacer? – Mink se cruzó de brazos airosa mientras se repasaba las uñas de una mano:

.- Lo mismo que solía hacer entonces.

.- ¿Acostarte con cualquiera?- yo mismo me reí mi gracia

.- ¡Oye Raphael te la estás ganando¡Podría patearte el trasero si no fuera por ese pésimo estado en el que te encuentras!

.- ¿a si¿Y gracias a quién estoy de esta manera si se puede saber?

.- Vaya, cómo te alegras de verme de vuelta ¿eh?

.- ¿Alegrarme? Des de que has aparecido en mi vida no hago nada más que meterme en líos una y otra vez. ¿Crees que me alegro de que andes por aquí de vuelta¡Si fuera por mi te mandaba de patitas a la calle de una patada!– cuándo Mink se tomaba las cosas con calma realmente me irritaba, y sí, lo hacía a propósito. Sacarme de mis casillas parecía ser uno de sus mejores pasa tiempos y no estaba yo para soportarla…..lo peor de todo es que siempre que se proponía hacerme rabiar lo conseguía, y aún y así seguía siendo yo el estúpido que se lo tomaba todo en serio.

Si no hubiera aparecido aquél día en medio de las calles de Nueva York nada de todo esto hubiera ocurrido. Yo estaría en plena forma yendo con Casey a beber cada noche y tratando de saltarme los entrenamientos de Splinter. Pero no, gracias a ella tenía el cuerpo hecho polvo y mi mente estaba tan desquiciada por el dolor y los malos recuerdos que ya ni siquiera me reconocía en el espejo.

Mink era como el genio de la lámpara, sólo que ella vivía en una vasija, no cumplía los tres deseos y llevaba la desgracia consigo.

Recuerdo haber hecho esa comparación anteriormente…la similitud me escama….

Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera percatarme de hacia dónde me dirigía con mi enfado, me encontré corriendo la cortina de mi habitación de un guantazo.

En cuánto entré todos los pájaros se me fueron de la cabeza y, de alguna forma, me quedé paralizado observándola.

Todo seguía igual…

Igual que en mis pesadillas, incluso el punch seguía en el suelo y nadie había recogido la silla rota des de hacía semanas…..

Me tambaleé entero al encontrarme allí de nuevo y el sudor frío se apoderó de mi.

Pero debía de ser valiente….las palabras de Casey me resonaban en la cabeza una y otra vez…tratando de ser como mis hermanos y olvidarlo todo, no vagar por las sombras y volver a empezar de nuevo….parecía tan sencillo a simple vista y tan duro en persona…

No me senté en la cama, no todavía….mi acción menos cobarde fue colocar de nuevo el punch en su lugar y amontonar los desperdicios en un rincón…curiosa manera la mía de recoger la habitación…:

.- No deberías – no me izo falta girarme para saber de quién se trataba. Haciendo caso omiso, como siempre, de mis insultos, Mink seguía entrometiéndose en todo sin importarle las consecuencias – no deberías.

.- Tu no deberías estar aquí – alcancé a oír como suspiraba profundo. Si no la conociera diría que trataba de calmarse y establecer un contacto menos violento conmigo. Pero se trataba de Mink, vivía de la sangre y de las penurias de la gente que la rodeaba…..por muy humana que pudiera parecer a veces…..

Pasó lenta por mi lado y se sentó en la cama del mismo modo que lo hizo la primera vez que la conocí. Noté que me examinaba músculo por músculo mientras yo volvía a concentrar mis fuerzas en el punch…me sentí tremendamente traspasado y no me gustaba….:

.- Has vuelto a equivocarte de habitación. Sigue siendo la de al lado.

.- No lo creo – me encogí de hombros renunciando a cualquier manera de echarla de allí, ella misma se daría por enterada en cuánto quisiera.

Comencé a darle al punch y ni tan solo pasaron cinco minutos que mis nudillos se abrieron de nuevo.

Chasqueé los dientes con desagrado y traté de vendarlos.

Fue Mink quién me alcanzó la mano con delicadeza:

.- Que chico más tonto. ¿nunca vas a hacer caso a la gente que te quiere no?- giré la cara con incomodidad mientras me hacía sentarme en la cama y me vendaba de nuevo los puños- no tienes buen aspecto…pero aún y así te veo tremendamente vivo.

.- Que graciosa – me froté el vendaje quedándome pasmado observando mis propias manos. Por unos instantes me sumergí de nuevo en un mar de pensamientos en tan solo verme sentado de nuevo en mi cama.

Tal vez tuviera razón….tal vez siempre me había estado maltratando sin hacer caso de aquellas personas que realmente se preocupan por mi…..cierto….puede parecer mentira, pero realmente hay gente que me soporta aún y ser tal y como soy….

Todos los que me rodean se han estado jugando la vida con tal de salvarme y, aunque en un principio me sonase a cursilada y a niñita….des de luego que estoy seguro que yo también lo haría por ellos…incluso lo hice por Mink.

Por ella y su libertad.

Solo por eso me encontraba en este estado…..aún recuerdo haberla visto llorar…

.- Oye…Mink – diablos, nunca en mi vida me había costado decir dos palabras, y no por el escozor de mi garganta – yo…

.- Sí sí, ya lo sé. Que sientes haber dicho todo eso y bla bla bla. ¡Puaj! Como si no te conociera.

.- Y no me conoces.

.- Más de lo que tú crees, por lo visto – tragué saliva. Me era tan difícil dialogar con ella como hacerlo con Leonardo pero, aún y así, me sentía tremendamente bien cuándo lo hacía.

.- ¿Cómo estás? – me cogió sorprendido por completo.

.- ¿No es obvio? Mi aspecto lo dice todo – Mink se rió. De seguro pensaba que realmente sí que tenía mal aspecto, pero me izo un favor al no recordármelo de nuevo – sin embargo…a ti te veo bien.

.- Me recupero rápido. Soy un demonio ¿recuerdas? – únicamente levantó su muñeca derecha enseñándome la venda que traía puesta. Leyendo en sus ojos supe de inmediato que había sido mi culpa:

.- Lo siento…..yo…no lo recuerdo…- volvía a sentirme escoria y notaba como el lavabo me llamaba de nuevo

.- Que mal momento….- Mink se incorporó risueña de la cama estirando sus músculos – me debes una Rapha.

.- ¿Perdona? – se inclinó hacia mi señalándome el morro con un dedo acusador:

.- Te salve la vida tortuga. Si no fuera por mi seguirías vagando en el Infierno.

.- Y tu conmigo – sonreí maliciosamente cuándo a Mink le dio un respingo. De seguro no había contado con la posibilidad de que a parte de mis numerosas lagunas, existían partes claras en las que recordaba haber querido tener a Mink a mi lado – Reina del Inframundo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera en tan solo recordarlo y únicamente me dedicó una de sus frías miradas:

.- ¿se puede saber cómo lo hiciste para deshacerte de mi?- no sé exactamente porqué, pero preferí preguntarle a Mink antes que a mis hermanos…tal vez porque fue ella misma quien lo consiguió.

La demonio me devolvió esa sonrisa maliciosa y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda:

.- La sangre de los Caballeros que fuiste guardando en la vasija…era tan mala para los espectros de Jesuis cómo para el mismísimo Rey del Inframundo…¿o creíste que solo estaban las vasijas para combatir a los zombies?

La muy perra me sonrió risueña mientras yo no pude evitar agarrarme la garganta con fuerza….mierda…..sentía como la saliva volvía a subir y cómo el baño me llamaba a voces:

.- ¿Estás diciendo qué….?

.- Fuiste tu el que quisiste besarme.

Juraría que en la carrera hacia el lavabo jugué con todas mis cartas, pues a pesar del estado de mi cuerpo, la velocidad que llegué a alcanzar juraría que apenas era perceptible por el ojo humano.

No me hizo falta responder a ninguna pregunta a medida que cruzaba la guarida como una flecha.

Joder…de nuevo abocando mis penas al lavabo…que agradable es mi vida. No me era suficiente con concentrarme en no pensar en esa asquerosidad resbalando por mi cuello que encima la maldita demonio tenía que estar al otro lado de la puerta riendo a carcajada suelta.

Voy a matarla después de esto….

.-

Aguantarla durante un rato más se me hizo casi insoportable. Pero por alguna extraña razón las heridas habían dejado de escocerme, el estómago había dejado de dar vueltas y mi apetito justo empezaba a aparecer.

Permanecí sentado en la cocina mientras Mink, junto a Mickie, se empeñaba en prepararme algo…diablos…nunca había probado su comida pero des de luego debía de ser igual de picante que ella misma…

No pude evitar sonreír al verla.

Lo que antes había sido un demonio lleno de rencor, odio y venganza, se había convertido en una tierna señorita con algún que otro tornillo suelto en su cabeza.

Mink siempre había sido esa clase de persona entregada. Nunca sabría lo que realmente piensa sobre la vida, sobre ella misma, sobre su condición, sobre mi…sobre Suzu…..Nunca sabría nada de lo que hay dentro de su cabeza y aún y estar ocultándome cosas la miraría a los ojos y seguiría jurando que la conozco….

Y aún sin conocerla, apuesto a que esa sonrisa no se había dibujado en siglos….lástima que su presencia fuera tan pasajera como su alma.

Permanecer libre le sentaba bien y no tenía ningún problema en dejarlo todo atrás cuándo se marchaba….o cuando volvía. Vivía como un péndulo y verla de vuelta aún sonriendo tal y como se marchó me hacía sentir mejor.

**Mink era como el genio de la lámpara; sólo que ya había dejado de cumplir deseos y ahora solo deseaba meterse en mi cama…**

* * *

Bueno bueno, pues ahora ya sí que se da la saga de Caballeros por finalizada. Siii, lo sé, podría haber sido otro tipo de final y, tal vez, alguien se esperase algo más del epílogo. Pero me resultó interesante dejar un final tremendamente abierto para dejar que cada uno pensase lo que quisiera (además, eso siempre va bien por si algún día me coje la neura de hacer una segunda parte o algo así, jejejej, resulta mucho más fácil comenzar otra parte cuando el final no ha sido realmente claro)

Pues nada, ahora ya solo me keda agradecer a toda esa gente ke me ha estado siguiendo a lo largo de todo el fic, en especial a Samara, Medeah, Karliña, Kurai y Xan-chan. (y a toda esa gente que ha estado leyendo y le ha faltado aliento para poner un review ;-) jejejeje ).

Pues eso gentuza, MERCI por tener tanta paciencia y soportarme en tan largos ratos XD!

Ahora ya solo queda que me meta de nuevo en comerme la cabeza para un nuevo fic...buah, si esque tengo las ideas atrofiadas y mi imaginación ha quedado exprimida por completo...sob!...pero tranquilidad! que volveré a sentarme en el parque con el bloc de notas en las manos esperando a que algo se cruce por mi camino (y si es un buen morenazo mejor que mejor (yeps! que tienes novio perra!) uips! cierto XD)

Nos estamos leyendo gentuza! Nos vemos de aquí muy poquito! (en cuánto se restaure mi cabeza de una vez por todas...puede llevar algún tiempo...usjusjus XD)

Besos a todas des de la península ibérica!

YaS ;-)


End file.
